


My Solemn Vow

by Thelonelyfrog



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Bottom Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Top Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Top Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 99,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelyfrog/pseuds/Thelonelyfrog
Summary: "You're getting married to a 33-year-old man, Wangji and you're only 18.. Jiang Wuxian is a widow on top of that and has a thirteen-year-old daughter. Please think twice before making this decision. ""I don't care, Xichen. As long as I'm going to save you from getting killed, I'm ready to sacrifice. "Lan Xichen sighed and oh, how be wished he didn't get drunk that cursed day and accidentally killed Jiang Yanli, daughter of the well-known Jiang family. Now he was torn between handing himself to the police, letting the Jiangs kill him or offering his innocent brother as a scapegoat to a man whom he acknowledged so little about.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Jǐngyí, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Top Wei Wuxian.  
> Bottom Lan Wangji.  
> Side couple : XiCheng

**Wuxian's POV** :

I've always wondered whether I was a good father or not but to be honest, I was starting to doubt it recently, regarding my tensed relationship with my daughter, during the past few months.

I thought that taking care of a baby was the hardest task ever after my wife's death, when Ange was just two years old... But the more she grew up, the less obedient she had become.

She'd always complained about me being an old fashioned dad, that I was boring and so strict, prohibiting her from wearing revealing clothes, attending parties, dating boys and whatnot.. But she was just thirteen, for god's shake!

To me, she was still a kid and I wouldn't let her make wrong choices that she might be regretting later

Call me paranoid but I don't want anyone to approach my daughter and hurt her.

She was the only thing that kept me alive after my dear wife's death and her dazzling smile that reminded me of her mom's gave me the strength to keep on living until now.

Another problem turning my life into a real hell, aside from my constant quarrels with my daughter, was my mother and her everlasting nagging about me needing a new wife to take care of Ange and I.

I thought that she would give up after one year, two years... Yet, twelve years had passed and she was still arranging blind dates for me and bringing different girls to our house, introducing them as potential future wives.

I was a well-know dentist in a small town and I'm not being cocky here but... Despite my age, which was 33, I still looked young and handsome, even though I gave up on taking care of myself since my wife's death.

A lot of families wanted their daughters to put me under their spells and they never stopped trying, teaming up with my stubborn mom, sugarcoating my daughter and struggling to win her trust, trying to seduce me by coming to my clinic and pretending to need a dental consultation...

None was able to win my heart nor my trust, nevertheless.

All of them were gold diggers, superficial posers who would definitely be horrible step-mothers for my little Ange.

I wouldn't risk her happiness just to satisfy my needs. All that put aside, I believed that my heart would never love anyone but Angela, my deceased wife.

She was my first in everything and apparently my last. I didn't want to marry someone else and break their heart if ever, I wasn't able to give them the love and attention that they yearned for.

I was a workaholic and proud of it, which would be another hindrance, if I ever decided to change my mind and thought of dating someone.

You know, I was barely leaving my clinic and when I did, I'd just lock myself inside my small office, at home, and prepare for the endless exams that I take yearly because yes, even at this age, I yearn for getting more degrees and still dream of becoming a qualified professor at the 'National Dentistry School'.

That was probably why I wasn't close to my two siblings neither, withal living under the same roof.

I had two, by the way; Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng.

I really envied their relationship because they were too close to each other, sharing everything and spending most of their time together since childhood.

Even Yanli's son, Jin Ling, was considering Cheng as his own father since the latter had left him and his mother a few years ago.

On the other hand, the boy was always glaring at me whenever I passed by and greeted him.

Why? Because I wasn't only a strict father but also a strict uncle. A "kill-joy", that was what Ange and Ling were secretly calling me.

Was I that annoying?

They were all teaming up against me and whenever I walked in, their laughters would simmer down immediately.

They said that I had a dark aura surrounding me, that I was too stiff and intimidating to match their liking and it hurt me sometimes.

I was a gentle person, alright? Let's just say that I was bereft of any talent to show that side of mine because I was busy and absentminded most of the time.

\------

It was a Sunday, when I woke up at 9 a.m and since it was a day off, I thought that I should hang out with Ange for we haven't spent some time together for quite a while now.

I was planning to take her on a father-daughter date, try to make her forgive me for scolding her yesterday when I found out that she dyed her hair a bright pink.

I honestly didn't like the odd color at all.

How was she supposed to go to school with that hairstyle? I forced her to change it immediately and she did. Then, she stomped her feet and went crying to her aunt, Yanli, who called me a cruel father and scolded me instead of helping me discipline the little delinquent.

I was so frustrated but I wasn't able to say no to Yanli and apologized to my daughter who cruelly ignored me.

Yeah, yeah... I'm being over dramatic here but well, you couldn't blame me for wanting my daughter to look decent while attending her classes. Moreover, the color looked horrible.

Teens these days and their strange likings somehow...

I sighed, kicking the blanket off my body and stretching my arms out, wanting to take a shower when I heard a sharp noise tearing through the deadly silence that was enveloping the house a few minutes ago.

I recognized it as my mother's voice and it sent chills down my spine, making me immediately grab my eyeglasses and jump out of the bed, sprinting downstairs, two at a time.

Amid the vast living room, my father was holding my mother who was wailing loudly, crying her heart out and shouting like she had lost her mind.

My eyes darted to Ling and Ange who were crying as well and as soon as the latter saw me, she immediately dashed towards me and threw herself between my arms.

"Dad... Auntie Yanli is gone.. Please tell me why she had to leave us too!"

Upon hearing these words, my blood ran cold and my knees wobbled, staring down at my crying daughter in bewilderment and patting her head.

"What do you mean, Ange? Please calm down and explain."

I tried to sound calm, wanting to pacify her but my voice was cracking, hoping that I heard her wrong.

One minute later, the realization hit me right in the face when one of our servants explained the situation.

My sister was walking outside of our mansion and crossing the street to reach the nearby shop, when a car suddenly appeared and hit her, leaving her dead and drowning into her own blood.

The vehicle belonged to the Lans' older son, Lan Xichen, who was apparently drunk and immediately drove away without even bothering to call for an ambulance.

As I tried to ask for further informations, I saw my younger brother, Jiang Cheng rushing outside of my father's office while holding a gun and my tear-clouded eyes widened, breaking the hug and hastily running after him.

"A-Cheng! Where the hell do you think you're going with that thing?"

I held him by the shoulders and he looked up at me with puffy red eyes, wiping his tears and his runny nose with the back of his sleeves.

"Step aside and let me go now! I'm gonna fucking kill him for doing that to my sister! Leave me alone!"

He was struggling to free himself from my grip but thanks god I was stronger and taller, holding him in place and managing to take the gun away before I would lose another sibling, on the same day.

Jiang Cheng was the complete opposite of me; so repulsive and reckless. He'd act first then think later and that made my heart quiver with fear while I held him close to my chest, wanting to dulcify him.

I knew that Lan Xichen was doomed.

If I managed to stop my brother from murdering him, my father, my uncles and my cousins would do the job for our village was somewhat different and had its own rules.

Sadly, the police had nothing to do with such cases. If you rape a girl, you marry her or you die. If you kill someone, this someone's family has the right to kill you in return.

I fancied this place so little. No.. Actually, I hated it.

So fucking much.

I hated how they were living like animals instead of behaving likewise cultivated people.

If only they let the law handle such things instead of killing each other and creating more problems, adding fuel to the fire.

I was mad at Lan Xichen and I would lie if I said that I didn't want to kill him for causing my beloved sister's death.. But I'd rather see him behind bars for the rest of his life instead of tainting my hands with his filthy blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lan Wangji's POV:**

I woke up suffering from a horrible headache and that was how I regretted spending my night playing video games with my best friend, Yixing.

Ugh.. If my mother knew about that, she would definitely punish me and prohibit me from leaving my room for a whole week.

I couldn't wait to get my university orientation and leave this jail-like home. I've always wanted to share an apartment with my childhood friend, Zhang Yixing, so we could play video games as much as we wanted, go clubbing and get drunk.

Things that young men, my age, do.. You know?

My family was so strict to the point of treating me like a fragile girl and forbidding me the simplest things, turning me into an anti-social piece of shit.

I hated my father the most.

He was too old-fashioned and bossy, criticizing the way I did my hair, the way I dressed up and even the few friends that I had.

He even wanted to seperate me from Yixing, at some point but luckily, my older brother, Xichen, interfered and helped me.

That guy was my hero, seriously.

I loved Xichen more than I loved my parents because he had always treated me nicely and pampered me with gifts and everything that I asked for.

I was a spoiled brat, fight me!

It was not my fault that I had the coolest big brother ever. Apart from calling me princess sometimes, which got on my nerves, he was perfect and I wished nothing but to always have him by my side no matter what.

He was engaged to a beautiful man who worked for his modeling company and I honestly envied the dude because he was able to conquer my brother's heart. I wished nothing but to be as lucky as him one day and find my prince charming.

Someone like Xichen, to love me and treat me well because yeah, I was gay.

That should be very obvious if you had already met me.

I'm being a little bit arrogant, right now, but I would lie if I said that I wasn't the cutest person alive.

Well, at least that was what mom, Xichen and Yixing used to tell me.

It had something to do with my plump naturally red lips and my round cheeks, which they were annoyingly pinching whenever I passed by.

I was 18 but I looked like I was barely 15 years old. Very small and thin that you'd want to avoid touching me, afraid of breaking a bone or two.

Perhaps it was why my parents were so over protective but little did they know that I was a real gangster. I've beaten the hell out of multiple bullies at school. My cute appearance was just a facade.

Aside from Xichen, I also loved animals so much thus, I decided to become a veterinarian after graduating high school.

My biggest dream was being able to take care of these adorable creatures and helping them as much as I could.

Speaking about that, I had a giant ball of furr placing its heavy ass right on my poor neck as I woke up, its fluffy tail wagging and caressing my face annoyingly while letting out feeble grumpy purrs.

Meet Oscar; The most mischievous and spoiled cat you'd ever encounter in your life.

Don't you dare saying that we had the same personality, okay? Like cat like owner, you must be mumbling to yourself right now. Nonsense!

I groaned, sitting up on the bed and hugging the fluffy creature to my chest, looking down at it and poking its small nose gently.

"You're too hungry, aren't you?"

I mumbled with a sleepy voice and the cat mewed in response, making me roll my eyes and finally leap to my feet in order to feed it.

However, I was suddenly startled when I heard a loud noise coming from the living room, making me almost spill all the catnip in Oscar's bowel and I immediately placed it down on my desk before quickly dashing outside of my room.

I saw my brother trembling like an autumn leaf while my father was shouting at him, fighting my mother's grip when was trying to hold him back with all her might.

"How dare you do that?! Lan Xichen, I thought that you were old and mature enough not to commit such a mistake! God, I would've believed it if Wangji was the one doing it but you.... My older son is a murderer now!"

My father was snarling hysterically and upon hearing the word "murderer", my mouth went ajar, running towards my brother and holding him by the arm.

"Xichen? What the hell is going on?"

I asked, shaking the young man who was hyperventilating and he stared at me with uncertain eyes.

"I'm... I...."

Before he would finish his words, we heard a loud noise coming from outside. It seemed like a lot of cars had abruptly stopped in front of the main entrance, our guards shouting, hustling and bustling towards the intruders and I could see my father's panicked face expression for the first time in my life.

The old man had always been cold and indifferent but right now, he was quivering with fear and he hastily sprinted towards my brother and I, holding our hands and pushing us into one of the rooms.

"Listen to me, both of you! Don't come outside no matter what, alright? And don't make any sound. I'll deal with this."

I was able to see Xichen's eyes bulging out, holding father by the arms and shaking his head in an agitated manner.

"No! Dad, I don't want them to-"

"Shut up."

My dad cut him off and cupped his soaked cheeks, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, son. I won't let anyone lay a finger on you no matter what. Just do as I said."

His eyes glanced at me and even though I didn't know what was going on, I had no choice but to nod, watching his figure disappear behind the mahogany door.

Darting my gaze back to my brother, I helped him sit down and started wiping his cheeks with my shaking fingers, heart shattering to see him in this state.

"Xichen.. Please tell me what happened. I'm scared."

I mumbled. I was unable to control my emotions at the moment and my brother gave me a look, pregnant with utmost fear and remorse.

"I killed her, Wangji... I killed Jiang Yanli and her family is here, seeking revenge.. "


	3. Chapter 3

** Wuxian's POV:  **

Our cars stopped in front of the Lans mansion and I could already imagine a disaster happening as I watched my brother, my three uncles and my seven cousins along with my mother heading towards the main gate while I followed them silently.

I was afraid that some of them would act recklessly but who was I to complain?

I was already devastated and broken hearted because of my sister's death.

Instead of coming here and making this spectacular Hollywood-worthy entry, we could've just stayed home and mourned over her, prepared for a decent funeral and took care of Jin Ling who was turning into a real mess after his mother's death.

When I suggested that we should just send the police to deal with Lan Xichen, my uncles started scolding me, my father looked at me like I had stained the family's name and my mother said that I was heartless.

I sighed, walking behind the furious men that prowled forward with steady steps and as we entered the house, Lan Qiren and his wife were standing there, fear clear in their eyes.

My mother started shouting as soon as she walked in, wanting to see her daughter's murderer while my uncles began threatening and screaming as well.

My head was getting heavy. Not only had I cried my eyes out upon seeing my sister's dead body laying coldly on a hospital's bed, now I had to deal with all this noise that was too much for my sensitive ears to handle.

Lan Qiren had apparently called his brothers as well to shield him from my family's attack and they finally arrived, armed and prepared.

As if it wasn't already fucked up enough, now the situation was getting nastier and more complicated.

God please, have mercy on us all and let this day end with no other soul to leave for good.

I was looking calm but deep inside, my heart was beating loud and my eyes didn't leave my younger brother, alarmed and ready to hold him back, if he ever decided to do something reckless.

"Where is that fucking coward? He's hiding like a rat and letting his old father deal with the mess that he had caused!"

Cheng retorted impatiently and Lan Qiren walked towards him with hesitant steps.

"Please, calm down. My son isn't hiding. He's just panicking right now since he didn't... Well, he didn't do it on purpose. I understand your pain and I would have displayed the same reaction but please.. Let's try to solve this in a friendly way."

My father laughed mockingly and waved a gun towards him.

"Qiren, I've always respected you and considered you as one of our village's wisest men. I thought that your son was a well-educated mature lad but turns out that he was just an irresponsible piece of shit! Nothing can save him now so you'd better hand him over or we'll have to kill you instead. You know our rules, right?"

I saw the old man gulping and I felt sorry for him. This was all his son's fault so if they had to kill someone, it should be him and only him.

Why bringing his family into this? I was about to interfere but I was suddenly bridled when a young man walked in and stood in front of his father, facing my dad's gun fearlessly.

"Please sir, you can't just walk into our house and threaten my dad like that. Don't expect us to hand you gege that easily. I know that he made a mistake but he didn't do it on purpose. "

My eyes lingered on the boy for a while and I was able to recall where I saw him before now.

Eight years ago, I had this small ten-year-old patient visiting my office to get his braces done.

I could remember him easily because he was the cutest little boy that I've ever met.

He was tiny and a bit chubby back then. His little teeth looked so adorable but he wasn't satisfied and insisted on getting braces.

He even cried when I fixed the solid material into his mouth and I had to place him on my lap and hug him for a couple of minutes until he calmed down.

To see him all grown up, facing death with nothing but a cold gaze right now made me somewhat admire him.

"Oh, well! You must be his little brother, Lan Wangji!"

Jiang Cheng's voice came loud like thunder and he made my father step aside then pointed his own gun towards the young boy.

"I would gladly kill you. Like that, I'll make your damn brother feel what I'm feeling right now, losing my dear sister and my soulmate!"

Mrs. Lan screamed and almost fainted if not one of her brothers held her still and Lan Qiren's body began writhing in horror.

"Lan Wangji! I told you not to come out!"

He sharply groaned and the boy looked at him, wearing a serene smile.

"Did you expect me to let them kill you without trying to interfere? Dad, these people must know that things like this need to he solved in a police station. We're not animals and we have rules to govern us."

Wow, I was impressed.

Finally, someone who had the same thinking as mine.

This boy, despite his young age, was wiser than all these grown ass men and I wished they would listen to him but Cheng didn't seem to appreciate his words at all.

I saw him moving his fingers nervously, ready to pull the trigger and I unconsciously stepped in, making his arm go down and shielding the boy with my own body.

"A-Cheng, please. He had nothing to do with his brother's crime so spare him. Let's just call the police."

One of my uncles chimed in and scowled.

"His father has connections! They will set him free within a couple of days and our Yanli's blood will be forever wasted. Wuxian, just step aside and let us deal with this."

I glanced back at the young man.

He was slightly shaking and my fatherly side awoke, seeing Ange in him.

Even though he was considered as an "enemy", I would never let anyone hurt him. He was innocent and all that he wanted was protecting his brother. I was ready to fight my own family if I had to but letting them kill an innocent kid who did nothing was a no-no for me.

Our eyes met and he quickly averted his gaze for god knows why. He was probably scared of me as well but he really shouldn't. I won't let anyone harm him come what may.

During all this time, my mother was silent, a few tears rolling down her cheeks while watching these barbarian males waving their guns and fighting like kids.

But when my eyes landed on her again now, I saw an evil smirk stretching her lips. She walked towards Lan Wangji, making everyone go silent and stare at her in bewilderment.

"How old is this boy?"

She inquired, grabbing him buy the chin and scrutinizing him as if he was a piece of cloth that she was going to buy and Mrs. Lan hesitantly answered.

"H-he's seventeen.. Next week he will celebrate his eighteenth birthday."

"Good."

My mother's sinister smirk widened.

"You want to save your older son, right?"

She looked at her again and the desperate woman nodded eagerly.

"You know, my son Wuxian had lost his wife a few years ago and we weren't able to find a good bride for him. He has a daughter and now that our Yanli is dead, leaving a son as well, it would be necessary for us to find a new housewife to take care of the kids."

I arched an eyebrow.

Was my mother perhaps going through the post traumatic phase following my sister's death and talking nonsense? Because, what the fuck?

All eyes were glued to her, perplexed and she aimed for my hand and Wangji's, linking them together.

"Since your family only has two sons and this boy looks more like a female, I want him to be my son's wife as soon as possible. You took our daughter's life, we shall take this little guy here in return. "

I gasped and so did everyone present inside the room including Wangji who darted his gaze between me and our linked hands, mouth agape.

"What the hell, mom?!"

I scowled, pulling my hand off.

How could she even think about that?

Not only he was fifteen years younger than me, and a boy to crown the all! He was almost my daughter and my nephew's age, how could she believe that I would accept this marriage?

I would consider him as a son, a little brother and whatnot but a wife? Sorry mom, but that was the weirdest shit I've ever heard.

"If I accept, would you leave my brother alone?"

Wangji asked and Jiang Cheng was going to interrupt but my mother lifted a finger in the air, beckoning him to keep his mouth shut. She nodded, eyes flaring with malice.

"Yes. The moment you sign the marriage contract, your brother will be free and we won't hurt him but you can forget about your family and become ours forever."

I saw the pale Qiren yanking his son away while his mother protectively embraced him.

"That would never happen! I would never let my innocent baby get married to this old man! What kind of pedophile is he?! Isn't he like 40?"

His mother snarled and I rolled my eyes.

Come on! She was insulting me so rudely while I wasn't even okay with this marriage to begin with.

I glanced at Wangji, who seemed strangely relaxed, and sighed. This wasn't going well at all and I had a bad feeling about the current situation, yet I couldn't protest.

My mother looked determined so I'd probably need to wait for us to go home and discuss this matter calmly.

"Mom, please. Think about Xichen. Let's just say yes for now."

I heard him whispering to his mom.

The boy was smart and I was so shocked to realize that both of us had the same mind set. I loved his way of thinking and I hoped that we would be able to get rid of this arranged marriage without the need of killing someone.


	4. Chapter 4

  
** Wangji's POV:  **

I was trying to calm my agitated brother down when I heard the loud screams of my mother and I had the urge to see what was going on. I let the bewildered Xichen rest on a couch then I peeked through the door.

To my biggest surprise, I saw one of these scary dudes pointing a gun towards him and my heart dropped to my feet.

I never liked the old man, but he was my father after all and I would accept all but letting someone harm him in any possible way.

Relax, Wangji. You were able to finish those bullies who tried to make fun of your Hello kitty wallet a year ago, so why not try to scare these crazy men cornering your father and wanting to pierce holes through his body?

It was the same, right? Right.

No, fucking hell! It was so damn scary. I was shaking and sweating. I've never fancied guns and had always feared them but I had no choice. That or seeing my poor father meeting his cruel fate and dying so soon.

I left the room and prowled forward, blocking that guy's way and separating his awful gun from my father's forehead while trying to look as relaxed as possible.

This kind of situation needed a little bit of wisdom. I just had to win some time until we find a solution and save my brother and father from getting killed.

When the furious young man, who chimed in, waved his gun towards me, I knew that I was doomed and repeated my prayers internally.

I really wanted to live more. I didn't even get my first kiss yet and it disheartened me to leave this world before finding myself a decent boyfriend and falling in love but well, life wasn't that easy and I had to compel to my misfortune.

Just when I thought that I was going to die, a tall handsome man appeared to protect me and I held my breath, his manly sweet scent making me strangely relax while I stood behind him like a frightened kitten.

Looking at him closely now, I realised that he was that gentle dentist who helped me get my braces years ago. I had a phobia of doctors but this one was special. He even pulled me to sit on his lap and hugged me when I was crying until I calmed down. How adorable!

I remember seeing him everyday, whenever I went to school with Yixing and our other friends. Everyone was having a crush on him but I warned them not to mess with him since he was wearing a wedding ring.

The guy was way older than us and taken, what kind of slut would want to flirt with him?

To know now that he was widowed made me laugh internally. That ring only kept thirsty hoes from throwing themselves on him. I see.

When he looked at me, I felt small and my heart started beating so fast without a legitimate reason.

I guess he was just too intimidating that my system reacted that way. He looked like an angel but his cold gaze sent shivers down my spine, my body was being strange right now and I felt like fainting just by looking at him.

I could sense my cheeks warming up. What the hell was going on? I quickly averted my gaze, trying to calm myself down and his mother walked towards me and started to touch my face, studying me carefully as if I was a piece of furniture that she was planning to purchase.

Later on, she made my small hand rest on Wuxian's cold larger one then let out the most shocking suggestion I've ever heard.

She wanted me to be her son's wife.. Was she for real? As far as I could remember, the guy was way older than me and probably straight. Also, why would she come up with such a suggestion? She clearly had sick intentions to hurt our family using me but if that was the only way to save my brother, I'd gladly do it.

I don't know Jiang Wuxian well but he was a nice guy. Very polite and gentle, I could see what kind of person he was when he stepped between his crazy brother and I in order to protect me. It made my heart warm up and I had a feeling that I should trust him to help our family not lose our beloved Xichen.

My mother began panicking, she even badmouthed the poor innocent guy who did nothing but helping and I could see him rolling her eyes when she started throwing tantrums. It made me wanna laugh despite the critical situation that we were in.

I couldn't help it, alright? Seeing a man in his thirties roll his eyes like that was so funny and adorable.

Wait, what? Why the hell was I blushing again?

I watched them finally leave after they gave us two days to think but I had already made my choice. If that marriage would help us keep my hero alive then I was ready to marry Wuxian right now. As long as Xichen was alive, I would never protest.

I've already told you how much I loved my big brother. I couldn't imagine living without him.

I'd rather die.

So come what may, I was going to give myself as a scapegoat and albeit I knew that my family, especially Xichen, would not accept, I would still do it.

Me getting married to an old man was way better than watching my only sibling getting buried after receiving one of these cruel guys' bullets. End of discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Xichen's POV:**

When I came out of room after these crazy men had left, I saw my parents and brother sitting in the living room while my mother embraced Wangji tightly, as if she was going to lose him in any moment.

I felt guilty for putting them in this state. It was all my fault and this was how it began:

I had yet an another argument with my fiance, Meng Yao. I was starting to doubt him having an affair with another model and again, he denied it. But I was so done with his filthy games.

I didn't even know why I was still keeping him. My brother had always told me that Yao was nothing but a gold digger, whenever the latter came to visit us but I refused to believe him.

I loved that man so much and it blinded me from seeing his flaws. I was also a little bit naive despite my age so that didn't help at all.

However, I was starting to get sick of Meng Yao's behaviour towards me. It was clear that he was cheating and the rumors inside the company were spreading faster than light.

By the way, I was the CEO of my father's enterprise but also my own modeling company and Meng Yao worked for me. I fell in love with him at first sight and I thought that he also did but now that I caught him cheating more than once, I started to believe that he was indeed dating me for my fortune.

That being said, paranoid thoughts pushed their way inside my head and I sent a few men to stalk him.

I was turning into an obsessed psychopath slowly and I even started drinking despite my low alcohol tolerance.

When one of my bodyguards sent me a picture of him going to a hotel room with another guy.

I lost it.

How dare he? It was too much for me to accept and I knew that I had no other solution but to break up with him and move on.

Then I had this stupid idea of getting drunk and I did. Not only that, I started driving while I was completely tipsy and I made a tremendous mistake.

I killed a woman..

Wait, don't judge me, okay? I swear I was driving with a low speed. I was barely seeing two meters ahead from me and I made sure not to get myself into trouble.

But somehow, I saw that woman waiting for me to approach and she suddenly jumped in front of my car without a reason.

Damn, was she blind? I knew it was bad badmouthing a dead person but I swear that she was the one throwing herself in front of me.

I tried to stop my car but I couldn't and boom...

She was laying flat on the road, blood oozing out of her mouth and nose.

Without leaving my car, I fetched my phone out of my pocket and wanted to call for an ambulance but it was turned off.

I cursed loudly. Even my own battery had betrayed me.

I didn't know what to do; the shop across the street was still closed and no one was walking around.

It was probably 6 or 7 a.m in the morning and since it was a Sunday, I wasn't able to see anyone around to help us hence, I decided to drive away and try to find anyone that might help me.

When I came back later after calling for an ambulance, using someone's phone, I realized that the woman was no where to be found and I panicked.

I found out later that she was Jiang Yanli, daughter of another well-known businessman, Jiang Feng Mian .

She had two brothers and many many uncles... I knew that I was a gone case right now. They would definitely kill me according to our community's stupid rules.

I immediately drove back home. I needed my father's help and I knew that he was the only one to save me.

When I told him what happened, the first thing he did was slapping the hell out of me. He wanted to beat me more but luckily, my mother held him back.

Then, the Jiangs came and my heart sunk. What was my last wish? I couldn't remember at that moment but yeah, I knew that I was going to die within a couple of minutes.

At the age of 26, I was going to leave my family and my little brother, Wangji. I clung to him when father pushed us inside one of the rooms and asked us not to come out.

I was the older and usually, I played the role of the over protective sibling but right now, I felt so weak. I was shaking and sweating. My heart was beating so fast and my tears refused to stop.

Fear mixed with guilt, I've never been this agitated and clumsy before but Wangji's soft fragrance and his gentle touches made me slowly relax.

I hugged him like a little plushie, placing a head on his shoulder and sobbing bitterly while hearing loud noises coming from the living room.

I was a grown up man but I was scared. Trust me, you would feel the same if you were in my place.

Wangji made me lay on the couch and caressed my cheek, giving me a reassuring smile.

This boy had indeed motherly instincts. He was too soft and gentle that I felt somehow less tensed and started calming down slowly.

Ripples of nausea hit me once more, the alcohol dose running inside my system was not helping at all and I ended up closing my eyes.

When I opened them again, the room was empty and the screams toned down. That was how I realized that I passed out without realizing it and I immediately shifted my weight up, dragging my feet to the living room.

All eyes landed on me and I felt ashamed, kneeling down in front of my dad and tucking my head low.

"I'm sorry..."

I bitterly mumbled and Wangji landed next to me, hugging me gently.

"Hey, get up gege. Please don't do this to yourself. "

He wiped my tears with his small soft hands and I returned his hug.

I saw my mother crying at the scene and it made me more perplexed.

"What was going to happen now?"

I asked, holding Wangji still and my father rubbed his face.

"I don't know, Xichen. Maybe I'll just send you abroad for a while."

I gasped.

"But then, they will kill you instead, dad! I'm not gonna let that happen! I'll go now and hand myself. "

I was about to stand up when Wangji held me in and sighed.

"There is another option. The one that we're actually gonna opt for since like that, no one will have to die."

The small boy said and I tilted my head, bemused.

"No way! Xichen, do you know that they want to take your little brother as their older son's wife?!"

I was shocked. Their older son? Jiang Wuxian, the dentist? I thought that he was married already.

"But mom, Wuxian is married. I went to his office a couple of years ago. He had a ring around his finger and a teenage daughter. What the.."

She shook her head and loosened a sigh.

"He WAS married. His wife passed away many years ago. They want my Wangji to take her place and become the babysitter of the children in that house while he, himself is still a child!"

I heard Wangji snorting and he didn't seem bothered at all by the weird suggestion.

"Well, I'm not gonna let that happen for sure. Only God knows what they will be doing to didi if they ever take him away. I don't want any of you to pay for my sins."

Wangji frowned and held my shoulders.

"Listen to me, gege. Please let me do it and I assure you that nothing bad will happen. I can perfectly take care of myself and they wouldn't dare harming me. If taking care of their kids would be the price of your life then I'm glad to do it. Please... Think of us, will you? What will happen after your death? Do you want me to keep crying till the end of my life? Think about mom and dad.. We need you."

He uttered under his breath, hugging me again and my heart melted.

How was I supposed to hand such a delicate creature to these cruel lions? They would certainly turn his life into a living hell.

I squeezed his small figure between my arms and shook my head.

"One day, you will stop crying and smile while remembering me so don't worry. At least, it would be better than getting married to a man who's almost your father's age."

I chocked on my tears, my heart was breaking and I could feel his grip tightening around me.

I wished I didn't get drunk. But it was too late now and I had to assume the consequences of my reckless deeds.

"Please, gege. Let me do it. I will kill myself if they kill you and I'm not even joking."

My jaw and my parents' dropped. We all looked at him in bewilderment.

Was this guy being serious? I squeezed my voice between two puffs of air.

"Wangji, don't. You're making things harder for me."

My mother chimed in.

"Son, have you lost your mind or what? You're gonna ruin your own life like that.. God knows what will that pedophile do to you when you start living with him under the same roof. "

I totally agreed with my mother. I didn't know Jiang Wuxian well but I had to expect the worse. I was afraid that he might hurt my delicate baby in order to revenge his sister's death.

"So you prefer watching dad or Xichen dying instead?"

He mumbled.

"Mom, think about it... All of you. At least, I would still be alive. You'll live knowing that I'm still there, breathing and waiting to see you again. We'll wait until things calm down then I'll probably get a divorce. I don't think that Wuxian would hurt me or lay a finger on me. I heard that he's straight, let alone the fact that he is a workaholic who never cares about his physical needs. A lot of my schoolmates wanted to seduce him but they were cruelly rejected."

He explained. I was surprised to know such things to be honest and it made me somehow start changing my mind.

To tell you the truth, Wuxian looked like a nice guy. I even heard that he was giving regular donations to one of the orphanages here and treating poor patients for free. Not only that, he was even paying for their medications sometimes. Such a man had definitely a good heart, he wouldn't hurt my little baby, or so I hoped...

"Let's just call them and tell them that we're accepting their condition. Like that, no one will die. I'm not afraid of Wuxian. Didn't you see how he stood in front of his brother's gun just to protect me? Dad, mom. Come on.. That man is harmless. So don't worry."

What? Did Wuxian really protect my brother by standing against his own sibling? Wow, I was kinda surprised honestly.

Maybe the man wasn't that bad after all but still, I wasn't very convinced with this crazy idea. We need to think more and study every possible option to get rid of a problem that only I was responsible of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wuxian's POV:**

The swarm of crippling sadness pulled me into its tidal waves as I watched them burying my sister. My heart swelled with utmost sadness and despair.

I had never expected her to leave us so soon.

This was my second time attending a close person's funeral and it made memories invade my being like sharp daggers, tearing me apart.

I once saw the same moist land enveloping my wife and now, it was welcoming my sister.

Slowly, the coffin lowered into the big hole and I knew that things would never be the same in our house anymore.

I wasn't close to her but losing her hurt me so badly and I couldn't stop my tears from rolling down my cheeks.

Jiang Cheng, on the other side, refused to attend the funeral. After we came home from the Lans property, the realization hit him and he broke down.

That resulted in him passing out and he was taken to a room where two nurses took care of him.

I was so afraid of his reaction and I knew that, despite the strong facade that he was constantly keeping, my baby brother was as fragile as a flower's petals.

Jin Ling was also in a bad state. I wished I was able to embrace him and comfort him but hugs and gentle caresses weren't my cup of tea. Being a bookworm and spending my time working and studying turned me into the person that I had become now.

It was why many were seeing me as a robot, even my deceased wife who was also my classmate. She always complained about me not being romantic and sweet.

Too sad, because I was a human after all and I had feelings. I loved her just as much as I loved Yanli, Cheng and Ling. My heart was wrenching to see them battling with sorrow but all I was able to do was crying silently and trying to keep my cool since I was the older brother.

I had to take care of everyone, including my mom who didn't stop wailing for hours.

Two days had passed and we received a call from the Lans saying that they accepted my mother's condition.

Shit! I almost forgot that.

I had been keeping my mouth shut during this period but now I was obliged to talk. This was MY life and I would never get married to a boy that, if I got married a little bit earlier, I would've had a son his age.

"Mom, please. What kind of nonsense is this? He's a man, are you aware of that? Not that I hate gay people but I'm straight. That put aside, I don't have the intention of getting married and you know it."

I retorted sharply. I needed to show this serious dark side of mine that had always scared my mother and made her compel to my wishes but this time, she didn't seem afraid at all.

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Wuxian. That is my only way to get my revenge! I want to bring the boy here and prevent him from seeing his family! Like that, they will feel what I felt and his brother will spend his life regretting his dreadful sin."

She shifted to a standing position and looked up at me. My mother was too small but she was a ball of true evil walking on feet right now. Her tone made me shiver.

"Getting your revenge by bringing an innocent boy into this mess?! Mother, you disappoint me!"

I snarled in disagreement. Jiang Cheng walked in and he looked horrible right now to be honest. I was distracted for a while, eyes following him until he reached us.

"Ma. If Wuxian doesn't want to marry that little bitch, I will. I'm ready to do anything just to make Lan Xichen suffer and I'd be so delighted to torture his baby brother. Call them and tell them that I'll be marrying him tomorrow if possible."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him with wide eyes.

Dear lord, why haven't I thought about that?

Of course, Jiang Cheng would come up with such a fucked up idea.. He loved Yanli so much that he was ready to ruin his own life just for a stupid revenge.

Didn't these people have the word "police" in their dictionary? I mean, come on... You could just call the damn cops to arrest him. That would be way better than this mess.

I sighed.

If Jiang Cheng would be the one marrying Wangji, both of their lives would get devastated.

Firstly, Cheng was just 23. He was young and still hadn't his first lover yet. Why would he marry someone that he didn't and would never fall in love with while he was still a college student?

Moreover, knowing him perfectly well, he would, for sure, torture the poor creature by all means. I wouldn't be surprised if he started beating him and hurting him in every possible way.

I had already promised myself to protect Lan Wangji because I saw Ange in him, I wouldn't let anyone harm him, especially not my own brother.

I let out a deep breath and flopped down on the couch tiredly.

"Alright, I'll marry him."

I wheezed, making both my mother and my brother smirk in satisfaction. Well, at least now, I would make sure that Wangji was going to be safe with me.

By becoming mine, I'd try to make things easier for him and protect him from my evil family members until we find a solution and get a divorce.

He was still young and had a life ahead to enjoy. I'd treat him like a son until he would be no longer under my shield because that was my nature. I have always sacrificed my own happiness for other people's welfare. I might sound naive here but I find an extreme delight in giving as much as I could to help those who were in need and right now, both my brother and Lan Wangji needed me.

My mother immediately gestured the maid to hand her the phone again and called Mrs.Lan, telling her that the marriage would take place within a month.

I was surprised nevertheless. How did they accept to give up on their son that easily? But then, if I was in their place, I'd so the same. It was better than getting their older son killed. At least, this one would stay alive and had a chance to get over this problem one day or another.

I was starting to overthink already. Would Ange accept a boy who was only five years older than her as her step mother? I mean father... Ugh.. I don't even know what title I should give him.

This was so wrong.

How many times have I sighed? Countless.. I was getting nervous and uncomfortable.

That child was going to be my wife within a month and the real battle would begin. A battle between my family and I while trying to protect him but at the same time, a battle with myself for trying not to hate him just as much as I hated his brother for taking my sister's life away.


	7. Chapter 7

  
** Wangji's POV:  **

I was going to get married in a month.

My heart started pounding roughly inside my chest the moment my mother got a call from Mrs.Jiang, telling her that and as soon as she hung up, she immediately pulled me into a tight hug and caressed my hair.

"My baby... I'm so scared.."

She whimpered with a broken voice and I hugged back, trying to calm her down while, I , myself was panicking.

"Mommy, your son is getting married. Shouldn't you feel happy?"

I teased her and she smiled faintly, looking down at me and pinching my round cheeks.

"I would've felt so overjoyed that my baby is going to have a husband soon but I didn't want it to be like this.. I'm so worried about you, son. What if they try to hurt you?"

Tightening my grip around her, I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I can defend myself. You know how smart and strong your son is, right? They just want me to take care of these kids and I'll do it. I'll be having new friends since they're almost my age so I won't get bored at all."

I tried to sound as excited as possible, trying to make my mother more relieved and she hummed.

"I really hope that your fiance's daughter is as good as her father. You know, I asked a few ladies at the grocery shop about Wuxian. They said that he is the nicest and most gentle person you could ever meet. They were even envious to know that my son snatched him away since they were planning to make their daughters marry him."

She poked my nose and I chuckled softly.

"I should be worried from now on then, those fangirls might murder me."

I stuck my tongue out and my mom cooed,

"Well, he's indeed very handsome and elegant. If only he was a bit younger..."

I laughed at my mother's remark and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, it's not like I'm gonna stay with him forever. We'll just wait for things to settle down then I'll get a divorce and live my life freely."

She pouted.

"But.. What if you fall in love with him? Honestly, if he treats you well and all, I wouldn't mind him being my son in law forever. We'll just see if he's a good man and then we'll decide."

Xichen who walked in all of a sudden groaned.

"Mother! What the hell are you encouraging him to do? Didi, don't fall for that man, he's almost your father's age. I'm still not convinced by the way but well, as long as you're gonna divorce him later then I'm fine with it."

He squeezed himself between us and stole me from my mother's embrace. I was a clingy little monkey and proud of it hence, I wrapped myself around him and placed my head on his warm chest.

"I can't believe that I'm handing my little baby to that cruel family... I'm-"

I looked up at him and frowned, shutting him up with my hand placed on his mouth.

"Gege, please. We've already discussed that. I was able to survive years of high school bullying, I fought with men as twice as my size and came out with no single scratch. Do you think that I won't be able to deal with the Jiangs?"

I stated, so full of myself, and he loosened a sharp exhale, removing my small hand and squeezing it between his digits.

"Wangji. That's a totally different matter. You would be living with them under the same roof."

He warned and and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"They won't kill me, okay? Wuxian won't let them."

What? What on earth did I say right now and why did I mention him?

I had no idea why I trusted this man so much, even without having a proper conversation with him but somehow.. The couple of glances that we had exchanged that day made me develop a feeling of belonging towards him.

I knew that he would protect me. I wanted to believe that.

This sentiment was so weird, as if I've known him for ages. Perhaps that fatherly aura that surrounded him made me feel relaxed. His daughter must be so lucky, I thought to myself.

Xichen who noticed my bewilderment scowled.

"You're getting married to a 33-year-old man, Wangji and you're only 18... Jiang Wuxian is a widow on top of that and has a 13-year-old daughter. Please think twice before making this decision. You still have time."

I buried my face in his chest again and sighed.

"I don't care, Xichen. As long as I'm going to save you from getting killed, I'm ready to sacrifice. So please stop nagging and wish me luck, okay?"

He nodded, his shoulders sunk down in despair and I knew that he wasn't convinced at all. He was one hundred percent feeling guilty right now but seeing him alive was worth it. I didn't even regret accepting Mrs.Jiang's condition. 

After conversing with my mother and brother, I decided to go to my room and play some video games to distract myself.

I was far too naive, with zero experience but I knew that things would be harder than I'd ever expected. In exactly one month, I would leave my room, my house and my family. Yes, I had always yearned for leaving this place but not like this.

I sighed, pulling Oscar on my lap and stroking its fluffy furr gently. I didn't want to linger too much on the matter not to magnify my worries.

My door was suddenly kicked open and a tall figure walked in. My best friend, Yixing, dashed towards me and immediately flopped on his knees, next to me.

"Wangji! Is it true that you're getting married after one month?"

No greetings nor how-are-yous. I was immediately bombarded by loads of questions that left my jaw hanging open, mouth slightly ajar.

"Wait, calm down!"

I stopped him, placing my hands on his shoulders and he took in a deep breath, finally giving me the opportunity to explain.

After I did, he didn't seem convinced at all and I could see anger lingering in his gaze.

"You can't marry that man, Wangji. He's way older than you!"

He groaned, I could feel the fury that overcame him and I inhaled deeply.

"That or I lose my brother. I can't let them kill him, Yixing. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna fuck with him or whatever. The guy is apparently straight and has a daughter. Nothing will happen between us."

Yixing seemed to calm down and rested his back on the bed's edge.

"Thanks god.. I heard that he's Jiang Wuxian, that famous dentist in our town. Well, he doesn't look very old but still. You can't let him touch you no matter what."

I couldn't hold myself from laughing at my friend's words. He was so scared and anxious.

As if I was going to let Wuxian touch me. Like, seriously. I saw him as a father or an older brother and I believed that he felt the same, noticing the way he looked at me that day.

"Of course I won't and trust me, he wouldn't touch me neither. He didn't look like he was interested in my ass the day I first met him so chill."

I joked mockingly and kept playing with Oscar's furr.

"How about his daughter and his nephew? I heard that they're almost your age. What if you fall for them?"

I bursted out cackling like a hyena. Yixing was being too much at this point.

"Oh, shut up! I won't be falling for anyone so stop acting like a jealous boyfriend."

Wiggling my eyebrows, I tried to tease him and it seemed to work since his ears instantly went red.

His presence made me forget my anxiety for a while and we kept playing video games until he got tired and decided to go home.

Taking a shower and throwing myself on my bed, I yanked the blanket over my body and stared at the ceiling, thoughtful.

I barely slept a wink that night for my mind was brimmed with mixed feelings.

My future was unknown; the scariest part was me being unable to predict what would happen the moment I officially become Mrs.Jiang.


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Wuxian's POV:**

A month had passed and tonight, I was to marry Lan Wangji.

I had been nervous the whole day. I didn't even remember being this perplexed during my first marriage. Angela and I were best friends and classmates for years and we were used to each other's presence that a marriage was just a formal agreement to title our love story.

This one, however was too different.

Since my sister died not long ago, there was no music nor guests to attend it. Only our families were there to witness our reunion and it made me feel somewhat relieved.

I was shamelessly getting married to a teenager and of course, a lot of perverted minded people would start throwing their judgmental opinions here and there and right onto my face.

I was already sweating, tapping my thigh nervously while I waited for my mother to come and announce the Lans' arrival.

My daughter walked in and I didn't know why I felt ashamed, unable to meet her gaze.

I was supposed to be the one attending her marriage, few years ahead but instead, she had to watch me marrying someone else and break the promise that I made one day, when she started getting annoyed with these women chasing after me endlessly.

Her face was strangely calm as she paddled towards me and started fixing my tie.

While she did that, I took my time studying her features closely. I arched an eyebrow the moment I caught an evil smirk that reminded me of her grandma and her uncle, Cheng, and it made my blood run cold.

I felt that something was definitely wrong, something which I was yet to fathom.

God please... I knew that I would be fighting my mother, my brother and my nephew when Wangji would step inside this house but my daughter... She was a devil herself and if she ever decided to be Wangji's enemy, his life would turn into an abysmal mess.

"Your wife is here, dad. Grandma asked me to call for you."

She looked up at me, blinking her eyes innocently and I pursed my lips.

He was here.

I didn't know why my heart quivered at these words. I was probably so stressed to begin a life full of trouble, torn between an innocent teenager that happened to be my wife and my dear family.

I followed her outside and I saw Lan Wangji standing behind his family while shaking.

My heart softened at the sight. I imagined Ange being put in the same situation and to tell you the truth, I didn't like that at all.

Apparently, Lan Xichen didn't accompany them here. Well, that was the best option for him to choose. Or else, I was sure that Jiang Cheng would've torn him into tiny pieces or made his corpse sink into the pool that was a few meters away.

My mom seemed so excited. She was sending Mr and Mrs.Lan daring and wicked glances, adding to their misery while Cheng stood behind, eyeing us coldly.

Jin Ling and Ange had the same expression as their grandma and my dad? Well, he was keeping a blank face all the time.

I was studying their body language right now, trying to pierce through their souls and know whom I would be protecting Wangji from.

A group of lions and lionesses was ready to devour the small little bunny that was standing right in front of me, trembling and looking abnormally pale.

When we held hands, I felt him shiver again and I didn't know why I unconsciously squeezed his small ones, as if to reassure him.

That simple action made him finally gaze up at me and our eyes met.

I could see his cheeks warming up. I absolutely understood what was going on inside his head.

He looked so innocent and naive, probably so afraid of me. I wished that I was able to tell him now that I wasn't going to hurt him. He had to trust me, but a lot of eyes and ears were on us so I just faintly smiled at him.

A soft beam caressed his plump rosy lips then he quickly looked down and within a couple of minutes, the priest asked us to repeat our wedding vows.

I was parroting them lifelessly, only focusing on the small trembling hands that were still entwined to mine and when we reached the end, my mind lingered for while on the last sentence.

"Till death do us apart and this is my solemn vow."

I didn't know whether I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man or.... Of course not.

I had already lived my life to the fullest, when I was his age, and I would never be selfish enough to keep him tied to me forever just to please my mother.

He had the right to see the world, to study, to have college friends and fall in love. I wasn't that old but I had my share of everything.

My life had stopped the day my first wife died and I didn't want to bring anyone into this mess that is called "I".

But right now, I promised god to protect him and help him get out of this problem as soon as possible. He had nothing to do with my sister's death so why would he get punished instead of his sinful brother?

This was my real solemn vow; to take care of him until he'd be no longer under my wardship.   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

** Wangji's POV ** **:**

I tried to dust off the few fears that were haunting me right now. My heart was almost leaving my rib cage when we had finally arrived in front of the Jiangs mansion and I followed my parents from behind, trying not to break down already and cling to my mother, begging her to take me home again.

Their gazes on me were like gunshots tearing through my body and when I saw my future mother in law's wicked smirk, my heart swelled with discomfort and horror.

I knew that things were going to be extremely hard for me to handle but I was a fighter and I wouldn't let them bring me down no matter what.

When Wuxian finally appeared, I tried not to look at him but I couldn't. He was too handsome that my eyes kept following him until he reached us.

I quickly looked away when his eyes moved to land on me.

I didn't know what was happening but I was so nervous to get married to an old mature man while I had just left the teenage zone so recently.

What if Wuxian would ask me to... Well, you know. What if he was a pervert and wanted me to perform my duties as a wife? I wasn't ready for that and I wished that he would never think of it as long as we lived together.

I had always wanted to keep my first time to my first love.

Wait.. Why am I thinking about this now? The guy was probably considering me as a son, yet my dirty mind was crossing the limits and going wild.

When I stood facing him, we held hands and my breath hitched.

I started sweating and scowling. I bet he had noticed the fret contorting my face, which was why he squeezed my hands in a comforting way.

His skin was so soft and delicate. Of course, it would feel like that. He was a dentist after all and he had to take good care of his hands since he was using them constantly.

I suddenly remembered when I was a kid and went to his office. When he was smiling at me and hugging me to his chest while I sat comfortably on his lap.

These thoughts made my cheeks warm up and again. I cursed myself for letting mind cross the borders yet again.

My gaze was now glued to my feet while the priest asked us to repeat our vows then, I officially became Wuxian's wife.

"You can now kiss the bride."

The old man annou and I froze on my spot.

Damn.. I forgot about that. I didn't even think about it to be honest because I was focusing on more important matters. Now that I was trapped like a mouse, I had nothing to do but looking up at Wuxian, as if asking him to help me.

"Come on, gege! Kiss your bride!"

A loud voice came from behind and when I looked back, I saw Jiang Cheng, the younger brother wearing a sinister smirk and crossing his arms against his chest.

He looked drunk and apparently, trying to start torturing me while I haven't even stepped inside their house yet.

I heard Wuxian sighing then, he cupped my cheeks between his warm palms, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

My whole body was electrified the moment I felt his lips on my skin and I didn't know what took me.

Him being this close to me made me feel extremely hot and hypnotized. I've never been this close to a man before except for Xichen and Yixing that were my brother and my best friend. But having a stranger kissing my forehead and a handsome one on top of that confused me, causing my guts to stir.

'Relax, Wangji! It's just a forehead kiss!"

I thought to myself, looking down and turning completely red when his annoying brother shouted again.

"That's not how newly weds kiss each other. Do it properly!"

He shouted loudly and I saw my husband glaring at him. His evil mother decided to add to my misery and supported her younger son's twisted suggestion.

"Wuxian. Wangji is your wife, you can kiss him now. Come on."

She insisted and I knew why she did that. It was because she saw how flabbergasted and uncomfortable I had been. She wanted to torment me in every possible way and I felt him leaning closer and whispering lowly.

"Are you comfortable doing this?"

He hesitantly asked and I wanted to say no but when I saw all eyes on us, I just leant closer and pressed my lips to his briefly then pulled away.

I just wanted for this to end and I could see how shocked he looked like right now after our short peck.

That was my first kiss and I gave it to this man who was supposed to be my husband. I've always made sure to keep my lips virgin until meeting the one but somehow, kissing Wuxian didn't bother me at all.

In fact, his lips were so delicate and warm that I was still feeling them burning against mine right now.

I could sense how embarrassed he was after the unexpected exchange. I kissed him in front of his daughter but I had to. Or else, they wouldn't let this torture end so soon. 

After I bade my parents goodbye and spent almost half an hour hugging them while sobbing like a baby, I watched them leave with a heavy heart.

I was left alone in the unfamiliar place and I was certain that this new world was all but easy to live in from now on.

I walked back inside the house and my eyes searched for my husband. I was so scared when he was no where to be found and I was suddenly cornered by two kids, staring at me with a somber gaze.

"You know what will happen to you now, right?"

The girl said and smirked while her cousin took a seat not so far away and stared at me, eyes full of hatred.

"Your brother killed my mom. Do you think that I'll be easy on you, Lan Wangji? You could've let that jerk die instead of agreeing to this marriage but you decided to come here and put yourself into too much trouble."

Great... Now I knew why they did this. I was not gonna take care of the kids apparently. THEY would be taking care of me.

The girl who was holding a glass of cold water suddenly splashed it on my face; there was a small piece of ice still there and it hit my forehead, making me hiss in pain.

"Oops, my bad! My hand slipped, I'm sorry."

She batted her lashes innocently and the other young man laughed but both of them stopped all of a sudden when finally, Wuxian walked it.

"What's going on here?"

He swung his dark orbs between me, who was rubbing my painful forehead, and the two devils then groaned.

"Both of you, go to your rooms now. Tomorrow, I want everyone to be in the dining room at 7 a.m. I have an important announcement to make."

He sounded very mad. His cold tone made me shiver and apparently, it had the same effect on the two who quickly ran away and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

He spun around to face me then lifted my head up, checking on the small red bruise that was left on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry on their behalf. Does it hurt?"

He seemed concerned, rubbing his thumb against the bruise gently and I shook my heart, lost in charm.

My heart was pounding like never before, recalling our brief kiss earlier and blushing again.

"Let me take you to your room now."

He finally pulled away, giving me the opportunity to get back a breath that I lost the moment he came too close to me.

Was I too intimidated and scared that I began reacting so weirdly whenever someone approached me?

I followed him obediently and upon reaching the hallway, we met his drunk brother who sent me a deadly glare.

That made me flinch and automatically cling to my husband's jacket, like a child hiding behind his mother and seeking protection. He seemed to notice that and hastily led me to a room by the end of the corridor then closed the door behind us.

"This will be our room from now on. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you."

He clarified after noticing my shocked face expression.

"Wangji, I'm obviously forced into this marriage just like you are but I accepted it in order to protect you. I know that things won't be easy for you from now on but I'll try to make it work, alright? You can consider me as your father and don't feel shy to ask for whatever you want."

He gave me a reassuring smile then added.

"The reason why I want us to stay in the same room is that, no one would dare showing up at night while I'm here. I know what kind of people they are and they'd definitely try to hurt you in your sleep."

I gulped down a lump and my face turned pale. The situation reminded me of the ancient times novels where the evil queen tries to kill the concubine by smothering her in her sleep. I didn't know what was funny about it but he let out a brief chuckle then went back to his cold face expression.

"They're not gonna kill you but knowing my daughter and my nephew, they would surely perform evil pranks on you and we don't want that to happen. I've placed two beds here so you can consider me as your roommate from now on. I spend most of my time in my office hence, I won't be bothering you too much."

He loosened his tie and exhaled.

"Try to take a rest now and don't forget to come downstairs at 7 a.m tomorrow. All of us need to talk and settle a few rules."

He patted my head gently and disappeared behind the door, leaving me with flushed cheeks and a pair of weak knees that betrayed me, resulting in me immediately sitting on one of the fluffy beds and placing my hand on my aching chest.

What kind of feeling was that? And why my heart would start beating too fast whenever Wuxian's eyes were on me?


	10. Chapter 10

  
**Wuxian's POV:**

I couldn't remember the last time I kissed someone on the mouth, probably many years ago.

That was why I experienced a high level of shock the moment Wangji pressed his plump lips on mine.

I asked him whether he was okay with it or not and I was just planning to kiss the corner of his lips but I didn't expect him to actually do it. Was it wrong that for a second, I enjoyed that kiss?

I felt so ashamed of myself. Lan Wangji was a very young boy and he was forced to marry me. Of course, he did have no feelings nor any desire towards an old man like me and I shouldn't like whatever intimate contact that might happen between us. He was perhaps scared of my brother that was why he kissed me hence, I shall forget about what happened and just move on. It was the first and the last time anyways.

After I let him go inside, I secretly walked towards his parents without my own would see me and tried my best to reassure them.

I promised his mother that her son would be okay under my protection and my words seemed to make her relax a little since she stopped crying.

I watched them disappear behind our property's big gate then I walked inside the house, when I heard the kids having what seemed like an important conversation.

What I was afraid of started happening. I saw Ange splashing a glass of water and ice straight onto his face while my nephew began threatening him already.

I was fuming with anger. I failed my promise on the first night, which made me immediately interrupt their lame show, ordering them to disappear from my sight and join me tomorrow morning to what was supposed to be a family meeting.

I had to settle a few rules in this house or else, it was going to turn into a battlefield and the only victim would be Wangji.

After I lead him to our shared room and explained everything to him, I left so I would give him the chance to get changed and make himself comfortable there.

I also sent a few maids to help him place his belongings into his new room but I was surprised to see a golden-colored cat with the luggage.

To tell you the truth, I really hate cats so much. I don't enjoy their company and to crown the all, I was suffering from an allergy caused by their furr.

Realizing that I had to live with a felin in the same room made me anxious but I couldn't just seperate the boy from his pet.

It would be so selfish and mean. What if he brought it here to keep him company? I wasn't cruel enough to prevent him from carrying his little friend around if that would make him happy.

When I came back inside the room, he was already sleeping. I tiptoed to my closet and grabbed a pyjama then went to the bathroom to get changed.

After that, I paddled to my bed, scrutinizing the area and hoping for the furry evil creature not to meet me halfway.

It was apparently sleeping too and I sighed in relief then sprawled flat on the mattress and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, I felt a moist thing licking my face and I frowned. What kind of dream was this? My head was heavy from last night's stress and I struggled to open my eyes.

When I did, I found a pair of twinkling sapphire gems staring back at me and I unconsciously screamed.

Yes, I was a 33 year old man who feared nothing in his life but cats. Don't laugh at me, alright? God, I almost had a heart attack at that moment!

The thing was sitting on my chest so comfortably and staring straight into my soul while licking my face.

I began hyperventilating, trying to shove it away but it kept its stiff face expression (do cats have face expressions even??) as if it was enjoying my turmoil.

Wangji woke up upon hearing my breathless screams and immediately sprinted towards me, lifting the fat demon up and placing it under the bed.

"Oh God... I'm so sorry, sir.. I mean uncle.. I mean.. "

"C-call me Wuxian.."

I stammered, placing a hand on my chest and trying to normalize my breathing.

Wangji grabbed a bottle of water that was placed on my bedside table and opened it for me.

"Here, drink this.. I really apologize, Wuxian. Oscar must've liked you, that was why he decided to give you a morning kiss."

I saw him struggling to suppress a laughter, biting his lips, looking everywhere but me.

Was this boy mocking me? I wouldn't blame him to be honest. What kind of grown up man is afraid of cats?

I drunk the water then placed the bottle back on the bedside table and let my head fall on my pillow again, staring at my ceiling.

"If.. You're uncomfortable with Oscar being here, I'll put it in another room or send it back to my family's house."

He murmured, disappointment clear in his voice and again, my heart softened when I saw his cute pout. I reached a hand up to touch his cheek and unconsciously caressed it.

"It's fine. You don't have to. I was just surprised. "

He suddenly flinched while blushing so I immediately retrieved my hand.

Was I making him uncomfortable by touching him like this? It was a purely instinctive move because I was used to react that way whenever Ange was upset with something. Maybe I should keep my limits from now on and avoid too much physical contact with him.

I decided to fetch my clothes, my toothbrush and my towel in order to have my morning routine in another room just to let him move freely inside this one after reminding him that he shall join us downstairs at 7a.m.

When the time had come, I was satisfied to see all my family members sitting around the table, Wangji included.

"I'm glad that everyone is here now. As you know, we have a new member added to our family and I would appreciate if we all treat him well."

I said and my mother snorted.

"Oh really? What if we don't, hm?"

She smirked, looking at Jiang Cheng who pressed his cheek to his palm and stared at me with daring eyes.

I smiled calmly and took a seat next to Wangji.

"Then, I'll have to move out from here with Ange and my new wife. I wouldn't even think twice if things get worse."

Ange slammed her fork against the plate and groaned.

"Father! Are you for real? Do you want us to leave our family house just because of this piece of garbage?"

Jiang Cheng chimed in.

"Wow, Wuxian! What did he do to you to bewitch you? What kind of dark magic craft is he using to make you leave this house after more than three decades?!"

My mother squeezed her voice inbetween.

"When you were married to Angela, you didn't think of doing this, not even once! And now that you have this little brat, you're completely changing!"

Jin Ling leaped to his feet and was about to leave when my hand suddenly slammed against the table, making everyone hiss.

"Go back to your seat now."

I commanded and he looked at me in bewilderment.   
I knew that he had lost his mother not long ago and that he was still sensitive but I had to discipline him and my daughter as well. These kids couldn't just act evil and get away with it.

I kept staring at him intensely and he ended up compelling.

Everyone held their breath. They knew that I was an extremely passive guy but when I get mad, no one was able to control me, even my father who just kept his mouth shut and started reading his journal. I guess he was letting us fight among each other without caring too much about what was going on.

"Listen to me, all of you. If you think that I'm going to let you hurt this innocent boy right here then you're mistaken."

Jiang Cheng snarled.

"But his brother killed our sister!"

I sent him a cold glare and he immediately leant back on his chair, holding his breath.

"If his brother is a sinner, shall we punish him for that? This little guy here did nothing wrong. His only mistake was accepting our condition. He's doing this to protect his family and sacrificed everything by getting married to a man twice his age forcefully, don't you feel that it's already enough?"

No one dared to talk and I felt satisfied with their reaction.

"I'm not gonna stick here 24/7 to monitor y'all. I had a lot of work and studying to do thus, he will be staying here alone. If I ever know that you harmed him in any possible way, I won't hesitate and will surely move out. Now let's close this topic once and for all and just eat."

All of them looked down, leaving grunts of disagreement. Sounds of forks hitting against the plates filled the room; it was a nice start.

"Jin Ling."

I sharply called when I noticed that my nephew wasn't eating and I saw my mother gently elbowing him to follow my command. When he did, I grinned and glanced to Wangji who looked back at me, his lips stretching into a soft smile and his little round cheeks tinting a bright red.

This boy was really cute and adorable, I thought to myself. How could they even think of harming him?


	11. Chapter 11

**Wangji POV:**

The loud beating of my heart didn't let me sleep. Ever since my lips touched Wuxian's, something inside me changed and I blamed it on the fact that I had zero sexual life before this simple kiss.

After putting everything in its place and tucking Oscar to sleep, I kept staring at the wall facing me, my fingers lingering on my lips as I kept recalling what happened again and again.

Without noticing, my face was burning red and I buried my head onto the pillow, trying to think about anything but that.

Suddenly, I heard someone opening the door and my poor heart lost its steady tempo again.

He was here. I could see his shadow moving inside the room and I pretended to be asleep since I was too shy to talk to him now. He went to the bathroom and the sound of cascading water filled my ears.

Then, what was unexpected happened. Somehow, I had a naked image of my husband under the shower and I almost yelped.

These lewd thoughts were so shameless that I started blushing again and panting.

It was so wrong but I couldn't help it. After our cursed kiss, I had changed my mind about him but I knew that it was purely lust. Just like any normal gay young man who only used his hand to pleasure himself, getting married to a hot daddy material would definitely make my head erupt with horny fantasies.

Not only that, we had to share the same room and the idea of him sleeping only a few meters away from me made me sweat.

I fell asleep, dreaming of my sexy husband till I woke up the next day to a sudden scream, startling me and making me immediately sit up on my bed.

After I rubbed my eyes to dust off the drowse lingering on them, I saw Oscar sitting on Wuxian's chest while the latter was clearly horrified.

I felt bad for him, seeing how he was hyperventilating and shaking so I immediately shifted my body up and took my cat off his chest.

I was trying so hard not to laugh. This man was indeed old but right now, he was wearing a simple pyjama with his hair a little bit messy, his plump lips parted to let out laboured puffs of air and it made him look like a scared baby.

I handed him a bottle of water and tried to apologize. What if he asked me to get rid of my cat? I would definitely feel devastated since I brought him here to keep me company along with my video games. Yet, if he didn't want it to be in his room then I shall compel. I might send it back to my mother to take care of it if so.

He took two gulps of water then laid back on the bed, bringing a hand to my cheek and giving it a genteel caress.

Boom! My heart started beating fast again. His touch was electrifying, making my nerve cells jump the moment he placed that soft hand on my burning cheek.

I flinched unconsciously and he retrieved his hand. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings by doing that but he really needed to stop touching me every now and then or else.. I would certainly jump on him and do something inappropriate.

After he left the room, I took a shower and got dressed then went downstairs.

Damn, he wasn't there yet hence, I had to face his wicked family on my own. Everyone was glaring at me and I felt so out of place. I chose an empty chair at the other end of the table, afraid to do any wrong move and receive loads of harsh scolding. I didn't raise my head until he showed up and his presence made me feel calm... And safe.

While he was talking, I didn't pay too much attention to the others' rude comments and insults towards me as much as I focused on his words.

I was staring at him in amazement. He looked so manly and strong while making them all shut up and listen to his commands like a boss.

Wow, I never expected him to be this scary actually. He looked harmless but then, seeing this side of him made me admire him more. Wuxian was winning my heart slowly and I wasn't even aware of it.

When he finished his speech, he glanced at me and flashed me a warm smile that caused my heart to skip many beats. I smiled back then looked down, hoping for this to be a mere crush and not something more.

I couldn't fall for this man no matter what. He was clearly considering me as a son. The embarrassment and heartbreak following a potential rejection would be so devastating and I wasn't sure if I was able to handle it thus, I had to keep my emotions on check no matter what.

When we finished eating, I walked towards my room and he left the house. He said that he had a lot of work to do and I wouldn't complain.

I laid on my bed, holding Oscar to my chest and rubbing its head robotically.

My mind was full of the thoughts of Wuxian and I was so eager for the night to come so I could meet him again.

A few minutes later, my mother called me and she opened a one hour investigation, demanding a full report of what happened from last night till this very moment. I told her everything, including how Wuxian stood against his family and asked them not to approach me. It made my mother sigh on relief.

"Listen son. This guy is really cool. I know that you're still young but don't you have the slightest interest in him?"

"Mom!"

I huffed after hearing her words, face completely scarlet. Of course, I do have an interest in him, urgh... It started last night when I kissed him, alright? But I would never admit it.

"What! I'm being serious, baby Wangji. He's the perfect husband for you and don't worry about the age gap. Do your remember your cousin Qin Li? She's married to a guy who is ten years older than her and they're living happily together with many adorable kids. Since you're gay, you have already his daughter to take care of as yours but you can also adopt a baby or two.."

She was blabbering non stop, giving me tips to seduce my husband when Xichen swiftly snatched the phone from her and groaned.

"Didi, please don't listen to her, okay? Your mother is losing her mind."

I heard her complaining and they began bickering, making me chuckle softly while listening to their funny little quarrel. Then I talked to Xichen and dad before ending the call and laying on my bed again.

Recalling my mother's words, I started sweating unconsciously.

She shamelessly recommended me to touch him whenever I had the chance to and wear sexy clothes for him. God... What kind of mother was this?

How am I supposed to seduce a cold stiff man like Wuxian who never spared a glance to my ass but instead, treated me like an 8 year old kid? What if he got mad at me if I ever started acting weird?

He might feel disgusted and I wouldn't be able to bare living like that. He was being nice towards me and doing his best to make me happy so there was no way in the world for me to ruin it.

If this crush kept growing and ended up evolving into pure love, I would just keep it to myself and try to ignore it until I get a divorce.

Suddenly, someone started knocking at the door and I hissed, sitting up on the bed and mumbling a barely audible yes.

A woman entered and it was no one but my mother in law, madam Yu. I gulped, hoping for this to end well as I watched her approach me before standing tall in front of me.

I was about to stand up as well but she gestured me not to.

"Wangji. You know, some ladies came here to visit us and they want to meet my son in law. Can you wear something decent and join me in the living room within half an hour?"

She looked at my sweatshirt and the pair of shorts that I was wearing while grimacing then her eyes met mine again.

"I'm.. Can I skip that? I'm really shy..."

I mumbled while trying not to seem rude and she groaned.

"What did you say again? Listen to me, Lan Wangji. The moment you became a part of this family, you should follow its rules and customs or else, I won't be happy at all."

She firmly retorted and I nodded my head obediently.

"Now get dressed quickly and follow me. Don't make us wait."

Without adding another word, she finally left the room and I growled in frustration.

I started looking through my clothes for clothes that might match her liking. Well, she wouldn't accept me walking in with shorts or torn jeans.

I was eventually able to find a normal pair of dark jeans and a pink shirt. I wore them quickly then glanced at my reflection in the mirror, fixing my messy hair.

I didn't need too much grooming since I was naturally handsome. Besides, I didn't care of what people would think of me, whether they complimented my looks or not, as long as I'm self confident then to hell with their unnecessary opinions.

As I walked to the living room, I bumped onto Jiang Cheng who gave me one of those hateful glares, shoving me aside harshly before keeping his way towards his room.

He was looking horrible with dark circles under his eyes and I assumed that he was suffering from the alcohol after effect.

Suddenly, I heard him groaning and he leant against the wall for support. Even though I didn't like him at all, I couldn't help it but to feel worried and I immediately walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey.. Are you okay?"

He lifted his head up and our eyes met. Our faces were inches apart and I felt his warm breath swarming over my face. Cheng seemed uncomfortable with the closeness, the tip of his ears going red as he shouted angrily.

"That's none of your business so fuck off!"

I hissed, tears welling at my eyes and I swear I could see him regretting it for a while since his features softened a little till his anger overcame him again.

He bumped his shoulder against mine and made hasty steps towards his room, slamming the door shut.

I pouted, sniffing like a child and trying to keep my cool. I wasn't sensitive but I hated it when someone yelled at me.

The way he did almost gave me a heart attack and it made me more certain that the guy hated me to the guts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jiang Cheng's POV:**

Waking up every morning had become the hardest task for me to accomplish ever since my older sister had left.

We were really close and we used to share everything. Whenever I had a problem at university or needed a love advice, she was there for me, listening to my complaints so patiently and easing my pain.

As soon as I entered the house, I would immediately rush to her room to greet her before my parents because she was the coolest person on earth. Her smile was a bright sun lightening up my world and now, I was sinking into the depth of darkness and atrocious melancholy.

I retreated from the world around me. I even stopped hanging out with my friends and refused a lot of business offers during that period. Well, I was a part time model and quite famous. I loved my job so much but right now, I lost interest in everything.

I spent my nights getting drunk just to forget my pain. I knew that it was wrong but I couldn't help it.

Last night, it was my older brother's wedding. He got married to that murderer's baby brother and oh, how much I wanted to kill him the moment he stepped inside our house.

The other bastard didn't accompany them. Good for him or else, I would've lost my mind and chocked him under his family's watch. At first, I didn't know why mother had prohibited me from killing that piece of shit but then, bringing Lan Wangji here and torturing him as a form of revenge wasn't a bad idea at all. At least, Xichen would be living with the guilt of causing his brother's misery that I would be happily contributing to.

When Wuxian threatened us to leave the house if we ever decided to harm his little wife, I almost lost it.

I wanted to flip the fucking table and jump on Wangji, break him already. But I loved Ange so much and didn't want her to leave us. Our family was breaking into pieces, I wouldn't want another close person to me to depart.

I knew that my mother wouldn't give up easily. I bet she had a whole sack of wicked ideas to ruin Lan Wangji's life without my brother knowing and I'd be helping her for sure.

My head was hurting so badly right now and I felt like vomiting. Damn, this alcohol that I had consumed last night was too strong that it made me so sick even after 12 hours.

I was walking towards my room when I suddenly bumped onto someone and a sweet scent tickled my nostrils, making me unconsciously lean closer.

When I looked at its owner, my eyes widened, realizing that it was no one but my brother in law.

I immediately shoved him off, trying not to dwell too much on how adorable he looked like right now.

He was wearing a pink oversized shirt and his round rosy cheeks were matching it so perfectly.

The ripples of nausea took over me and I leant against the wall, letting out a loud groan and placing a hand on my lurching stomach.

Soon enough, the soft perfume encompassed me once more and he was standing there, a few inches away.

When I left my head up to yell at him again, our noses bumped against each other and my breath hitched.

I was never attracted to someone this fast but right now, I had the crazy idea of wanting to touch the plump red lips of my brother in law using mine.

He was too close, looking at me with his adorable honey colored doe eyes, concern clear. I didn't know why it made my heart suddenly skip a beat but I went back to my senses and shouted at him, pushing him away.

That, or I would do the biggest mistake ever; Falling for my brother's wife charm, the same person whose older sibling murdered my sister.

I saw him pouting, tears forming a glassy layer veiling his eyes and I regretted my harsh reaction for a moment.

Was I being too much right now? Shall I apologize since he only wanted to help me?

No. Definitely not.

He was just trying to look innocent and pure in order to allure me just like had allured my stupid brother and made him stand against his own family in order to protect him. I wouldn't fall for his tricks come what may.

Ignoring the loud beating of my heart, I made my way towards my room, leaving him alone there before slamming the door shut.

I threw my weary body on the bed and cursed. I couldn't erase his beautiful face from my memory no matter how hard I tried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wangji's POV:**

After I calmed myself down, holding back the tears that wanted to escape my eyes when Cheng shouted at me, I walked downstairs where many ladies averted their attention to me, their eagle eyes following my very steps till I reached the living room.

"Hello."

I greeted and politely bowed, waiting for my mother in law to allow me to sit down and she waved a hand in the air, asking me to join her on the couch.

"Aww, your son in law is so beautiful, Yu. No wonder why Wuxian had chosen him instead of all the pretty girls that did their best to win his heart."

I blushed at the compliment and looked down. I was really feeling uncomfortable having all these eyes on me right now. There was this young woman who sent me deadly glares and it wouldn't need a high IQ to know that she was probably one of those girls that wanted to have my husband before I would "snatch" him away.

"Well, Wuxian didn't choose him. I did. You know that his brother killed our daughter Yanli, right? So we brought him here to take care of the kids instead of killing his older sibling. My son doesn't love him. He's straight."

I saw the same girl that wad glaring at me smirking and I didn't know why I felt a pang in my heart

_'My son doesn't love him, he's straight.'_

These words replayed in my mind like a death note, bleeding me to reality.

My husband was straight.

That was why he never spared me a glance unless it was impregnated with fatherly sentiments. A heavy feeling formed a lump down my throat and I felt like crying for no reason.

Madam Yu kept talking and her next words added to my pain.

"That wouldn't stop him from dating girls since this marriage is formal after all. Perhaps we would let Wangji go if my son finds a more convenient wife like our dear Lian. I also want more grandchildren. "

I pursed my lips, clenching my small fingers against my shirt as I struggled to contain my overwhelming emotions while I watched the girl named Lian smiling shyly and blushing.

Wasn't that what I wanted after all? To get a divorce and leave this house as soon as possible? But a part of me didn't want to leave Jiang Wuxian, not after I knew what kind of person he was.

I never had a huge crush on someone before but right now, taken by this sudden wave of jealousy, I realized that I was so doomed.

The annoying ladies kept talking and I didn't open my mouth for once, keeping my head low and hoping for this infernal meeting to end soon.

"Wangji. How about you go to the kitchen and bring the tea and bakery that I prepared for our guests? The maid will hand it to you."

Great! That was my opportunity to breathe some fresh air, away from these fake ass women and their hurtful comments on my family and I.

I quickly leaped to my feet and walked towards the kitchen.

The maid handed me a big plate containing a lot of tea cups and bakery-filled dishes.

I swallowed hard, afraid that I might trip and create a disaster while walking with unsteady steps towards the living room.

When I reached the said place safely and was about to place the plate on the table, madam Yu sneakily pushed her foot forward and made me trip, spilling the whole thing on Lian who screamed in horror after I ruined her expensive dress.

I felt like my soul was leaving my body while I watched the mess that I caused with a parted mouth. The young woman stood up and shouted.

"What the hell, you idiot! Are you blind or what?!"

How was I gonna explain to her that this was definitely not my fault? But putting the blame on my mother in law in front of her friends was impolite and unacceptable. I would never do it so instead, I decided to take full responsibility of what happened and started apologizing.

An old woman suddenly chimed in.

"What a clumsy wife your son has, Yu! That was why you should've made him marry a girl. This boy is obviously good for nothing."

Another one added.

"After all, he's the spoiled son of the Lans. His mother is so arrogant, only taking care of her looks instead of teaching her son the proper manners and etiquette!"

I couldn't believe that these cruel ladies were openly insulting me and my mother-in-law was just smirking.

Shouldn't she defend me despite her hatred towards me? I was her son in law after all and a member of her family so why did she do that?

"I'm sorry, Lian. I'll call a maid to hand you a clean dress of mine while we wash this one."

Madam Yu said and the girl shook her head.

"It's fine, auntie. I'll just go home and change it but next time, ask your son in law to be more careful and teach him how to behave."

She gave me a poisonous glare then left, followed by the other women and I was now standing alone with my mother in law.

She turned her head towards me and snarled.

"What the hell was that? You good for nothing kid! Did you do it on purpose to embarrass me?"

She retorted and I started trembling with both fear and anger.

"But auntie, you were the one placing your foot on my way and making me trip."

I dared to state and she grabbed me by the collar.

"Are you blaming me now?! Wow, you really have the guts to do so while being under my roof!"

I saw Ange walking towards us, her eyes darting between the mess sprawling on the carpet and us.

"Mami, what's going on?"

She asked and madam Yu kept shaking me mercilessly.

"This stupid impolite shit here embarrassed me in front of our neighbors! Now I'm gonna be the talk of the town. He even had the guts to blame me."

Ange furrowed her eyebrows.

"All that because of your son, mami! If dad didn't give him the freedom to do whatever he wanted here without fearing us, he wouldn't cross the line and talkback."

I was starting to breathe heavily. The two kept shouting at me and my tears uncontrollably rolled down my cheeks. I wished for Wuxian to be here and save me but I knew that he would only return home by night.

They kept throwing tantrums, yelling, blaming me for ruining the meeting then bad mouthing my family non stop.

I wanted to protest but I knew that it would only worsen the situation. I just needed to go to my room but the two women cornered me like a little mouse stuck in a trap.

Suddenly, a voice came to interrupt and the three of us looked at the stairs where a pale Jiang Cheng was standing.

"What on earth is going on here? I was finally able to sleep but your loud voices came to annoy me."

Ange rushed towards her uncle and pointed an accusatory finger towards me.

"It's his fault, Uncle Cheng! He not only ruined grandma's image in front of her friends but also blamed her for his clumsiness. He even talked back and insulted her!"

My eyes went wide. This girl was shamelessly lying to her uncle and it made me more anxious.

If there was someone that I feared the most in this house, it was definitely Jiang Cheng. His domineering gaze and his permanent stiff face expression had always have the same effect on me, making me writhe and whiten under the cast of his intense eyes.

I silently sniffed, wiping my tears and waiting for him to hit me or scold me but he didn't. Madam Yu scattered away, letting me breathe for a moment and Ange didn't add a word.

I could feel their discomfort as well. They knew that he wasn't happy at all with what was happening and they didn't want to keep up with this lame drama that they had unnecessarily created.

Seizing the chance, I immediately hustled towards the stairs, wanting to disappear and as I passed by him, I could feel his shoulders stiffening and his breath hitching the moment our hands accidentally brushed.

Perhaps he was really sick, that was why he didn't linger too much on what happened and just seperated us in order to cut our loud screams off.

Closing my door, I quickly slid under the sheets and held my pillow, crying my heart out.

I felt so devastated, scared and out of place but what made me really sad was madam Yu's words about me not being a suitable wife for Wuxian. I didn't want that ugly girl to take my place... I didn't want anyone to do it actually.

I had developed a strong sense of possessiveness towards him that I didn't even care if I sounded crazy right now, crushing over a straight man.

He was my husband after all, _mine_.   
I had to make him realize that too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wangji's POV:**

A deep drowse had claimed me after crying for a while and I opened my eyes again, realizing that it was already evening.

What made me wake up was Wuxian walking inside the room, letting out a loud sneeze that startled me and himself as well.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the bed, watching him cover his mouth with one hand while with the other, he held a small bag that he was trying to hide.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up."

His voice was cracking and his eyes were slightly tearing up, which made me so worried.

I quickly shifted my weight up and rushed towards him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He nodded and turned around, avoiding my gaze.

"Can you go downstairs now? The dinner is ready. I'll follow you in a few minutes."

He mumbled between two coughs and I furrowed my eyebrows, snatching the small bag from his hands.

"Wuxian, are you sick? What is this?"

I tried to dodge him when he started aiming for the bag and quickly jumped on the bed before fetching a small box out of it and reading the notice.

"An allergy medication?"

I asked, my eyes laying back on him again and he chuckled awkwardly then reached for the drugs and took them back.

"Yes. I think I'm allergic to dust. I'll just ask the maids to clean the room more often. Don't worry."

He said and started coughing again the moment Oscar approached him when he sat on the bed.

I quickly chased the ball of furr away, knowing that it would make him panic like it did this morning before cupping his cheeks to wipe the tears soaking them.

His allergy seemed so serious and I wondered whether he should go and see a doctor right now.

He watched me in bewilderment, holding his breath when I leant closer and pressed my lips to his forehead, checking his temperature.

I knew that I was being shameless but I didn't care. I had to seduce him indirectly, even by using his illness to win his heart.

Determined to achieve my goal, I put aside my shyness and kept grazing my plump lips against his forehead a little bit longer. Pulling away slightly, I looked straight into his eyes, using a small cute voice to talk.

"You have a fever. Do you want me to call for a doctor?"

I asked without retrieving myself and I could see the tips of his ears reddening as his gaze moved to my lips, making me blush.

"No. I'm really fine, Wangji. I'm used to this whenever my allergy attacks hit me. It will be gone soon."

He whispered, his warm breath looming over my face and making my heart beats increase.

I smiled, caressing his cheeks gently and he unconsciously leant against my palm while his coughing seizure had already calmed down.

Our sweet moment was unfortunately interrupted by a few knocks and he quickly pulled away, clearing his throat.

"Come in."

He said with a trembling voice and the door was opened to reveal Jiang Cheng.

His already scowling brows furrowed more, noticing how close we were while sitting on the same bed. I bet that he was having twisted thoughts now. The guy must've hated me too much to the point of not wanting his older brother to fall for me.

"Wuxian. We're fucking waiting for you downstairs yet you're still here chitchatting? Father is mad."

He coldly deadpanned, making me unconsciously shiver and quickly look down, unable to hold the intimidating eye contact.

I really couldn't fathom this feeling but whenever he was around, I had the impression that he was mentally murdering me and it scared me to the guts.

Luckily, my husband was there to protect me and I felt kind of safe now that he was finally here.

"Can you take Wangji first? I need to get changed and take my medications."

Wuxian suggested and I wished I was able to say no. Was he being serious, sending me with the lion himself?

He patted my head gently and I tucked it low, humming in defeat before leaping to my feet.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

I asked with a worried voice and he nodded while offering me one of those charming sweet smiles.

Jiang Cheng grunted, making us hiss and stop our cheesiness and I ended up following him outside.

As we marched through the corridor, I felt his gaze on me. He was purposely walking slow and it made me look back at him, bemused.

"Do you like my brother? Is there something going on between you two?"

He inquired. His voice was a bit softer than usual yet irritated and I was too surprised by the question that I stopped walking and just stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Well,... Yes- I mean no! I like him as a friend. He's nice to me and I appreciate it. Nothing more, nothing less."

I _lied_.

Of course I wouldn't smear my most perverted intentions of trapping his brother's heart right in front of him so easily. He was my enemy and I was clever enough not to fall for his mind games.

"Why is he treating you so kindly then? Do you know that he has an allergy to cats yet he let yours roam inside his room freely without even complaining? I remember he once prohibited us from bringing any pet to our house. His daughter was dying to have a little kitten but he refused. What the fuck is so special about you to make anyone's heart beat for you and become your slave? Do tell me now because I'm going crazy."

My pupils expanded upon hearing his words. Was Wuxian really allergic to cats? Why did he lie to me and let Oscar inside our room then? Damn.. This made me feel guilty and happy at the same time.

Did he have feelings for me? Was that why he let me do whatever I wanted and treated me well despite the fact that my brother killed his sister?

I found myself blushing unconsciously, looking down and biting on my lower lip not to smile in front of Jiang Cheng who was clenching his fists.

My body tensed, we were a step away from the stairs and I was afraid that he might push me now and end my life before starting my "How to Seduce my Hot husband Without Looking too Trashy" plan.

I was getting cold and clammy, backing off unconsciously when a maid was rushing down with a pile of laundry, almost pushed me off the stairs.

I felt a pair of strong arms pulling me in and I found myself pressed to Jiang Cheng's body after he protected me from a horrible accident.

My breath stopped as my head rested on his chest and I could feel his heart beating so fast while keeping me close to him, his arms still tightly encircling my waist.

His Adam apple moved up and down, marking his discomfort and I lifted my head up to look at him, mumbling a quivering "thank you."

No reply came but instead, his hand reached up for my face, brushing my bangs off my forehead and moving down to touch my cheek.

I didn't like Cheng at all, but the awkwardness and the strangeness of the situation made a blush spread across my cheeks.

I tried to free myself from his hold, afraid that Wuxian might come out of the room and misunderstand our "hug" but he was stronger than me and didn't let go, holding my chin between his fingers and brushing our noses slightly.

"Be careful next time. We don't want another funeral to happen in this house."

His voice was cold, bereft of any emotion yet his eyes showed nothing but utmost sadness, making me feel sorry for him.

I parted my lips to speak but he let go of me, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and walking ahead without sparing me an additional glance.


	15. Chapter 15

  
**Wuxian's POV:**

I didn't want Wangji to know about my allergy, not to make him feel guilty and give up on his cat.

I really was still unable to understand why I was caring too much about his feelings, ignoring my own health just to keep a smile on his face. I didn't even allow my daughter to bring a pet back in time because I hated animals, especially cats but somehow, everything related to this boy made me break my own rules.

I tried to lie and go to the bathroom when he started showering me with questions but he was faster and took the bag away, blowing my cover.

Thanks god the medications didn't mention cats at all and I lied again, telling him that my allergy's cause was nothing but dust.

I started sneezing and coughing again when the cat approached me but luckily, he chased it away and took a seat next to me, cupping my cheeks.

To tell you the truth, I had never felt this shy and confused before. Our faces were so close and he placed his soft pouty lips on my forehead to check my temperature, making me recall last night's kiss.

I squeezed my lids shut for a second, sucking in a deep breath while I could feel my heart hammering inside my chest so vigorously.

I was adamant not to feel anything towards him and hold back my instincts but he looked so beautiful and smelled so good that I found myself unconsciously leaning in.

His lips lingered more than they should on my forehead that it was rather considered as a kiss.

What was he trying to do? I hoped not he had lurked intentions behind his act for I was definitely not ready to romantically engage myself with him nor anyone else and that was a fact.

He kept caressing my cheeks with his lean fingers, wiping the tears that my sickness had provoked and I looked back at him silently.

My eyes lurched down to his lips. I cursed myself for being like this.

I had to be strong enough to resist the temptation of wanting to sink my teeth into those plump pair of tiers.

I wasn't a saint and I'm not gonna lie to you.   
I had my own dirty thoughts, yearning for a human's touch.

For years, I had been engrossed in my career that I ignored my needs to the point of forgetting how an orgasm felt like.

The last time I had sex was when my wife was still alive. You might be surprised right now but I was a quite faithful man. I wouldn't touch a person unless I had genuine feelings towards them. I could let my desire win now and take advantage of Wangji since he was officially mine but I didn't see him that way and I would never hurt him no matter what.

A knock broke our intimacy, making me go back to my senses. I pulled away, thanking whoever saved me from committing a sin.

It was my brother, Cheng and he looked so mad.

I decided to send Wangji with him. Why? Because I wanted them to be close. Perhaps the boy's innocent looks and his cuteness would affect Jiang Cheng and make his cold heart mellow.

I was so curious to know what happened today while I was absent. Wangji was sleeping when I came back and it gave me a few hints. When I asked the maids, they seemed so scared and didn't satisfy my curiosity so I decided to find out myself without the need to ask anyone.

After taking a shower and wearing more comfortable clothes, I went downstairs where everyone seemed to wait for me and I took a seat next to Wangji then we started eating.

No one talked during the dinner but I noticed a few weird things.

My mother was sending deadly glares to Wangji while he was looking down the whole time and slightly shivering. My daughter and Ling kept whispering and glancing at Wangji from time to time. Jiang Cheng, on the other hand, was looking extremely pale and had barely touched his food. He seemed bothered by something and I caught him looking at Wangji twice.

The poor boy must be so stressed right now, having all eyes on him. Maybe I should ask the maids to bring our food to our room from now on until he would get used to this atmosphere.

After we finally finished our meal, I felt my allergy striking again yet I didn't wanna show it and make them worry.

I suppressed my sneezes as much as I could. The drug must work within a few hours and I had a hope to wake up tomorrow with zero symptoms.

When we reached our room, he quickly picked his cat up and left before coming back without it.

"Where did you take him?"

I asked, afraid that he might have noticed something and he held my hand and made me sit down on the bed next to him.

"Wuxian. I know that you're allergic to cats so please.. Don't put your health in danger just to please me."

His words shocked me. I looked down and sighed.

"I'm not putting myself in danger. I can manage to adapt. I had a feeling that the cat is too important to you that's why I didn't want to seperate you from it."

I gently squeezed his hand and he moved closer, interlocking our fingers.

"Oscar is my baby, yes.. But your health is way more important. I would give up on anything as long as you're fine."

I lifted my face up, looking into his honey-colored eyes, perplexed.

What did he just say? Was he being extremely sweet or was I just imagining things because what I heard right now made my pulse raise and my ears warm up.

I never thought that I was more important than his cat. It was the cutest thing a person had told me in a while and I couldn't hold myself from smiling and pinching his cheek.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate your understanding and I'll make sure to give oscar his own room here. Like that you can visit him whenever you wanted and play with him."

My words made him chuckle and I unconsciously laughed after hearing his melodious giggle.

"Oscar is so lucky then! Did he seduce you this morning when he kissed you?"

He teased, wiggling his eyebrows and I faked a dramatic sigh.

"Please don't remind me of what happened! I almost had a heart attack. Besides, he has a very scary and intimidating gaze. I thought that he was gonna murder me."

I sneezed all of a sudden and covered my mouth which made the boy laugh louder and rub my back.

"Don't worry. Oscar only kills those who annoy me and for now, you're safe."

He added, helping me lay down on the bed before pulling the blanket over my body.

"Sleep now. You look so tired."

I nodded my head, watching him fix my sheets before turning the lights off and walking towards his own bed.

"Good night."

He whispered and I turned my body to face him, even though I wasn't able to see much regarding the poor lightening of the room.

"Good night."

I parroted, letting my lids rest shut as I finally dosed off. 

\------

I awoke to my skin painfully itching. The allergy was taking a whole new level and I hated how sensitive I had become. I was indeed becoming a fragile old man.

My body was so fragile since I paid less and less attention to my nutrition. I would sometimes forget to eat my lunch and I only lived on coffee and energy drinks.

I wasn't even getting enough sleep. All that contributed to my poor health which was affected by the slightest aberrations.

I sighed, sitting up on the bed and scratching my neck then my arms. I remember buying a specific drug for this complication and I reached for it, taking a pill on a empty stomach.

Despite being a doctor and knowing very well that I shouldn't have done that, I still did, acting so irresponsibly because I just needed to get rid of this annoying rash as soon as possible.

I swung my legs to the edge of the bed and stood up, throwing a glance towards Wangji's direction. He wasn't there and I assumed that he went to feed his cat.  
It was convenient enough for me to take a shower and get dressed comfortably without the need to moving to another room.

When I went downstairs, the first person I saw was him and he smiled the second our eyes met.

He noticed my red cheeks and neck as well as the flaky patches of skin caused by the allergy.

"Oh god... It's getting worse."

He sighed, pursing his lips and I patted his head.

"Hey, it's not. It will get better soon, trust me."

He was about to add something when we heard my mother's voice calling us and I followed him to the dining room, taking our usual seats.

A special bowl was placed in front of me and I blinked, noticing how Wangji's cute eyes sparkled as he stared at me.

"I made this for you since you're sick. I hope you'll like it."

I looked at the porridge and my brows moved up in bewilderment. He cooked this for me? Was that why he woke up early today and disappeared without informing me?

This little guy was really the definition of cuteness. My heart fluttered.

Forgetting that my whole family was watching us, I cooed, patting his head gently and offering him a warm smile.

"Thanks a lot, Wangji. You didn't have to bother yourself but I'm glad. At least, I'll be able to taste your cooking."

I heard my mother snorting before she chimed in.

"Well. I don't think that you should eat it. He's a spoiled good for nothing brat. He used to be served by maids and I bet he never touched a knife in his life before."

She deadpanned, making Wangji's smile slowly disappear as he looked down, discouraged.

"Even if he's not a professional chef, I wouldn't mind eating his food because at least he tried and put a lot of effort in it, mom. Let's encourage him alright?"

I mumbled and my words seemed to work like magic on the boy who got back his bright adorable smile.

I took my spoon and started eating Wangji's porridge but as soon as the food touched my tongue, I immediately chocked.

It was so damn chilly and salty that I wanted to vomit.

Everyone looked at me and my eyes wandered around, landing on Jin Ling and Ange who were secretly smiling and looking at each other maliciously. I wasn't naive nor was I an innocent child not to find out about their dirty plan.

I was sure that they did something to the food in order to embarrass Wangji who was now looking at me anxiously.

"So? How was it?"

Ange asked, trying not to burst out laughing while Ling elbowed her secretly and my mother arched a brow.

"It's awful, isn't it? Let me taste it."

She reached a hand, aiming for the bowl and I didn't let her, grabbing my spoon again and starting to eat as if nothing happened.

"It's so delicious wow. Wangji, you're indeed a talented cook."

I tried to sound normal, ignoring my burning tongue and the nausea that took over me as soon as the disastrous food found its way to my void stomach.

Wangji's reaction was priceless and his bright smile made my little sacrifice worth it. I could see my daughter and my nephew's jaw dropping, disappointment obviously contorting their features.

I never thought that they could go this low to the point of messing with a meal that this innocent kid had prepared for me just to bring him down. I was so mad but I kept my mouth shut for now. They would be getting a proper punishment for sure, I promised.


	16. Chapter 16

  
**Wangji's POV:**

I was so excited to cook for Wuxian that I spent almost an hour preparing that simple meal. I called my mother asking for help and when I tasted it the moment it was ready, I found out that it was quite decent.

He would surely like it.

I wanted to be a good wife on many levels, starting by cooking for him, nursing him when he was sick and of course, indirectly flirting. I also had the intention to approach his daughter even though I knew that she hated me so much. All in all, I had a full plan to make Wuxian mine, heart and body because I was starting to like him more and more everyday.

He, not only had a handsome face but also a very sweet personality that no one would be able to resist his charm no matter what.

When the bowl was placed in front of him, I was so stressed. What if he didn't like it? It would surely break my heart for now but it won't stop me from trying again. I'd even take cooking classes if possible, watch every YouTube video just to make the perfect dishes for my husband.

I was so whipped, I know. But try being Wuxian's wife for two days without falling for him, I dare you!

He brought the first spoon to his mouth and I looked at him, full of anticipation. When he first tasted my food, I saw him grimacing, brows furrowing and body shivering at the taste which made me tense but then, his features immediately changed and he kept eating while complimenting me.

I sighed in relief, happy that it went well. First mission was done perfectly, I shall cook for him more then, from now on, since it made him shower me with sweet words and adorable smiles.

I noticed that Wuxian was drinking a lot of water after each spoon and he was starting to breathe heavily. Was his allergy getting worse? He almost finished a one liter bottle within a couple of minutes and I could see him sweating.

My heart clenched because I hated to see him hurt. Everything that affected Wuxian affected me as well and all I wished for was his happiness and welfare.

After we finished eating, he beckoned his daughter and his nephew to follow him to his office and he seemed so mad. I was honestly very curious so, god forgive me, I secretly followed them and began eavesdropping.

"What the hell did you do to Wangji's porridge?"

I heard him almost shouting and his daughter stammered.

"Nothing, Pa! What are you talking about?"

A loud bang on what seemed like a wooden desk was heard followed by his voice.

"Ange, Ling. This is not what Yanli and I raised you to be. I told you so many times not to lie to me. If you did something bad then at least have the guts to admit it! That porridge was horrible and I know that it wasn't Wangji's fault. It was too salty and chilly. I can't feel my mouth now and I know that it's whether your or your grandma's fault so tell me the truth or else, both of you are prohibited from leaving your room for a week."

What..?

My heart sunk upon hearing this and my body began shivering. Without waiting, I sprinted towards the kitchen and searched for Wuxian's bowl that was luckily still left unclean. The maids looked at me confusedly as I fetched a spoon, taking in what was left in the empty bowl and shoving into my mouth.

That moment, I felt my knees getting weak.

The porridge was so disgusting that no human would be able to finish a spoon. I almost vomited, feeling the salty burning taste in my mouth and I quickly went to wash it while tears started rolling down my cheeks.

I was crying, not because the food hurt my tongue, but because my Wuxian had to finish a whole bowl of this mess without complaining just to make me happy.

How could he do that and expect me not to fall in love with him? I've never met such a kind person before, not even my older brother.

This guy was an angel walking among humans and it made my heart pulsate roughly as I leaned against the water sink, trying to stop my flooding tears.

It was true that I didn't do it on purpose but I contributed to Wuxian's pain and I knew that he would be having a horrible stomach ache after what he did in order to keep a smile on my face.

I tried to calm down, washing my face and taking in a deep breaths until my tears had finally stopped.

When I came out of the bathroom that was next to the main hallway downstairs, I was surprised to see Jiang Cheng standing there, waiting for me.

He walked towards me and cleared his throat.

"You look pale. Were you crying?"

He asked reaching a hand to touch my face but he quickly retrieved it and looked down.

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry."

Eh, wait a minute.. Was he really concerned about me? Was he waiting for me to leave the bathroom just to ask me this?

I looked at him with a puzzled face expression and again, I saw his ears warming up as his eyes alternated between his feet and my face.

"What's the matter, Cheng? Do you need anything?"

I asked, I thought that he was still sick and I couldn't help it but to worry. He was my Wuxian's brother after all and I wanted to take care of everyone related to that man, even those who hated me.

"No, I don't. I don't need anything at all, especially not from you! Stop acting like you care. Stop trying to look like an angel!"

He blurted out, his voice raising again a tone that made me shiver as I felt tears welling at my eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Wangji.. I.."

Suddenly, he hissed, as if an invisible power had slapped him and without finishing what he was going to say, he quickly disappeared from my sight, leaving me in a state of shock.

This guy was really weird. I thought to myself.

Going back to my senses after the strange conversation with Jiang Cheng, my mind travelled back to Wuxian and I immediately went upstairs, searching for him. I saw him coming out of the bathroom, looking pale, and he threw himself on the bed tiredly.

"Wuxian? Is everything alright?"

He looked like someone who was vomiting and my fears intensified.

"Mh."

Came his barely audible answer, giving me a soft smile before burying his face into the pillow.

He had the face of a sick person and guilt began gnawing on my soul.

Second day after our marriage and I already caused him too much trouble. First, my cat provoked his allergy and second, my rotten porridge added to his sickness and completely broke him down.

"Are you sure? You look like you need a doctor..."

I said, helping him lay down on the bed properly before covering him with the blanket and touching his burning cheeks and forehead.

"No. I'm okay. I'll just take a day off and rest. I'm gonna be fine."

I pursed my lips and nodded. I wanted to talk about what happened but he immediately dosed off and I decided to make the room a bit darker by spreading the curtains open before sitting on my bed and watching him sleep.

The more I looked at his handsome face, the more my heart became attached to him.

I was feeling a blazing fire consuming me from the inside. I've never felt like this before and if I could, I would just lay down next to him and press my lips on his to never let go.

I've always read love stories and wanted to experience that strange sensation but I met no one to match my likings and cause my heart to beat the way Wuxian did.

He effortlessly made me fall for him without the need to flirt or seduce me. His actions were pure and genuine, showering me with a limitless kindness that even my own parents haven't shown.

I've always wanted to meet a man like my gentle brother Xichen and Wuxian was the one. Sometimes, he was even treating me better than gege. This guy was perfect in every possible way and I had no intention of giving up on him so easily.

Staring at Jiang Wuxian for long minutes, I ended up falling asleep until I woke up an hour later, hearing a soft whimper coming from the other side.

I immediately jumped off my bed and rushed towards Wuxian who was now looking as white as a corpse while frowning. He was excessively sweating that it left a visible spot on the pillow and I started trembling.

"Wuxian? Wuxian!"

I called, trying to shake him but he didn't respond. He seemed like he wasn't hearing me at all and I didn't remember panicking this much before.

I rushed downstairs and found madame Yu watching the TV while Ling and Ange were sitting next to her.

The old woman frowned when she saw me and scoffed.

"What's wrong with you? Did you see a ghost or what?"

I took in a deep breath.

"It's Wuxian.. He has a fever and he's sweating. I tried to wake him up but he doesn't respond. "

I managed to utter and the three of them swiftly shifted their weight up. My mother in law quickly grabbed her phone, calling for the family doctor while Ling and Ange dashed towards the bedroom to check on him.

A few minutes later, the man showed up and started examining the lifeless Wuxian, giving him an injection and placing a small oxygen mask on his nose and mouth to assist his breathing.

He seemed to know what was exactly going on with him and when I saw my husband relaxing, I felt relieved.

"Mrs.Jiang, your son's allergy is the reason behind his distress but also a stomach problem was added. Perhaps he had eaten his strong medications and didn't get the proper meal to tone that drug down resulting in this state. He will be fine soon so don't worry and please, next time be careful enough not to let any pet near him and make sure to give him proper nutrition. "

After we escorted the doctor outside, I was planning on going upstairs again and taking care of Wuxian when my mother in law stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going? Can't you see that you've almost killed my son?!"

I gulped.

I could see her prowling forward like a tigress ready to attack a prey and I knew that a something bad was going to happen now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Madame Yu POV:**

I was sitting in the living room with my two grandchildren, watching the TV calmly when I saw that little piece of shit rushing towards us and troubling our peaceful moment.

I looked at him with the corner of my eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Did you see a ghost or what?"

I scoffed as I watched him writhe under my gaze.

"It's Wuxian.. He has a fever and he's sweating. I tried to wake him up but he doesn't respond.. "

Upon hearing that, Ange, Ling and I immediately stood up and I began panicking.

I really hated this, so much..

Why life was being so cruel towards me, bringing too much suffering to my kids?

I was so scared. Yanli left me not long ago and knowing that my older son, Wuxian was sick now made me weak at the knees.

I grabbed my phone, calling for the doctor and begging him to come fast before joining everyone inside the bedroom.

My baby was laying lifeless on the mattress, drowning in his sweat and trembling.

Wuxian had always been a sickly child and suffered from many allergies. We've managed to control that throughout the passing years but now, I could see that he was in a very bad state, making my heart drench with sadness and worrisome.

When the doctor arrived, he started explaining what happened to my son after a quick examination.

My blood started boiling and my eyes moved to my enemy, my son in law.

I already didn't want his damn cat to come inside my house and stay here but Wuxian was stubborn and asked me not interfere.

Now look at the outcome of that! His life was in danger and he was struggling to breathe because of this bastard's pet.

Then, the doctor mentioned something about food and I immediately remembered that my son ate what his wife had prepared for him.

Wah! He caused his allergy then poisoned him!

What kind of evil witch was this? I gritted my teeth, waiting for the physician to leave and when he did, I saw the wicked boy heading to the stairs again.

Did he really think that I'd let him get away with it easily? Well, he was mistaken because I wanted to beat the hell out of him right now.

"Where do you think you're going? Can't you see that you've almost killed my son?!"

I snarled, fury taking over me as I approached him. He started trembling, his fake tears already soaking his cheeks.

"I-I didn't mean to... Auntie, I really didn't.."

"Shut up!"

I cut him off, holding him by the collar and pushing him to the floor. 

He whimpered at collision and tried to stand up while sniffing.

"Your brother killed my daughter and now you're trying to follow his lead and kill my other son?! What are your real intentions, huh? Do you wanna get rid of him so you could he free?"

I was screaming loudly, making the maids gather around us but I didn't care. I was a mother after all and I couldn't see this bitch hurting my son without putting an end to it.

When he leaped to his feet, I was so tempted to slap him and I raised my hand up, then brought it down harshly.

It landed on a cheek but it wasn't Wangji's.

My eyes widened, realizing that I actually slapped my younger son, Jiang Cheng.

I didn't know how or when he showered up, standing between us and taking the beating for him.

All jaws dropped including mine and I looked at my son, flabbergasted.

"Mom. Instead of blaming him, maybe you should ask Ange and Ling why they poured half of the pepper and salt bottles into Wuxian's porridge this morning."

I blinked in confusion, my eyes darting at my grandchildren who quickly looked away, ashamed.

Did they really do that? It was true that I encouraged them to turn Wangji's life into hell but not to the point of almost poisoning my son. I was gonna punish them for that but now, I had to take care of this problem first.

"So what? He caused his allergy to begin with!"

I shouted, so angry that my other son was siding this boy instead of helping me.

"Wuxian didn't tell him about his illness. That's also your son's fault, ma. So stop."

I couldn't believe that Jiang Cheng was now protecting Lan Wangji, blaming his own brother and nephews instead.

What was exactly going on here? I watched him turn around to look at the crying Wangji, asking him to go to his room and the latter did, taking the stairs two at a time.

I saw my son following him with his gaze, a gaze of a man in love and it made my whole body go stiff.

I wanted to cast this thought away but I couldn't. I have never seen Cheng being this concerned about someone other than his family members and at this very moment, he was acting like Wangji was the most precious thing in the world for him.

I used the couch's border next to me for support, sucking in a deep breath.

Cheng didn't even spare me a glance and quickly followed his brother in law. Luckily, Ange and Ling caught me before I fall down and helped me take a seat.

"This boy is really a curse to our family, grandma! He not only bewitched dad but also uncle Cheng!"

Ange groaned and I looked at her, speechless.

"You shouldn't have brought him here, grandma...Why didn't we just kill his brother after what he did to mom instead of bringing this demon here? He's clearly trying to seduce my two uncles and making them fight over him! Next time he will be seducing grandpa!"

Jin Ling added, making my heart rate increase.

What the hell have I done? My own plan was backfiring at me. I brought him in order to torture him and get a revenge but look at what happened..

My older son, who had never been interested in any beautiful girl and was always treating them rudely, was now being a sweetheart towards that bitch.

He had yelled at us and changed many of his habits to please him. Then, my other son took a slap for him and started defending him, exposing his two nephews and putting the blame on these poor orphans.

Instead of caring about his mom, who was clearly on the verge of fainting, he followed Wangji like a dog following its master desperately.

I buried my face between my palms. I was losing control of the situation and I had to do something before this family would shatter into pieces.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jiang Cheng's POV:**

It was obvious, clearer than crystal that I had developed a small crush towards my brother in law.

I didn't know how or when that happened, but last night, I wasn't able to sleep thinking about him.

Whenever he was close to me, my heart would skip a beat and whenever we touched, my skin would crawl with chills and turn hotter than a steam's surface.

When I saved him from falling down yesterday and had his small body pressed against mine, I didn't want to let go. I felt ashamed of having these feelings towards my brother's wife. The one whose brother was a murderer but I couldn't control my heart that started beating for him unexpectedly. I was sure that Wangji was so different from his shitty sibling which I've never met before and didn't want to, actually. All what mattered for me was Wangji, only him.

I was relieved when he said that nothing was going on between him and Wuxian ge. At least I had a chance.. But whenever I saw him looking fondly at his husband and giving him that sweet smile, ripples of jealousy would take over me and make me more miserable than I already was.

I tried to drink in order to forget but I couldn't. His image would always cross my mind, making me want to feel him as close as possible.

When I saw him coming out of the bathroom, crying, my heart wrenched and I wanted to wipe his tears away and hug him. However, the second he talked to me and looked at me with his adorable eyes, I felt so confused and anxious that I acted like a real jerk instead of trying to win his heart.

I was being clumsy but don't blame me. I haven't dated in a while and Wangji's beauty was blurring my mind from acting right.

I heard that the doctor came to check on Wuxian since the latter was so sick and I got so scared. I was still struggling to accept my sister's death and I didn't want my brother to leave me as well.

I knew that Wuxian was fragile, that was why we all tried to create a good environment for him to live in, even though he had always been careless about his health, especially after his wife's death.

I stayed behind, leaning against the door while crossing my arms against my chest as I watched the doctor examine my brother. My eyes were glancing at Wangji from time to time.

He was wiping his tears and looking at his husband worriedly. For a moment, I wished that I was the one accepting to marry him back then, the one getting sick and having him look at me like that. I had become so desperate, yearning for anything that might direct Wangji's attention towards me.

I followed them outside and took the mission of escorting the doctor to the main gate but when I came back, I saw my mother abusing the poor boy and yelling at him.

I didn't know what took me and without second thoughts, I protected him from a harsh slap, offering my cheek instead.

I had never received a slap from my parents but today, I was glad to take it for the sake of this man.

I'd do anything for him and I wasn't even joking.

After I defended him, I followed him upstairs until we both were alone in the small spare room inside which he had been keeping his cat and I saw him crouching down, holding the small creature while crying bitterly.

I stood still like a statue, watching him for a few seconds, his tears falling down so beautifully on his angelic face and making me more whipped.

I took in a lungful of air then I sat down next to him, placing a hand on the cat's back and stroking it gently.

He seemed surprised and looked up at me. Again, our faces were so close and I fought the urge to kiss his cute pouty lips.

"Don't listen to my mother, okay? I know that it's not your fault."

I tried to make my voice sound as reassuring as possible.

I wasn't a nice person. I was rude by nature and that made everyone fear me.

I knew that Wangji was scared of me too but I tried to change his mind by forcing an awkward smile.

Fuck.. I knew that I looked so damn ugly right now. Smiles aren't made for me to display that was I why had always been keeping a stern face expression.

"I should've been more careful nevertheless..."

He uttered, hiccuping and sniffing like a baby, melting me slowly. My hand reached for his round cheeks, caressing them gently as I made him look at me.

"You didn't know that gege had an allergy to cats. You didn't know that my nephews messed with the food that you prepared so stop blaming yourself. Wuxian will be fine, don't worry."

I whispered. I felt the cat sliding between us and landing on the floor, giving me more space be close to him. My finger accidentally brushed against his plump lower lip, making the two of us blush and look down.

"A-Cheng.. Can I ask you for a favor?"

He mumbled shyly, playing with the folds of his shirt while he sniffed again and I nodded, stoking his cheek still.

"Sure, what is it?"

He grabbed the golden colored cat and placed it on my lap.

"Will you.. Please take Oscar to my parents' house? I can't keep it here knowing that it might hurt Wuxian again. Please.. Since your mother prohibited me from going to see my family. At least, I'll know that my cat is safe."

I pursed my lips, surprised by the sudden request. I didn't want to go to that house. I didn't want to meet Lan Xichen in person, afraid that I might lose control and kill him.

**_(A/N: are you sure, A-Cheng? *evil smirk*)_ **

However, I wasn't able to say no to this cutie sitting next to me, darting my eyes to the cat and caressing its small head.

"Are you sure that you wanna do it? Won't you miss your pet?"

I hated that sad look in his eyes. He sounded like a mother giving up on her child and it broke my heart.

"I will... But I won't put Wuxian's life in danger. You saw what happened to him, right? My parents will take care of him and we can still video chat. Right Oscar?"

He joked, laughing softly and trying to hide his pain while leaning down to peck the cat's head.

By leaning in, he was now more pressed to my body, his sweet fragrance fueling my lungs and causing my heart strings to shake with a strange pleasant feeling.

After he took his time hugging his pet and bidding him goodbye, we finally stood up and I took the ball of furr into my arms.

"I'll go now then.. See you tonight."

I said, my voice cracking because of the overwhelming sentiments that invaded me when he flashed me the same cute smile that used to be Wuxian's only.

"See you! A-Cheng, thank you so much for helping me.. For getting slapped just to protect me and for defending me. I'm glad that we've become friends now."

Friends? That word weighed heavier than tons of pure steel placed on my chest. I didn't like it at all.

I got royally friendzoned. Great..

But being friends was a good start, right? At least, he wouldn't fear me and I could try to make him fall for me by spending more time with him.


	19. Chapter 19

** Lan Xichen's POV:  **

I was going back home from the company for my lunch break, driving my car when suddenly, a motorbike appeared out of no where and if not I stepped on the brakes on time, I would've gotten myself into yet another accident.

I was still afraid of driving after what happened with Jiang Yanli.

I wasn't a heartless person and believe me, I had been having nightmares about her constantly, regretting what I did every second of the day.

What made me more depressed was the fact that I let my innocent brother live with that family and only god knew what would they do to him.

I was also afraid of something else. I didn't want him to fall for Wuxian because I knew that the man would never return his feelings.

I heard some gossips about that guy being completely heartless. He had rejected many girls coldheartedly and broke them without an ounce of regret.

My brother would be just another someone and he would end up in a very bad state if he ever decided to offer himself to such a man.

Back to the guy that almost caused the accident right now by driving fast and not respecting the the traffic lights; he parked his bike aside and hopped down before taking his helmet off.

When he did, my heart stopped for a moment, admiring his beauty with my mouth left agape.

I saw him running his lean fingers through his jet black hair, his grumpy face expression adding to his charm as he walked towards me and tapped on the my window's glass.

I came back to my senses, pressing a button to let it slide down and he leant against the door, shooting me a deadly glare. His minty sweet breath swarmed over my face, making my whole being shiver.

"You fucking shit! Didn't you see that it was a red light for you to stop yet you kept driving and almost got us both killed?"

Wow, this beauty here was indeed fierce and somehow, I liked it.

I didn't know where I have seen this face before but it looked familiar. Yet, having it so close to me right now made my pulse spike up while I just stared at him silently.

"Are you deaf? Next time, try to be careful enough so you wouldn't get someone killed. I fucking hate drivers like you."

He then kicked my car fearlessly and spat on the ground.

I could've just stepped out of the vehicle and beat the hell out of him. Anyone would do that, especially when I was sure of myself not being the one breaking the rules. It was definitely him and I had a feeling that he was absent minded while driving.

He raised his middle finger after he finished his evil speech then rode his bike again and drove away.

I didn't move for almost fifteen minutes, my heart still troubled by the beautiful grumpy man that came to insult me now. I had a modeling company and I saw tons of pretty women and men. I was even engaged to one but none compared to this dude and I wished I could meet him again so soon.

I was too hypnotized that I didn't ask for his name nor his number and I regretted it later on.

After I finally went back to my senses, I decided to drive home and as I reached our mansion, I was shocked to see the same beautiful creature coming out of it. You can already imagine how happy I felt at that moment and I immediately left my car and rushed inside our house.

I bumped onto my mother who was holding Oscar and I was surprised to see my brother's pet.

It was supposed to be with him, in the Jiangs' mansion and I had a hope that he came to visit us.

"Is Wangji here?"

I asked excitedly and she shook her head, loosening a sigh.

"No.. His brother in law, Jiang Cheng came here to bring Oscar since Wuxian has an allergy to cats and got sick because of it."

My blood froze inside my system as I eyed her in disbelief.

"What? You mean.. The guy that left our house a few minutes ago was Jiang Cheng, brother of Yanli and Wuxian?"

She nodded, crouching down and placing Oscar on the floor while stroking its fluffy tail.

"Yes. He's actually a nice guy. I could see that Wangji had already won his heart and Wuxian's. He said that he would be taking care of him so we didn't need to worry."

I wasn't focusing too much on what she was saying. My chest tightened, knowing that I had no chance with this man since I was no one but his sister's murder. They might have accepted Wangji but me.. Impossible.

Walking towards my room, I didn't feel like having my lunch right now, losing my appetite as Jiang Cheng's face kept haunting me.

Why of all people I had to like this man?

I wished that it was just a mere physical attraction. I hoped to forget him by the end of the day because if not, that would be an addition to my karma for killing the Jiang Yanli.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there will be a kiss here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Wuxian's POV:**

I opened my eyes, feeling way much better. My stomach ache and my rash had toned down and I wondered what happened during all this time since it was already evening when I woke up.

I felt a heavy weight on me and when I looked down, I was surprised to see Lan Wangji sleeping while hugging me tightly, his cheek resting on my chest while his arm was securely wrapped around my waist.

I could see the remnants of tears on his red rosy cheeks and it made me unconsciously frown, reaching a hand up to caress his face gently.

Was he crying because he was worried about me?

That thought made my heart quiver with a strange sensation and I let my finger brush against his plump parted lips, feeling a wave of fever strike me again.

This boy was dangerous.

He was making my mind more open to receive loads of perverted thoughts and I could feel my ears warming up as he pressed his plump lips against my hand then mumbled a few incoherent words.

I leant in, trying to reach for his neck and adjusting his position so I could press my forehead against his, watching him sleep silently while his soft breath landed on my face, causing me to close my eyes for a while.

This feeling was indescribable. I had always wondered if one day, I would be able to fall in love again and have my heart beating for someone other than Angela. If only Wangji was a bit older, I would've definitely given myself a chance to win his heart though I've never been interested in men before.

This guy was prettier than all those girls who tried to seduce me and what made him special was his innocence and his pure soul, matching an adorable angelic face.

I didn't know for how long I stayed like that, letting half of his small body rest on mine while we shared the same breath until he finally started waking up.

When he did, his eyes widened, hissing at our closeness and turning completely scarlet.

I, for a moment, regretted pulling him into this position and acted like I had just woken up, yawning and looking around in bewilderment. I wouldn't tell him that I had been watching him in his sleep like a total creep.

That would repulse him and make him see me as a perverted pedophile. But I guess I was, after all... I would lie if I said that I hadn't have a couple of dirty thoughts whenever he was around albeit I tried so hard to chase them away quickly.

"Wuxian.. You're finally up."

He mumbled, tears welling at his eyes as he placed his small hand on my cheek, caressing it tenderly and I smiled at him.

"Yes. I must've slept too much since it's already evening."

He sighed, hugging me with all his might and hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

"I was so scared.. You fainted this morning and we called a doctor to treat you."

He blurted out between two sobs and I arched a brow, looking down at him.

"Eh? Really? But.. I thought I would just get better if I slept for a while.. I'm sorry for troubling you then. I'm no longer in a good shape and I shall start working out."

I tried to joke around in order to make him stop crying and he looked up at me with his puffy eyes and pouty lips then huffed

"You should also stop putting your health in jeopardy for someone like me. I know that your daughter and nephew had messed with the food that I made for you and you ate it nevertheless...You also lied about your allergy."

He scolded, wiping his tears with the back of his sleeves and I leant closer and kissed his forehead.

"Stop crying, please. I hate seeing you like this and I promise that I won't make you worry no more."

I whispered against his skin and he suddenly stopped crying and breathing, clenching his small fingers against my shirt.

Since our chests were tightly pressed against each other, I could feel his heart pounding strongly against mine and it made me look down at him, bemused.

Was I crossing the line right now? Were we being too touchy and intimate?

I was about to pull away but he stopped me, wrapping his arms around my neck as his eyes moved down to my lips.

Please lord, don't make him kiss me, don't make him kiss me..

I closed my eyes and didn't know what to do.

I had no romantic feelings towards him and I was afraid that he might've misunderstood my kindness, considering it as a love confession.

He was still young and impulsive. His hormones must be flaring up right now and what I feared the most happened.

I opened my eyes upon feeling the pair of plump lips against mine and I froze.

He was fucking kissing me on the mouth..

We had already done it before but this kiss was longer and I couldn't shove him away, afraid that I might hurt him.

I should just let him be now then think of a way to nicely reject him but why did I like this kiss? And why my heart went crazy when he started licking the fine line between my lips?

I didn't kiss back, I just kept watching him have his way with my mouth while his fingers went through my hair.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and he pulled away, looking everywhere but me as he leaped up to open the door.

I was still caught in a trance, my chest rising and falling unrhytmically. I could still feel his warm lips on mine, the moist that his playful tongue had left on my mouth, making me unconsciously shiver and bury my face onto the pillow, not caring about whoever came to see us.

I was acting like a virgin teenager but for a guy who didn't do such things for ages and who suddenly found himself being kissed by a very young and beautiful boy, I was lucky not to have a heart attack or worse, lose my self composure and forcefully do him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wangji's POV:**

I found myself sharing my breath and my body heat with Wuxian, the moment my eyes squinted open and I panicked.

Thanks god he just woke up right now or else, I'd die of a heart seizure if he ever watched me while I was asleep.

I was already too attracted to him. Another sweet action would make me instantly melt and no one would be able to gather my pieces back solid.

We talked and I cried. I felt so overwhelmed, recalling how pale his face was earlier. How he kept sweating and whimpering in his sleep and I couldn't dig within my amnesis, being this worried before.

To see life coming back to his handsome face slowly made me more than happy yet I couldn't reprimand myself from scolding him.

I didn't want him to hurt himself again. Today was enough for me to realize that I'd die if something bad happens to him.

When he kissed my forehead, I jittered, feeling butterflies inside my stomach, making my guts stir.

I couldn't fathom the truth behind his feelings for now.. But I had a phantom hope that he loved me and I wanted to believe it.

Everything he had done so far expressed nothing but love and attention. At first, I thought that he was just being nice because he felt sorry for me but then, after he almost died today just to please me by eating the food that I made, I was eighty percent sure that he loved me too. The other twenty percent were left for further confirmation.

I even called Yixing and lied to him, telling him that a cousin of mine had a crush on someone and narrated everything that happened between Wuxian and I, using imaginary names then asked him about the nature of their relationship.

He told me that the guy was already in love with the girl and was just too shy to admit it.

Was Wuxian shy then? Now that he kissed my forehead and hugged me while his ears reddened, another ten percent was added to the probability of him liking me.

I gathered all my courage, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his. Maybe he needed this to know that I, too, liked him.

It might give him the audacity to convey his feelings and terminate my suffering.

Mouth to mouth, I let my lids rest shut while my fingers glided through his raven hair, pulling him closer. He had no less leant in and I started moving my lips slowly, mimicking the movements I once saw in one of the romantic movies that I've watched since I had no experience in kissing. After a couple of seconds, I wanted to act a bit bolder by using my tongue to caress his soft tiers.

I've dreamt about doing this last night and I scarcely slept, imagining how his heart shaped rosy mouth would taste and I wasn't disappointed.

However, I noticed that he wasn't kissing back and it made me a little -too much- hurt. Didn't he like it? Was I doing it wrong?

While having these dark thoughts invading me, I heard someone knocking at the door and I quickly pulled away, unable to look at him in the eyes now.

 _Not after what I did_.

I quickly rushed towards the door and opened it, only to find myself face to face with his daughter, Ange.

She pushed me away and walked in, as if had some kind of disease and she immediately dashed towards her father and threw herself between his arms.

"Dad! I'm so sorry about what happened... I really didn't mean to hurt you.."

She sobbed and I saw him hugging her back, caressing her long hair gently.

"It's fine, don't cry okay? As long as you promise not to do it again, I will forgive you."

He mumbled tiredly then kissed her forehead.

When he did that, I felt a jab in my heart. He was acting the same way as when we were laying together on the bed earlier and it made my knees wobble.

Perhaps he was treating me like a son after all.. Was that why he didn't kiss back?

Did that mean that he would be feeling disgusted of me from now on after...?

"I'm.. Leaving now."

I mumbled, hoping for him to ask me to stay but he didn't even respond and just nodded his head, his eyes closed as he embraced his daughter tightly.

I had tears in my eyes. I needed to be alone now.

Quickly, I rushed out of the room and went downstairs. I headed outside, running until my lungs gave in as I finally reached the furthest part inside the garden.

There was no one there and I knew that I could now let out all my frustration.

I started crying, sobbing bitterly when I recalled how he ignored me earlier.

I was so stupid, thinking that a man like Wuxian would fall for a kid which he was forced to marry. After all, my brother killed his sister, there would always be that gap separating us no matter what.

Also, I should've been grateful that he was treating me well and protecting me. He could've been a bad husband and sexually harassed me. He could've beaten the hell out of me and mistreated me but he didn't.

How can I be so greedy.. To the point of wanting more than I deserved. I was scared that our good relationship would turn bad after what I did.

I shouldn't have kissed him so soon but the temptation was too strong and I couldn't bridle myself.

Suddenly, I heard a brusque noise behind me and Cheng jumped off one of the trees, making me yelp in surprise.

For fuck's sake! I was starting to believe that this boy was the 2020's version of Dracula or one of his descendants, appearing out of the blue whenever I was alone while displaying that flinty face expression.

I quickly wiped my tears as he approached me, hoping that he hadn't heard my embarrassing wailing a couple of minutes ago.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked and I looked away, trying to keep my voice steady.   
"I.. Just wanted to have a night walk. How about you?"

"I always come here every night and get drunk since mother prohibited alcohol inside the house."

I chuckled as he lifted his bottle up and rolled my eyes.

"So you get drunk here then go inside? Wow, modern times require modern solutions indeed!"

I made a face and he laughed for the first time.

Cheng wasn't that evil and I slowly began enjoying his company. Since we were almost the same age, I found myself more relaxed as I talked to him.

He told me about his college studies and his part time job as a model. I was really surprised but at the same time, the boy was very handsome and he would definitely become a famous model one day or another.

"How about you, Wangji? Which university have you applied for?"

He asked as he took another sip of his drink while we took a seat on the grass, watching the trees swaying gracefully in front of us.

"I want to be a veterinarian since I love animals so much."

He laid down on the moist grass and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"Wow, I wouldn't guess!"

He scoffed and I joined him, pinching his arm.

"Don't mock my future profession please! My application's reply would come out within two weeks or less. I'm so excited."

"Your university will he next to mine by the way. Like that we can go together everyday."

I smiled, turning my head to look at him and nodded eagerly.

"That would be nice."

I was so happy that Cheng and I started to get close slowly. He was a cool guy and I was so delighted that his university was next to mine.

We could have lunch together and hang out during breaks.

"My birthday is in three days. I've rent a bar to throw a party there. Would you like to come?"

I blinked confusedly.

"Why not here?"

He turned slightly to face me and sighed.

"Because my parents and my dear brother Wuxian won't let me bring any alcoholic drink inside our holy house. Wuxian also hates loud music and..."

He paused, making me more enthralled to know more.

"And what?"

I asked and he poked my nose gently.

"Half of my female friends start throwing themselves on him and trying to reach his room in order to seduce him whenever they come here. That was why no parties were allowed in our house."

When I heard that, I felt my muscles tensing and my jealousy gnawing at my soul.

"Mh.. I see. Well, I think it's better not to bring them here then."

I shrugged, trying not to sound so obvious.

I didn't want these women to throw themselves on my husband, hell no!

Even if he had coldly rejected my kiss tonight, no one was allowed to approach him. My possessiveness was growing day by day and I started fearing my own self for I had developed murderous tendencies towards those who even dared glancing at him.

" I rented that place for us to do whatever we wanted without my boring brother and parents ruining it. So, would you like to come with me?"

He moved a bit closer, his face was too close to mine and I thought that he only did that spontaneously so he could see my face better but I was feeling so uncomfortable.

His breath was caressing my face and our noses almost touched as he kept looking into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

I finally turned my face towards the sky, letting out a deep breath.

"I don't know.. Will your mother let me go with you?"

I felt him placing his head boldly on my shoulder and again, I thought that he was just being super friendly. He was my brother in law after all and my new friend.

Such things were normal among friends, right?

"She will. I'll convince her, don't worry. Plus, I'm gonna keep an eye on you and protect you. You just need to say yes because I want you to be there."

He whispered next to my ear, rubbing his nose and lips against my cheek before pulling away and leaping to his feet as if nothing happened.

"Let's go inside now. It's already late and starting to get cold. I don't want you to get sick."

I moved my weight up, trying to ignore the follies propelling their way inside my mind needlessly long. I shouldn't dwell too much on the hows and whys. Or else, god knows what would that elevate of the many horrific doubts I had began to summon.

When I went back to my room, I saw Ange sleeping in her father's arms and I didn't want to bother them. I felt much like an outsider and to be honest, I was still upset about how Wuxian had ignored me earlier.

Call me a sensitive twink, but that was me and I didn't like his reaction at all.

I tiptoed, taking my pillow and my blanket. I departed to the guests room, where I had been keeping Oscar before sending it to my family's house.

As I laid on the cold bed, my heart ached again and I squeezed my lids shut, trying to forget the horrible mistake that I've made not long ago and its tremendous outcomes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Wangji's POV:**

During the next days, Wuxian and I had barely met. He would leave to his work early in the morning and at night, he'd quickly depart to his office after changing his clothes then sleep in the guests room.

He was still being extra nice to me though and defending me whenever his family made an unpleasant move towards me but him avoiding me hurt me more than their insults.

Even his smiles had become fake and troubled. He stopped patting my head and touching me, he was hardly keeping an eye contact more than a few seconds and I knew that I messed up when I kissed him.

I should've waited a bit longer instead of kissing him on the second day of our marriage. I should've tried to win his heart first then moved to the next level but I was young and fool with no experience.

I panicked and didn't know what to do, hence let my heart guide me.   
He, on the other hand, seemed experienced and I was sure that he hated how impulsive and cheap I acted.

He must've thought that I would kiss anyone so easily since I kissed him twice while we shared no confessions nor even a proper conversation.

This place had become more and more suffocating and I hated everything, including my life.

When I accepted to come here, I thought that I would be fighting to survive, protecting myself from people who might beat me or try to poison me but that would've been easier than this... Staying alone in a room, fighting with my own dark thoughts and one sided feelings instead.

I couldn't even tell my mother or Yixing for I didn't want to make their worries magnify.

Today was Jiang Cheng's birthday and he wanted me to come to his party. At first, I didn't have the intention of accepting but then, I've always wanted to attend this kind of gatherings and do things that people my age did. He would be there with me anyways so nothing to worry about.

His mother refused. Apparently, she hated my close relationship with her younger son and she even scolded him but in the end, he was able to convince her.

I was so stressed, clinging to his arm as we finally reached the place.   
He had many friends and I was surprised to know that a person like him had many acquaintances.

Don't get me wrong but he was grumpy all the time and I felt like people would rather avoid him.

After he had introduced me as his brother in law, I was able to notice many hateful stares directed towards me, especially from girls that I assumed having a crush on my husband.

I felt so cocky and proud despite my tensed relationship with Wuxian. At least, he was officially mine and the ring around my finger, matching his was proving it. These thirsty hoes had no chance and I was glad to rub it in their faces.

I stayed by Cheng's side during the whole party. I was afraid that it might bother him but he seemed happy to have me clinging to him. He didn't ignore me at all except for when his friends yanked him to the dance floor.

I was left alone, sitting in a corner and watching him from afar. A waitress showed up and offered me one of those drinks that everyone was consuming.

I thought that it was just juice but when I took a sip, I immediately grimaced at the srong taste. It was alcohol, obviously but at that time, I didn't know.

I was an innocent baby, okay? I've never put such things in my mouth before hence, I just assumed that it was some kind of strong cola.

I kept drinking despite the bitter strange taste and as I finished the glass, I started feeling dizzy.

My vision became blurry and my heart rate increased, making me lean against the couch I was sitting on until Cheng came back, flopping down next to me.

He placed a hand on my cheek and made my head rest on his shoulder.

"Wangji, your face is too red."

He chuckled and I didn't know what took me, laughing as well but in an exaggerated manner. I felt so giddy and my thoughts were fuzzy as I pouted my lips.

"I feel weird, A-Cheng! What's happening to me?"

I mumbled, my eyes seeing another copy of Cheng's face and making me burst out laughing again.

"Shit... You're drunk.. Wangji, haven't you consumed alcohol before?"

He asked, his lips almost touching mine as I felt his breath landing on my face.

"No... Am I drunk now?"

I asked for confirmation and he sighed, tucking me closer to his chest.

"Let's go home. Wuxian would certainly kill me for getting his innocent wife drunk..."

I heard him mumbling before standing up while supporting my weight. We almost tripped and it made me giggle again and sway our bodies on purpose.

"Wangji! Stop doing that!"

He scolded but he was snickering as well, pinching my cheeks.

"You're so damn cute. Even when you're drunk, you're still the most adorable person on earth."

He whispered next to my ear, and I swear I felt his lips landing on my cheek and kissing it.

Was he drunk too?

I didn't want to ponder too much on the matter. I was feeling more and more nauseous and my stomach started flipping. All I wanted was getting to my bed and sleeping. If this was how getting drunk felt like then I promise not to do it again! I knew now why my parents had prohibited me from trying it before.

Their driver came to fetch us and Cheng placed me inside the car. When he joined me, I used his shoulder to support my head and closed my eyes.

He was so warm and he smelt like my husband, I found comfort in this closeness that I unconsciously ended up hugging him.

His hand found its way to mine and he interlocked our fingers. I felt that something was definitely wrong right now, I shouldn't be doing this with my brother in law but the alcohol in my system was taking control of my very move.

He leant in, using his free hand to lift my face up and my half lidded eyes looked into his. He smiled at me and kept narrowing the distance between us until our lips slightly touched.

At that moment, Wuxian's image crossed my mind and I quickly pulled away before committing an unforgivable sin.

I made my head rest on the window's glass instead, pulling my hand off from his grasp. We were both drunk and we'd probably forget about this by tomorrow. I closed my eyes and waited until we finally reached the house.

It was too late. Everyone was sleeping and Cheng helped me step out of the car as we tiptoed inside the house, afraid that we might get caught.

Whenever I tripped and almost fell, I would start giggling unconsciously and he would immediately cover my mouth.

The poor guy was struggling to keep the crazy me on check but I was a hopeless mess. When we reached the corridor, we tripped again and I found myself pinned against the wall with his body embracing mine.

Everything started blurring again and I felt him nestling his face in the crook of my neck, kissing my skin lustfully.

I shivered, trying to push him away.

I knew that he would regret it tomorrow since he was tipsy. I also couldn't bare letting someone other than my husband touch me.. His moist mouth kept coaxing my neck, moving up slowly and before he would kiss my lips, both of us hissed upon hearing a familiar voice.

Cheng quickly pulled away and I narrowed my eyes, trying to divulge the identity of the tall frame approaching us until I realized that it was no one but my husband, Jiang Wuxian.

"What the hell was that?"

His voice was cold and somber, making me shiver with fear but apparently, he was scolding his brother and not me.

"Wuxian, I..."

Jiang Cheng stammered, looking down as his brother sighed and swiftly pulled me against his chest. My forehead bumped against his robust chest, making me wince in pain.

"Didn't I tell you not to let him get drunk no matter what? And yet you did. Not only that, you were.."

I saw him clenching his fists and I lifted my head up, wanting to look at his face when I noticed that he was frowning and gritting his teeth. His jaw's muscles were clutching and I felt terrified because I've never seen him being this mad before.

Did I really fuck up this time? Was he going to hate me more?

Cheng didn't say anything and Wuxian added.

"You disappoint me, A-Cheng. Go to your room now and tomorrow morning, I want you to wake up early for we will be having a serious talk."

I wasn't able to see Cheng's face expression right now but I knew that he was feeling as much anxious as I was.

An angry Wuxian was no joke and I wished for this night to end well.

I was starting to have crazy thoughts again, being this close to him.

His fragrance was encompassing me as my cheek was still pressed to his strong chest while we stayed in that "hugging" position for a few minutes without moving.

I was getting hot, a load of dirty scenes wafting into my mind even though I was supposed to feel jittery instead of super horny.

He unbinded a sharp exhale and brought an arm under my legs, princess carrying me to our room.

I snaked my arms around his neck and looked at him. He didn't spare me a glance but I could feel his breath hitching when I rubbed my nose against his collarbone.

I was cursing those thirsty hoes earlier but at this moment, I was acting like one.

If we open a Wuxian's thirsty hoes club, I would definitely be the leader and kick everyone else out. Because only I had the right to have its membership.

He was my husband even though he didn't seem to share the same feelings. Him acting this manly right now and saving me from getting devoured by his drunk brother made me fall for his trap once more and with the small yet lethal dose of alcohol running in my veins, I had the guts to tempt him again, sinking my teeth in his neck and leaving a big visible hickey as he placed me on the bed.

When he tried to pull away, I held him in place and suddenly flipped our positions.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wuxian's POV** :

When Wangji kissed me that day, my doubts were confirmed and I decided to withdraw myself slowly without hurting his feelings.

I knew that I wasn't the right one for him. He deserved a better person, someone his age and whose heart was ready to love and give.

You might think that I'm complicating things here and being too dramatic but if you put yourself in my shoes, I bet you'd do the same.

I wasn't sure yet whether I was able to give him what he wanted or not. We were belonging to different generations and I could see that he was a lively, curious boy who had almost the same personality as my daughter.

The daughter that I had always fought with upon the simplest things because of this cursed generation gap.

What if we started dating and I'd get too possessive and whiny?

Within a few weeks, he would be starting university and he'd meet new people, have classmates and want to hang out with them. I was a possessive person and my ex-wife suffered from that when she was alive.

When I love someone, I want them to be fully mine and that might make Wangji regret his choice.

It was why I decided to stop it before it would start in order to protect him from me.

I made sure to wake up early and leave to my clinic in a haste. I was sometimes sleeping in my office in order not to meet him and I could see that it hurt his feelings but better now than late.

It was definitely an infantile crush that would fade away soon and I'd let him cope with my absence gradually until he'd forget about his one-sided sentiments.

When I came home, my mother told me that he went with Jiang Cheng to a bar where the latter was supposed to throw his birthday party and my heart dropped to my feet.

I made a scene, losing my temper. I started shouting at my mother and everyone in the house for allowing him to go there. I even called Cheng and asked him to immediately bring him home.

He told me that everything was going well and even sent me a video of him having fun with his friends so I relaxed a bit but still warned him not to let the boy drink.

I couldn't sleep, walking inside my office like a maniac, fear and a foreign feeling that I was incapable to fathom yet taking over me.

When I saw him smiling at Cheng's friends and being happy while chatting with them, I felt a jab in my heart.

I even had the crazy idea of going there to survey him. However, after doing the math, I realized that it would definitely contradict with the plan that I had been following the past few days. He might misunderstand it again and keep on liking me in a way that I wasn't ready to return.

It was one past midnight and I didn't sleep a wink. I had to wake up early tomorrow but I couldn't close my eyes, thinking about him, wondering why they hadn't returned yet and scared of what would happen to him if Cheng didn't keep his promise.

I heard the car stopping in front of the house and I immediately shifted my weight up. I was happy that they were finally here and kept eavesdropping in the darkness, following their every step without exposing myself.

Wangji's muffled giggles came to my ears and when I peaked from behind a wall, I saw my brother trying to cover his mouth while struggling to help him steady.

At that moment, I became furious.

He was drunk despite my warnings and I wanted to kill them both for disobeying me.

As they reached the corridor, Cheng suddenly pinned him against a wall and hugged his small body.

My jaw dropped.

I knew that Cheng was one hundred percent gay and that he had been single for a while but... Doing this with MY wife?

Were they having an affair? Was Wangji cheating on me?

Hold up..

How could he even cheat on me while we were not married for real? I mean, yeah, I was his husband but only legally. I was the one rejecting him a few days ago and to be honest, my brother was young, handsome, talented and.. and... I was nothing compared to him.

If they wanted to be together then I shall just divorce him and let them be. I'd be glad to do it.

Lies...

That wasn't true at all because I didn't want to. For a moment, I didn't want that to happen.

To have him here, in our house as my brother's wife, would kill me.

I was contradicting myself constantly and driving you crazy while you tried to keep up with me but I had been living like a robot for more than a decade so... Having this kid messing up with my heart was harder than the exams that I would be applying for soon, for I didn't know which books I had to read to solve this problem.

I looked at them again and I saw Wangji struggling to push him away. It was clear that the exchange wasn't mutual and that was what I needed to interfere.

If he didn't like what Cheng was doing to his body then he shall not use his drunken state to take advantage of him. I was mad and disappointed, glaring at my younger sibling and scolding him after pulling the other mischievous boy against my chest and holding him possessivly.

I was afraid of what would happen next, afraid that my brother and I would have more conflicts after this but right now, I didn't care. I wanted him to disappear from my sight before I'd slap him and he did, head tucked low.

Wangji lifted his head up. I felt his gaze on me but I was too angry to look back and afraid that his cute face would make me forgive him easily.

I heaved a sigh, hugging him in the corridor silently for a few moments then I lifted his body up.

He wrapped his small arms around my neck and I kept ignoring him.

Being the little devil that he was, he began teasing me; his teeth started nibbling my neck, making my breath hitch while he kept sucking and biting. That would certainly leave a quite visible mark down there.

Finally, we reached the room. He was dead drunk and I didn't want to scold him now.

Tomorrow, I'd be giving him a nice long boring lecture along with my brother for what they did tonight.

As I was about to stand up, he swiftly pulled me in, using my lack of attention to make me lose my balance and fall on the mattress.

The next minute, he straddled me, pinning my hands at each side of my head and mashing our lips together.

It all happened at a high speed and my eyes widened, perplexed.

Paralyzed, I was trying to understand what was happening when he began biting my lips. It made me let out a groan and he seized the chance to push his tongue inside my mouth.

Wow... I never thought that he could be this bold, french kissing me after forcing me to lay on his bed and blocking my limbs.

Not only that, he began rubbing his ass against my crotch and... Since I was still human. -Well, my body was- it started reacting.

The kiss was sweet despite the alcohol taste that was still lingering in his mouth, his scent narcorized me and his plump butt that was impaling itself on my clothed member, made it slowly harden.

I pushed him away gently, breaking the kiss before I would lose my self-control but he attacked my mouth again, stopping me from talking.

I didn't want to hurt him. His body looked so fragile and smaller than mine hence, I feared leaving a bruise if I ever tried to shove him away forcefully. But then.. It gave him the chance to assault me. This horny version of Wangji was scary albeit I couldn't deny enjoying it.

He started working on my pyjama's shirt, unbuttoning it hastily while devouring my mouth still and I began kissing back.

My mind and my vision were blurry, I only wanted to kiss him, breathe him and embrace him as long as possible.

I lifted my hands up, placing them on his buttocks and squeezing them gently. They were so soft and squishy, I couldn't stop massaging them even though I knew that I was being a complete pervert right now.

He seemed to like it since he let out a sexy moan next to my ear, sending ripples of excitement down my spine.

Wangji leant down, kissing my adam apple. Then, his plump lips glided so skillfully, coaxing my chest with kisses as his hand palmed my erection.

That was it.

I let aside all my morals and flipped him over, making his small body disappear under mine. It was my time to take the lead and I started kissing him until he was able to breathe no more.

He was the one asking for it anyways and he wasn't against what I started doing to his body, his cute moans filling the big room and turning me on.

I felt like I was going to cum in any moment just by making out with him yet, he suddenly stopped kissing back and it caused me to pull away, looking down at his red face in bewilderment.

What the-

He was fucking sleeping..

I laughed at him then at myself, leaning in for another chaste kiss before letting my body lay down on the bed next to the sleeping adorable demon who left me with a painful erection and a troubled heart.

I looked up at the ceiling, his cute snores and my shallow breathing replacing our needy moans. I held his hand and entwined our fingers.

Maybe I should give this a try after all. I thought to myself, turning my face towards him and brushing off the stray bangs covering his forehead while caressing the back of his hand with my thumb.

After more than ten years, a boy managed to make my heart beat fast in less than a week and it was both scary and amazing.

I was 33 going on 20 thanks to him and it was enough for me to start changing my mind after seeing how much he wanted me tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

** Wuxian's  ** **POV :**

I woke up early this morning with Wangji still in my embrace. I guess I was too excited to sleep that I opened my eyes without the need of an alarm today. I felt like I was born anew, ready to enjoy every single day, having this little man here by my side.

I glanced at him. He was drowning into a deep slumber. I guess he would only wake many hours later since he was drunk last night so I decided not to bother him. I leant in, kissing his cheeks then his parted mouth, letting my lips linger there for a few seconds before heading to the bathroom.

When I went downstairs, my smile disappeared as soon as I heard my brother, my mother and my nephew talking. I stayed behind the door and listened to their conversation.

"Yes, I love Lan Wangji, okay? I love him and I'm not denying it!"

I heard a strange noise of what seemed like a slap and I peaked through the door, shocked by what I've just heard.

Jiang Cheng was holding his cheek and shaking like a leaf blown by a strong wind, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You can't love him! Did you forget that his brother killed your sister?! Let alone the fact that he's married to your older brother! Don't you have any shame?"

"I know that! But Wangji is different from his brother. He's an angel and the sweetest person on earth.. Plus, brother doesn't have feelings towards him. They even sleep on seperate beds. You know that Wuxian is straight and will only love Angela. Why can't I have him?"

Cheng retorted while wiping his tears.

"If you don't let me be with Wangji, I'll leave this house or maybe I'll kill myself because I'm so done with this life. I never get what I want and instead, Wuxian have it all! You've always taken care of him more than us, you let him do whatever he wanted, you even threw all my dogs and cats because of him when we were young! If you let gege get Wangji instead of handing him to me then I won't hesitate leaving this damn place that only reminds me of my dead sister, the only one who truely loved me here!"

Jin Ling started crying as well, clinging to Cheng. He was begging him not to leave since he was considering him like a father then the boy turned to my mother and pleaded.

"Please grandma, let him have his way with Lan Wangji! Uncle Wuxian doesn't love him and I can see that Uncle Cheng's feelings are sincere. I've never seen him this happy for years so please accept."

My mother sighed, rubbing her face.

"You know what, do whatever you want. I'm done! I made a mistake by bringing him here and now my younger son wants to die for my older son's wife. I need to bring a few monks here to purify this house from the evil soul taking over my family and turning it into this mess. Fuck off now! Both of you!"

I quickly moved away so Cheng and Ling wouldn't see me, locking myself inside my office and letting my body fall on the couch.

What shall I do now? Why things had to he this complicated? I shouldn't have let Wangji and Cheng get close.

My wife was an extremely beautiful guy and he would surely attract my gay brother in one way or another.

Recalling Cheng's words, my heart wrenched. Was he seeing me as a monster? I never wanted to cause him any pain and I never thought that he saw me as a hindrance to his happiness. Tears welled at my eyes, knowing that the only brother that I had left considered me as his rival in everything.

_"I'll leave or kill myself!"_

Those words kept ringing inside my head. I would die if something happened to my baby brother because of me.

My parents wouldn't be able to survive it and Ling would surely feel devastated, losing the father figure in his life after his own had given up on him.

If sacrificing my feelings towards Wangji was necessary to solve this problem then I'll do it. I'd have my heart broken but at least, I wouldn't be causing anyone's misery in the process.

I stayed there for a couple of hours, I even skipped work, unable to do anything or move from my spot.

I was sinking in a sea of somber thoughts when I heard someone knocking at the door and I thought that it was one of the maids but I was surprised to see Wangji walking towards me while smiling coyly.

I gulped. I didn't know what to do until he finally sat down next to me and hugged my arm.

"Good morning."

He mumbled with a sleepy voice, rubbing his nose against my neck and I looked down at him, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Good morning. Does your head hurt?"

I asked and he nodded before his light colored eyes met mine.

"Yep but I took a cold shower and the maid gave me a pill to lessen the headache. Wuxian.. About last night."

My heart skipped a beat. I wished that he didn't remember what we did last night but the blush spreading on his cheeks was showing the opposite.

"Wangji, I..."

He placed his finger on my mouth, stopping me from talking.

"I was drunk but I remember everything and I don't regret it if that's what you were gonna ask. Wuxian, I know this is going too fast but I like you. I liked you since day one and I wasn't able to get you out of my mind no matter how hard I tried."

He paused, looking down and I felt my heart almost leaving my rib cage upon hearing his sudden confession.

"I thought that this was one sided until you came to rescue me last night.. then you kissed back and you even started touching me, changing my mind. You know, you are my first in everything but despite that, I didn't need too much experience to understand that you liked me and desired me as much as I did."

The air was stuck in my wind pipe. I felt like I was going to faint in any moment, having him whispering this load of sweet things to my ear while clinging to me like his life depended on it.

Being his first boosted my self esteem and I felt so happy to have such an effect on him but then, I shouldn't enjoy this too much, thinking about my brother.

I couldn't be selfish and live my life to its fullest while seeing A-Cheng suffer. I had once loved and gotten married to the woman that I had chosen while Cheng was still young and didn't even have a proper lover yet.

Jin Ling said that his feelings towards Wangji were genuine and honestly, they would make a nice couple.

I sighed and gently removed his hands from holding my arm then shifted my weight up.

"Lan Wangji, listen."

I mumbled, averting my gaze quickly when I saw fear in his cute eyes.

"What happened last night was a mistake. I would appreciate it much if you forget about it and your feelings towards me as well."

I kept my back facing him, afraid that he might expose my lies if we ever looked into each other's eyes. I heard him rustling to stand up then he approached me.

"Are you serious? Why did you kiss me back last night then? I don't believe you! You're lying now for only god knows why and I'm not gonna give up."

My fists clenched. Why did he have to be so stubborn, making things harder for me now?

"YOU kissed me forcefully. I was trying to push you away but you didn't let me and I was afraid to harm you hence I gave up struggling. Then, just like any man who had been single for quite a while without touching anyone, my body reacted and I did what I did. I apologize but that's the truth."

He started sniffing, forcing me to turn around in order to face him. I needed every power in the world not to break down and hug him right now, seeing the salty droplets soaking his red round cheeks.

"Please don't do this to me, Wuxian.. Not after I fell for you."

He hugged me tightly and exhaled.

"I can wait. Just don't reject me already."

"Wangji. Maybe you should start looking for someone your age. You're young and beautiful, anyone would die to date you."

I tried to be as gentle as possible, not wanting to hurt him further.

"But I want you! I don't care about age.. My heart had chosen you, so please.. "

I pursed my lips. I was on the verge of accepting but Cheng came to my mind again. Risking my brother's life was not an option.

Even if Wangji would reject him, at least, I wouldn't be the reason behind his heart break.

He'd know that his brother wasn't his rival, that he'd always support him no matter what. My family was more important than my own feelings.

I didn't say that Wangji wasn't important though. Don't get mr wrong..

He was and I wanted nothing but his happiness and well being. With time, he'd get over me, fall for Jiang Cheng or anyone else because he had a life ahead, yet to discover.

I broke our hug and my cold emotionless eyes laid on him.

"But I don't like you, I'm sorry. I see you as a son so you'd better behave like one from now on. Please, don't make me repeat myself again. You know how much I hate that, right?"

I've never used this tone with him and I could see how shocked he was right now. He stopped crying, wiping his tears listlessly and nodding his head.

"I'm sorry, uncle Wuxian. I crossed my limits but that won't happen again, I promise."

He scoffed, smiling bitterly and without adding another word or looking at me again, he turned around and left.

I felt my soul leaving with him, the moment he disappeared behind the door.

The clack of the wooden material matching the sound of my heart breaking into a militia of pieces after what I did.


	25. Chapter 25

  
** Wangji's POV.  **

I thought that it was still dawn when I woke up the next morning but then, I realized that the thick curtains were stopping the sunlight from pouring inside the room and bothering my sleep.

I touched my head. It hurt like hell but I was immediately distracted when I recalled last night's events.

From drinking that cursed liquor to what happened between Cheng and I then, my heart started pulsating erratically upon remembering my steamy make out session with my husband.

I unconsciously blushed, hugging the pillow next to me and squeezing my lids shut.

How could I be so shameless? Pinning him against the bed and kissing him like that.

I even started undressing him and touched his... It felt so big in my small hand and the thought of having it inside me one day made me more flustered than I already was.

I was an innocent boy turning into a complete pervert because of this man and after the things that we did, after I noticed how much he wanted me too while kissing me so passionately and touching every crevice of my body, I fell harder for him.

This man had become the air that I breathe, the only one living inside my head ever since my heart started beating for him.

I didn't move for minutes, smiling like an idiot and recalling the hot kisses that we shared, touching my bruised lips that he made sure to suck and bite until they bled.

He was so skilled and made my body writhe under his touch, I wouldn't mind losing my virginity to him if he ever decided to make love to me tonight.

I took a cold shower to relieve the pain settling in every joint in my body then I took a pill to get rid of my headache.

After that, I decided to look for him. The maid told me that he went to his reading room and I didn't waste another minute, joining him there.

I stumbled towards Wuxian, cheeks warming up when his onyx eyes laid on me. He had that dark manly aura that had always sent shivers down my spine.

He'd ask me to bend down in front of him right now, using that gaze, and I'd obediently do it.

Taking a seat on the couch, I gathered all my courage to hug his arm, placing my head on his shoulder.

He smelled so good and his scent helped me forget my headache for a while. He had that magic effect on me and I wished I was able to stay in his embrace forever.

Falling in love was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. I was happy, complete, lightheaded and free.

However, our conversation was far from what I had expected. After I confessed my feelings, he harshly rejected them and broke my heart.

He had never raised his voice before but at that moment, he looked so mad, so different. I knew I had crossed the line. I've been so reckless and delusional.

Tears gathered in my eyes, forming a thick layer, clouding my vision.

"I'm sorry uncle Wuxian, I crossed my limits but that won't happen again, I promise."

I blurted out, emphasizing on the word "uncle" and I saw his lashes fluttering and his features displaying a slight melancholy. I knew that he was feeling pity towards me now and I hated it.

Without dwelling too much on the matter or let me rephrase it : my first time getting rejected, my first tragic heart break- I exited the room, tears rolling down my cheeks as I walked towards my own.

I was a cry baby but hey...

I've always gotten what I wanted and if not, I would cry like this and my older brother would be giving it to me. As I grew up, I realized that things weren't that simple... That a human's heart and love couldn't be obtained like that... Sadly.

I was torn between trying again or giving up. My pride wouldn't let me but my heart was still beating for Wuxian despite his cruel words earlier.

As I entered my bedroom, I felt someone following me and when I turned around, I found myself standing face to face with Jiang Cheng.

"You're crying again."

He sighed, handing me a handkerchief and I took it hesitantly, wiping my soaked face with it.

"Don't worry, I only used it twice to blow my nose."

He teased, making my eyes widen then he bursted out laughing upon seeing my reaction. I couldn't hold myself from chuckling faintly despite my utmost sadness, hitting his shoulder.

"Stop! You're not funny.."

I pouted, sitting on the bed and blowing my nose in an exaggerated manner just to tease him back and he grimaced.

"Ew.. Stop doing that and stop sobbing. You cry baby."

He pinched my cheek as he sat down next to me.

"I'm not a cry baby. I'm just... Heart broken."

I sighed, my smile disappearing the second his brother's angry voice resonated inside my head again.

He arched a brow and moved closer to me.

"Heart broken?"

He parroted and I nodded.

"Yes.. A-Cheng. Since you're my only friend here, can I tell you a secret?"

I needed to vent this out or else, my heart would explode. I thought I could trust Cheng, he seemed to be a nice person and I'm sure that he'd understand.

"Sure."

He mumbled, looking at me, full of anticipation.

"I'm in love with Wuxian.. but he rejected me today."

I looked down, I could feel his breath hitching for a moment. I was afraid of his reaction but he didn't say anything so I decided to continue.

"Last night, we made out and we almost... Did it but I fell asleep. Then when I went to talk to him today, he said that it was a mistake and rejected me."

I sniffed, trying to hold back my tears. He wrapped his arms around me and caressed my back in a soothing way.

"I'm sorry."

He mumbled and I unconsciously let my head rest on his shoulder. I found comfort in his scent that reminded me of his older brother.

"Wuxian ge still loves his dead wife so much. He had always rejected whoever wanted to approach him, Wangji. He won't change."

His words made the wound inside my heart deeper. I felt like I was stabbed again and again, ashamed of getting jealous of a dead person.

"But his actions made me misunderstand his feelings. He was.. Nice to me."

He breathed out and lifted my chin up, making me face him.

"He's nice to everyone. I think that you should already forget this one sided love and focus on something.. Or someone else. A lot of people would die to have you. You just need to open your eyes and look around carefully. "

He mumbled these words with a soft voice, leaning in until our noses touched.

I felt so uncomfortable with this closeness that reminded me of what he did last night. But back then, he was drunk and now, he was wide awake.

I must be imagining things. Did.. Jiang Cheng have feelings towards me? That would he a disaster if so for I would never be able to return them back.

Maybe he was just doing this to comfort me. I was not Angelina Jolie to have everyone liking me that easily.

His arms were still wrapped on my waist, stopping me from moving away but thanks god someone knocked at the door and made him stop what he was doing.

A maid walked in.

"Master Wangji, Master Wuxian asked me to move his belongings to another room."

Her words made me more despondent, scorching my already demolished soul. Jiang Cheng held my hand when he noticed my discomfort, trying to drag my attention back to him.

"I've heard that universities had already sent their acceptance letters so I think that you should check your e-mail. How about we do it now?"

Upon hearing that, my heart started beating fast. I had forgotten about my sad love story for a while, getting anxious, afraid of getting another rejection that might crash my dreams and make them vanish into thin air.

"Let's go to my room."

He said and without waiting for my answer, he pulled me to the said place. We sat on his bed and he aimed for his laptop and turned it on. I logged in my email and covered my eyes.

"Can you please read it for me? I don't have the guts to get rejected again after your brother had sonzoned me today."

I huffed and he chuckled amusingly, humming a "yes".

He didn't talk for a whole minute and it made me peek through the gaps between my fingers. Our eyes met and he sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Wangji..."

He mumbled and looked down. I felt my soul leaving my body at that moment.

I was such a loser..

Not only my love life was a mess, my dream of becoming a veterinarian was ruined as well. I should've studied more..   
I thought to myself, tucking my head low.

"I'm really sorry that you'll have to see me everyday here and at university because you got accepted!"

He whispered next to my ear and my eyes widened, looking at him in disbelief.

"R-really?! Are you sure?"

He showed me the acceptance letter and I screamed in joy, immediately jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

At that moment, Wuxian walked in and saw me almost sitting on his brother's lap while wrapping my arms around him, our bodies pressed against each other firmly.

I saw anger lingering in his gaze and his hands formed tight fists.

"I thought you were alone that's why I came here to talk to you."

He coldly deadpanned, talking to Cheng and the latter shamelessly tightened his grip around me when I wanted to pull away.

"But guess you're busy."

He added, his eyes moving to me and I immediately looked away. This side of Wuxian started to scare me but why was he mad?

He looked like... He was jealous.


	26. Chapter 26

  
**Wuxian's POV:**

I wanted to talk to Jiang Cheng. I had to know if he was really serious about Wangji because in that case, I'd try to divorce him as soon as possible even though I was so sad, giving up on the only person that managed to get my attention after all these years.

I was condemned to loneliness and I shall accept my hideous fate.

When I walked inside his room without knocking, I saw a scene that made my heart knock sideways.

Wangji was sitting on my brother's lap, hugging him firmly while the latter had his arms wrapped around his waist in a possessive manner.

Jealousy found its way inside my heart again and all I wanted was prowling forward, pulling my wife from my brother's embrace and returning it to where it belonged. _To me_.

I wished I was selfish enough to claim him back. He looked so beautiful and soft that I desired nothing but holding him for eternity and taking care of him.

I knew that he was the remedy to all my wounds but to my brother's as well. A battle field to go through with only one survivor to leave out of it alive and fixed.

I sometimes thought that it was wrong to push Wangji to Cheng because well, I had to think about his feelings too. He wasn't a toy that we could share or pass to each other whenever we wanted.

The boy was a human being and had a heart. I should've considered his opinion before making whatever decision.

Yet, seeing him happy with Cheng right now made me believe that perhaps, I've opted for the right choice.

They told me that they were checking Wangji's university application and that he got accepted.

Jiang Cheng was so excited that they were in the same campus and I envied him.

That was the kind of life that I wanted now.

To be Wangji's age. To share the same interests with him and to accompany him to university everyday.

For a moment, I started imagining us walking under the rain, holding hands, skipping classes to see each other and secretly making out in one of the university's hidden corners, afraid to get caught.

I found myself having all these fantasies about him and with him, hoping that I could go back in time and have that life with a man who turned my world upside down.

"Wuxian? Gege? Helloo!"

My brother's voice came to pull me out of my wild imagination and I realized that I was smiling while looking at Wangji unconsciously. He was so red by now, knocking his head down and playing with the folds of his shirt.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

Cheng's voice showed a certain degree of vexation. I'm sure that he didn't like how Wangji and I were lost in each other's eyes and I almost laughed at this fucked up situation.

He was jealous of me, his brother, because I was staring at my wife, who happened to be his crush.

My mom was right that day when she said that we needed to perform a purifying ritual inside our house because an evil soul was definitely spreading its wings above us.

"Nothing. When will you two start university?"

I asked, trying not to look at Wangji again and Cheng smiled.

"Next week! Don't worry about Wangji. I'll be taking him to university every day and protecting him from the bullies."

He elbowed the smaller boy in a teasing way and Wangji furrowed his eyebrows.

"Protecting me? I might look small and harmless but these hands here have strangled many bullies when I was a high school student! You will be coming to me for protection. "

He stuck his tongue out and Cheng rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather die than asking a cry baby to protect me. I'm sorry but I don't believe you."

Then the two started bickering and it ended up with my brother gently smacking him with a pillow and making the younger jump on him to fight back.

I retrieved myself slowly and closed the door, resting my back against it and closing my eyes. I buried my face in my palms, helpless.

I only cried twice in my life.

The first time was when Angela died and then after my sister had followed her.

My tears had never fallen down so easily but at that moment, I felt like crying.

I was hurt and jealous. Yes, I was.

I didn't know what a real heartbreak felt like until now. This little boy made me fall in love with him without realizing it but it was too late.

I could hear their giggles filling the air and the more they laughed, the more my heart sunk.

Wangji never laughed like this in my presence. He was rather shy, silent and sometimes scared. I was a boring intimidating person and I bet that he'd thank me later for cutting our long story short and giving him the chance to be with my brother.

I prayed God to give me the strength to forget my feelings towards him but I knew that it was an impossible task to achieve.

He was already living inside me.


	27. Chapter 27

  
** Wangji's POV:  **

It's been a week.

Wuxian and I barely met and I thought that it would help me to get over him but I couldn't. We were sleeping in separate rooms now and I missed him.

I cursed myself for being the reason behind this though. If I didn't kiss him and confess my feelings that night, he would've stayed here with me.

At least, I'd be sleeping every night with his handsome face being the last thing I see before sliding to dream land.

I tried to focus on my university preparations.   
Mrs.Jiang wanted to ruin my joy by forcing me to stay home since it was her plan to begin with but she received orders from Wuxian not to stop me and Cheng helped me stand against her as well.

He even took me to secretly see my parents and my brother which made my sadness tone down.

However, he refused to go inside with me. He said that he didn't want to see my brother and I perfectly understood him. He didn't want to remember his dead sister by meeting her murderer.Well, that made me kinda sad, feeling sorry for him.

After taking my schedule from the Dean's office and paying my parents a visit, we went shopping and I dragged him to many stores.

I was so happy to see the world after many days of hibernation. I even called Yixing to come and meet us and he seemed to like Cheng though he was a little bit jealous of him, thinking that I had replaced him with my brother in law.

When finally came back home, I rushed towards my room, aiming for one of the bags that I had brought with me and pulling the hair dye kit out of it.

I was planning to change my hair's color since my father wouldn't be nagging at me now. The perks of being a married man were showing up, giving me more freedom somehow.

Within a few minutes, my hair had blue meshes decorating it and I loved the result. I looked more badass like this and I was so excited to show the result to Cheng, if not I met Ange in the corridor.

I stopped, intimidated by her gaze. I was afraid that she might attack me since I knew that she and her cousin, Ling hated me to the guts but she crossed her arms against her chest and huffed.

"This is unfair."

She mumbled and I titled my head to the side, perplexed.

"Huh?"

"You can mess with your hair's color while I can't.. I once changed it to pink but my father scolded me and forced me to dye it black again."

I couldn't hold myself from laughing and she glared at me.

"Well, your father didn't see me yet and I won't change it even if he scolded me. I had already struggled with a strict father when I was at my parents house. I want to use the fact that I'm married now to do whatever I want."

She pursed her lips and moved closer to me, looking around as if afraid that someone might hear her.

"I think I'll do it too and if dad starts nagging then I'll drag you into this mess with me."

I chuckled again and ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry but your dad can't force me. However, I might talk to him and convince him to let you keep it."

I thought that it was my chance now to win her heart because she seemed interested.

"Hm... Fine. I like your hair by the way. The color is amazing."

"I have an extra box if you want."

She was hesitant, trying to keep a stern face expression but her eyes started sparkling.

"Do you want to have it?"

I offered and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well.. If you want to, yes."

Flashing her a warm smile, I beckoned her to follow me to my room and she did. When I handed her the small box, she finally smiled. Her smile was so adorable, reminding me of Wuxian's.

Ange was a small version of her father that was why I never hated her despite her evil deeds towards me.

"Auntie Yanli was the one helping me dye my hair back then...Since it's too long."

Looking down, a heavy sigh left her lips and I felt guilty even though I had nothing to do with her aunt's death, withal being the one paying for it.

"I can do it, if you allow me of course."

She looked at me again, clenching her small fingers against the bag.

"You know, pa will surely kill us after this but we'll do it anyways."

Her smile widened and she pulled me to the bathroom.

I never knew that being a step mother could be this fun. We spent almost one hour, trying to dye her hair and messing the bathroom, our hands and clothes with the blue "paint"

Then I helped her wash her hair and we started rubbing our hands in order remove the dye from them helplessly.

"I think that we should stop or else we'd be taking our skins off in the process."

She laughed when she saw me scratching my hand until it became red.

I sighed in defeat.

"I hope it will disappear soon.."

She stared at her hands then at mine.  
"Dad will have a heart attack for sure.. We,not only have blue heads now but also blue hands."

We bursted out laughing and I held her arm, pulling her back to the room and starting to dry her hair. It was cold and I didn't want her to fall sick especially now that holidays were over and she was back to school.

As I was busy combing her hair and drying it, I noticed that her gaze was glued to me and I suddenly stopped, spotting the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey.. Are you okay?"

I asked after placing the hairdryer down and took a seat next to her.

"I'm fine.. It's just.. You remind me so much of Auntie Yanli. She was like a mother to me and I miss her so much. After I spent some time with you, I noticed that you're too soft and gentle. You'd make a perfect mother."

She sniffed and I cupped her cheeks wiping her tears gently.

"I'm really sorry... I'm sorry for what my brother did and sorry for reminding you of her now. Please don't cry."

She beamed, moving a bit closer and looking down shyly.

"Wangji. I know that I've been so mean towards you but I've been thinking about you and dad lately and I started changing my mind. What we did this afternoon made my uncertainties fade away and I'm sure now that you're not that bad after all. Will you... Accept my apology?"

I was honestly shocked. I was wondering why she hadn't attacked me during the past couple of days and now I knew why. I hummed and nodded my head.

"Sure.. Though you don't need to apologize."

She hugged me briefly and held my hands.

"You're really the coolest step-mom ever. Wangji, do you like my father?"

At that question, my heart skipped a beat and I immediately looked away.

"I've never wanted pa to date or marry anyone after my mother's death but with time, I started to feel that it was affecting him and since he began distancing himself from everyone... But ever since you joined our family, my father stopped getting mad easily and he spent more time here, at home. I know that you two love each other and I know that uncle Cheng is what's stopping you."

"Your uncle Cheng?"

My heart writhed again and I felt suddenly dizzy.

"Yes.. Didn't you notice it yet? Uncle Cheng is in love with you. He's head over heels over you and he wants to make you divorce pa so he'd be able to have you but please don't.. It will break my father's heart. He's already suffered enough."

I felt everything around me crumbling down.

I was mad. So fucking mad.

I thought that Cheng was my friend. I trusted him and told him about my feelings towards his brother yet, he shamelessly used my heartbreak to make us get closer. At the same time, I was angry at Wuxian for pushing me towards his brother without considering my feelings.

These two were toying with my heart and I had to stop it. First, by telling Cheng that I'd never like him no matter what. That my heart was completely Wuxian's and would always be.


	28. Chapter 28

  
**Wangji's POV:**

I was spacing out, recalling every single moment with Cheng ever since he started changing his behaviour towards me.

How could I be so stupid and oblivious? My lack of experience not only pushed my husband away from me, but also made my brother in law develop weird feelings towards me.

I should've been more careful and not let him touch me freely. Lately, he had become so clingy and he was even kissing my cheeks sometimes.

Deep inside, I felt uncomfortable whenever he did that or when he held my hand, placed his head on my lap etc.. I thought that it was normal between friends since Yixing and I were so touchy but I never thought that Cheng was really in love with me.

No wonder why Wuxian acted that way. Perhaps he wanted to give his brother the chance to have me but that was so wrong. He should've thought about my feelings too.

Ange noticed my stupor and waved a hand in front of me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

She asked and I looked down.

"I'm shocked.. I don't know how to deal with your uncle now. I don't wanna hurt him. What shall I do?"

She chuckled and poked my cheek.

"Are you really asking a 13 year old girl to give you a love advice?"

Pouting my lips, I nodded my head desperately.

"Well, he's your uncle and you know him better than I do."

"I think that you should just be honest, Wangji. Just tell him that you noticed his feelings towards you and that you won't be able to return them. He might feel hurt at first but it's better to end it now before it evolves to more dangerous love."

Shrugging her shoulders, she leaped to her feet and stared at our reflection at the mirror.

"We look like twins now! I wanna take you to my school one day and show you off! My classmates and female teachers are already drooling over my dad, when they see how handsome my new mommy is, I'm sure that they'll end up having a heart attack!"

Her words made me laugh softly and I stood up as well, stretching my arms.

"It's dinner time now. Are you prepared to get scolded by Mr.Jiang Wuxian?"

She teased and pulled me outside of the room and I followed her while laughing still until we reached the dinning room.

There was only my father in law and my husband, the others were still not there yet and upon seeing us, Wuxian immediately stood up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the hell is that?! Ange, didn't I already warn you not to change your hair color again?"

He grumbled and the little girl quickly hid behind me.

"Please dad, only this once! Wangji did the same and he said that he won't change it!"

I breathed in when the tall man's eyes laid on me and his features softened a little. I saw his ears turning red and he quickly averted his gaze, shifting it back to his daughter.

"So you're using that as a pretext to do the same? He's 18 whereas you're still 13! Now let's go and change it."

He was about to jump on her when I stopped him, placing a hand on his chest and holding my breath the moment our eyes met again, the proximity making my body instantly ignite.

"Please let her be. The poor girl just dyed her hair, alright? She didn't commit a crime."

I tried to make my tone as steady as possible and he held my hand and yanked me to his reading room without adding another word.

I saw Ange lifting her thumbs up as if to encourage me and I gulped. Was he taking me there to kill me now? I was doomed..

As soon as we reached the room, he closed the door and shot me a deadly glare.

"Wangji. Are you trying to make my daughter disobey me?"

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my composure.

"I'm not! You're being so over dramatic and old fashioned. It's just a hair color and it's not even that obvious. Everyone her age have done that at least once."

He approached me, making me back off until my back hit the door.

"But this is not how things work in this house. We have rules."

His tall figure loomed over me and he pressed his elbows to the door, cornering me between his body and the wooden material.

My cheeks started warming up, looking up at him with uncertain eyes as his warm breath swarmed over my face.

"Rules were made to be broken. Stop being bossy, Wuxian. You need to be more understanding and have a close relationship with your daughter. I don't know why parents are this complicated.. Really."

I knew that I was getting on his nerves but I had no regrets. This guy reminded me of my annoying father now and I didn't want to let the poor Ange meet the same fate as mine.

"So you're trying to teach me how to be a good parent? Am I too old fashioned and boring? Is that what you think?"

He snarled, his voice dropping a tone and I trembled slightly. I tried to run away but he used his other arm to block me and I was now trapped, like an easy prey.

"Y-yes you are! You're such a narrow minded guy! I think that you should update this head of yours just like you update your phone, Daddy."

I purposely added the last word, wanting to see his reaction. I knew that it was wrong to use it and that it had a very twisted meaning but instead of getting mad, he smirked and leant in until our faces were on the same level.

"How can I meet your standards then? I mean, I want to become a good daddy. What shall I do?"

I placed my hands on his chest, my perverted side showing up again while I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"First, let people color their hair the way they want. Second, stop nagging."

I caressed the back of his neck with my fingers and I could feel him shiver under my touch. I was satisfied with the reaction and continued feathering my digits over his skin while I moved my face a bit closer, brushing his lips with my own.

"Only that?"

He mumbled, his hand slowly moving to rest on my lower back, narrowing the gap between our chests.

I shook my head, ignoring the fast beating of my heart. I was trying to seduce him again now. I didn't care if I was gonna get rejected.

He was so hot that even the most innocent soul on earth would do what I was doing at that moment.

"No. You also need to smile more and stop frowning. You look so ugly when you do that."

He hummed, as if asking me to continue while his other hand boldy groped my ass.

I didn't know what was happening to him but well, I'm not gonna lie and say that I didn't enjoy it.

"Last but no least... Stop assuming things and sacrificing your own happiness for other people's sake. You're not that old, Wuxian. You still have the right to live a normal life. It's fine to be selfish sometimes."

After adding these words, I pressed my lips to his and hoped that this time, he wouldn't push me away.


	29. Chapter 29

** Wuxian's POV:  **

I was sitting in the dining room with my dad, waiting for the others to join us when I saw Ange and Wangji coming downstairs. I was both happy and surprised to see them finally becoming close.

Like that, my daughter wouldn't be applying more of her evils plans to ruin the poor boy's life. He was really adorable and sweet that no one was able to resist his charm; One of the reasons that made me unable to forget my feelings towards him even though I tried to distance myself as much as possible during the past few days.

When they reached the table, my smile disappeared and my eyes bulged out.

First, I was mad at my daughter for breaking a rule and disobeying me by dying her hair again and second... Wangji looked so fucking sexy.

My heart leaped and my blood rushed towards my brain, making me feel hypnotized for a while.

How was I supposed to get over him when he looked more and more beautiful each passing day? I found myself staring at him for a while then I quickly averted my gaze and started scolding my daughter.

When I wanted to take her to her room, he stood between us and his delicate scent reached my nose and calmed my senses down.

My hormones began profusing actively throughout my blood system and I could feel my crotch reacting.

When did I even become this sensitive?

Right. It started from that night when we almost fucked if not he fell asleep.

Ever since, the least touch coming from him would make my little buddy down there wake up.

I stopped thinking for a while and held his hand, taking him to my reading room.

I didn't know what was gonna happen but I had to be alone with him. I used my anger as a pretext to pin him against the door. I needed to be close to him now, fill my lungs with his scent and get my dose before this euphoria would end.

The moment he called me daddy, I lost my mind.

A lot of dirty images crossed my mind and I forgot about our age gap, my brother's feelings and everything surrounding me.

Only him mattered.

His touch made my skin crawl, electrifying yet gentle. He knew how to tame me and I became his slave, yearning for more.

An aeon passed, I was lost in his eyes. His breath caressing my face and his lips touching mine drugged me. I was unable to discard the desire that I was feeling towards him, especially when my pants became tighter the more he made our lips brush as he kept talking.

His last words hit my weakest spot. He was right and I couldn't agree more. Maybe I should be selfish for once. It was his choice after all whether to choose Cheng or I, I couldn't stop myself now anyways.

We started kissing and I lifted him up after locking the door from the inside, his legs swinging mid-air as I stumbled towards the couch.

I made him sprawl flat on it, hovering over him and imposing my crotch between his thighs, making him feel my erection.

I wanted him to realize how much I wanted him and it seemed to work, since I felt him hardening against me as well.

I kept kissing his mouth for minutes. I was purposely making our kisses deep and long, wanting to taste more of his sweet lips that I had been fantasizing over during our separation.

The madness kept stealing my consciousness and I ended up taking his shirt off, leaning down to cover his milky skin with bites and hickeys.

Only one word kept repeating inside my head.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

I would never give up on this love no matter what. Even if I had to fight my brother. He needed to know that Wangji belonged to me and that I didn't have the intention to let go.

Our exchange was far different from what we he had that night. It was gentle and slow. I took my time kissing his skin lovingly, earning many moans that were music to my ears.

Suddenly, he pushed me up and made me sit on the couch before settling on the floor between my legs, opening my pants.

"What are you doing?"

I asked, my voice trembling with excitement as I watched him maneuver me, with the eyes of a thrilled kid opening a birthday present.

"I wanna taste you."

He stuttered, his round smooth cheeks turning a shade darker. I watched him salaciously underessing my lower part with wide eyes. Wangji never stopped surprising me ever since we met.

He looked like an innocent guy but what he was becoming whenever we were alone made me absolutely stupefied and having that effect on him helped my ego to reach its paramount.

My cock grew taut under his touch. I felt like releasing already as he licked his plump lips seductively, touching my dormant cock that had recently waken up from its long slumber.

I watched him gobbling my length greedily, sucking, biting and smooching until my legs began trembling unconsciously.

Gliding my quivering fingers through his hair, I tried to stop him before filling his mouth with my seeds but he refused and in a swift movement, he pushed my thickened manhood to the depth of his throat, corrupting what I had left of my self control.

I trembled. The once forgotten sensation taking over me and sending me to oblivion. I was caught in a trance, panting and letting out muffled moans while my fingers tightened against his hair as I witnessed him swallowing my semen till the last drop, his sinful tongue licking my tip and forcing exaggerated sounds that made my ecstasy last a bit longer than I had expected.

I pulled him onto my lap after I came back to my senses, kissing him fully on the mouth while my hand went down, wrapping my digits around his member.

He gasped, wanting to stop me but I held him in place, moving my hand up and down in a hasty manner.

My mouth slid down to his neck and then to one nipple, sucking on the rosy bud hungrily and making his sweet moans fill the room. I hoped that no one would pass by or else, I was sure that they would've heard our lewd noises but then, no one had the right to judge us or stop us.

Wangji was my wife and I had the right to do whatever I wanted with him. We were doing what a normal married couple would do and I couldn't remember enjoying a blowjob just like the one this adorable creature had performed a few minutes ago.

I kept teasing his cock while my tongue latched on his tender flesh, making his small body squirm against mine until he ended up reaching his orgasm.

I hugged him during the process, helping him calm down as he clung to me tightly while shaking with too much vigor.

Then once his spasms had stopped, he collapsed into my arms, hiding his face in my neck silently while panting for air. I grabbed a box of wet tissues placed on the table next to the couch and I used it to clean my hands and his cock before pulling our pants up.

He seemed so exhausted after the small excercise that we did and I found it extremely cute.

I laid down with him, managing to make our bodies fit in the small space and I kissed his forehead.

He didn't say anything. I think that he was shy since he wasn't able to look me in the eyes. Even when I tried to lift his head up, he whined and quickly hid it back against my chest.

"Wangji? It's fine, you don't need to be shy."

I chuckled, trying again to lift his face up and he shook his head.

"I wanna see your face. Can't I kiss you?"

I whispered after placing my hand under his chin to push his head up without hurting him. He finally gave in but he kept his eyes squeezed shut.

I pecked his lips multiple times and caressed his cheek.

"Baby, I'm your husband. There is nothing to be ashamed of, alright?"

He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at me, the blush on his face spreading towards his neck and ears.

"What did you call me?"

He asked and and I blinked in bewilderment.

"Baby?"

I parroted and he smiled widely, kissing my mouth again.

"Can you call me that from now on? I like it."

He murmured against my lips and I nodded, sliding a leg between his thighs and nibbling on his lower lip.

"And what are you gonna call me then? Daddy?"

I scoffed, unable to hold myself from kissing him again.

"Yes, I'll call you daddy but only when we're alone, doing things like this... When we're outside, I'll call you baby too.. Or my love, husband, honey."

This boy really knew how to bewitch me because I couldn't stop smiling stupidly until my jaw started hurting.

The more I looked at him, the more I fell in love.

"Can you come back to our room? But this time, I want us to share the same bed."

He surprised me with this sudden request, but I wasn't able to say no. I was ready to do whatever he wanted as long as he'd keep looking at me with those adorable eyes while pressing butterflies kisses to my jawline and lips. I felt like I was drugged, lightheaded and completely under his charm.


	30. Chapter 30

  
**Jiang Cheng's POV:**

When I went downstairs for dinner, my eyes immediately searched for Wangji.   
I didn't see him for two hours and I already missed him. I had become addicted to his presence, especially after we spent too much time together. Everytime he smiled at me, my world would brighten up, a beam of light spreading within my dark soul.

He didn't mention Wuxian during this period and I started having a hope. Maybe he'd be able to forget him in no time and by then, I'd be completely prepared to talk to him about my feelings and confess.

I noticed that he was missing and my older brother as well. I hoped that it was just a coincidence and when I asked about him, my niece, Ange, said that he and her father went to the latter's reading room to discuss an important matter. Then she giggled in a suspicious way and covered her mouth.

I could smell something fishy and the fact that they didn't come back and skipped dinner made my doubts intensify. I wasn't able to swallow anything, the food becoming suddenly tasteless as my mind was busy thinking about the reason behind their sudden absence.

I excused myself, saying that I had a horrible headache and I saw my mother rolling her eyes and snorting.

I bet she knew that I was lying for she was perfectly aware of my feelings towards my brother in law.

I dragged my feet to Wuxian's private room and when I reached the corridor, I started hearing muffled moans mixed with a heavy breathing. My blood ran cold as I unconsciously leant against the door and at that moment, I knew what was going on.

Wangji was moaning my brother's name while the other did the same. Words like "faster" and "you're so good" kept squeezing themselves between their laboured breaths. My heart wrenched as I tried to open the door. I needed to stop them because imagining someone touching Wangji drove me crazy but the door was firmly locked.

That endorsed my theory of them having sex. Now I knew why they didn't come back.

Because my brother was fucking him and I couldn't remember being this heartbroken before.

As tears rolled down my cheeks, I stumbled towards my room. I couldn't stop my sobs, burying my face into the pillow.

I had no luck but that wasn't new. Whenever I wanted something, Wuxian would snatch it away. I didn't hate my brother and I never would. He was my blood after all but at that moment, I envied him.

If only my mother made me marry him back then, it would've been me, the one owning his heart right now. If I treated him well since this start, I might've made him love me instead.

When I forced them to kiss on their wedding night, I didn't know that it would lead to this mess because at that time, I was blinded by anger.

I started blaming myself and blaming Lan Xichen as well. All of this was his fault and I didn't even know why I thought about him. Whenever something bad happened, I had to blame him in an indirect way because I simply hated him. I hated him as much as I loved his brother.

Leaving the bed after crying my heart out, I decided to get the hell out of this house, at least for tonight. I wouldn't bare seeing them being lovey-dovey and acting like a sweet couple after fucking.

That would add to my misfortune and I might seriously end up killing myself.

I was a fragile man despite the strong facade that I keep wearing to hide my insecurities. I needed comfort but I knew that no one was there for me.

After parking my car in front of a small bar, I walked inside the poorly lit space like a living dead, taking a seat at the counter and ordering the strongest liquor. A lot of it.

I kept drinking non stop but it wasn't enough to mend the broken pieces of my heart.. I was a helpless case because it only made me think of Wangji more.

When I turned my head to the side, my eyes laid on a very handsome man that, despite my blurry vision and my troubled state of mind, I was able to recognize.

He was the same guy that I unnecessarily picked up a fight with the day I went to drop Oscar at the Lans mansion.

I was the one at fault that day but I only realized it later. I had kicked his car and insulted him but he just kept staring at me in a way that made my skin crawl, fathoming his perverted intentions.

Right now, I was heartbroken and I needed someone to make me forget so why not him? But I really hoped that he would remember me though. He was drinking too and he seemed very depressed.

This stranger looked as miserable as I was and I moved a bit so that our thighs would touch before pressing my cheek to his arm and smiling goofily.

"Did your girlfriend dump you?"

I scoffed and he turned around to look at me. Our faces were so close that we were sharing the same breath.

He seemed shocked upon seeing me.

It was like he had met a frightening ghost and I wondered whether I had something on my face because he kept staring at me silently for what seemed like forever.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +18 Chapter  
> XiCheng smut

  
**Lan Xichen's POV:**

I had a very rough day, busying myself to forget my fucked up personal life.

Meng Yao kept harassing me non stop, wanting to fix things between us but I made sure to show him that we had eventually reached a dead end.

I've already given him many chances but he didn't learn his lesson and to tell you the truth, I think that I don't love him anymore; I couldn't find in him what I looked for in a lover.

Another reason that made me lose my interest in my ex was Jiang Cheng.

Ever since I met him that day, I wasn't able to get him out of my mind. I tried so hard to forget his face but it was always showing up whenever I was sitting alone at the office or at home.

What made me too attracted to him was his fierce and rude personality that contrasted his beautiful features. I've always gotten involved with effeminate men who tried to act extra cute in order to get my attention. The others were just kissing my ass because I was the CEO of the two biggest companies in our region.

Jiang Cheng was different and I wished nothing but to have a chance with him. One date would be enough but I knew that spending my summer holidays on the moon would be easier.

We, humans, are indeed the weirdest creatures on earth. Our hearts always yearn for what we can't have. It was why Adam and Eve got kicked out of heaven... Because they wanted nothing but a forbidden fruit.

Withal that, I was glad that he was being nice to my brother and didn't punish him for my mistake. It made me respect him more but deep inside, I wished that he'd be able to forgive me too, one day.

I went to a small bar after finishing yet another meeting. I wanted to get drunk and let my mind rest for a while but don't worry. This time I had the intention of calling our family driver to fetch me. I've already learned my lesson.. Especially when that lesson costed me more than I've ever expected.

After ordering a couple of shots, I started drinking calmly until I felt a weight landing on my arm. As I turned my head to see the bold stranger's face, I was so damn surprised and my heart skipped a beat.

It was him. The reason behind eighty percent of my problems.

_Jiang Cheng._

He looked drunk, his cheeks flushing a bright red and making him look more adorable. His half lidded eyes staring right into mine as he asked me a weird question.

"Did your girlfriend dump you?"

I was honestly perplexed and I didn't know what to answer. I was so sure that he didn't recognize me or else, he wouldn't approach me even in this state.

I was wondering whether I should talk to him or run away.

I shouldn't be doing this but his exquisite fragrance scotched me there.

"Don't you remember me? Or you do? I'm the one who kicked your car!"

He giggled, rubbing his nose against my shoulder and I couldn't hold myself from smiling briefly. I knew that he was dead drunk and if his grumpy face expression had attracted me that day, this cute funny one made me completely whipped, I tell you.

This guy was just perfect in every aspect and every angle. I was a gone case by now, I couldn't back off.

"I do remember you. Are you gonna blame me for something else now?"

I teased, holding him before he would fall and supporting his weight by making his small figure rest against my chest.

I was starting to get hot and his actions didn't help at all.

He nestled his face in my neck and pouted.

"Noooo! I'm gonna apologize today. I was the one at fault and I realized it later."

Guilt lacing his voice, he mumbled next to my ear, placing a hand on my thigh and squeezing it tenderly.

Bold.

I thought to myself as I looked down at his slender fingers finding their way to my crotch. I held his hand and stopped him.

"Hey! Why did you stop me? Don't you like it? I saw how you looked at me that day. It was clear that you wanted me."

I was shocked. Was I that obvious? And... Was he thinking about me lately just like I was thinking about him? Or else, how would he remember the way I looked at him?

I had a hope and for a while, I forgot our names and background. I just wanted to hold him closer and I did.

"I do but you're drunk. You might regret it tomorrow. Plus, we barely know-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he cupped my cheeks and started kissing me passionately. I was lost for about five seconds then, I closed my eyes and started kissing back.

I didn't care that we were sitting in a public place. The lighting was dim and half of the people present there were drunk. Two males making out in the middle of a small bar wasn't a big deal but for me, it was.

It made my heart jolt as though an invisible hand was roughly shaking it. I never knew that kissing Jiang Cheng would turn me into this mess, torn between a ghastly remorse and a stirring felicity.

I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his waist while my tongue pushed its way inside his mouth. I let aside whatever unpleasant thoughts roaming inside my head and just enjoyed the moment. I only needed this right now.

And in my alcoholic stupor, I found him dragging me somewhere... To a hotel room where we jumped to the next level.

Don't ask me how did that happen.

My mind was clouded by the liquor that I had consumed and Cheng's sweet kisses.

We kept making out in the elevator until its door was finally opened and we struggled to reach the room, sliding the card in a haste to unlock it without leaving each other's mouths.

I pinned him against the door, burying my face into his neck and kissing his smooth skin hungrily while he began undressing me.

Soon, our clothes laid forgotten on the floor and we stumbled towards the bed.

Everything was blurry yet, I could remember every kiss and every touch. I enjoyed having sex with him to the fullest, even though I was aware that it was so wrong to take advantage of him but he asked for it.

He was wild and adorably shameless.

He made me cum by sucking me off and I did the same, taking a few minutes to catch our breaths after a nauseating orgasm before I penetrated him, resuming our copulation.

I didn't remember how many orgasms I had reached that night, but it was enough to make me fall for him so easily.

I loved his character. The grumpy, fierce, adorable, shameless, sexy him. He was a complex of personalities and I wished nothing but making this night last longer, having him under me, moaning and writhing while begging me to do him again and again.

After we were both exhausted, I pulled my member out of him and kissed his mouth deeply. He snuggled closer to me, placing a hand on my cheek and offering me faint smile.

"I love you."

He mumbled against my lips and my eyes bulged out. I know I might sound like a stupid teenager right now but these words coming out of his bruised red lips made my heart and senses stop for an aeon.

"I love you, Lan Wangji, but you chose Jiang Wuxian instead.. What does gege have and I don't? Why don't you love me back?"

He loosened a sigh, holding me as if his life depended on it and started crying bitterly.

At that moment, my world crumbled down, sadness concrete in my veins.

It was like standing on a high bridge for a moment and then, suddenly falling down to the very depth of an abyss.

I was robbed of the bliss that I had between my palms a few seconds ago and the reason behind it was no one but my own brother.


	32. Chapter 32

** Jiang Cheng's POV:  **

My phone kept buzzing annoyingly, pulling me out of a deep drowse.

I opened my eyes, finding myself in a completely unfamiliar room.

"Where the hell am I?"

I mumbled with a hoarse voice, reaching for my phone that finally stopped vibrating.

Damn.. There were more than 40 missed calls from my mother, Jin Ling and Wuxian.

I rolled my eyes, placing the gadget on the bedside table and when I tried to move, I felt a horrible pain in my lower back and my private part felt so sticky and sore, making my eyes go wide.

I realized later that I was fully naked on the bed and when I brought my hand down there and touched my entrance, I saw what looked like cum and blood.

At that moment, memories began flooding inside my head.

I lost my virginity to a stranger while being drunk.

My precious virginity that, despite being a full time bad boy, I never planned to give up on it unless by doing it with the one.

I felt so guilty. It was like I have cheated on Lan Wangji even though he had already done it with my brother yesterday. My heart was still his no matter what and I shouldn't have behaved this recklessly.

Yet, thinking about it now, that guy was the definition of gentleness. He had shown me too much affection in one night that I found myself blushing while recalling the way he was kissing me and caressing my body tenderly. It didn't feel like a random one night stand even though he acted like a jerk by leaving me alone this morning and disappearing without leaving his phone number or name.

I made him come multiple times, he should've at least said thank you.

"Fucking jerk."

I mumbled to myself while shifting my weight up. I felt so hurt and mad that if I had him in front of me now, I would've slapped him then... Kissed him again because somehow, a part of me yearned for his touch. Just like a fucking drug, once you try it, you'd want to have more.

After I took a shower, I put my clothes on and went to the hotel's reception, asking the young woman working there if she could give me his name since he was the one paying for the night.

She said that she didn't know anything about him and I knew that she was lying. Did he ask her not to reveal his identity? But why was he doing that?

It made my head hurt even more now. Was he perhaps famous? Did he have a wife and cheated on her with me? It was the only decent explanation that came to my mind.

I felt my chest tightening at the thought. This stranger messed me up and disappeared with no trace. Two times and I wasn't able to get a name. How frustrating!

As I reached the house, everyone was waiting for me. It was almost afternoon and I rolled my eyes at how dramatic they were acting. I ignored them by directly walking towards my room when Wuxian suddenly held me by the arm and frowned.

"Where were you?"

He asked and I pulled my arm off, looking up at him, anger lingering in my gaze.

"That's none of your business."

"You didn't sleep here and when we called your friends, they said that they didn't see you. I kept calling and texting you but I got no reply. Look at you now, for God's sake! Your face is so pale. Are you sick? Did someone hurt you?"

He was blabbering non stop, adding to my headache.

When I saw Wangji standing behind him, my heart clenched again, anger building up inside me as I remembered what they did yesterday.

I grabbed him by the collar, making everyone gasp in horror since it was my first time doing this to my brother.

"Fuck off, will you? You're not my father and I owe you no explanation. Damn you!"

I pushed him away with all my might. I know it was wrong to treat my older sibling like that but I was stressed, mad and sad, experiencing many negative emotions at once.

I quickly disappeared upstairs and rushed towards my room, closing the door and letting my weary body collapse on the bed.

Why my life had turned into this?

My sister died, I fell in love with my brother's wife, I let a stranger take my virginity after getting drunk and now, I'm sure that I had broken my brother's heart while he did nothing but worrying about me.

My tears began flooding down uncontrollably and I wished nothing but closing my eyes to never opening them again.

I was living in the same house with Wangji and I'd be seeing him everyday, knowing that I could never be able to have him, to claim him as mine.

If only I could move somewhere far, away from everything and everyone.

But with a family like this, it was hard to do it unless I find a regular job and earn some money.

I worked as a part time model for two months, a few years ago and the salary wasn't that bad. Then I gave up on "my career" since my parents started nagging about it distracting me from my studies.

Perhaps I should do that again in order to afford renting an appartment of my own. At least until I'd be able to forget my forbidden feelings towards Lan Wangji.

A couple of weeks ago, my friend suggested a modeling company that she applied for and she said that they were searching for new faces. I thought I should give it a try soon but right now, I had to get my shit together and fix my emotional mess.

I wanted to sleep until tomorrow or maybe next week. Like that, I'd be able to stop thinking about my fucked up life.


	33. Chapter 33

  
** Wangji's POV :  **

Ever since Wuxian and I became real lovers, I didn't know what took me as I became extremely shy in his presence.

We started sharing the same bed but whenever he approached me, I would immediately pull away and start blushing and stuttering.

Except for the few pecks that we sometimes exchanged before he'd go to work and when he came back at night, I had always pushed him away the moment he tried to go further.

I've watched a few videos and read a couple of articles about men's copulation and it made me so scared.

I never thought that it could be this complicated and painful. My poor ass would suffer and I was a sensitive baby. What if he'd lose control and hurt me? All the boldness that I had when I was trying to seduce him dissipated and I think that it started to frustrate him.

It's been a whole week and the two of us were staying under the same roof but still nothing happened.

To tell you the truth, my husband was too romantic that he made me fall for him even deeper. He was bringing me flowers and even took me on a few dates despite our busy schedules.

Anyone would envy me for being married to such a perfect man and I had to pay him, at least by performing my duties as a wife yet, I was rejecting him every night, making up many lies and sometimes even staying in Ange's room for hours, playing video games until he would end up falling asleep while waiting for me.

Today, Wuxian came home earlier than expected and of course, it made me panic. I had to make up another lie to avoid him but I couldn't think about anything since he surprised me by appearing in our room and back hugging me when I was organizing my books on my desk's shelves.

I wanted to reach the highest one and place a couple of things there but my height didn't allow me so I had to tiptoe in order to reach it.

While struggling to do that, I felt a warm body pressing against mine as he took the book that I was holding from me and easily placed it on the wanted spot.

I felt his hot breath landing on my neck, his nose rubbing against my skin, sniffing and taking in deep puffs of air.

My cheeks immediately turned red and when I wanted to turn around, his strong arm blocked my movements, trapping me between the desk and his body.

"Wuxian? Why did you come home early tonight?"

I asked with a trembling voice. I was shaking like a small cat and he seemed to have fun torturing me.

"I missed my lovely wife so I decided to come and see him. Can't I?"

He slid a hand under my shirt, caressing my flat stomach and making me squirm between his arms.

"Baby stop doing that... Your hands are cold."

I pouted, tilting my head to the side when he began licking my neck teasingly.

"I know. That's why I'm trying to warm them up."

He was acting like a giant baby holding its favourite toy.. Seriously!

How am I gonna get rid of this problem now? Can anyone please barge in and save me?

He kept kissing my neck and sucking on it for a while before pulling away slightly and spinning me around, lifting me up as if I weighed nothing and placing me on the desk.

He then spread my legs and settled between them, pressing a deep kiss to my lips.

"You're so cute."

He whispered, kissing me over and over again until I was unable to breathe so I hid my face in his neck and pouted.

"Honey, you should take a shower and have your dinner. I was the one cooking today and I made your favourite dish."

I tried to change the topic but he tightened his grip around my waist, pressing his crotch against my thigh.

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat later but... I wouldn't mind eating something else now."

I felt him smirking against my skin.

This perverted old man! When did he learn such things? I thought that he was a prude timid person but ever since we started "dating", he changed one hundred eighty degree and began showing me his rotten side.

I gathered all my strength and pushed him away, hopping off the desk and fixing my shirt and hair.

"Shower. Now."

I commanded with a stern voice. I had to be strict with him or else he wouldn't leave me alone and he sighed, tucking his head low like a helpless puppy and walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay, but we're not done! Don't sleep, alright?"

He warned and I nodded my head, waving a hand for him to keep going until he finally disappeared behind the door.

I took in a deep breath and let my body fall on the bed.

Shall I let him do it tonight? Then, all those comments in that "Married Couples Sexual Life" forum popped into my head. They said that it might lead to bleeding sometimes if the man has a big dick and Wuxian's fellow was... Well...  
Yeah, that would definitely make me bleed and suffer for days so I ended up making my mind.

No sex for tonight. No sex forever!

I quickly pulled the blanket over me and used it to completely hide my quivering body. If I pretend to be sleeping then he won't dare waking me up.

A few minutes later, I heard the door opening and my heart beats paced up. I peeked through the blanket and I saw him walking out with only a towel covering his lower part.

Damn.. Why did he have to be so sexy?   
My face warmed up again and my heart skipped many beats, staring at him longly without realizing that he was now hovering over me and pulling the blanket off to reveal my head.

"Why are you hiding?"

He asked, laughing softly when he noticed my shocked face expression and I placed my hands on his soaked naked shoulders, trying to push him away when the water from his hair started falling on my face.

"Hey! I'm wet now because of you!"

Well... I shouldn't have said that... Because it had a very different and twisted meaning. My husband seemed to get it, for I was able to see the most perverted smirk that he had ever displayed while leaning closer.

"I can help you with that if you want."

He smooched my red cheek and I closed my eyes, struggling to shove him aside before he'd completely devour me.

"N-No thank you! Just dry yourself and put something on."

I huffed, only to have my hands pinned at each side of my head with his lips strongly claiming mine.

I let him eat my mouth for long minutes, kissing back and enjoying the moment because I simply couldn't resist him. His sweet lips had always drugged me and made me soften but I wished that we wouldn't do something more.

He seized the chance and pulled the blanket down before settling between my legs while still half naked. I knew what he was trying to do and I finally broke the kiss, daring to look at him in the eyes.

"Baby, please.. Not tonight, okay? I-I'm not ready yet."

I gulped, my pouty lips trembling as I gave him a begging look. He pecked my forehead and sighed.

"But why? I gave you one week to adjust with our new situation yet you're still rejecting me.. Are you scared of me?"

He seemed hurt and my heart wrenched at his tone, cupping his cheeks and kissing his nose tenderly.

"No, of course not.. You're the person that I trust the most aside from my family. But.. I'm just not ready. Can you give me more time?"

I begged. I was afraid that he might get sick of me if I kept being like this but he smiled and moved to lay d next to me then pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Sure, little one. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me so I'll wait."

I smiled happily, pecking the corner of his mouth and tugging his wet hair backwards before tracing his chiseled features with my fingers.

"You won't let anyone else replace me, right? I know that you won't cheat but I just wanna make sure."

He held my hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing my fingers without breaking the eye contact.

"Of course not. Wangji, I didn't care about such things for many years until I met you. So it's whether I do it with you or keep using my hand."

He joked, making me flustered.

"I don't want you to use your hand neither. This is only mine to touch."

I pointed his crotch shyly and looked away.

"Hmm, alright then. I think that your mouth and hands are enough for now, waiting for you to let me completely have you."

I pinched his cheek.

"Yes! I won't let you wait for too long, I promise. Now, are you sure that you're not hungry? I want you to eat what I cooked for you and don't worry, no one poisoned it this time."

We both bursted out laughing and he rested his head on my chest, squeezing his lids shut.

"To be honest, yes I'm so hungry but I thought that I'd be having a different meal tonight that's why I came home early."

He bit my shoulder gently and I giggled. We kept cuddling on the bed for many minutes then I let him get dressed while I went downstairs to bring his food.

On my way, I met Cheng in the corridor and he completely ignored me. I said hi but he didn't reply, didn't even look at me even though I felt his breath hitching when our shoulders brushed.

I knew the reason behind his cold behaviour but I didn't dare talking to him. After I knew his real feelings towards me, I was scared to do something wrong and hurt him more. I felt guilty, being the reason behind his sadness but I wasn't able to help him.

Maybe us, becoming strangers again was the best option for now.


	34. Chapter 34

**Jin Ling's POV:**

I was born to be an unfortunate child and that was a fact.

When I was young, I knew nothing about the warmth of a family nor a father's love.

Why? Because when my parents used to be together, all they did was fighting. More like, my cruel dad hitting my mom constantly and making her cry every night.

She was lying to my uncles and my grandparents, telling them that everything was fine but I knew later that she only did it to protect us from that dangerous man.

He married her for her money, obviously and when she was done being tortured by the cruel monster, she got divorced and we came to live here.

I had never felt a connection with that man and he was never nice to me. I don't remember him hugging me or even smiling at me and sometimes, it made me feel like I wasn't his son. But then, the guy was always drunk and he had barely recognized me.

My childhood was horrible yet, when I moved here to live with my mom's family, I started slowly learning how to be a normal kid, how to love.

My uncles were so nice to me, especially Jiang Cheng. He was treating me like a son despite the small age gap between us and I loved him as much as I loved my mom.

As for uncle Wuxian.. well, I didn't love him nor have I hated him. I knew that he was always trying to be the strict one in our family in order to maintain the house's rules.

He was always scolding me along with his daughter but uncle Cheng and mom would spoil us whenever he wasn't home.

Despite his cold personality, I liked the fact that I was feeling safe whenever he was around. I knew that my crazy father wouldn't dare coming around as long as Wuxian was there to protect us.

When my life was starting to become almost perfect, my mother died and that was enough to pull me into the depth of a severe depression.

She was my everything and I wished nothing but growing up, finding a decent job like my uncle and making her proud. My dreams were crushed in a blink of an eye and the one behind it was that fucking shit, Lan Xichen.

I wished him death and misery and I cursed him everyday. He was driving while being drunk and killed my poor mom, leaving me parentless.

I thought that my uncles and grandpa would kill him to make him pay for his mistake but they didn't. Instead, he was wandering around freely while his damn brother was brought here as Wuxian's wife.

That boy was supposed to suffer here so why was he living a perfect life now?

He was going to college, moving inside the house as if it was his own and flirting with his husband. He even dared to break uncle Cheng's heart after seducing him and now, the latter was thinking of leaving us.

To add to my misery, he had become best friends with Ange and she started ignoring me, playing video games with him and introducing him to her friends while acting as if I didn't exist. The only friend that I had was taken away from me by that devil.

I hate him.

I was so mad and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just keep crossing my arms against my chest, letting these Lans destroy my family after they had caused my poor mom's death and the only one who could help me was my grandma.

She was sitting in her room when I walked in and she smiled upon seeing me, patting the bed next to her.

"Ling? What's the reason behind this sudden visit? You barely come to my and your grandpa's room."

I gave her a faint smile and took a seat before sucking in a deep breath.

"Grandma. I don't know how to start but let me get to the point. Are you perhaps accepting Lan Wangji as a part of our family?"

Her smile disappeared, replaced by a somber face expression.

"Of course not! I'd never accept that bitch into our family. His brother killed my daughter, how can I?"

I smirked. It was a good start.

"Then why did you give up on your revenge plan? Wasn't it the main reason behind that arranged marriage? He's living his best life after seducing both of my uncles while his brother is still free and happy. Do you know that uncle Cheng wants to leave the house soon?"

Her eyes bulged out, holding me by the arm.

"What? But why?"

"Because Wuxian and Wangji started dating and acting like a couple. Cheng is hurt and he can't stay here while watching his love being claimed by another man."

I rolled my eyes and she suddenly leaped to her feet, slamming her hand against the wall.

"My dear lord! This can't happen, no no... First, his damn brother killed my baby and now, this bitch is breaking what remained of my family into pieces.. I know now why Cheng raised his voice while talking to his brother a few days ago. I had been so ignorant!"

I couldn't hide my triumphant smile, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Then.. Shouldn't we start thinking of a way to make them break up? We will be hitting two birds with one stone. That will definitely break his heart and he will go back to his criminal brother after getting divorced and kicked out of this house. I'm sure that Xichen won't enjoy seeing his didi in that horrible state."

She arched an eyebrow and fully spun around to look at me, her lips making a malevolent upturn while caressing my cheek.

"Say no more. I have already a good plan to ruin their marriage. Thank you for opening my eyes, A-Ling."


	35. Chapter 35

**New character's POV:**

The clicking of my high heels resonated inside my living room as I walked towards the balcony, watching the flickering lights of New York city below while thinking about the phone call that I had received a few minutes ago.

I honestly never thought of going back to China ever since I left it many years ago because a lot of sad memories related me to that place.

I was convinced that I had already moved on but when I heard that name again, my heart quivered and I knew that I was only lying to myself.

Madam Yu's phone call was unexpected. I didn't even know how she was able to get my number.

She told me that her daughter died almost two months ago and then, her older son got married to another man, her killer's brother.

I was so shocked and perplexed. I thought that Wuxian would never be able to get over Angela and forget her or else, why did he keep rejecting me back then even though I had all qualities to replace her and become Ange's mother?

What did this boy do to make him change his mind and turn him into his slave despite the fact that he was one hundred percent straight back in time?

The old woman was crying on the phone, telling me that she needed my help to save her son and I felt flattered. I was not the type to seduce married men but I could let my morals aside when it came to Jiang Wuxian.

I wanted him to be mine even if I had to get rid of that boy. He was a kid, for Pete's sake!

I knew that he would never be able to beat me if we started competing to get Wuxian's attention. I had something that he didn't have and it was... Angela's face. Because I was no one but her twin sister, the one that had always been secretly in love with her husband even when she was alive.

I never tried to have him when they were together though but after she died, I wanted so badly to take her place and raise her daughter. I yearned for that life and I did my best to have it but back then, Wuxian was too devastated to think about starting anew so I decided to leave the country and try to forget him.

Now that many years had passed, I'm sure that seeing his dead wife's face again would make his heart shake, even a little since I knew how much he loved her.

Without pondering too much on the matter, I called my assistant and asked her to book me a flight to China.

I was owning a big company here, in the States and I made a fortune on my own. I was a strong woman who managed to break whoever dared to stand on her way, so a teenage boy was nothing compared to what I had to deal with many years ago.

I looked at the cloudy sky and smirked.

A fierce storm was coming, just like the one waiting for Lan Wangji.


	36. Chapter 36

** Wuxian's POV:  **

I woke up to the most beautiful view in the world. My little Wangji was laying right next to me, sleeping peacefully with his rosy plump lips parted to let out a few adorable snores.

I smiled as soon as I opened my eyes and moved closer to hug him, waking him up by pressing many kisses to his soft mouth.

We both had to leave the house in one hour and I knew how lazy my wife could be sometimes. If I didn't wake him up and forced him to have his breakfast then go to university, he'd definitely be skipping half of his classes already.

He whined, furrowing his thin eyebrows as he snuggled closer to me and buried his face in my chest.

"Ten more minutes, please.."

With a muffled voice, he uttered and I laughed at his cuteness, cupping his cheeks and lifting his head up.

"Baby, you have a lecture at 8 a.m today. I don't want you to leave the house without eating your breakfast."

He opened his puffy eyes and sighed, wrapping his small arms around my neck.

"Why do you have to act like my mother, hm? Honey, I'm your wife, not your son. Please let me skip today. I really can't believe that you stole my schedule and made a copy of it."

He moved to lay on top of me, pressing his round cheek against my chest and closing his eyes again.

"So you wanna skip and make me ditch my duties as well?"

I chuckled amusingly, looking down at the clingy baby that was making my heart melt. He wiggled his body a bit up so that his face would meet mine and kissed the corner of my lips.

"I wish I could make you stay here with me without the need to move from this position. I miss you so much."

I'm sure that he was able to hear my crazy heartbeats right now since his lids fluttered open and he smiled sweetly.

"We do that every weekend, my angel. Isn't that enough?"

I reminded while I brushed his bangs off, ghosting my mouth over his forehead and he shook his head, his lips pecking mine multiple times.

"No, it's not. Do you know that my biochemistry teacher caught me staring at your text messages and smiling like an idiot last week? He scolded me because of you, handsome old man! So you need to make it up for me."

He huffed, wrapping his limbs around me like a koala bear and I sat up on the bed, with him still on my lap.

"You're trying to make me feel guilty and use that to blackmail me. Bad baby."

I playfully spanked his butt and he blushed, nestling his face in my neck.

"I'm not, daddy. I'm being a good baby for you, and only you."

My breath was stuck in my lungs upon hearing these words and I closed my eyes, feeling a shiver running down my spine as I hugged him back. This boy would be the death of me. My 33 year old heart was weak and he was making it very hyperactive lately.

I held his chin between my fingers and made our gazes meet again before planting a deep kiss on his mouth and mumbling against his lips.

"If you wanna be a good boy then you know what daddy wants, right? And he needs to have it soon."

He started flushing again and I saw his Adam apple moving up and down, marking discomfort. He quickly pulled away and jumped off the bed, heading towards the closet and grabbing a few towels.

"I'll take a shower first! You don't need to wait for me baby, Yixing is coming to pick me up."

I scowled, not paying attention to the fact that he avoided that important topic again because I was rather thinking about this Yixing guy.

I stood up, holding his hand before he would enter the bathroom and caging him between my arms.

"I don't like your friend at all." I retorted and he encircled my neck with his arms, kissing me tenderly.

"He's my childhood friend.. Why don't you like him?"

When I saw his pout, I couldn't hold myself from tucking my head closer and biting on his lips gently. Then, I started kissing him fully on the mouth. Lan Wangji had to stop being cute or else, I wouldn't be able to hold myself any longer.

"But he's being too touchy and you start ignoring me as soon as he comes here to visit you."

The smaller boy giggled, peppering brief kisses all over my face.

"Are you jealous, daddy? Don't worry, Yixing is like a brother to me. In my heart, there is only you but just to make you happy, I'll try to avoid any physical contact with him."

A smile of satisfaction stretched my lips as I lifted him up in my arms and brought him back to the bed, hugging him tightly and kissing him again.

"Not only him. Your other classmates too."

I'm being so demanding and whiny but I didn't care. He was mine and I had to make sure that no one would snatch him away from me, especially after I went to his university a few days ago and saw how everyone liked my little beautiful wife.

I wouldn't blame them in the matter of fact.

He was perfect; Beautiful, adorable, smart, strong and funny. Anyone would want to have him as a lover but sorry, he was already mine so they'd better back off.

"Ahh! Wuxian what are you doing?!"

He squirmed under me, whimpering when I started leaving a visible mark on his neck.

"I'm making sure to remind your friends that you belong to someone."

I mumbled against his skin and his youthful laughter filled the room.

"I already have this ring around my finger, silly. And I'm mentioning you every two seconds so they surely know that I belong to you. You're just making up stories to bite me!"

He teased and I felt my ears warming up, pulling my head away and looking down at him.

"How about you? Aren't you afraid that someone might flirt with me?"

He blinked confusedly and tilted his head.

"Well, at first yeah but now I know that you're not that kind of person. I don't think that you will cheat on me."

He flipped our positions and placed his hands at each side of my head, making me hold my breath for a second then, he leant down to whisper next to my ear.

"If any bitch tries to touch my husband or flirt with him, I'll send her straight to the afterlife, trust me. I'm not as nice and adorable as I look like, baby so they'd better not try to make me angry."

He licked my ear shell sensually, sending shivers down my spine and I could feel my crotch reacting just my that.

He changed in a blink of an eye and I couldn't deny liking that side of him as much as I liked the cute fluffy one. I'd pay to see a jealous Wangji, that would definitely be fun to watch.

Placing my hands on his butt, I squeezed the two molds gently and pecked his lips.

"You've caused me a boner now. Don't you think that you should fix it before going to uni?"

I saw him blushing again and he obediently nodded, pulling the blanket over his head as he went down there to settle between my legs.

Soon, I wasn't able to feel anything around me because he had performed one of those breathtaking blowjobs that sent me to heaven.

I thought that it would give me the strength to go to work but it made me weak at knees and extremely lazy.

I couldn't stop smiling stupidly after he finished and came to embrace me while blushing still.

What happened resulted in us skipping everything that day because we decided to stay in bed and cuddle. Finally he got what he wanted. Not only he didn't go to his lecture but also made me call my assistant and ask her to cancel all my appointments. I had become a reckless man because of this little devil but I'm not complaining. It was worth it, especially watching him dose off again in my arms while mumbling my name in his sleep. I hadn't told him that I was in love with him yet but right now, I knew that I was deeply enamored and no power on earth would be able to change that.

I ended up sleeping as well and when we both woke up, it was already afternoon so we took quick showers and we went downstairs.

I wanted to take him on a date since we were both free and as we walked downstairs holding hands, my blood froze the moment I saw the unexpected guess in our living room, sitting next to my mother while having Ange on her lap and hugging her tightly.

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

It was her, my ex-wife's twin sister and seeing her face and her familiar smile brought back sad and painful memories.

She stood up and walked towards me, the sound of her high heels knocking on the marbled floor resonated inside the room as everyone went silent.

She looked at my linked fingers with Wangji's and shamelessly separated our hands before unexpectedly hugging me and kissing my cheeks.

"Wuxian, honey. Is this how you greet your sister in law? Aren't you happy to see me again after all these years?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Wangji's POV:**

I had always entertained hopes of chancing upon someone who would be able to safeguard my flimsy heart. After I had met Wuxian, I slowly quitted my fears, turning the tide of my worries and learning how to fully trust someone without the need to be afraid.

Waking up had never been this delightful. Feeling his warm lips against mine, yanking me out of my slumber made me want to have this kind of mornings until the end of my life. I was in no hurry to move from my bed but he didn't seem to fancy himself in sharing my desire which made me try to pin him down with me here as long as possible.

We spent the day hugging and making out. We even went to the extent of performing a couple of unholy activities that helped alleviating my shyness. He was so gentle and nice that I slowly started to get used to being intimate with him. Being naked in front of him or seeing him naked had become so casual after what we did. I wished I was brave enough to sprint to the next step though but a part of me still thwarted me acceptance.

I'd lie if I tell you that I didn't desire him as much as he did. I was just scared of getting hurt and partly shy to let out any embarrassing noise in his presence. The age gap played a major role in that since I had to be constantly cautious. A lot of things that our generation might find normal would be unacceptable for him but slowly, I realized that my husband was kinky and would love to see me trying different outfits like cross dressing for him.

He even told me that his biggest fantasy was seeing me in knee high socks, short skirts, dresses, wigs, etc... Imagining it made me uncontrollably blush and I quickly hid my face against his chest, making him laugh at me for almost half an hour.

Did he really expect me to do that? I was a cute little boy, yeah.. but I also had a certain degree of manliness to preserve. I was a guy after all, I would never wear that!

This old man was really having fun teasing me whenever he had the chance to and we ended up having a pillow fight before I lost all my energy and dosed off again, him as well.

After our long refreshing nap, we washed up and got dressed for a date. I was so enthralled to spend a romantic evening with him. Only the two of us.

As we entwined fingers, we walked downstairs but I was stopped by the sight of a stranger that was seated in the living room along with my mother in law and my step daughter. I scowled, looking at the lithe figure approaching us while trying to recall her familiar face.

As she talked, I realized that she was Wuxian's first wife's sister,since Ange had a couple ot photographs of her mother in her bedroom.

I tried to simmer down my anger so great, clenching my fingers into tight fists while watching her kissing my husband's cheeks.

I know a thot when I see her and let me tell you something, this Amy woman was one with no doubts.

From the scandalous revealing dress that she was wearing to the look in her eyes while gazing at my husband. Her hands that I wanted to break bone by bone, touching him so shamelessly. I wanted to jump on her and pull her by the hair but I remembered that Ange was still there and this bitch was her aunt after all.

"Baby, aren't we leaving now?"  
I snarled, giving her a daring look as I wrapped my arms around my husband's one and he looked down at me and smiled.

"Sure."

His eyes then darted her another glance and he bowed politely.

"I'm sorry that I'm not able to welcome you properly, I have a date with my wife and we need to go now. We'll talk later, okay? I must know what made you remember us after all these years."

He gave her a solemn smile then held my hand tightly before bidding everyone goodbye and pulling me outside.

I smirked as I walked next to her, purposely pushing her away with my shoulder and almost making her fall since she was barely holding her balance, wearing those ugly high heels.

I was spacing out while settling inside the car, thinking about the reasons behind this woman's sudden visit and the way she looked at my husband. I thought too high of myself that I had little pondered on the possibility of someone showing up and snatching my man away as though his first love's twin was all but an easy competitor.

He might have noticed my fury and leant in, buckling my seatbelt and pecking my pouty lips softly.

"What's the matter, sweety?"

He asked and I glared at him, turning my head towards the window silently.

"Wangji.. What's wrong? Please tell me, are you mad at me?"

He made me face him, cupping my cheeks and pressing our foreheads together.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what happened."

"I have no great inclination for talking now, Wuxian. Leave me alone."

I looked away, my cheeks turning red with anger and he kissed my nose.

"Is it because of Amy? Are you jealous?"

He chuckled and I glared at him, making him purse his lips to suppress a laughter.

"And you dare asking? Why did you let her hug you? That bitch even kissed your cheeks."

I aimed for the box of tissues placed somewhere near and picked up a handkerchief, wiping her lipstick off his face.

He kept watching me silently but I could see the remnants of a stupid smile while I was cleaning him.

"Listen to me, little one. I really didn't know about her paying us a visit. She appeared out of nowhere and I was too surprised that I didn't think of pushing her away when she did so."

I cupped his cheeks and frowned.

"Why do I have a strong hunch that your mother is the one who asked her to come? I saw her smirk earlier, I know she's preparing for something. Wuxian, if I ever see you going near that woman, I'll kill you."

He started laughing again, unbuckling my belt and suddenly pulling me on his lap before smooching my cheek, amusement clear in his gaze.

"Wow, and I thought that I'm the crazy possessive one here. Guess my wife is really the best when it comes to this matter."

I rolled my eyes and hid my face in his neck, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Well, it's because you're my husband. I can't let anyone approach you especially when she has the same face as your first love."

A sigh escaped my lips. I was feeling so uncomfortable and worried that my heart beats kept increasing each second.

"She tried to seduce me before but I rejected her. Wangji, she might have the same face as Angela but they're very different. My wife was unique and I loved her, not her twin sister."

My fingers clenched against the tissue of his garment and in a doleful voice, I murmured.

"She was unique, hm? Was she better than me? I'm sorry...What a question! Of course she was.. "

I felt him lifting my head up and I tried to hide my face again since a glassy layer was veiling my eyes right now but he held me in place and smiled.

"She was unique but you're unique as well. Honey, I've never met someone like you before and I guess that was what made me attracted to you. Don't compare yourself to anyone because it will only hurt you."

I huffed, hiding my sensitive side by trying to be mean as I looked away.

"Here we go again. Starting one of your long boring lectures, grandpa."

He snickered and started showering my face with kisses before pressing his lips to my ear.

"I love you." I suddenly froze, my features softening as I looked at him timidly. His words surprised me a good deal, I must say.

"Y-you finally said it! I thought that you will never do." I complained, face turning scarlet while I placed a hand on my chest, as if to calm my heart down.

"Is this how you reply to your husband's "I love you"? That's what happens when you confess to a child!"

He faked a peevish tone and acted like he was going to push me away from his lap but I pressed myself more to his body.

"No, no! I'm sorry okay.. I love you too, grandpa."

"Okay, little baby."

"Old man!"

"Fetus!"

"Wrinkly uncle!"

"Hey! I don't even have wrinkles! But you do, especially when you frown!"

He teased and poked the line between my eyebrows. We kept fighting like that while laughing loudly for almost an hour, forgetting about the date until we finally decided to take our leave.

We scarcely talked about that woman after our conversation in the car and I had great alacrity spending a special night with my husband and enjoying his company. There was neither in my mind nor my heart a possibility for us not being together one day. I had him furnishing my soul with genuine affection, happiness and love. I, who had unceasingly trifled with heart matters a couple of months ago, found myself so consumed by this man who was perfect in every aspect.

By the end of the evening, we went home. Luckily everyone was sleeping and we ended up dosing off in each other's arms after exchanging a few kisses.

I wasn't able to sleep properly though. I knew that someone was laying under the same roof, probably thinking of ways to steal my happiness from me and and I had to prepare myself well for the worst. 


	38. Chapter 38

  
** Jiang Cheng's POV:  **

My friend managed to arrange me a job interview today and I was too stressed that I had the minutest concern in checking the company's name. I only cared about money and with a greatest satisfaction, I would accept whatever condition they might establish.

I was escorted to a big office where I had to meet the CEO's main assistant, the one responsible for accepting the models applying for this job.

The guy named Ming Jue looked like a pervert and acted like one. At first, I thought that he was checking me for professional purposes but when his eyes lingered too much on my ass, I knew that I'd be facing a lot of trouble dealing with this fucker but don't worry. I know how to defend myself and I'd cut his dick if he ever thought of touching me.

When I saw the salary, my eyes bulged out and with no second thoughts, I signed without reading the contract.

I'm sure that you're so confused now and probably scolding me for being this reckless; taking decisions on a haste, but try living under the same roof with the man that you love and see him constantly clinging to his husband. It hurt like hell and I was dying a million times a day, fighting to forget but failing to move on.

Lan Wangji was living inside my heart still and I found difficulty in accepting his relationship with my brother.

After I was finally done talking to Ming Jue, I left his office and decided to go home when I saw a familiar figure not so far away, accompanied by a young woman. It was him, the guy who took my virginity that night and ran away like a coward.

Blinded by anger, I immediately dashed towards him while shouting, not caring about the curious eyes that laid on me nor the outcomes of this impulsive move.

"You! I finally found you!"

I pointed my shaking finger towards him and again, he seemed like he saw a ghost when his eyes met mine.

"Here we cross paths again but this time, I'm not gonna let you run away! I need an explanation!"

My voice was loud, I knew it, but I was too mad to control my temper. This guy fucked me and disappeared into thin air. I saw interest and affection in his eyes that night so why did he run away without leaving any trace?

"Please calm down. Let's talk in my office."

His voice was calm and cold, sending shivers through my body as I remained silent while he looked at what seemed like his secretary.

"Cancel the meeting now. I'll call you when I need you."

"But sir, these clients are important-"

"Do as I said. I don't want anyone to disturb me."

He cut her off and held my hand, pulling me immediately towards one of the rooms before closing the door.

I let my body rest against the wooden material, crossing my arms against my chest and rolling my eyes.

"What are you, huh? Are you this company's CEO or what?"

I scoffed, but when he nodded his head as an answer, my heart almost dropped. Shit.. Did I fuck up on my first day at work? Would he break the contract now after I was rudely shouting at him outside?

He noticed my perplexity so he made a step closer and placed a hand on my cheek, making me look at him.

The contact between our skins electrified me. I never thought that I was this sensitive, feeling hot just after one touch until I met this guy. I'm sure that it was because what we did that night. My body couldn't deny his need to be touched again by him and it made my cheeks warm up immediately.

"What are you doing here though?"

He asked, bowing a little until our faces became on the same level and I could feel his warm breath landing on my lips, turning me more scarlet.

"I-I'm a model and I came here to sign a contract. I never knew that the CEO was a coward though. I don't care if you're gonna break our deal, I'm an honest man and I'm gonna say it in your face. You're a jerk and I hate you."

He chuckled softly ans held my chin between his fingers, making our eyes meet again.

"Then why are you blushing and avoiding my gaze? I'm sorry that I left you back then but I was hurt."

He whispered against my lips and I blinked in confusion, my hands resting on his shoulders.

"Why so? Weren't you pleased by my performance? Sorry but it was my first time."

I snorted and his eyes widened at my words.

"Your first time? No wonder you were so tight and also.. Very clumsy."

He smirked and I couldn't remember feeling this embarrassed before.

"Fuck you. If I was clumsy then why did y-"

I was stopped by his lips pressed against mine, kissing me passionately while wrapping his strong arms around my waist and instead of pushing him away, I found myself kissing back fervently and pulling him closer to me.

I didn't know what took me but this man was using me again and I was gladly giving him myself with no regrets. I craved his touch and wanted more. I wouldn't get enough of his expert tongue finding its way inside my mouth and caressing my own or his warm hands touching the curves of my body and squeezing my flesh in endearment. We parted a couple of minutes later and I was breathless by now, looking at him for a few seconds then resting my head on his shoulder tiredly.

We hugged like two lovers and I stopped thinking about Wangji for a while, only focusing on this handsome man encompassing me with his sweet scent and radiating warmth.

"You were clumsy but I've never enjoyed doing those things with someone like I did when I was with you. I was hurt by something else."

He whispered next to my ear and licked its shell, making me tremble between his arms and let out an unwanted whimper while his hand glided under my shirt, touching my bare skin.

"Then what did I do? Please enlighten me."

I struggled to utter, trying not to faint from too much excitement when he pressed his erection against my thigh, his hand rubbing my left nipple teasingly.

"You mentioned another man's name after I made love to you. I didn't like it at all."

My eyes widened and I pulled my head away so I could see his face. He really looked hurt right now and it made my heart skip a beat. Was he jealous? But I don't remember mentioning anyone that night.

"If you love someone else then why did you seduce me? Did you use me to forget him?"

He added, pinching my bud gently and making a moan leave my lips as I clutched to his shoulders.

"That's... I don't know what you're talking about. I was drunk, okay? Anyone would do that."

He furrowed his eyebrows and pinned me against the door roughly.

"Don't get drunk again and act recklessly. Don't.. Let someone else touch you."

His voice quivered as he looked away. His confidence suddenly dissipated and it made him look somewhat cute. He was definitely jealous and my heart was filled with a happy ecstacy as though I was surprised.

How did he start liking me that fast? Was he trying to play with my heart now just like he played with my body a few days ago?

He hugged me again and sighed.

"Jiang Cheng, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, really. I don't know why this is happening to me but my heart hurts. Why did you have to appear in my life all of a sudden and mess it up like this?"

Wait, what?

Did he already know my name...? But how? This man was full of mysteries. My curiosity was eating me alive as I watched him clinging to me tightly and filling his lungs with my scent while kissing my neck and slightly exposed shoulder.

My heart drummed loudly as I tried to fathom what was going on at that moment.

"Why are you apologizing? If you feel guilty for taking my virginity then it's fine, I don't regret it, alright? I'm also not mad at you for leaving me that day. I'd honestly act the same if I had sex with someone and he mentioned another guy's name. So we're good now."

I patted his back gently, trying to calm him down but he shook his head and hugged me tighter, almost breaking my bones.

"That's not what I meant, A-Cheng. Actually, I'm-"

Someone troubled our peace by knocking at the door and he slowly pulled away.

I fixed my shirt and hair, hoping that my lips weren't too obviously swollen after the kisses that we shared. I wasn't ready for rumors about me fucking with the CEO to get this job, that would definitely affect my career as a model and I stood behind him when his secretary walked in.

"Sir, the korean customers are really mad and they want to see you now. They refused to cancel the meeting."

She was trembling with fear, looking at him apologetically and he loosened a sharp exhale then nodded his head, giving me one last smile before walking away.

I looked at the assistant and stopped her. I needed to know a few things and she had to answer me.

"So this is the CEO, right?"

She smiled maliciously and nodded.

"Yep! He's hot, isn't he? I heard that he broke up with his fiance and he's single now. Are you perhaps planning to seduce him?"

She wiggled her eyebrows. This shameless woman, really... How could she even-? I found myself blushing as I looked away but deep inside, I was so happy that he was single now after being sure that he had a thing for me.

Maybe he was what I needed to get over Wangji and I wouldn't reject his advances if he ever tried to flirt with me.

"What's his name by the way?"

I inquired and she patted my shoulder.

"He's Mr.Lan. Lan Xichen, older son of the Lan's family and the wealthiest businessman in our town. How can you not know?"

At that moment, my world crumbled down and I thought that I was dragged into yet another nightmare.

This can't happen. No...

I knew I was unfortunate but not to this extent.

At that moment, I honestly wanted to go to the nearest river and throw myself in it. Life didn't seem to like me anyways so why would I bother trying to live more?


	39. Chapter 39

** Wangji's POV:  **

It was a Sunday; my favourite calendar recess. I wanted to spend it with my husband and Ange since I knew that I had been stealing her father a lot from her lately.

By the time mentioned, I've discrepated their tensed relationship thus, I wanted them to be close and entrench it as soon as possible. I couldn't say that I considered her as a daughter since I was barely 5 years older than her but I loved her like a little sister and I've always had fun hanging out with her after Cheng and I stopped talking.

My feelings were returned, fortunately because I was spoiling her and interfering to tone down her father's strictness.

Withal I made sure to keep an eye on her whenever I let her hang out with her friends.

I had met them all and I noticed that most of them weren't that bad, especially her best friend Jingyi. The latter was visiting her regularly and I didn't mind letting him stay with her in her room because I noticed something about the boy.

He was gay and I think that he had a thing for her cousin, Jin Ling, since the poor kid was dying to get his attention and wasn't even ashamed of showing it. However, no matter how hard he tried, the other was always treating him rudely and breaking his heart.

I remember that day when we were going to the mall together and Jingyi asked him to join us. He cruelly rejected his offer and said that he didn't want to accompany a disgusting gay like him.

Honestly, I felt sad and hurt too because I knew that he was talking about me as well, especially when he glared at me and walked away.

I wanted to talk to him so many times and try to become friends with him but it never worked.

I felt sorry for him since he was an orphan and seemed depressed but whenever I tried to approach him, he'd immediately walk away, as if I had the Corona Virus and would infect him if we ever conversed for a couple of minutes.

Like seriously.. Why did hate me that much?

I sighed, recalling all these events as I walked towards the dining room where everyone was sitting to have their breakfast.

Amy showed up to ruin my mood and I saw her prowling forward, spotting the only empty chair next to Wuxian while smirking.

It was like a sprinting competition and I quickly dashed towards it, pushing her away before she would place her flat ass on that damn chair.

I sat there with a triumphant smile as I heard her groaning. Wuxian scrunched his nose, suppressing a laughter.

Meanwhile, Madam Yu cleared her throat and frowned, displaying a clear discomfort.

"Lan Wangji. You almost made my poor Amy fall. Are you still in kindergarten or what? Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

I gently slammed my hands on the table and gave her a daring look.

"This spot here is mine and the man sitting on my left is my husband. There are so many other empty chairs, she could've chosen another one and saved us the struggling."

I calmly explained and the old woman gritted her teeth and was about to roar again when Wuxian cut her off.

"Mother, waste not too much time on such a trivial matter. Besides, you know that I always want Wangji to sit next to me or else, I wouldn't have the appetite to eat."

He placed a hand on mine and I blushed, giving Amy a burn-in-hell-bitch look as I shamelessly leant towards Wuxian and pecked his cheek.

These two wicked women chose to mess with the wrong guy because I'd never let them snatch my love away from me.

I was planning to make it clear during her stay here. She'd better start looking for another man.

After we finished eating, I told Wuxian about my plan today and he accepted. He was actually happy that we were going to take Ange with us and showed nothing but excitement.

As I entered her room to inform her, I saw that witch sitting there and combing her hair.

Believe it or not, I felt jealous because yeah, Ange was also mine and I wanted no other human to thieve my place and take care of her like that.

The girl conveyed the impression of being happy in her company but she was also joyful to see me in her room and asked me to approach. I didn't spare Amy a glance and smiled at the other.

"Are you free today? Wuxian and I are going out and we want you to join us."

She pursed her lips, darting her aunt a glance then she held my hands and sighed.

"Sorry.. I can't accompany you because Auntie and I are going shopping.. "

The vexation that these words had occasioned made my muscles tense. This woman's conduct did not suit my intentions so I began thinking about her wicked plans and whatnot she aimed for by taking such a step.

She had enrolled measures to seperate Wuxian and I. Well, that I never doubted. But using a little girl in order to achieve her goal was all but fair and I wouldn't let it happen.

"Your father would be so sad if you decline his offer. He was so excited to spend some time with you, Ange."

"Don't worry about him. He had cared so little about me during those thirteen years. Why would he get affected now?"

My brows knitted at her words. I didn't like the way she was talking about him because I knew that she was so wrong.

"Dear, please don't badmouth your father. He cares about you more than you think. He raised you when you were a baby and looked after you for years. He had just failed at showing it but it doesn't mean that he loves you less."

I saw guilt lingering in her gaze so I continued.

"When you grow up and become a mother, you will understand that. Your dad loves you so much and wishes nothing but your well being and happiness. Don't you ever doubt his feelings again, okay?"

Amy's chuckle interrupted as she wrapped an arm around her niece's shoulders.

"A kid giving an advice to another kid. How stupid. You're not a mother so how would know?"

She deadpanned and I arched an eyebrow.

"As far as I know, you're not a mother neither. I might not had given birth to her but I consider my husband's daughter as mine, let alone the fact that I'm too close to Wuxian and I know how he exactly feels about this matter. Stay out of it, please."

I was surprised by my own words, moreso satisfied of their impact on her. I must admit that I had been more eloquent on degrading people than complimenting them. I was rude and I didn't regret it because she deserved it well.

Ange appeared to notice the tension between us and cleared her throat, squeezing my hands gently.

"Emm.. I'm sorry for what I said. I did not by any mean, have the intention to talk like that about my father. I'd gladly accompany you some other day but I can't just ditch my aunt now. You do understand me, right?"

My failure at convincing her made me disappointed but I casted it away with a smile, wishing her a good day before exiting the room.

As I entered mine, Wuxian noticed my discomfort and sat next to me on the bed.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He inquired, his hand finding mine and giving it a genteel caress.

"Ange said that she can't go with us today. She's already planned something with her aunt."

I saw disappointment in his gaze as well. I knew that he was sad but he tried not to show it and pulled me to his chest.

"It's fine. We'll take her out another day then. Now it's just the two of us."

He pecked my cheek and I beamed, snaking my arms around his neck.

"You're not upset?"

He heaved a sigh and placed his head on my chest while I began gliding my fingers through his soft hair.

"A little bit but I'm happy for her. She will get the chance to hang out with her aunt and that's a good thing."

"A good thing? Hell no! I'm sure that she would be filling her innocent head with poisonous ideas and turn her against me."

He snickered and lifted his face up. I glared at him angrily.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?"

My poor cheek was pinched then kissed.

"Because you're so cute when you get mad. Stop worrying, little one. She wouldn't do that. Plus, Ange has a brain and knows what's wrong and what's right. She wouldn't change her mind so easily."

I breathed out and he gave me a reassuring smile. I couldn't hold myself from kissing him and he was surprised at first then started kissing back, until we were out of breath.

"What was that for?"

His ears were bright red, matching my cheeks and I pressed our foreheads together.

"Do I need an occasion to kiss you? You're just too handsome that I can't control myself whenever you're this close."

I mumbled shyly and he squeezed my small body between his arms.

"You're starting to be more romantic. I love that."

A proud smile stretched my lips.

"I'm learning from you. You're my first in everything, Wuxian and I'm doing my best to be a perfect lover for you. I just hope you'll keep up with my childish behaviour and lack of experience. I don't want you to leave me at all."

"Worry not because you'll be staying with me until our heads become white. I'm growing more attached to you, baby. You're making me forget all the sadness that used to consume me years ago."

I wrapped my limbs around him more firmly, gluing our chests to let him feel how my heart was beating strongly for him and we kissed again before I remembered something.

"By the way, our university is organizing a small festival in a week and I'll be performing two songs. I want you to come and watch."

His eyes widened at my words, he was clearly chocked since I've never told him about this hidden talent of mine before.

"You can sing?"

He asked, seeking confirmation and I nodded excitedly.

"I do! I used to be a band leader in high school but then we split up after each went to a different university."

He placed a hand on my warm cheek and stroked it gently.

"You never told me that! And you never sang for me. "

He huffed and I cupped his cheeks and squeezed his face between my palms, giving him a small peck on the mouth.

"Because I was shy.. Don't worry, I'll be dedicating the two love songs that I'm gonna perform to you. How about that? Ohh, I forgot to ask, what is your favourite band?"

He took some time to think, his fingers gently tracing my features then he began mentioning names of songs and bands that I've never heard of before.

"Eh? What is that? I listen to almost everything and the names that you mentioned are so unfamiliar. "

"Those are very old songs and artists. Some were released before you was even born."

He laughed amusingly and I grabbed my phone, searching the titles that he had mentioned.

"I'm not being rude here but.. These songs are so boring, ahh! I might fall asleep while listening to them!"

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"But I like them. Those were very famous singers when I was a teenager. Show me your favourite songs now, I wanna know what type of music you will be performing."

I started showing him many artists and bands like Black Pink, BTS, UNIQ, etc.. and I saw him grimacing.

"What the hell is this? Wow, now I understand why both of you and Ange are so obsessed about changing your hair color and wearing these odd outfits."

I pouted and looked at him.

"Don't you like it?"

He rubbed his chin and pursed his lips, thoughtful.

"Well.. It's not that bad but it's too loud. The beat is also fast. I barely understand what they're saying despite the fact that I speak Korean."

I stared at him with expanded eyes and shook him gently.

"You know Korean? OPPA, CAN YOU TEACH ME?"

He bursted out laughing and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes I do. I learnt it a few years ago since I was planning to spend my internship there but then I changed my mind. However, I won't be teaching you until you give me something in return."

I moved to sit on top of him and gave him a puppy look.

"I'll do anything! You can take all my money, just teach me! I already wanted to learn that language but in our city, there were no korean teachers. The last one went back to her home town two years ago."

He looked up at me, wearing that famous perverted smirk of his and placed his hands on my buttocks, squishing them playfully.

"I don't want your money. You need to pay me with your ass."

I blushed, trying to move away since I realized that I was literally sitting on his crotch but he pulled me down and caged me between his strong arms.

"Y-you're such a corrupted teacher! Using your position to blackmail a poor innocent student.."

I groaned desperately and he smooched my cheeks and lips.

"It's my student's fault for being this hot and beautiful. I need to get what I want using my power and knowledge. So, what is your answer?"

I gulped. I really wanted to learn korean so badly and if giving my ass to this pervert would grant me that wish then... Perhaps I could do it.

I can't believe that he was doing this to me, ugh..

"F-fine.. When do you want it? N-now?"

His loud laughter resonated inside the room as he switched our positions and pinned me against the fluffy sheets.

"I never knew that learning Korean would be this useful until this very moment. I should've told you that a while ago. I don't want it now but tonight, maybe? Because I need to do some shopping first."

I swallowed hard and batted my lashes innocently.

"Shopping? F-for what?"

"Ah.. That, you will know later, my love. Now I'll leave you here to prepare yourself mentally and physically. I'll come back soon, okay?"

He kissed my lips one last time and leaped to his feet, fixing his shirt.

"See you later, Yeobo." **_(Yeobo means darling in korean for those who don't know hehe)_**

He winked and left the room as I tried to catch my breath.

What the hell did I do? That wicked old bunny had easily tricked me and now I can't back off after I made a promise.

May god be with my ass tonight because I knew that it would suffer a great deal..


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A XianWang smut chapter. Not for innocent souls to read ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Wangji's POV:**

As Wuxian left the house, I tried to indulge myself in different activities. Mostly playing video games and... Reading articles having this common title "How to please your husband in bed."

I wasn't brave enough to watch porn. I thought it was wrong to see someone else's dick if not Wuxian's.

Call me too cheesy but that was the truth. I had decided not to cheat on my love, preserving everything for him to claim, even my eyes.

He took too much time outside and I had myself endeavoured to relax. I've never known that having a first time with my husband would be this stressful. I was not only afraid of getting hurt but also of the fact that he would change his mind after this. Jiang Wuxian was straight before meeting me and I was worried that he might not like having sex with a man. Especially with an inexperienced boy like me. What if he losed interest after this? I had myself regretting the evils of my own choice. A choice that could've been postponed if not I spoke with too little pondering.

Now it was too late to back off and I could do nothing but hoping for this night to be perfect for the two of us.

After spending too much time gaming, I took a shower and laid on the bed, waiting for him to come back and when the door was opened again, I hissed, using the bedsheets as a shield to protect me from the hungry wolf that was so excited to devour me.

I heard the sound of rustling then someone rummaging into a few bags before the bed dipped next to me. I felt his warm body pressing against mine and sending shivers all over me.

"Baby? Did you fall asleep?"

He yanked the blanket off and our eyes met. My cheeks immediately flushed and I fended my gaze off, unable to face him now.

He held my cheeks and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Wangji. I know that you're scared but don't worry. I promise that I'll take care of you and and make sure to give you a memorable first time. Trust me."

I finally looked at him and smiled. His words reassured me a little and I ended up nodding my head.

"Okay..I trust you."

I mumbled timidly and he pecked my lips.

"I'm gonna take a shower now. Meanwhile, I want you to try the clothes that I bought for you and wait for me after wearing them. Will you do that for your husband?"

His voice was both commanding and sweet and I couldn't help it but to nod my head obediently.

"Y-yes.."

I mumbled, watching him disappear inside the bathroom then I grabbed the bags and started opening them.

My eyes bulged out when I saw what kind of clothes my husband had bought.

Did this man really want me to... Oh god!

I thought that he was jesting that day but it turned out that he was not and now I had to comply with his wishes because I was the one starting it after all.

Eventually, I decided to try them on. If I looked too ridiculous then I'd definitely remove them before he'd come out but if not, I'd keep them. I sighed, wearing the items one by one before putting the wig on. I stumbled towards the mirror and looked at my reflection.

To be honest, I was so surprised by the outcome. These clothes looked so good on me that anyone would mistake me for a girl.

I had soft features and a white baby skin that had the ability to deceive any man. I laughed at myself and spun around, making my skirt jump high and reveal my thighs.

  
**_(He was_ ** **_wearing_ ** **_this 😂👌 please_ ** **_lord_ ** **_forgive me.)_ **

I was so immersed in checking myself out, amused by this roleplaying thing and didn't notice that my husband had already left the bathroom and was standing a few steps away, watching me with wide eyes.

"Are you having fun wearing your new clothes?"

His deep voice made me jolt and turn around to face him, I almost had a heart attack as he walked towards the bed and sat down, looking at me with a wicked smirk.

"Very nice. I think that I made the right choice by bringing these."

He looked at me from head to toes, his eyes stopping at my thighs for a while and I blushed, pulling the small skirt a bit down to hide my exposed flesh.

"Y-you naughty old man.. Stop staring at me like that."

He laughed, amused by my perplexity and tilted his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't. You're my wife after all, I have the right to look as much as I want. Now come here and let me look closely."

He patted his lap and I gulped, looking at him hesitantly while my small hands clenched against the fabric of the skirt.

"Wangji. I don't want to repeat myself twice. Come here."

I saw his brows furrowing and I held my breath. He seemed upset and I didn't want to anger him right now so I walked towards him without daring to meet his gaze.

When I reached the bed, he vigorously pulled me to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"How can you be so pretty? A boy or a girl, you're always the cutest and most beautiful person I've ever seen."

He whispered next to my ear and licked the skin under it. I was turning crimson by now, my hands moving to settle on his shoulders to hold my balance while his lounged on my ass and thighs, squishing them gently.

I could already feel something hard poking me under my skirt and I was kind of fluttered to have such an effect of him.

He placed me on the bed and smiled, pecking my forehead, cheeks and lips before shifting his weight up.

I kept following him with my gaze until he reached another bag that I forgot to check, fishing a small bottle out of it.

"What is that?"

I dared to ask and he sat on the bed and kissed my parted mouth.

"I'm gonna use this to make it less painful, baby."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to tone down my shyness.

"I trust daddy so he can do whatever he wants with me."

I teasingly mumbled, mouth to mouth and I could feel him shiver at my words.

He might look relaxed and all, but I knew that he was as much worried as I was. He took off my underwear and slid his hand between my legs, caressing my inner thighs gently while he nestled his face in the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes, my fingers ghosting over his jet black hair, enjoying his soft kisses.

This made me relax a bit and lessened my fears. I knew that he wasn't gonna hurt me and will keep his promise so I let him be without interjecting.

His mouth kept moving up until finally reaching my own and I parted my lips, welcoming a warm tongue to join mine.

I kissed him with infinite pleasure;  
This man's mouth was probably made of candy because I just couldn't stop kissing him even when he decided to pull away, keeping him in place while I proceeded on biting his heart shaped lips and smoothing the bruises with my tongue.

I moved to crawl over him, settling on top of his half naked body and kissing his mouth still. My ass pressed to his crotch, he let out a guttural moan and thrusted his hips strongly, making our erections collide all of a sudden.

I started losing myself to lust, my lips descending down to kiss his neck, chest and abdomen while my fingers played with the edge of his boxer before pulling it down.

His cock slapped my cheek gently and I giggled, giving it a small peck.

"You're such a mischievous baby. I was supposed to- ah! Fuck Wangji, stop that!"

He was cut off when I started licking and sucking on his balls then, my tongue shuffled up to his thickened girth. I kept sucking him off until he came into my mouth.

I moved up, placing my head on his shoulder and tracing his chest with my fingers while watching it go up and down unrhytmically.

"You made your old husband very tired that he can't finish what he started. Are you happy now?"

He mumbled against my lips and I smiled widely.

"Really?"

I looked at him with sparkling eyes and he bursted out laughing, straddling me again.

"I was joking, little one. I'm still as energetic as ever and ready to go for many many rounds."

Whining desperately, I hit his chest and turned my face to the side before he would kiss me.

"You're making fun of me during our first time. You're such a meanie.."

He forced me to look at him again and bumped his nose against mine.

"I can't help it. You're so adorable when you're mad. It turns me on even more."

He smirked and grabbed that bottle again, pouring some of the liquid on his fingers and bringing his hand down to my inner thighs.

As he did that, he used his free hand to lift my shirt up and took one nipple inside his mouth, sucking it slowly.

I placed a hand on my lips to hold back any embarrassing noise, closing my eyes since I wasn't able to watch him doing these things to me.

I felt something cold finding its way between my buttocks and when his skilled fingers touched my ring of muscles, I jolted.

He rubbed it slowly and pushed one digit inside. That was enough for me to open my eyes again and whimper.

"Jiang Wuxian! W-what are you doing?!"

I wriggled my butt, trying to make the intruding object leave my insides but he held me in place and kissed my cheek.

"Shush, it's fine baby. I'm just preparing you. It's better than putting the hole thing inside directly, right?"

He laughed again and I roared like a wild cat.

How can he even joke about that?! He was making fun of my misery, urgh.. I'll make sure to get my revenge some other time but right now, I was more focused on the dextrous finger stretching me out slowly until I felt another one and a third.

He kept adding them one by one while smearing that cold slippery liquid and to be honest, it wasn't painful at all.

At first, It was uncomfortable since I wasn't used to this. It felt like something kept congesting down there but when he pulled his fingers out, I almost begged him to put them back.

He seemed to understand the hint and abided, starting to move them in and out in a steady pace.

Meanwhile, his lips that shifted up to meet mine didn't leave them at all, kissing me until I could feel my tires getting swollen from too much biting and sucking.

I was enjoying this torment and I wanted more.

Suddenly, he hit my sweet spot and I yelped, breaking the kiss and sinking my teeth into his shoulder.

"Do you like it, honey?"

He susurrated and I nodded my head, biting on his smooth flesh strongly. It made him do it again and again and I ended up releasing without him touching my cock.

It was simply amazing but not enough.

I was the one refusing to do such things but now, if not I still had a bit of my shyness on check, I would've already asked him to fuck me raw.

We took some time catching our breaths while he kept rubbing his leaking tip to my wanton hole and I was unable to contain my moans that I made sure to muffle while kissing him.

"I'm gonna do it now. Are you ready?"

He made me look at him, waiting for my consent and in my head, I was yelling at him and begging to just stab me with that damn thing before I lose my mind but hey, I needed to keep my image as a polite reserved gentleman so I nodded my head and smiled coyly without uttering a word.

"Let's take these off first. I wanna see your beautiful naked body."

He kept pecking my lips and cheeks while undressing me and lord forbid, I felt my heart leaving my rib cage.

How could this man be so gentle and sweet? I would've never imagined being lucky enough to have such a partner. He had met all my expectations and more.

I thanked madam Yu for making that decision back then and taking me as her son's bride. Or else, I wouldn't be having this perfect man as mine and fully mine. Anyone would be jealous of me and it made me as arrogant as ever.

"Why are you smiling?"

He snickered when he saw my stupid grin and I covered my face with my hands.

"Nothing! I'm not smiling, okay? You're imagining things."

I peeked through my fingers and I saw him rolling his eyes before spreading my legs carefully and settling between them.

"You're happy, aren't you? Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji. I know that you like it. You're just too cocky to admit it but you know what?"

He leant down, hugging my naked body while pushing the tip of his manhood only inside my dampened hole.

"I'm not moving until you beg me."

My eyes widened and I unconsciously tried to move my hips down, wanting the glorious shaft to be fully inside me even though my movements made me feel a little bit pained since it was really huge.

He pinned me firmly against the mattress and frowned.

"You need to behave or else, I'll get mad at you and punish you. Now tell me what do you exactly want and I'll do it."

"Wuxian! You can't do this to me! I-I can't tell you!"

I blushed like hell, looking everywhere but him and he was starting to pull away when I held his waist and stopped him.

"No! Please, daddy.. I want you to push it inside me."

My eyes rolled to the back when he pushed half of it inside me and I halted while I gripped on his waist like it was my saving grace.

"You mean like this?"

I shook my head and wrapped my legs around him.

"More.. Please?"

My words came like a whimper and I think that it made him finally feel sorry for me, deciding to stop his sweet torture and completely plunge himself inside my body.

I moaned loudly, not caring if someone else might hear us and he let his head fall on my shoulder as I felt him trembling against me.

"You're so damn tight, Wangji.. This is so good."

At this statement, I felt relieved and all my fears vanished; First, it didn't hurt at all and second, he liked it.

I let out a deep breath and caressed his hair, kissing his temple while we stayed like that for a while without moving. Then, he decided to finally do it.

In the beginning, he was moving slowly and carefully but the more he moved, the more his cock thickened and the more his thrusts became faster.

The pain was barely present but the pleasure was intense, veiling whatever discomfort I might have felt.

I enjoyed it to the fullest, losing track of time until we both let out all the desire banked for each other by releasing on the same time.

We did it once again but in a different position and I let him maneuver me like a doll, relishing in the sweet words that he was whispering to my ear from time to time.

After we were done, I placed my head on his chest and he held my hand, playing with my small fingers while I closed my eyes, lulled by his unsteady heart beats.

"Do you regret allowing me to do it tonight?"

He asked and I shook my head, leaving a kiss on his sweaty feverish skin.

"Then you will let me do it again whenever I want, right?"

I pursed my lips and looked up at him with innocent pair of eyes.

"If you do it like today.. I mean, without hurting me then yes. We can do it twice a day if you want."

I quickly slapped myself, realizing what I've just said and he couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"It's fine, my love. I won't mind pleasuring you as much as you want and you can ask for it without feeling ashamed."

I smiled at him, relieved. I felt the wall separating us slowly crumbling down and now, I was fully comfortable around him. I'm sure that even if I dated or got married to someone my age, I wouldn't feel this complete and happy.

Wuxian and I were made for each other and that was that. I would venture to risk everything just to be with him for eternity.


	41. Chapter 41

**Jiang Cheng's POV:**

I kept wandering in the streets like a dead soul, incapable of understanding what happened to put me in this situation. His lips that were still lingering on my own made me more miserable. I hated that I couldn't stop thinking about him, that I let him fool me easily. I had even let him deflower me.. How can I live with that shame and guilt?

My first time should have been with someone worth it and not... My sister's killer. He even dared to kiss me and hug me today, knowing my true identity.

This son of a bitch knew that it was me since the start and proceeded in making me his toy.

What kind of person was this?

I know the answer... He was _the worst_.

I had no respect towards him and I wanted to go home, grab my gun, kill him then kill myself.

But then I remembered that he was Wangji's brother. Call me stupid but despite everything, I didn't dare hurting the guy even after being sure that he would never be mine. Love is when you give all your heart to someone and not expect anything in return.. That was how genuine my feelings towards him were and I wouldn't cause his misery by killing that bastard.

I wouldn't rest until I find another way to make him suffer but first, I had to break that damn contract. I wouldn't work for him no matter what. I couldn't afford seeing him everyday and recall what happened between us, that would ruin me slowly for sure.

After calming myself down, I decided to go back to the company and deal with the problem that I put myself into. I didn't wanna see him again and I wished to be lucky enough not to meet him or else, I would certainly jump on him and break his ribs.

As I entered the building again, I immediately walked towards Ming Jue's office.

When I nicely told him what I wanted, he pursed his lips and brought the contract, handing it to me.

"I'm sorry but you've already signed to be ours for at least one year. This contract can't be broken unless the CEO himself allows that. I thought that you've already read the conditions before signing."

Fuck... I didn't read it, oh my god!

I cared not about the conditions nor the CEO's name when I signed that thing and now, I was facing the results of my carelessness.

I clenched my hands against the paper and sighed.

"But sir, please! I really need to break this contract now. Can you talk to him?"

He shrugged and grabbed his phone, calling that jerk and explaining the situation. After a couple of minutes, he placed the gadget down and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry but my boss said that he doesn't want to break the contract. Mr.Jiang, now you have to follow our rules or else.."

I lost it, slamming my hand against the expensive desk and leaping to my feet.

"Or what?! I wanna fucking cancel it so call your damn boss again and tell him my wish!"

I was stuck to my conviction of wanting to get rid of this problem come what may. I had to do it or else, I would be seeing him constantly. There was but this urge to burn the whole place and Ming Jue's stern face expression aroused my anger. However, myself control should be to the last steady. I've already had my share of fucking things up, being childishly impulsive.

"Listen to me, Mr. Jiang. You're really playing with fire and putting your future and career in jeopardy. Do you know who Mr. Lan Xichen is?"

I smiled bitterly.

Of course I do know him. He was the one who killed my innocent sister and ruined my joy. He took away the person that I loved and trusted the most. Everyone in our family might have forgotten about her but I didn't because the wound is still deep and fresh, holding me back from moving on and being happy again.

"He's the most powerful and well known businessman in this domain and our company is definitely the best. We have many connections and if you try, by any mean, to start a problem with us, I don't think that any other company would accept to hire you later. You're still young and have a bright future ahead. Be wise enough not to abolish it."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. So now they were blackmailing me? Why would that jerk do this to me? Was he planning to torture me more?

I loosened a sharp exhale and nodded, exiting the office with a heavy heart. I had no other choice but to accept my fate. I just hoped that I wouldn't be meeting him so often or I'd end up choking him under his employers' gaze.

After a week of working there, I noticed that he didn't dare approaching me at all. I might see him from afar and our eyes would meet but he'd quickly avert his gaze and walk away.

That jerk was a coward, I see.

I bet he was too scared to face me now and even when I tried to reach him and ask him to cancel the cursed agreement, I was stopped by his stupid secretary or his bodyguards.

Why on earth was he avoiding me? I should be the one doing that after losing myself to him and letting him take advantage of me.

Meanwhile, this guy Ming Jue didn't stop trying to flirt with me and I did my best to reject him nicely.

I wasn't ready for whatever kind of relationships now. I knew that it could've helped me forget about Wangji but still, Ming Jue was definitely not my type and I wouldn't let him touch me no matter what.

After I finished yet another photoshoot, I changed my clothes and was about to leave when that guy held me by the hand and kept me in the room, waiting for everyone else to leave.

I tried to free myself from his grip but I couldn't. What did he exactly want?

I looked at him sternly, my cold gaze not leaving his as he cleared his throat.

"Jiang Cheng. Can I be honest with you?"

He asked and I finally pulled my hand off and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Yes?"

"I like you and I was wondering if you can give me a chance to start courting you."

I wasn't surprised because I knew that he would be saying that sooner or later. Too bad that those feelings were one sided and I bet that he expected it so he placed a hand on my mouth and pulled me closer to him.

He was fucking hugging me now and I tried to free myself in vain.

"Please don't reject me already. Just give me a chance will you? A-Cheng, I-"

"Can't you see that he's feeling uncomfortable? Ming Jue, leave him alone."

A familiar voice made us flinch and my heart started uncontrollably beating when I saw Xichen walking in, wearing a somber face expression.

"But sir.."

Ming Jue mumbled, finally letting go of me and Xichen waved a hand in air, beckoning him to disappear.

The man looked at me hesitantly then back at his boss, bowing to him and leaving the room eventually.

We were left alone now and the more he approached me, the more my heart beats accelerated. I didn't know what took me.. It was probably my hatred towards him suddenly flaring up and when his chest almost touched mine, I looked up at him and held my breath.

"What do you want?"

I coldly deadpanned, trying to make my voice steady. He knew I thought too ill of him. It was why he opted for keeping his mouth shut.

"Why did you make him leave? Didn't you see that we were having a serious conversation?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and he sighed.

"But he was holding you forcefully. I couldn't just let him do that."

I laughed almost hysterically and blinked my eyes in astonishment.

"Wow! Now you're trying to be my knight in shining armor and save me? Who said that I was being forced, hm? I was planning to let him fuck me."

My tone was a mixture of sass and malice. I saw how angry he was right now and it satisfied me well.

"Jiang Cheng!"

He groaned and held me by the shoulders.

"Stop being childish, will you? I was here since the beginning and I saw how he forced you to stay here and hugged you. Don't be an easy prey and let anyone touch you like that."

I looked at his hands holding me while raising my brows then I moved closer, until our faces were mere inches apart.

"But I was an easy prey for you and you took advantage of it. It wouldn't bother me becoming his prey as well and spending a night with him. I have needs too."

I felt his strong fingers clenching against my flesh. It started stinging but I refused to show him my weakness. Truth being said, I found great amusement in torturing him like this. Now I understood why he kept his identity as a secret. Lan Xichen was clearly bearing romantic feelings towards me and I thought of using that to my favour. Maybe it was my only way to get a revenge, by killing him slowly and breaking his heart.

"Please stop this. Don't do something that you might regret later, Cheng. You're still young."

I pushed his hands away and boldly wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in until our lips touched.

"Oh, trust me. I've already did something that I regret so much but you know what, I have an idea right now."

I chuckled and he looked at me in bewilderment, swallowing hard when his eyes landed on my mouth.

"How about you satisfy my needs instead?"

I suggested and his eyes bulged out, gazing at me in disbelief.

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

I shrugged and pecked the corner of his lips.

"Well, since you killed my sister and lied to me, how about you become my toy as a payment? Let us be friends with benefits. You will fuck me whenever I want to and follow my orders. Like that, we'll be even."

He gasped and gently removed my arms, backing off.

"What the hell? A-Cheng, I would never do that. I don't want to make love to you again until you start having feelings towards me. Can't you see that... I like you so much?"

His voice quivered at the end and he looked down, his ears turning completely red.

I received two confessions today but this one was way too different. It should've disgusted me and made me furious but instead, I found myself blushing and my heart skipped many beats beat.

What the fuck is going on with me? I asked myself, mentally slapping my face to wake up from my daze.

"If you like me then accept my offer and do what I want. You've already forced me to stay here in your company and refused to break the contract so let me have some fun at least."

He shook his head and held my hands between his own.

"I know that you hate me because I caused your sister's death but I swear that I didn't do it on purpose. Still, I truely regret it and want you to forgive me because ever since I met you for the first time, I fell for you. I've already suffered a lot seeing you every day without daring to approach you."

Even though his words left a big impact on me, I refused to give in. I had to keep in mind that he was my enemy, an irresponsible piece of shit that got drunk and drove carelessly before killing an innocent soul and instead of rotting in jail, he was moving around and living his life freely.

My father and brother were cowards but I was not. I wouldn't let my beloved Yanli's blood get waisted like that and I had to do it without hurting Wangji.

I pulled my hands off and aimed for my phone before dialing a number.

"What are you doing?"

He asked, worried as ever and I smirked.

"I'm calling Ming Jue and telling him that I'm accepting his offer. I'll let him and everyone I meet fuck me since you refused our deal."

He quickly snatched my phone away and ended the call.

When I tried to get it back, he pulled me into a tight hug and buried his face in my neck, making me weak at the knees and stripping me off my energy to fight.

This man was dangerous and I knew that I was throwing myself into a foggy chapter of my life, unsure of its closure.

"I'll do it. As long as you don't let anyone touch you, that would be enough for me. A-Cheng, I'm ready to do anything as long as I'll be having you by my side."

He kissed my shoulder and neck, moving his lips up until they met mine in a short kiss and I smirked.

"Alright then. I'll call you when I need you and remember, I'll be the one deciding when and how. You just need to obey."

He nodded, sadness lingering in his gaze. I knew that he was hurt right now and I loved every single minute of it.

I'd make him love me, need me and fully depend on me before throwing him away when I was done. This fool shouldn't have accepted but well, I didn't mind using his stupidity for greater purposes.


	42. Chapter 42

**Wangji's POV:**

I had one last rehearsal today since the day after, I would be performing the two songs that I promised Wuxian along with a couple of my friends that joined me to form a small band. I was so excited to show him my talent in singing and playing the guitar, though I was a bit anxious and afraid to fuck things up because of my clumsiness.

I had never feared going on stage before but no circumstance less than my lover's presence could elicit my worriment for only his opinion mattered.

Walking outside the university's main building along with my best friend Yixing, it was already dark and a couple of low voltage street lamps were enough for us to see where our feet had led us. However, as soon as we went through a deserted alley, we found ourselves surrounded by seven men that were holding wooden bats and sharp knives, waiting for us.

I cursed as I watched them approaching us and when Yixing and I turned around to go back to university, three others blocked the other end.

"What do you want?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, talking to the men that were facing me while Yixing started trembling and panting already.

"Our money? Phones? You can just take them and fuck off."

I sternly snarled, keeping a calm face expression and what seemed like their leader bursted out laughing.

"Boy, we don't want that. We're here to get rid of you."

I was surprised, hearing those words because hey, I had no enemies as far as I could remember. Well, at least not in this area unless....

And before I could think more, I saw them rushing towards me with their dangerous tools. What I did next was pushing Yixing away and asking him to go and seek for help.

I started defending myself using my outstanding martial arts skills. These fuckers chose to mess with the wrong man because I was perfectly trained for this kind of situations.

I managed to kick one of them in the balls and snatched the hard bat that he was holding, using it to attack the others. They started falling down one by one and my small size as well as my intelligence helped me get rid of them easily without getting a single scratch. I was one small boy against ten huge gangsters but I managed to dodge their attacks and break a few legs until Yixing came back with a couple of night guards from the university building in order to give me hand.

At that, these cowards fled away but I was able to keep one under my mercy, pushing him to the ground and jumping on him to block his movements.   
I gave him a couple of punches and he began begging me to let go.

I smirked, holding a knife that was thrown on the ground next to him and glued it to his neck.

"Who sent you?"

He was trembling with fear, jerking under me and screaming his lungs out.

"P-please don't hurt me, sir! I'm just a poor guy who follows orders! Don't kill me!"

"I don't wanna repeat myself again. WHO THE FUCK SENT YOU?''

Yixing crouched down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking still.

"Don't kill him, Wangji.. The police will come and take him."

My lips kept that malevolent upturn while I pushed the knife more against his skin, making him wince in pain.

"I might do it if he doesn't answer my damn questions in three seconds! One. Two-"

"Fine! I'll tell you... Just please, let me go, sir!"

I moved the knife, gesturing him to go on and he swallowed hard.

"A woman came to us today after we got a call from her and offered a great amount of money. She showed us your photo and gave us this place's address, asking us to harm you and threaten you to leave Jiang Wuxian."

Yixing and I looked at each other and I darted my gaze towards the man again.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know! She didn't tell us her name. But she was in her early thirties, tall with long dark hair."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and showed him a photo of Amy. You might wonder why I would keep that bitch's picture in my gallery but to tell you the truth, I sent it a few days ago to my mother, asking her if she was prettier than me.

Don't laugh, okay? I was just too jealous of her and wanted to make sure. I had to know whether my enemy was worth being afraid of or not. I was obsessed about Jiang Wuxian and I wasn't that discrete about it.

"Yes! It's her!"

I cursed, shifting my body up and giving the guy another kick as he struggled to stand up and run away.

That woman was really going too far, reaching the extent of threatening me to leave my husband so she could have him. What a joke!

She could've at least hired more competent men to fight me and not those little rats that I was capable of finishing in less than ten minutes.

"What are you gonna do? Wangji, I think that you really should leave that man, he will bring you nothing but trouble. Did you see how-"

I cut him off, creasing my forehead.

"You're joking, right? I would never give up on my husband no matter what, even if I has to fight the most dangerous criminals in China. Even if they kill me, I'll come back as a ghost and take him with me so you'd better not repeat this once more."

He held his breath, terrified by my tone that I was incapable to control at the moment and I grabbed my bag and started walking towards the Jiangs mansion, ready to fight that bitch.

As I arrived home, Wuxian quickly walked towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Baby, what took you so long? You were supposed to come home one hour ago and when I sent the driver to fetch you, he said that the university was already closed. You didn't even pick up my calls."

He held my hands and I winced in pain. My fingers were hurting from too much punching since those men's bones were fucking solid and when he heard my complaint, he lifted them up and was surprised to see the small bruises on my skin.

"Eh? What happened?"

I pulled my hands off and frowned when I saw Amy coming downstairs. She was surprised to see me. Well, of course she would, since she thought that I'd come back home with a few broken bones but guess what, I was here fine and alive, ready to expose her dirty plans.

"You can ask her. I bet she knows."

I smirked and her face went pale.

Wuxian, who seemed extremely puzzled, swung his gaze between us and madam Yu, coming form the kitchen interfered.

"Lan Wangji, you come home late and then you blame it on someone else? Maybe you were just cheating on my son with someone or else, why would you ignore his calls?"

I chuckled darkly and crossed my arms against my chest.

"You defending her means only one thing: You were her partner in crime but sorry to tell you that these tricks don't work on me."

The two evil women tensed and looked at each other while my husband rubbed his face, bemused.

"Honey, can you explain?"

I pointed a finger towards Amy and growled.

"This woman sent ten gangsters to meet me at the university's gate and they had the intention to beat the hell out of me and threaten me to leave you."

Eyes widening in bewilderment, Jiang Wuxian walked towards her and his mother and snarled.

"Is that true?"

When they didn't answer, he slammed his hand against the wall next to him, rising his voice a tone.

"Answer me now!"

Madam Yu pulled Amy behind her and retorted.

"How dare you accuse your own mother and a guest of committing such a sin? This boy is clearly lying so he'd better give proofs or else!"

I walked towards her, clenching my fists.

"Did you want me to come home as a corpse for him to believe me?! Thanks god I knew how to defend myself otherwise I wouldn't know what these jerks had the ability to do to me.

My friend Yixing and two university guards who came to help me were there and I can call them now to confirm my words. When I showed the criminal that I was able to catch Amy's photo, he said that she was the one paying him to hurt me."

Hissing, they tucked their heads low when they saw Wuxian's furious face expression.

"Mother, I'm so disappointed in you. I never knew that you'd dare dealing with gangsters just to hurt your son's wife. You know very well how much I love him, how he is giving me the strength to smile again while helping me to forget my bitter past but you were selfish enough not to think about me and try to harm him!"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. I knew that Wuxian loved me too but I never thought that I was this important. He even had tears in his eyes while saying these words and it made my poor heart grumble loudly inside my rib cage.

"What makes you love him this much?! Son, he's just a kid and you're being foolish by giving him your heart instead of choosing a mature woman who's able to take care of you and your daughter! This boy is clearly having an infantile crush on you and when he starts mingling with people his age, he would dump you and break your heart. You're not a teenager anymore so wake up and stop being blinded by love!"

I was about to talk when he held my hand and pulled me towards him.

"But you chose him for me, didn't you? He's my wife now and I'm crazy about him. I know that he won't break my trust and try to ruin my happiness just like my own mother did. As for you, Amy. I would appreciate it much if you go back to where you came from as soon as possible. You're clearly no longer welcomed here after what you did."

Without waiting for their replies, he pulled me upstairs silently until we reached our room. Making me sit on the bed, he immediately rushed towards the bathroom then came back with a first aid kit and started cleaning the small wounds on my hands. I watched him quietly, biting on my lower lip to suppress a whimper when the disinfectant started stinging and he loosed a sigh.

"I'm sorry.. This is all my fault. I wasn't able to protect you. I should've sent someone to fetch you or did it myself... I should've been more careful. "

He was talking and placing small bandages on my hands then, he pulled me between his arms and hugged my petite body firmly.

"I would die if something bad happened to you. What if those men were able to hurt you? I can't even imagine it."

I felt my shirt getting wet and I froze on my spot. Was he crying?

I felt my chest tightening to see him in this state and I brought my bandaged hands up to caress his hair gently while I let his head rest on my shoulder.

"Darling, please don't be sad. Your wife is so strong and was able to deal with these idiots in less than ten minutes. You should've seen me kicking their asses while they begged for mercy."

I joked and he squeezed me even tighter, pressing his lips to my neck as we both laid on the bed while embracing each other.

"Still, I should've sent someone to bring you home when you didn't come on time. You know what? I think that we should move out from this house. I can't put your life in danger."

I pulled my head away and cupped his cheeks, wiping his tears tenderly and pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

"No, I'm not a coward and I fear nothing but to lose you. When I fell for you, I didn't scruple facing all potential troubles that might be facing me and whatnot. I had then made a promise to fight for our love so don't worry about me, okay?"

I kissed him again as if to seal my promise and he closed his eyes, relaxing between my arms as he kissed back lovingly. Just like he stood in front of his brother and father's guns that day to protect me, I shall protect my love towards him with no reluctance.

How with so much benevolence and warmth could I be otherwise than deeply in love with this man? I was ready to stand against all odds to preserve what we had built in so little time, a home for us both to hide from all prejudices and doubtful eyes. I was aware that a lot might have seen my love as a mere crush but the variety of thoughts about my relationship with him seldom concerned me.

We kept kissing slowly until I felt my body warming up, holding his hands to place then on my butt while I let my thigh rub on his crotch gently.

He moaned against my mouth, surprised by the sudden move and slightly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting our wet lips.

"Honey, I think that you should rest for tonight, your hands are injured."

He explained though his body was reacting the opposite way since I could see the manly tent forming down there and I shrugged.

"My hands are bruised but my ass is still fine. I want you."

I shamelessly demanded, pecking his lips again and he smiled and pinched my cheek.

"No. It's already too late and you have a big day tomorrow. I want you to wear your pyjama and sleep now."

He pushed my knee away and pecked my forehead but I wasn't planning to stop now. Not after that I had a painful erection pestering me.

"Daddy, please? My hands are hurt and I can't even use them now to relieve myself. Won't you help me? Ain't I your cute little wife?"

I pouted and blinked adorably and he laughed, pinching my cheeks again.

"A cute little wife who was able to beat the shit out of ten men? I'm not gonna believe your little show anymore. You're indeed a lion in a kitten's clothing."

I pouted more and huffed like a kid.

"I should've let them beat me then! I'd rather spend a night in the hospital than sleeping with this annoying erection."

He scowled, hugging me in a protective way.

"Don't say that.. I can't even imagine my baby getting hurt."

He interjected and I let out an exaggerated moan that ruined our sweet moment. He shouldn't have hugged me like that because it made our smothered cocks collide,causing every nerve ending in my anatomy to jump.

"Please, Wuxian..I want you to fuck me now."

I whimpered, rubbing myself against him and he sighed and kissed my red cheeks.

"I told you not to say the word fuck me again, right? I'm making love to you, it's more respectful and meaningful. "

I rolled my eyes.

Was he really giving me a lecture in the midst of my torment? I honestly didn't care about those morals that he kept teaching me non stop and kissed him to stop his blabbering.

When he saw how persistent I was, he exhaled deeply and made me lay on the bed, pinning me on the mattress and moving his body to hover over me.

"We'll do it but I want you to stay still. I'll be gentle and you won't have to move, okay?"

I wanted to say no since I had plans to touch him and do all the shameless activities that I had been practicing with him during the past week but then, I feared that he would change his mind and stop now. Well, at least I would be having his cock inside me and that was enough for now so I nodded my head obediently and smiled.

He started taking my clothes off, frowning when he saw a couple of bruises on my arms and chest.

"Those bastards.."

He sighed, clenching his jawline and I grabbed his hands to reassure him.

"I'm fine. It's really nothing. I didn't notice them until now and I had much worse injuries when I was at high school. Now please kiss me."

I puckered my lips and he gave me an uncertain look before leaning down and finally smooching me, his tongue sliding between my lips and making me moan in satisfaction.

After he took off my clothes and his, he made sure to prepare me first then we did it gently. Whenever I tried to move, he'd just shake his head and I obeyed, caressing his skin with my fingertips while enjoying his thickened girth ramming inside me until we both climaxed. It was too soft that I barely felt tired, a smile of satisfaction stretching my lips as I let my tensed body sink into the sheets.

He lifted me up in his arms and took me to the bathroom where he helped me clean up then, he took care of my clothing and the bruises that he covered with a herbal cream to make them heal and disappear faster.

I was already sleepy by the end of this special treatment that I fancied to the extent, snuggling his chest and kissing his cheek as a thank you.

"I feel like I'm a prince tonight. You didn't even let me brush my teeth on my own. Wuxian, I just got into a fight, it's not like I'm pregnant or something. "

I chuckled and he carefully tucked me closer to his body, pulling the covers over us.

"You're my princess and I'm happy to take care of you. I'd do this every night if you let me. I also won't mind if you get pregnant."

He poked my stomach and I giggled, hiding my blushing face in the crook of his neck.

"Stop! Just because I wore those clothes for you, doesn't mean that I'm no longer a man."

I yawned and stretched my arms while he grazed his lips against my forehead, squeezing his lids shut.

"You haven't worn them in a while by the way, how about you-"

I knew what he was going to say so I pretended to be sleeping, letting out a couple of small snoring noises and he chuckled, buying my lies.

I felt him kissing my cheeks and lips, whispering an "I love you" followed by a barely audible "good night" then he finally dosed off.

After he did, I opened my eyes again, relishing in his dazzling looks and staring at him with sparkling eyes until I fell asleep.

A horrible day had turned good by the end, all thanks to him. I knew that my mission to maintain this marriage strong was very hard but I was ready to do anything to save it.


	43. Chapter 43

**Amy's POV:**

I knew none this valiant before meeting Lan Wangji. What was he made of?

Seriously, I was speechless the moment he stepped inside the house safe and sound. At first, I thought that he was just fortuitous enough to leave before the men that I had sent to beat him up would arrive but then, after he started shouting and accusing, my knees wobbled and air was stuck in my wind pipe, thwarting my need to breathe.

Wuxian's harsh words and deadly glares made me so nervous and scared. Even madam Yu wasn't able to defend me and when I saw how persistent that kid was and how he dared disrespecting me and making Wuxian want to kick me out of the house, I became demented and hated him more.

As twice stubborn as he was, I wouldn't let him defeat me no matter what. It was a challenge and I had to accomplish my goal nonetheless.

Even if I wouldn't be able to get Wuxian's heart, I'd at least make sure that the arrogant sassy young man would face the same fate as mine.

Madam Yu apologized after her son and his wife went upstairs, asking me to stay and ignore their lack of courtesy.

Well, at first I wanted to leave because I had a dignity after all but she insisted and said that she would help me find a new plan to ruin their marriage.

The next day, when I was driving my car outside of the main gate, I saw a young man that I've never met before and the later waved a hand and stopped me.

I was surprised because he called me by the name and I opened the car's window, looking at him confusedly.

"Miss Amy, right?"

He asked and I nodded my head.

"Do I know you?"

I inquired, curiosity taking over me and he looked around, as if afraid to get caught then mumbled.

"No but we have a common purpose. I know that you have feelings towards Jiang Wuxian and you want to seperate him from Lan Wangji."

I arched an eyebrow, enticed to know more.

"How did you know and who are you?"

"Ehm.. Can we please leave first? I don't want anyone to see me talking to you."

I was reluctant to let a stranger ride my car but the boy looked young and harmless. Plus, I was dying to know what he exactly wanted since it was related to Wuxian so I beckoned him to join me inside the vehicle before taking off.

"I'm listening. "

I said as I kept focusing on the road and he loosend a deep breath.

"Using force to make Wangji break up with his husband won't lead you anywhere. He wouldn't back off even if you kill him. I suggest that you'd rather use your brain and let me help you to make that happen."

I arched an eyebrow, glancing at the boy.

"Oh? Who are you by the way? And how do you know all these informations?"

He paused for a while and then finally spoke.

"I'm Zhang Yixing, Wangji's best friend. You might wonder why I'm doing this to my friend but well, to be honest, I've been in love with him for many years now but he never returned my feelings. I tried to get him out of my mind but it never worked since we spend too much time together, it's really impossible."

I stopped the car somewhere and turned around to face him. He looked away and pursed his lips.

"I know that this is wrong but I want him. Even if I have to betray my only friend now, if that would give me the chance to be with him then I'll do it. I can't let that man show up into our lives and easily snatch him away."

I chuckled amusingly and clapped my hands.

"Wow, I love your way of thinking, Yixing. Sure, I'll be glad to collaborate with you but do you have a plan?"

His dimples showed up as he smiled widely, moving his head as a yes.

"Don't worry, I have one and it will definitely work. You just need to help me keep Wuxian distracted after what I will be doing. Are you in?"

My lips made a wicked upturn, offering him a handshake.

"Of course I'm in. Now I need more details so take your time and explain."


	44. Chapter 44

** Wuxian's POV:  **

Be it known that Wangji had made a huge change in my life and I had found enough in him to love every single day from the moment I open my eyes till I close them again.

An ornateness of thoughts, a pretty face and a sweet yet strong personality positioned him so high with anyone I had already met. At this point, I felt like I'm starting to love him more than I loved Angela back in time despite her being my first love.

Well, actually, I realized that the love of your life isn't necessarily the first but rather the one that would leave a greater impact on you.

My relationship with Angela was normal, sweet but not extraordinary. However, with Lan Wangji, I found myself stepping into a whole new world, a cocktail of emotions that I haven't experienced before.

The variety of sides that created his personality left me in astonishment and I had in remembrance how he resolved to all hazards whenever he wanted something so badly.

At first, he stood fearlessly in front of my brother's gun to protect his father without even blinking. Then, he accepted our marriage despite not knowing what would be waiting for him here for his brother's sake.

He even confessed his feelings first and was brave enough to assume them and last but not least, he fought for our love, courageously confronting my mother and Amy, albeit knowing her to be a dangerous woman.

I admired him overfull and I was so glad that I had such a great partner but on the same time, my mother's words kept resonating inside my mind whether I liked it or not.

Wangji made me fall for him so deeply and I had fully handed him my heart without thinking about the consequences.

I was drowning in the sweetness of a perfect marital life, discovering my interesting wife little by little, laughing and joking around, cuddling and enjoying a breathtaking sexual experience without thinking a bit about a couple of "hows" and "what ifs".

Slowly, doubt crawled within my soul like a dangerous snake, spitting its venom that preponderated whatever positive thought I had.

Amidst my turmoil, I haven't noticed that he opened his honey colored eyes and was staring at me, a soft smile stretching his lips and I only came back to my senses when he pressed his small body against mine, giving me my usual morning kiss.

I closed my eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist, making our bodies melt into one while I moved my lips in synchrony with his. I could never get enough of him, of this. I became too much accustomed to his presence that I started to believe in it being more crucial than the air that I was breathing. All science facts placed aside, this guy was indeed my oxygen.

I wanted to stay with him like this forever. Alas, I knew that it was impossible since both had important matters to deal with and I was contented with a few kisses.

He climbed my body and placed his small hands on my chest, looking down at me with a bright smile, cheeks overspread with a deep blush. I smiled back and rested my hands on his waist, caressing it gently while I gazed up at him.

"Today, I want you to come and see me perform the two songs that I promised you. You're free at 2 p.m, right?"

I sat up with him on my lap and hugged his small delicate body tenderly, pressing another kiss to his puffy lips.

"I'd cancel everything for you, baby. I wouldn't miss that, of course."

I saw him deepening in color, looking down shyly and that was enough to make my heartbeats go wild for a moment.

"Thank you so much.. I'll be waiting for you then."

He pecked my cheeks and was about to stand up but I stopped him, tightening my grip around his warm figure.

"Wuxian? We're already late so let me take my shower quickly!"

We were still naked and honestly, I didn't want his warmth to leave me yet.   
I kissed his shoulder, trailing wet open mouthed kisses up to his neck and he sighed in content, playing with my hair strands while tilting his head to the side.

"At least, let's do it in the shower."

He pressed his bare ass to my crotch and I held back a moan, nodding my head in agreement.

I was glad that he shared the same desire and wanted this too. I wished not to tire him or make him feel that I only wanted his body. But this was much stronger than my will to forbid myself lusting for him.

I wanted him every second of the day, ever since I had begun fathoming the nature of my sentiments towards him.   
I couldn't get him out of my mind, nor the burning fire igniting my body whenever I saw his lithe body or imagined it.

I carried him in my arms and walked to the bathroom before we did our business and enjoyed a quick love making session under the warm water.

Then we both parted ways after I dropped him at university. I made sure to finish all my work before the fixed hour that he had mentioned this morning. I was actually so excited to see him on stage but I was so sure that I'd be so jealous of all these people that would keep staring at him while performing.

Wangji was the precious little diamond that I wanted to hide from the world so only I could bless my eyes with its shining beauty but I knew that it was impossible. At least, everyone knew that he was mine and I was sure that he'd never betray me. 

At 2 p.m, I arrived in front of the university's building and parked my car. There were a lot of people and I felt somehow awkward since everyone kept looking at me as I walked in. Did I have something on my face or was it the clothes that I was wearing?

As I watched these young people moving inside the campus, I felt the nostalgia of being a student again. I was complaining back then and wishing to grow up fast, start a career and depend on myself but now I totally regret it.

If only I could go back in time and take Wangji with me, of course, I would've lived every minute to the fullest and done the craziest things with him.

I was lost in my thoughts, frozen like a statue when I heard a familiar voice calling me. I turned around and there he was, flashing me his dazzling smile and making my poor heart do many leaps in a row.

Before I could talk, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pecked my lips in the middle of a big crowd, paying little attention to those who could see us now.

I felt my ears warming up, looking down at him after he broke the kiss. I was dying for more. That simple peck wasn't enough to satisfy me now but then, I was too shy to devour my beautiful wife's mouth in front of his college mates. My manners wouldn't allow me to.

"I'm so happy that you came, baby. I missed you."

He timidly whispered and hugged me again. I really loved it everytime he became this clingy and I couldn't hold myself from hugging back. Someone cleared his throat and we pulled away from each other, looking at the girl that was staring at us in awe.

"Oh my god! Jiang Wuxian is here!"

The girl squealed and Wangji rolled his eyes, holding me by the arms.

"Hey, calm down, Dilraba. He's married now and his wife is standing in front of you."

The girl pouted and looked at me again.

"Mr.Jiang, do you know that you had a lot of fangirls before getting married to this brat? And he was constantly bad mouthing you and feeling envious whenever we said that you are the most handsome man in town."

Shocked by her statement, I looked at the smaller boy while he groaned and flicked her forehead.

"Hey! That was the past, okay? Now I totally agree with you. He's the most handsome man in the world and completey MINE."

He proudly stated, making my poor heart quiver, wishing not to blush and look ridiculous in front of this friend of his.

The girl kept bickering and joking around with him for a few minutes then she finally left and when she did, he grabbed my hand and started showing me his university, the classrooms, the stadium and his favourite corners.

He introduced me to all his friends and even his teachers and I felt flattered to see him presenting me as his husband in a prideful tone.

I was following him like an obedient puppy, rather focusing on his cute smile and face expression whenever he talked or laughed.

This boy was so perfect, turning me into a real mess without putting too much efforts in that. I was fighting the urge to pull him to my car and kiss his lips until we'd cease breathing or make love to him to show him how crazy and enamoured I had become.

Everything he did made me admire him more and I couldn't help it but to steal a few kisses and hugs even though I wasn't the type to show my affection in public.

When we finished roaming around the campus, he made me sit in the first row, his cute cheeks flushing a deep red as he held my hands.

"I'm going to perform in a few minutes. I hope you will like it."

"Of course I will. Good luck baby."

I said, squeezing his small hands to encourage him and he eventually walked away.

The show started and a couple of bands performed until my baby's turn had finally come and I unconsciously smiled when I saw him.

His eyes met mine and I saw him tensing. He was clearly scared and worried so I gave him a thumb up and mouthed an "I love you."

That seemed to make him relax and when he began playing the guitar and singing, I was both mesmerized and shocked because his voice was as angelic as his face.

What did this young man not have?

He was outstandingly perfect in everything and as I watched him perform without removing his eyes from me, I felt my ears warming up and my heart beats increase.

It was the first time someone sang for me and I felt so flustered and overjoyed. If I could, I would record a whole playlist with his voice and only listen to it till the end of my life.

I couldn't look away, as if only the two of us existed at that moment, an invisible string relating us both and making me travel to another world.

**'I love you so much**   
**That I could risk my everything**   
**I'll promise you that I'll care for you**   
**Even if time passes and everything changes**   
**Even if the world ends,**   
**My love**

**You are my luck,**   
**I can't avoid it**   
**Every day I'm so lucky**   
**I want to confess my hidden heart,**   
**I love you'**

Every word he said made my heart jump and quiver. I didn't remember being this overwhelmed before.

Knowing that he was singing these lyrics for me made a blush spread from my face to my neck and I didn't care if I looked so funny right now, being a 33-year-old adult and acting like a happy high school girl after her hot crush started signing a song for her.

I forgot about my age and everything, only focusing on him until it was sadly over. Well, I shouldn't be sad because from now on, I'm gonna make him sing for me everyday because I was the lucky one here, to have him as my wife and my life partner forever.

  
_(_ _**I imagined** _ _**them** _ _**like** _ _**this** _ _**, RIP me)** _

After the second song was performed, he finally left the stage and joined me. He held my hand, placing his head on my shoulder and I leant towards his crimson red face, placing a few kisses on his forehead, cheeks and finally lips.

"How was it?"

He asked, looking at me with sparkling eyes and I interlocked our fingers.

"It was amazing. You have the most beautiful voice baby and the songs were strangely good. "

I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, since you hated the very "noisy" ones, I decided to choose calmer songs to match your taste. I'm glad that I've made the right choice."

I nodded and brought his hand up to kiss it.

"But you'll have to sing for me everyday, little one. I didn't know that I had a very talented singer at home and I shall take advantage of that from now on."

He giggled and wrapped his small arms around me, placing his chin on my chest.

"I'll do that as long as daddy gives his baby what he needs."

He smirked and discreetly pointed my crotch. This boy had become really shameless...

I looked around, face turning scarlet, and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Honey, please behave. You don't want me to punish you when we get home, don't you?"

I whispered and he stuck his tongue out.

"Don't want! Plus, teasing you in public is so fun."

He was about to grab my clothed cock when I quickly held his hand and gently pushed him away from my embrace.

"Shameless!"

I groaned and he laughed loudly then gave me one of his evil yet sexy smirks.

"Alright, daddy. I'm gonna behave!"

Suddenly, his phone started ringing and I frowned, cursing whoever decided to ruin our cute moment. He answered the call and my scowl became deeper when I heard him talking to that boy, Yixing.

"Pft.. Fine, I'll be there in two minutes."

He shifted his weight up, giving me a quick peck on the mouth and mumbled.

"Darling, can you wait for me here? Yixing needs my help now and I have to go. I'll come back soon, okay?"

I wanted to protest but he didn't give me the chance to. I really hated Yixing for an unknown reason. I had always have this sixth sense and this time, it was telling me that the boy was all but a good acquaintance to my lover.

I let my shoulders go down in defeat, sitting there and waiting for him patiently when two boys came to sit next to me. I didn't see them earlier when Wangji was introducing his friends but they said that they knew him so well and used to be his classmates in high school.

I didn't talk much and rather listened to them but when they started talking about my wife, I held my breath and my heart clenched because the things that they said made me shocked and perplexed.

"Mr.Jiang, do you think that Lan Wangji had changed now after getting married?"

One of them said and I arched a brow, bemused.

"Changed? What do you mean?"

He heaved a sigh and looked around before leaning closer and whispering.

"Well... Don't you know that Wangji had a pretty bad reputation when he was a high school student?"

He paused a little then continued.

"He had fucked with many boys and he was the worst playboy that ever existed. He also had many exes and broke many hearts. When he got married, I was very surprised actually. "

I felt my pulse rising, listening to him silently as I remembered my wife's words when he said that I was his first in everything and that he hadn't even kissed anyone before me.

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. My Wangji isn't like that."

I interrupted him and he lifted his hands up.

"Hey, I'm really telling you the truth now, Mr. Jiang. If you don't believe me, you can go to his previous high school and ask the juniors. Though I'm sure that he had already threatened them not to talk because he's a real gangster. Even teachers feared him and whenever he wanted something, he'd get it by force. I even heard that he almost took advantage of a taken boy in a school party but his boyfriend was able to save him on time."

My breath hitched. I wanted so bad to slap this guy and tell him that he was lying for sure. My Wangji would never do that... His other friend chimed in and showed me a few pictures of Wangji hugging a boy and another in which he was kissing him.

"My friend sent me these a couple of days ago, he's dating this guy secretly and we believe that he's cheating on you."

I snatched the phone away and looked at the pictures. It was definitely my Wangji, kissing someone other than me and my heart sunk.

What the hell was going on now? What kind of nightmare was that?

"I also have a conversation with him and our other friends during which he had confessed everything. Isn't this his number?"

They showed me a Line conversation that I started to read while holding the gadget with trembling hands.   
  


_< <L.Wangji>>_   
_Damn, this old man is really naive. He believed that I'm in love with him and my plan is going well for now._

_< <Chao>>_   
_But why are you doing that? If you don't love him then you should just ask for a divorce ._

_< <L.Wangji>>_   
_I wish I could, but I'm scared that his family will kill my poor brother. I should make him head over heels over me and keep living with him while enjoying my time here and dating other men._

_< <A-Lin>> _   
_Wow, you're so smart, indeed. I hope that he wouldn't find out though. He will definitely kill you, lol._

_< <L.Wangji>>_   
_He won't. He's so stupid and he barely leaves his office. Wuxian is a workaholic and thanks god that he is or else, I'll have to deal with this boring man and suffer more. I just use him for sex because he's good at it. That what makes me tolerate him until now."_   
  


I gulped, tears welling at my eyes as I kept reading the text messages one by one. There were a few details mentioned that only Wangji and I knew about and there was no way in the world that this conversation was fake.

Even when I checked the sender's number and ID, it was definitely him with no doubts.

"Please don't expose us, sir.. Wangji will really torture us and make us stay in the hospital for days. He's a dangerous delinquent, that's why we wanted to tell you the truth because we feel so sorry for you. He's using your kindness to get what he wants and that's totally wrong."

I didn't reply, I was drowning in a sea of sadness and disappointment. What shall I do now? Should I believe them? Should I confront him?

I was so scared and my insecurities showed up all at once.

What have I done to deserve this?


	45. Chapter 45

**Wangji's POV:**

When I came back, Wuxian was sitting alone and looking oddly pale. He didn't even notice my presence until I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. He flinched and looked at me with troubled eyes, making my worries arise.

"Honey, are you okay?"

I asked and he shook his head in denial. I didn't believe him because with this face expression, one can be all but fine. Did something happen during my absence? I tried to ask him but he negatively responded and said that he was just tired and wanted to go home.

Getting inside the car, he turned the engine on and started driving, silent until we reached the mansion. I was starting to get anxious and troubled by his odd quietness.

Wuxian wasn't a talkative person but he wasn't this silent neither and I knew that something definitely occurred to put him in this state.

I was afraid he took something in my conduct amiss; perhaps, my way of dealing with my friends or whatnot. I had my fears magnifying slowly but he still not had the will to tell me the truth. The silence was hideous, I must tell and my tries to break the awkwardness were fruitless.

After we took showers separately and went to bed, I moved to hug him but strangely, he didn't hug back, nor did he kiss my forehead like usual. I felt hurt and couldn't control myself anymore, looking straight into his eyes.

"Jiang Wuxian. Please tell me what happened to you now."

I breathed out, showing discontent and he looked away.

"I told you, I'm fine. Wangji, let's sleep now and we'll talk tomorrow. "

He was about to turn to the other side but I stopped him and held him in place.

"No. No one is gonna sleep until we fix this. I want to know what falsehood made you turn cold towards me. Please be honest."

He loosened a sigh and rubbed his face.

"I want YOU to be honest, Wangji. Do you really love me? Don't you feel obliged to stay with me just because you fear for your brother's life? Am I boring?"

I was attacked by a mantra of silly questions that made my blood boil. After what I did and he was still doubting?

What the hell?!

"Wuxian, are you for real? I keep on telling you every single day how much I love you and I try to prove it yet you still not believe me."

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you really love me? Was I really your first in everything. "

I sat up on the bed and he did the same, I could feel his breath hitching when he noticed my fury and I chuckled sadly.

"Are you doubting me, Jiang Wuxian?"

"See? You're just trying to change the topic and blame me instead of answering directly."

I shook my head and leaped to my feet.

"You don't understand, don't you? Wuxian, you have no idea how much your question hurt me. Asking me if I was truthful is like doubting me and I don't know what made you turn into this mess, but you could've acted wiser instead and found the answer yourself."

He stood up as well and held me by the arm, preventing me from leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

He asked and I smiled bitterly, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Anywhere away from you. At least for tonight because I don't want you to keep hurting me like this after all the things that I've done for us to be together. "

He tightened his grip around me when I tried to free myself and I took in a deep breath, trying not to break down so soon.

"You're just being over dramatic, Wangji. If you trusted yourself, you could've said yes and saved us the torture. I had a reason behind these questions."

I pushed his hand away and furrowed my eyebrows.

"And what are your reasons?"

"I heard rumours about you being a playboy in high school. About you having many ex-lovers and dating other men while being with me. I even saw text messages of you badmouthing me and don't tell me they're fake. It had your number and ID."

I looked at him with wide eyes and quickly rushed towards my phone. I checked my messages and there was nothing of what he talked about.

"But... I have nothing here? These people are definitely lying and you were stupid enough to believe them! Tell me their names now!"

I was losing it and him too because he held me by the arm again, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Stupid? Well, that's the same word that you used to describe me in those text messages. And who said that you didn't delete them? I even saw a photo of you kissing someone else. I wanted to give you a chance now. I just needed you to tell me that you love me and that you don't find me stupid or boring but instead, you began attacking me and turning the tables for your favour. I'm so disappointed. "

My heart was beating fast. I didn't know whether to feel scared, sad, angry or all at once.

I wanted to know who the fuck dared to poison his thoughts in so little time but first, I wanted to know how was it possible for him to doubt me this easily.

"So you really think that these false claims are true?"

He let go of my arm and looked away and that was the answer that I didn't want to know.

I walked away and quickly left the room. I couldn't keep talking to him now or else, I was sure that we were both going to hurt each other more.

I went to the guests' room and closed the door, sliding against it, hugging my knees and burying my face between my arms.

Withal my unconditional love, all the fighting and the humiliation that I went through, a false rumour was enough to make him doubt.

After that night, we seldom met and I kept staying in the guests' room, sleeping alone and crying every night for my broken heart.

Was this one of Amy's plans? But how would she be able to know my surroundings and most important of all, who were these people that filled his head with such lies?

I wanted to talk to him again but my pride wouldn't let me.

The fact that three days passed and he didn't even come to ask about me.. That he was ignoring me whenever we met in the corridor and barely looked at me wounded my pride to death and I promised myself not to be the first to talk to him.

I haven't done anything wrong anyways. Was it my fault that he didn't trust me?

I was the one confessing first, I accepted his rejection and tried again, I forgave him for wanting to hand me to his brother and then I took all the humiliation from his mother and ex sister in law just to be with him.

I was tired and this time, he should be the one fighting for me for once or else, we're done.

I prayed every night for him to be reasonable and make that step. The insomnia, the heart pain and the lack of food made me look horrible but I cared less. I never knew that loving him this much could be this dangerous but did he love me too?

After a week, I started to feel so cheap and unimportant. What am I staying here for? He clearly didn't care about me and my absence didn't bother him at all.

The reason that kept me in this house was his love and now I had nothing. That was why I decided to take a break and go to my parents' house.

I knew it was wrong since that bitch Amy would be so happy to get rid of me. She'd probably try to seduce him again yet, this was a test for our love and especially his.

If he passed it and came to claim me back then I shall forgive him. If he didn't, that would only mean one thing.. He didn't love me at all and I made the right choice by protecting my vanity and staying away albeit I knew that I was signing my death certificate, taking this huge risk.

He was at work when I gathered my belongings and went downstairs, pulling my suitcase forward and heading towards the exit.

Amy and Madam Yu were sitting in the living and I heard them cackling, the moment they saw me leaving. I was so mad and I wanted to stay and bug them more but then, if Wuxian didn't want me, what am I fighting for?

Ange dashed towards me and held my arms, looking at my suitcase with wide eyes.

"Wangji? Where are you going?"

I smiled at her and mumbled.

"To my parents' house. I'll stay there for a while."

Madam Yu laughed mockingly and exclaimed, loud enough for me to hear.

"Let's hope that he won't come back and just stay there with his dear mother."

Amy chuckled at that and I clenched my fingers around the suitcase's handle.

"Please don't .. Wangji, father won't be happy to know that you left without his permission. I know that you're both facing a few problems lately but that's not how you're gonna solve them."

I patted her head gently. I was so happy that at least, someone in this house cared for me and wanted me to stay.

"If he wants to talk to me then he should just come and meet me there. Please understand, Ange. I can't stay here unless he wants me to."

She pouted and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"But I'm gonna miss you and pa too.. I know that he wants you to stay, trust me."

The old woman who was watching us from afar scoffed.

"Well, you never know."

She shrugged and the two women bursted out laughing again. They were getting on my nerves and I was trying so hard not to jump on them already.

"Grandma, Auntie, please stop this, you're two adult women and you shall act like it. At least, have some respect for father's wife, he's a member of our family too after all."

At her words, they stopped their stupid show and rolled their eyes, sipping on their tea calmly while Ange looked up at me, holding me still.

"Don't leave us .. Please, dad didn't mean to hurt you. I'll talk to him later, just stay for now and I promise to help."

"Ange! Can't you just mind your own business and let him be?"

Jin Ling's voice interrupted the girl and he walked towards us before pulling her by the arm and separating her from me.

"If he had a dignity then he shall leave. His presence is nothing but a nuisance to our family. Uncle Cheng didn't come for days because of him and uncle Wuxian had already enough of his bullshit."

My heart wrenched and I pitied myself for accepting all this humiliation for a man who didn't even bother asking about me for a whole week despite being under the same roof.

I was fighting the need to cry and I gave Ange an apologetic look, faking a faint smile.

"Let's keep in touch, okay? You can come to visit me anytime, I'll be waiting for you."

_And for him.._

I internally added, giving her one last glance. Grabbing my suitcase, I finally left the house.

My chest weighed heavy, my tears started rolling down my cheeks as I stepped inside the taxi and watched the mansion getting smaller until it disappeared from my sight.

Was this the end? I really hoped _not_.

Please, Wuxian.. don't give up on me.. Don't disappoint me and prove that you were worth it all; the love that I had limitlessly given to you.

Don't let me down because that will break me forever and nothing would be able to heal me if not you.


	46. Chapter 46

** Lan Xichen's POV:  **

What brought me here?

I don't know.

What I was doing?

Ruining myself.

And why was I accepting it?

Because _my heart_ wanted to.

I was writing the chapters of my life with a dark ink mixed with pain and melancholy. I thought that having him between my arms like this, his head resting on my chest while our naked bodies were entangled in a tight embrace, would make me happy but it had yet a quite different effect on me. I felt hurt and used and I didn't even know why I couldn't stop it until this very moment.

It had been more than three weeks, ever since I accepted Jiang Cheng's deal and from that time, we kept meeting in one of my apartments, having sex and cuddling like this until he would fall asleep before we both leave to deal with our life matters, the next morning.

What pained me more was the way he has was behaving around me. During our heated encounters, he would be acting all soft and loving. I was able to see passion in his eyes, with every kiss, I slow-burnt a little but whenever we were done, he would just go silent and ignore me again.

Sometimes, he would even moan my brother's name while doing our thing and that made me both mad and devastated.

When I decided to cease seeing him that day and showed my utmost discomfort, he nonchalantly expressed his will to seek for another partner and it made my cursed heart weaken again. I couldn't let anyone touch him, not after his body had become fully mine.

I asked him nicely not to mention my sibling whenever we were together and you know what was his answer? He said that I was just a replacement thus, I should act like one.

I was being a real masochist and I'm sure that no one would ever accept such a treatment.

There were two possibilities that might explain this aberrant conduct; I was whether suffering from a psychological problem or simply too much in love with him and to be honest, I had started to believe that I was suffering from both.

_Isn't falling in love with a person that hates you to the guts, a mental problem itself?_

I sighed, looking down at the small figure curling against me and sleeping peacefully. He looked so angelic and kind while asleep and I relished in his beauty for long minutes. I couldn't take my eyes off him, wishing that I could see him looking this peaceful when awake and talking to me one day.

I felt my pupils getting moist. What the hell was happening to me? I had never cried for a lover, not even Meng Yao with whom I had established a serious and long lasting relationship.

Even when he cheated on me, I was mad and sad but not to the extent of crying. However, something about Jiang Cheng made me, Lan Xichen, - a man known for his strong personality and cold hearted attitude-, become an emotional fragile piece of shit.

He moved a little when the sunrays slithered inside our room, brushing against his milky skin and making him furrow his thin eyebrows.

When he opened his eyes and noticed that I was looking at him, he smiled. A smile that made my heart shake and swell with a variety of emotions.

I hated it whenever he yelled at me but I hated it more every time he gave me one of those soft, heartwarming smiles that would make me more in love with him.

I was sure that he was doing it on purpose, he was lifting me too high... And harshly slamming me back to reality in regular basis. It hurt more than a direct rejection, trust me.

"Good morning."

He whispered with a soft voice. A tone that he'd usually use whenever we where having sex or cuddling and before I would open my mouth to reply, his warm rosy lips covered mine and he started kissing me. I squeezed my lids shut and kissed back.

Do you see now how I was losing myself every time? Because every fucking time I wanted to get him out of my mind and my heart, every time I wanted to gather up the pieces of my shattered dignity and disappear, his sweetness and gentleness would hold me back and allure me to stay.

I was like a naive sheep falling for the wolf's trap in tandem and he knew how to manipulate me. The worst part was that I had been knowing his ill intentions and accepting them nonetheless.

We kissed and kissed until we lacked air. I held him by the waist and slid my face down to lick his neck and chest gently, leaving small love bites here and there and it made him groan in disapproval.

"Don't. I have a shooting later."

He warned and I ignored him, proceeding in what I was doing and earning a few more grunts.

When I lifted my face up and our eyes met, I noticed that his cheeks were a crimson red and I found it extremely adorable.

How can he still be this beautiful while wearing a grumpy face expression? I almost laughed but I was scared to anger him more. I didn't want him to start throwing his usual tantrums since early morning so I just kissed his cheeks and hugged him again.

"You're being too clingy."

He whispered next to my ear and I pecked his forehead.

"Since this is the only time you allow me to be affectionate, I shall enjoy it to the fullest."

I answered, my lips still pressed to his skin and he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I won't be coming tonight. It's my nephew's birthday."

He announced and I nodded my head. He didn't talk much about his personal life but whenever he did, I'd listen carefully. These hours that we spent in bed were the best because he would slightly open up and forget that we were enemies for a while but whenever we leave these sheets, he would go back to being cold and rude.

He would spit out the most hurtful words to break my heart and leave me in anguish until we meet again, so that he'd heal me and prepare me for another heart break.

That was the vicious circle, my relationship with the youngest son of the Jiangs.

"Since I'm not coming tonight, will you cheat on me? Will you bring someone else?"

He asked and I was too surprised by his question that I didn't answer. He looked up at me and pecked my lips then repeated his question again.

I had a small glimpse of hope that he was worried and jealous so I shook my head and smiled, bringing his hand up to kiss it tenderly.

"Of course not. You're the only one for me, A-Cheng. I thought that you already know it."

He smirked and leant closer, whispering mouth to mouth.

"Well, I hope I could be that faithful but you know that I don't feel the same towards you. If you're no longer available one day, then without hesitation, I shall find someone to replace you."

And that was how he managed to ruin my mood today.. As usual. The same torture that only I was responsible of because I gave him the chance to.

For three weeks, I had been there for him, keeping an eye on him at work, bringing the most experienced models to train him, taking lunch boxes to his university whenever he told me that he wouldn't go home till evening, helping him with his homework and pleasing him in bed.

I was bringing him gifts and flowers without any occasion and texting him constantly.

In times, he would remember his sister and start crying. And that was when I would comfort him. For many nights, he would drop by and just ask for cuddles instead of sex. I was doing it gladly, hugging him and playing with his hair until he would fall asleep in my embrace.

I was hurt but I noticed that my guilt of accidentally killing his sister was lessening day by day.

Wasn't I paying for my sin like this? Just like I killed her that day, he was killing me slowly while starting to become alive and getting over his loss.

I wouldn't mind that though, as long as he was happy, as long as I had a hope that he might forgive me one day, I'd keep doing it without getting bored.

"I know."

I sadly responded and pulled away, leaving the bed and putting my clothes on.

"I know that I'm yours but you'll never be mine, A-Cheng. No need to remind me."

His smirk disappeared as he looked at me, speechless and I breathed out, walking towards the bathroom and closing the door behind me.


	47. Chapter 47

** Jiang Cheng's POV **

"I know.. "

"I know that I'm yours but you'll never be mine, A-Cheng. No need to remind me."

My smile faded away and I watched him disappear behind the door, tongue tied. Why am I being like this all of a sudden? Why does my heart ache so badly whenever I saw this melancholic face expression?

This journey that I had indulged myself into was without either dread nor joy. I was lost most of the time, unable to understand him nor myself. Like a man in the middle of an ocean, so tired of swimming yet unable to let go and drown so easily.

I didn't know why he was being too gentle, tolerating my tyranny and disrespectful attitude. I thought that he would get miffed by my behaviour and end up cutting ties with me but he strangely did not. He was aware of me viewing him as a murderer and a piece of garbage, a replacement of his own brother and yet, he, not for a single moment, made any hint of him wanting to leave me. He was returning my hatred with love and acting like a real boyfriend to me. I've never felt this loved before and started to get used to it. I even remember that day when I passed out at work since I haven't been eating well, causing him to panic. He took me to the hospital and asked many doctors to examine me then ditched all his appointments just to stay with me.

Even my parents were never that worried about my health and I found myself blushing when I woke up and found him sleeping next to me, holding my hand tightly.

Was this his plan to allure me? Was he trying to make me fall for him? Well, he could keep trying forever, I would never be his no matter what. Slowly, I began forgetting my feelings towards Wangji. I was barely going home since I was whether studying, working or... Spending my time with Xichen.

I went to the other bathroom and took a shower then I quickly got dressed and left the house without saying goodbye. I noticed that he didn't exit the room at all until I left and a spot in my heart was anxious. Was I being too much today? Hah! Why would I care? If he was mad and wanted to "break up with me" then to hell.

It was not like I'd be crying over him and begging him to stay. He wasn't my real boyfriend after all, but rather a toy to satisfy my needs.

That being spoken of, my back was still hurting from last night's activities. He was a beast in bed and whenever he lost control, he would drain me and wreck me until I wouldn't be able to move for days. But I was enjoying every single minute of it that I was afraid not to find pleasure in doing this with anyone but him. He was... My first after all. The one who introduced me to this new world.

I went to university. I had only one class today and after that, I headed towards the company. As I reached the place, I saw a very beautiful man walking in, all eyes were on him whereas he gracefully prowled forward, until reaching Xichen's office.

"Who is that?"

I asked one of the girls there and she covered her mouth and giggled.

"That's our boss' ex-fiance, Meng Yao. Isn't he very pretty? I'm sure that he came here to reconcile with Mr. Lan. Too bad that they broke up because they looked so good together."

This fucking bitch. I asked her one simple question and she began blabbering non stop. I was mad, so damn mad that I wanted to slap her. Why? Because I didn't like the way she was talking about that couple. Xichen was mine now, how could anyone try to approach him? What if he decided to leave me and start dating his fiance again? Like that, I wouldn't be able to use him and find delight in torturing him.

I left her, standing alone and walked to the office, opening the door without knocking. Xichen was sitting in front of his desk and that other man was facing him. The two looked at me, confused and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Xichen, we need to talk."

I snarled, making the midget sitting there groan.

"Xichen, who the hell is this and why is entering your office without knocking and calling you by your name?"

The CEO didn't answer and just darted his gaze between us.

"Xichen, please tell this shorty to leave because I have to tell you something now."

The guy named Meng Yao leaped to his feet and groaned like a wild cat.

"Who the fuck are you calling shortie?! Do you wanna die?"

I smirked and crossed my arms against my chest, looking at him from head to toes in a degrading manner.

"Die? Are you gonna kill me? You're too small for that. Sorry honey, but you'd better fuck off now before I lose my temper."

I could see Yao's claw showing up and he was ready to attack me when Xichen quickly stood up and held him back. I felt a jab in my heart when I saw him touching that man. What was going on with me?

"A-Cheng, please wait, will you? We'll be talking later."

Lan Xichen's words made me furious. I was ready to kill him and everyone else in the building. How dare he?

"No. I'm not leaving until this midget fucks off. I won't let him mess with what's mine."

Without thinking, I seperated them and wrapped my arms around the taller possessivly, kissing him on the mouth with no shame.

I heard the other boy gasp and I smirked in satisfaction, pushing my tongue inside the bewildered Xichen's warm cavern and deepening the kiss. I knew that he was weak whenever I kissed him. He was literally melting in my arms and I felt my heart rate increase. My mind was only repeating one word and it was _'mine.. only mine.'_

After I was satisfied enough to let go, I broke the kiss and held his hand, looking at the furious midget.

"Xichen?! What the fuck? Did you find a new slut already? Did you replace me with this?"

"Shut the fuck up and go out. Don't you ever dare disrespecting him."

My eyes went wide. I had never seen Xichen this mad before. He was tightening his fingers around my small ones, almost breaking them while looking at his ex coldly.

"But he-"

"I said leave! And don't show me your face again. You're the only slut here, Meng Yao. You cheated on me and lied, don't you have any self respect? If you dare approaching the man that I love or hurting him by any mean, I'll make sure to ruin you and the damn career that I built for you. Now fuck off."

Wait, what was that?

I know...It was the loud drumming of my heart, a heart that was almost leaving my rib cage after hearing these words.

I saw that little demon stomping his feet, shooting me a deadly glare before leaving the office and slamming the door harshly. After he did, Xichen went back to his normal gentle self and let go of my hand, offering me one of his sweet smiles.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Please accept my apology on his behalf."

"Did he cheat on you?"

I asked, I felt so bad for him right now and I somehow regretted all the times that I threatened him to cheat.

He nodded his head and was about to sit when I stopped him.

"Aren't you gonna ask me why I came here and made a scene to get rid of your ex?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him between my legs as I sat on the desk.

He leant in and kissed my forehead.

"I know the answer so why would I ask?"

Here we go again.. My heart palpitated like crazy and I held my breath. What was he gonna say? That I was jealous? Was I that obvious? Fuck... Would he think that I fell for him?

Was my plan _ruined_?

He slid his lips to my cheek then down to my ear before whispering with his usual melancholic tone.

"You did that because you were afraid to lose your toy, right? You didn't want me to go back to him so you could torture me more and break my heart. But don't worry, that won't happen. I'm still yours, A-Cheng."

No, no. That was impossible.. I shouldn't be feeling this, a strange wetness covering my cheeks.

_Was I crying?_

I closed my eyes and pulled him closer. He can't see me crying for him.

Never.

But the pain that I was feeling right now was unbearable. I was sure that he felt my crazy heartbeats against his and the salty droplets ruining his shirt.

Usually, he would panic and cup my cheeks whenever I cried for my sister. He would wipe my tears and whisper sweet words to my ears until I calm down but right now, he didn't move nor react. He just let me embrace him amidst a cold room while letting me cry like a baby for only god knew why.

I bet he was feeling sore from staying in such a position but as expected, he didn't complain the least and kept holding me like I was the most precious thing in the world.

"I love you."

He uttered with a quivering voice and I let out a loud sob. My vision was getting blurry and I didn't know what to do now.

My mind was screaming words that I wasn't capable to verbalize.

_'Please don't leave me, Xichen. I only need you.'_


	48. Chapter 48

**Ange's POV:**

I was so chagrined, watching Wangji leave while wearing that pained face expression.

As time passed by, I found myself feeling empty and lonely again. It was horrible.

When he was here, he used to take good care of me and fill the void that auntie Yanli had left. From playing video games with me to going shopping. He was helping me with my homework and doing my hair, gossiping about boys and giving me different types of advices. In fact, having a gay step-mother was really the best thing ever and I didn't want Wangji to leave dad and stay with us forever. After starting to get along with him, I stopped feeling like an orphan because he had given me the warmth and attention that even my own parent wasn't able to provide.

I was walking back and forth inside the corridor until father finally showed up. I rushed towards him and held his arm tightly.

"Dad! He left us... He took his luggage and left to his parents' house, please bring him back..."

I pouted, looking up at the tall man who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He asked, his face turning pale all of a sudden.

"Wangji... He said that he was feeling hurt because of your recent treatment and decided to leave us."

He gulped and dashed into the bedroom, looking through his belongings like a mad man and as he noticed that most of his wife's things were gone, he began panicking.

He was about to leave when I held him back.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

He looked at me, trying to restrain the tears that were clear at the corner of his eyes from falling.

"I'm.. I'm gonna go and get him.."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, pulling him towards his bed and making him sit down. He couldn't just go now and ruin everything. I knew how clumsy my father could be sometimes.

Wangji and I were constantly making fun of him but, hush. That's a secret, okay?

He gazed at me, puzzled and I took in a deep breath.

"Dad, please calm down first and don't be fastidious . I'm sorry that I made you panic but we need to think before making any move. I'm gonna help you."

I proudly suggested and clapped my hands while he arched a brow.

"But..How are you gonna help me?"

"Since I know Wangji very well and we were so close, I think that I might be useful but first, you need to tell me what happened."

He reluctantly looked at me and I knew that he was shocked of how shameless I had become. Don't side eye me! I was getting so bored lately and I had to put my nose into someone's business.

"Come on dad, don't be shy."

I giggled and I saw his ears going red. Honestly, he looked so cute, like a confused little bunny despite his mature age and I tried so hard not to laugh and make him more timid.

"Dadaaaa. Tell me now, why did you become so mean to him?"

He cleared his throat and looked away.

"It all started when I went to his university's festival a few days ago. Everything went well until a couple of his friends came to talk to me while I was sitting alone and..."

He paused and I leaned forward, curious to know more.

"And?"

"I-I can't discuss these matters with you.. God! You're still young."

I huffed and moved closer to him, shaking him gently.

"Please dad, continue! You can't stop in the middle of a story! I'm mature enough to understand your problems, trust me. This generation is so different from yours and you know it."

He sighed in defeat and flicked my forehead.

"F-fine.. Anyways, his two friends started bad mouthing him, saying that he had a very hideous reputation when he was a high schooler and also had many exes. Then, they showed me pictures of him with another guy and a couple of text messages coming from his number, talking about how boring and naive I am.. that he was just taking advantage of my stupidity and lying to me to protect his brother."

I hummed while listening to him and he looked at me, worried.

"So.. What do you think?"

It was my turn to flick his forehead, seriously! They were clearly playing with his mind!

"I think that they tricked you, dad, pft.. There is no way in the world that Wangji would take advantage of you. He's a real angel.. How could you not trust him?"

He pursed his lips and knocked his head down.

"But.. I saw pictures and.. text messages."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started searching through my gallery. He looked at me curiously until I showed him one picture of two of my favourite male actors, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo almost kissing. He blinked his eyes, astonished.

"Woah! Are these two famous actors kissing in public? Are they gay?"

I chuckled at his reaction and shook my head.

"No, dad! These are just fan edits, look!"

I showed him the original photos, making him gasp.

"Do you understand now what I mean?"

I darted my gaze towards him and he nodded. He was certainly feeling guilty now.

"So.. Do you think that they edited that photo too? I.. I Never thought that people could actually do that."

I failed at controlling myself any longer and bursted out laughing. My father was so innocent and cute, ah...These old men, really. So oblivious when it comes to high-tech!

"Because you're not keeping yourself updated, dada. You need to know more about technology so people wouldn't be able to trick you in the future. I'm sure that these idiots had messed with that photo to poison your mind."

He loosened a sharp exhaled and looked at me.

"And how about the text messages?"

"That.. I don't know.. Maybe they used a fake messaging app or simply took Wangji's phone without his notice and created that conversation. All in all, I'm so sure that he would never betray you. Father, didn't you see how much he suffered just to win your heart and be with you? Please don't lose him. I really want us to be a happy family again."

His grim features softened and he smiled, nodding his head and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, baby.. I feel so ashamed now. You trust him more than I do even though he did his best to show me his genuine feelings. Do you think that he will forgive me?"

I was surprised that my father initiated a hug for once. He had become so soft and adorable ever since he got married to Wangji and it made my little heart warm up and jump in happiness.

"Of course he will. Go to the Lans house tomorrow and ask for forgiveness. Try to be sweet, okay? Wangji loves romantic guys."

His eyebrows moved up as he stared at me in bewilderment.

"How do you know?"

"Eheh! Because he used to tell me that whenever we started talking about boy-"

I stopped midway, gulping when he scowled. I pecked his cheek quickly and ran away because I knew that I was doomed. After exiting the room, my head peeked inside again and I flashed him a radiant smile.

"Don't go tonight because it's late, good luck for tomorrow and I will be glad to receive thank you presents like a new phone maybe? I also accept cash! Ahh!"

I received a pillow right in my face instead and I kept laughing loudly.

I was so relieved that my father finally realized his mistake and would go and claim his wife back the following day. I wanted nothing but a warm family and Wangji was what we needed to create one.


	49. Chapter 49

**Wuxian's POV:**

A week without my Wangji was a torture and I couldn't stop thinking about him, even when I knew that he was a room away, I still missed him.

I missed having his small body between my arms, his morning and night kisses, his sweet smile and funny teasing. This boy had become so essential to me that I was unable to work properly and almost ruined a patient's mouth while spacing out.

Thanks god my assistant was there or else, I would've caused a disaster. I've never been like this before. Lan Wangji made me become a drug addict with him to be my daily dose.

Without him, I was feeling sad, mad and unfocused. Whenever I saw him in the corridor, I wanted to talk to him but then, something was holding me back.

Ever since we had that little fight, my insecurities grew bigger and he didn't even confirm his love towards me. Why was he being stubborn? I just wanted him to tell me that he loved me and that's it. I would've brushed it off but he started blaming me and raising his voice. 

Finally coming home after a tiring day, I was wondering whether I should talk to him or just keep my distance until he'd change his mind but when my daughter came to me and told me that he left, my heart almost stopped.

I never imagined losing him one day and when it happened, I found myself panicking and rushing towards the room, searching for his belongings. As I wasn't able to find most of them, my heart sunk and I only wanted to do one thing; that is going to my in-laws' house and bringing him back.

My daughter who seemed way smarter than me, to be honest, asked me to calm down and think before making any move. I listened to her and we started talking about what happened. I was quite surprised to know that she acknowledged him better than I did.

But then, they were too close and only 5 years apart so it was normal for them to be more comfortable around each other.

She showed those "fan edits" and my eyes bulged out. I never knew that people could manipulate photos like that, really!

Well, I wasn't that ignorant.. I use my computer to search for medical articles or download files that might help me with my studies and work. I only use my phone to make calls and I had a Facebook account that I scarcely opened since I wasn't able to handle it.

Besides, Ange forbade me from doing whatsoever with it for she was afraid that I might embarrass her.

To cut it short, I knew so little about technology and that was why they had so easily tricked me. Those bastards... I was fuming with anger. How could they turn me against my wife like that?

Yeah, it was my fault too but put yourself in my shoes. Not only was I so oblivious to the modern facilities, I was a widow with a child and spending most of my time at work while Wangji was so young, pretty, popular and had everything a person would die to see in a lover. How can I be confident?

I felt so grateful to have such an understanding and mature daughter. If she didn't help me tonight, I would've certainly done the worst mistake of my life and I unconsciously pulled her into a tight hug.

She was surprised because I barely embraced her before and her cute eyes sparkled with joy.

After she left my room, I laid on my bed and loosened my shirt's buttons. I was so agitated that I wasn't able to do anything but then I decided to take a shower, wear comfortable clothes and go downstairs to grab some of Cheng's alcoholic drinks.

I needed a distraction or else, I would definitely lose my mind tonight, fearing the possibility of Wangji rejecting me and not accepting my apology after I hurt his feelings.

I had a very low tolerance to alcohol because I haven't put it in my mouth for ages. I would go crazy whenever I did, that was why I had been avoiding it but tonight, I promised myself to only have one glass so that it would knock me down and make me sleep early.

However, it had the exact opposite effect on me. I found myself having three glasses and by that time, I was totally intoxicated.

Fuck, now how am I gonna reach my room? As I was struggling to climb the stairs, I almost tripped when I reached the top and I felt a small smooth body holding me back and saving me from crushing my bones against the marbled floor.

When I looked up, I saw my wife Angela staring at me and smiling. Wait..   
Wasn't she dead? I must be dreaming now.

"Wuxian, you're drunk, pft... Let me take you to your room."

Angela seemed so real now but strangely, I wasn't attracted to her at all. I only had Wangji in my heart that even the most beautiful woman in the world wouldn't make me succumb.

She struggled to carry me to my bed and we finally fell on the mattress. I was still able to move but she insisted to help me. Why the hell was she being so clingy? I really hated this.. I didn't want anyone to touch me but my little Wangji.

"Please stop, Angela.. Stop touching me because I don't love you anymore. I only love him."

I uttered under my breath, pushing her away when she tried to put her lips on mine. This ghost was really trying to take advantage of me... Very naughty!   
I found myself laughing without a reason and the ghost furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why the hell are you rejecting me? Wuxian, I'm your wife!"

She snarled and I shook my head, flicking her nose.

"No you're not! Wangji is my wife and stay away from me please, I don't like boobs anymore."

I giggled goofily and helped her cover he slightly exposed chest. If she was trying to seduce me with those then she would better stop.

Only Wangji's boobs attract me now. Eh? What the hell was I saying? Did he even have boobs? I bursted out cackling again and her confused face expression made me unable to breathe. Ah ah! This ghost was really funny!

After all her tries to seduce me had failed, she finally fled away and I sighed in relief, struggling to stand up.

I walked to the bathroom and washed my face then a crazy idea rummaged its way inside my blurred mind.

I had to check if Wangji had boobs or not. Yes! I needed to see him now to confirm it, that was why I decided to go to his house.

I only wanted to make sure, alright? I'd go home after that and tomorrow, I was going to his house again and claim him back.

I walked downstairs like a zombie until reaching our driver's room. I started knocking and the poor guy opened the door, looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Mr.Jiang? Do you need something?"

He asked while yawning and I felt bad for waking him up but I had to. He needed to take me to Wangji now so I could check if he had boobs or not. I patted his shoulder and chuckled.

"Yes, I do! Can you please drive me to my wife's house? Since I can't do it now!"

I bursted out laughing and he stared at me with wide eyes then chuckled.

"Ah, Mr.Jiang you're clearly drunk. Don't you think that you should sleep now and meet him tomorrow?"

I stomped my feet and whined.

"Nooooo. I want now! I want to see Wangji's boobs!"

I covered my mouth and I saw him flushing red, holding the urge to laugh. Fuck, I was embarrassing myself now but blame it on the alcohol. I should never ever put that thing into my mouth again.

After failing at convincing me, he quickly grabbed his keys, wearing his pyjama still and pulled me outside. This man had saved me, I should really start giving him a higher salary from now on.

He drove me to the Lans mansion and helped me step out of the car then, when we reached the main gate, he explained to the guards that I was their young master's husband so they could allow us to go inside.

"Which one do you think is your wife's room? Because we don't want to wake the others up, Mr.Jiang.. It's already one past midnight."

I pouted, using him for support as I looked at the different windows.

"But I don't know!"

I shouted and he waved a hand in front of me.

"Mr.Jiang lower your voice! They must be sleeping now."

The poor guy sighed and looked around, pointing a window from which a faint light was coming out.

"Look, someone is still up. Let's just ask that person to help us okay?"

I nodded and followed him till reaching the window and he cleared his throat and started whispering.

"Hello? Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes. Did he really think that someone could hear him like that?  
I took one of my slippers off and threw it towards the window, trying to get that person's attention. It landed directly on the slightly parted glass and a few seconds later a head peeked through it.

It was him.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw his beautiful face and I unconsciously smiled while he looked so shocked.

"Wuxian? What the hell are you doing here at this late hour?"

"I wanna touch your boobs!"

I shamelessly screamed and my companion covered my mouth again, looking at Wangji apologetically.

"Mr.Lan, he's drunk.. He said that he wants to see your b-... I mean you so, can you please come downstairs and take him?"

I saw my wife's little head nodding and I sighed in content. I was finally going to hug him and kiss him again. This time, I would never let go of him no matter what.


	50. Chapter 50

**Wangji's POV:**

I wasn't able to sleep because I was still not yet used to staying away from him. For an instant, I regretted leaving the house and coming here. What if that hoe Amy took advantage of the situation and tried to seduce him?   
... Like in those annoying dramas which my mother was forcing me to watch with her, where the evil bitch seduces the male lead and has sex with him after making him get drunk or drugging him. After that, a baby pops up and the main couple's relationship ends up in a deep mess.

Oh Lord... I would die if Wuxian fucked her and made her pregnant.

I knew it was wrong to wish for someone's death but if she did it then I hope she'd face the most atrocious fate and rot in hell.

I was walking inside the room like a crazy man, many dreadful thoughts thwarting me a peaceful sleep. I tried to play video games, I annoyed Oscar and made him scratch me twice, I watched a movie and yet, all these activities weren't able to clear my mind. Jiang Wuxian made me obsessed and I hated him for that.

Suddenly, a thud against my window caused me to stop my internal dilemma and I peeked through the small space to see who dared bothering me at this hour.

When I saw him and Uncle Li, the driver, my heart and mind stuttered for a moment and I couldn't believe that he was really there, looking at me with his beautiful doe eyes and wearing that cute bunny smile of his.

His words of wanting to touch my breasts made me blush and turn into a human tomato, realizing that he was drunk after Uncle Li had explained the situation.

This man, tsk... Was this his way of claiming me back? If so then he'd better forget me forgiving him that easily.

I ran downstairs so that my parents wouldn't wake up and watch my husband making a fuss in front of our house and when I was finally in the garden, I asked uncle Li to take him back home but Wuxian shook his head and threw himself on me. Ahhh! He's so heavy!

"Jiang Wuxian! What the hell are you doing? Go home now and we'll talk tomorrow. "

He pouted and started fondling my chest, making me blush harder.

"Not until you show me your tits! And let me touch them!"

The old man that was watching us cleared his throat while turning red as well.

"Mr.Lan, I think that I should leave now. Please take care of young master. Good night!"

Without waiting for my reply, he quickly dashed outside of our property. Poor guy, I bet he was traumatized of my perverted husband's behaviour.

"Wangjiiii.."

The taller male whined, clinging to me like a monkey and and I growled.

"Hush! Let's go inside, okay? But don't make any sound. Or else I won't let you touch my boobs."

He lifted his thumbs up as a yes and smiled cutely.

My heart was experiencing a seizure right now. How could he this adorable even when he was drunk?

I supported his weight and hardly walked inside. He was bigger than me and stronger, I was so afraid to fall with him on the stairs but thanks god, we managed to reach the guests' room with no injuries except for the hickeys that he already left on my neck.

I didn't take him to my bedroom because our dear Oscar was there. I didn't want him to meet the same fate as last time when he almost died because of my fluffy friend's furr.

I placed him on the bed and covered him gently but he pushed the blanket away with his feet and swiftly pulled me between his arms.

"Let go of me! Wuxi-"

Before I could finish my words, his lips claimed mine and I found myself being roughly kissed while he slid his hands under my shirt, touching my two buds.

"Nooo s-stop, nghh.."

I whimpered between two kisses, trying to shove him away without hurting him but he hovered over me and kept devouring my lips like a hungry wolf.

Without realizing it, I was naked under him after he undressed himself, his dick rubbing against my entrance and his tongue pushing its way inside my cavern.

"N-no! It's gonna hurt so please don't do it now."

I pouted and he seemed to listen to me, finally, though a little bit disappointed.

"What shall we do then?"

I made him sit on the bed and looked away.

"Let's not do it!"

I suggested and he tried to pin me on the bed again.

"No! I'm not gonna sleep until we do it. That or I'll start shouting and waking everyone here, telling them that my wife is bad."

My eyes bulged out. Was this really Wuxian, my husband? He had always been wise and timid. Never shamelessly forced me to have sex or threatened me like this and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being childish! I wish I could film you now so that you won't blame me whenever I did something gauche in the future."

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled me to his chest smooching my cheek.

"I don't care."

He then kissed my lips multiple times.

"Now give me what I want or I'll really do it."

I fueled my lungs with air and detached myself, shifting my body up and wearing my boxers back.

"Wait here and I'll come back, alright? Don't move."

I commanded and he nodded like an obedient child. I would've laughed if this pervert wasn't blackmailing me to have my ass. Fuck!

I went to my bedroom then I came back, handing him a bottle of lube. He bursted out laughing and looked at it closely.

"Ohh, you naughty kitten. So you have this in your room, huh? For what exactly?"

My cheeks immediately reddened and I warded my gaze off.

"Were you perhaps touching yourself while thinking about me? But don't worry, daddy's here tonight to do what those small fingers couldn't achieve."

I closed my ears and exhaled. What the hell was he saying? God.. When did he learn dirty talking like this? A drunk Wuxian was something, I'm telling you. It was quite fun but also so intimidating. I wanted the floor to part and devour me instantly from too much embarrassment.

He opened the bottle and wanted to smear some on his cock but instead, he was pouring it all on the sheets.

"Yah! Not like that!"

I gasped, snatching the bottle away from him and sighing deeply.

"Lay down and I'll help you, deal?"

I said and he nodded, sprawling flat on the bed tiredly while I straddled him.   
I couldn't believe that, instead of punishing him for doubting me, I was wholeheartedly spreading my legs for him and even helping him doing that... Let me correct it, doing me..

I poured some of the cold liquid on my palm and used it to caress his already hard cock, earning a few grunts from him. I felt my heart rate increasing and my body warming up the more he moaned.

I had a very sexy husband, so tempting, and you know what, I decided to forget my anger just for tonight and enjoy this amazing cock that was standing tall and ready to stab.

After stroking him for a while, I moved up and started pushing the thickened shaft inside me while letting out a guttural whimper.

His voice broke into a gasp and he opened the once closed eyes, placing his hands on my waist and impaling me harshly so he'd be fully inside.

Did he miss me that much? Because I did and I couldn't restrain my desire of kissing him now until his lips would bleed.

As I moved up and down in synchrony, my mouth didn't leave his and we exchanged many kisses, tongues dancing on the rhythm of our laboured breathing and the squelching sounds made by our organs' mating. We kept doing that until we both came but he wasn't done.

He seemed to regain his energy, strangely, and flipped our positions, covering my small body with his own. I gazed up at him in amazement, he really looked handsome and hot with sweat beading over his forehead, obsidian eyes veiled with lust.

People would die to have a man like him, I would. Luckily, he was mine or at least I hoped.

If he came here to claim me back then I'd accept him for sure but after a little bit of torture of course. He should learn his lesson nevertheless and never doubt me again.

As for now, I only wanted to have him filling me with his seeds and taking me to cloud nine once more.

"What are you waiting for, daddy? Please fuck your baby now."

I pouted, doing that coy face expression that he loved and he smirked and started thrusting his hips strongly while leaning down to whisper at my ear.

"Didn't I order you not to say that word again? Such a filthy mouth this baby has"

I wanted to play along and looked up at him, smiling in a provocative manner.

"But this filthy mouth made daddy come a lot of times, right? So stop complaining. Ahhh! N-No please!"

I regretted my words when he stopped midway, just after hitting right onto my prostate.

"Are you talking back now?"

I shook my head and tried to move but he held me in place.

"I'm sorry... P-please move again, I'm close!"

He chuckled darkly and grabbed my face between his long fingers, forcing me to look at him.

"If you don't behave next time, I'll leave you like this and no one will help you, not even your tiny fingers."

I nodded my head eagerly and whimpered, pulling him down for a kiss as an apology and he kissed me back while starting to move again.

The spanking that I got that night made my white poor ass turn red but I was so satisfied. I got the hardcore sex that I was wishing for long time ago. I guess I'd be mixing his tea with alcohol whenever I wanted this from now on, god please forgive me.

After we finished our steamy intercourse, we hugged each other and smiled, my head pressed to his chest while his arm was securely wrapped around my waist.

Like that we slept, and I couldn't be any happier.


	51. Chapter 51

**Wuxian's POV:**

I woke up to a very horrible headache. My conjectures were leading me somewhere far, unceasing recurrence of doubts that I was still dreaming because I saw a naked Wangji clinging to me while sleeping peacefully.

What? How did I even get here?

My ears heated up when he moved, his plump puffy lips grazing my jawline and I looked down at him, holding my breath.

I tried to remember what happened last night and shame began creeping inside me. I shouldn't have consumed that liquor... Recalling how shameless I had behaved, I bent on self mortification... But then, the amazing night with my adorable wife was so breathtaking that I forgot my misery for a while.

Hey, did that mean that he forgave me? Definitely yes because he let me have him and even begged for more. I sighed in content, this was really easier than I had expected and when he opened his eyes, I smiled at him and pecked his lips gently.

He was still sleepy I guess, surprised by my sudden move and I wrapped my arms around him and made our bodies melt into one. I began sucking and biting on the pair of rosy lips that I enjoyed torturing last night and he moaned, gliding his fingers through my hair. This kind of mornings was the best. I felt like devouring him right now but suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

We quickly broke the kiss and pulled the blanket over us as he shouted.

"Don't come in!"

A female's voice came from the other side and I supposed that it was his mom.

"Wangji? Why aren't you sleeping in your room?"

He looked at me, his cute round cheeks flushing instantly while he cleared his throat.

"I'll tell you later, ma. I'm busy now."

The woman didn't insist too much and he sighed in relief, his small delicate body relaxing between my arms that were still holding him.

"Baby, I'm sorry for what I did last night."

I mumbled, pressing a kiss to his naked shoulder and he pushed me away.

"That's not what you should apologize for, Wuxian and you know it."

He left the bed and grabbed his boxers, putting them on quickly.

"Take a shower now and join me downstairs."

I quickly jumped out of the bed, holding his hand. I cared less about me still being fully naked and I noticed that he was struggling not to look down, his cute face showing nothing but embarrassment.

"No, don't go please. I have a lot of explaining to do."

Freeing his hand from my grip, he aimed for the blanket and wrapped it around me, covering my bare figure.

"This is much better because I can't focus while you're naked. Now talk fast, I'm a busy man."

I rolled my eyes at his words and held his hand again, using the other to keep the blanket wrapped around me.

"Let's have a talk. I know that you don't have classes this morning."

I saw him gulping. Well, he couldn't trick me because I knew every single detail about his school life.

We finally sat down on the bed and I kissed his knuckles tenderly.

"I really apologize for accusing you, honey. I was just afraid that you might leave me one day. The pressing anxiety of thoughts that I had been struggling to get rid of turned me into an inconsiderate individual. Please condone my lack of sense."

Him staying silent cut me to the heart. So frightening had been my ignorance to his reaction since his face expression looked impassive. Worriedly, therefore, I had squeezed his hand, inciting him to end my turmoil and give a say-so.

"Jiang Wuxian.. You know what, I'm not even mad at these idiots who tried to stain my name for the object of my solicitude is sitting here, next to me. Hence, I was so sad when you began throwing accusations despite my endless efforts to show you my love."

I sensed sadness in his tone and I was about to interrupt but he placed a finger on my mouth and stopped me.

"When I told you that you were my first, I didn't lie. When I told you that I really loved you despite the age gap and our different personalities, I didn't lie. Now do you really believe me? Be honest, please."

I shifted closer to him and held his hands firmly.

"I do believe you. Ange told me that people nowadays can manipulate pictures and text messages so these boys must have done that to trick me. You also need to understand me, Wangji. I never wanted to admit it but I have a very low self-esteem and I feel that I'm not a match to you."

I looked down, fighting the urge to break down and he interlocked our fingers and sighed.

"Are you kidding me? Wuxian, you're literally the most handsome man in our town if not the whole China. How could you even feel like that? I had a crush on you ever since you came to our house that day. I fell for your looks but also for your soft yet manly personality. Or else why would I accept to marry you without even thinking?"

I was shocked to hear his statement and I could feel blood rushing to my brain, making it cease working for a second.

"So.. You're telling me that you took advantage of my innocence and wanted to be my wife ever since?"

I teased and he shoved my hands away and growled.

"I regret telling you that now! If you mention this again, I won't let you touch me for whole month."

I laughed softly and pulled him between my arms, kissing his lips to stop him from scolding me.

"Can you forgive me now, baby? I promise that I'll never doubt you or myself anymore. Let's live a happy life together and forget about what happened."

I was expecting a yes but he shook his head and scowled.

"Not that fast. First of all, you need to stay here with me for at least one week and try to win me back. You know our traditions, right? When a husband makes his wife angry he shall stay at her parents house and keep persuading her until she or he finally forgives him."

I looked at him with wide eyes and pinched his cheek.

"I thought that I'm the only old fashioned person here but I guess you are, too."

He pushed me away and stood up, poking my forehead.

"Since you like traditions and all that bullshit, I'm trying to keep up with you, old man. Now take a shower and come downstairs. Then I'll tell you what to do to win my heart and make me forgive you."

So urgent was my desire to pin him down on the bed and teach him another lesson for doing this to me but then, I knew how stubborn and naughty he could be.

That was why I ended up displaying my white flag and surrendering this time. I nodded my head obediently and he eventually left. After that, I went to the bathroom and washed up in a haste. Shower done, I found a handful of clothes neatly placed on the bed and I wore them before going downstairs. On my way to find my wife, I met a tall man that I assumed to be Xichen and I didn't know how to feel right now.

To be honest, I never saw Wangji as an enemy. Since day one, I treated him as a normal person and slowly, I started developing romantic feelings towards him. It was a normal process of two people engaged in an arranged marriage and then falling in love with each other but it didn't mean that I forgot the man who killed my sister.

Yanli was my blood after all and not a single day I had stopped remembering her. I mean, who would forget a sibling? The wound was still fresh after all and seeing him now made anger erupt within me. I was a calm person by nature and violence was all but something that I had opted for. I wouldn't jump on him and kill him now, don't worry.

I could like everyone in this family, even that furry golden devil named Oscar but not this man. He was nothing but an irresponsible murderer who killed my poor sister and made her son an orphan.

As we kept looking at each other, he parted his lips to talk but I quickly walked past him and ignored his presence. He didn't expect me to say hi and smile at him, didn't he? Because that would never happen even if he was Wangji's brother. I was not a traitor and my sister's blood was precious.

When I reached the living room after trying to calm my heartbeats down, I saw Wangji sitting there with his parents. His mother flashed me a wide smile and beckoned me to join them.

"Good morning."

I awkwardly mumbled and she held my hand, pulling me to sit down next to her.

"My handsome son in law is here, what a nice surprise!"

She happily exclaimed and I felt my face heating up. It was my first time coming to Wangji's house and I didn't even bring a present or whatnot. I got drunk and almost made a disaster last night. Ah... How embarrassing...

"I hope that you had a nice sleep last night... With your wife."

The three words that she added in end made me blush madly, made Wangji's breath hitch and her husband clear his throat.

I could see now from where did he get his shamelessness because his mom was going to be the death of me if she continued doing this.

"I-It was good. Thanks for asking."

I stammered, without daring to lift my eyes up and she snickered and gently hit my back.

"Ohh I bet you had fun reconciling, huh!"

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me please!"

Wangji interrupted and glared at his mother. His father chuckled quietly while hiding his face with the newspaper that he was reading.

"What! I'm just asking about my son in law's first night at hour house. I can, right?"

She looked at me and I shyly nodded, glancing at Wangji whose face expression was really funny right now. Those cheeks of his tinting a bright red when he gets mad are so cute. And that pout... Ah.. I wish we were alone so I could kiss it.

"Ehem.. How about we eat now? You don't want to starve your brother in law, mom, don't you?"

She shifted her weight up and held my hand again, pulling me up with her before the four of us moved to the big dining room.

I saw that man, Xichen passing by and his mother stopped him halfway.

"Son, where are you going this early? You haven't had your breakfast yet."

He looked at me and I glared. He knew that I wasn't that comfortable in his presence and thanks god he was smart enough to feel my discontent.

He pursed his lips and gave his mom a solemn smile.

"I have an urgent business to deal with, mother. I have to go. See you later."

He said and quickly disappeared. His parents sighed as we joined the table and Wangji broke the silence.

"What's the matter with him, ma? He's barely here lately and he doesn't even sleep in his room. His behaviour had changed three weeks ago, right?"

I arched a brow at my wife's words because this reminded of A-Cheng's sudden change. He wasn't coming back home during this same period and when we asked him, he said that he was staying at a friend's house.

"Don't worry about him. I think that he's dating someone and completely whipped. I just hope that the new person is nothing like that gold digger, Meng Yao."

"I hope so."

Wangji replied and shrugged nonchalantly.

Even though I didn't know who that Meng Yao guy was or what they were talking about, I really wished for Xichen to be miserable and date the devil himself if possible. I mean, that guy deserved the worst. He couldn't just live a happy life without getting a punishment for killing someone.

I was happy that people weren't able to read each other's minds because I knew that, if Wangji acknowledged my sick intentions and hatred towards his brother, he would definitely feel hurt and heartbroken.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid any confusion, the period of time during which Xicheng's relationship is developing is different from Xianwang's. Just in case you will be wondering how I'm gonna talk about Xicheng's relationship 3 months later while XianWang will still be in the same period mentioned in the previous chapters. If you don't understand anything from what I'm explaining right now then just ignore it hahaha. I wanted to clarify it for those who pay too much attention to details.

** Xichen's POV:  **

I thought that Jiang Cheng would change after that day but my assumptions were all gathered and tossed into trash for I was just earnestly dreaming. Well, he had become less aggressive and rude but still, he hadn't accepted my love yet and was scarcely conversing with me. 

We kept meeting regularly though but I had noticed something, whenever I used my phone, he would cling to me and try to know who the person that I was chatting with was.

Sometimes he'd even snatch my phone away and start kissing me out of nowhere. He was being possessive and I knew why. Cheng just needed me in his life as a shoulder to cry on and a person to satisfy his needs. I didn't mind it nonetheless, as long he was close to me.

Three months passed, a whole season ever since our foggy relationship had started and neither of us was able to let go. We were both in gloom and I felt like I was ruining him instead of making him happy.

If he didn't love me then he shall just start looking for someone else and lead a real healthy relationship. I mean, I'd certainly feel devastated but at least, I'd be relieved to know that the person with whom I was in love was happy.

We finished our love making session early tonight and I embraced his lean frame, my fingers tracing the expanses of his slim waist while he looked at me silently, trying to catch his breath. I kissed his cheeks, nose and forehead then tiredly whispered.

"A-Cheng, can I ask you a question?"

My voice tore through the heavy silence, the words that I feared to ask wanted to pour out of my mouth finally.

He hummed and placed a hand on my cheek, linking our lips for a brief moment. Was he even listening to me? Because I had a feeling that he was more focused on kissing me rather than the things that I was about to say. The peck turned into a feverish kiss and I let my tongue join his in an entangled dance of muscles until we ran out of air.

Only then he decided to pull away and I looked straight into his eyes.

"Do you love me?"

If by this crucial question my sorrows would not lessen, then at least, I would prevent them from magnifying and harming us both. Staying with me just to get a revenge would bring him no good if he didn't really enjoy my company and I had to make him realize it soon.

"What kind of question is this? Are you trying to ruin my mood?"

He snarled and was about to move away but I held him in place and caged him between my arms. He couldn't just run away like that, I needed to know.

"Please tell me the truth now, Cheng. Do you feel anything towards me?"

Brows forming a deep scowl, I felt his heartbeats increasing against mine and I had a hope. I really wished for this to be my lucky night but I was totally wronged.

"I do feel something towards you and it's called hatred, Lan Xichen. Don't you know it already? If you think that by doing this with me and trying to win my heart, you would make me change my mind then you're totally mistaken."

I felt like living in a pleasant reverie and suddenly waking up in a bed of thorns and blazing fire, piercing through my body like a hundred needles and bleeding me to reality. What do I do now? And how shall I respond?

The loud thud of my heart shattering into pieces distracted me for a moment and I didn't say anything. Not that I was surprised. I just didn't like hearing it from the mouth that was kissing mine not a minute ago.

Why did he have to be so heartless?

I was unable to control my sadness that was surely crystal clear by now. Although I refused to cry, he could see the glassy layer veiling my pupils at the moment.

"If you don't love me or don't have the intention of opening your heart to me one day then maybe you should start seeking for your soulmate and stop wasting your time."

I felt him tensing between my arms, the hand which was placed on my shoulder clutching to it firmly.

"Are you bored of me already, Xichen? Is that why you're saying such things? I thought that you'd always be mine, just like you promised a few months ago but apparently, you changed your mind. Liar."

He blurted out, enraged. He sounded hurt and it shocked me a great deal. If he hated me that much then why would it bother him to leave me?"

"I never changed my mind. I'll stay yours no matter what, A-Cheng. I just want you to stop wasting your youth, seeking for a stupid revenge. Trust me, I'll be suffering till my dying day. I'll always remember you, this, us and feel miserable. But at least, I want you to move on and find a suitable partner. You're still young. You need to find someone and fall in love, get married and create a family."

He was speechless for a moment, parting his mouth to say something then pausing, as if to rephrase his words.

"Then, you don't mind seeing me with someone else? What if I start dating Ming Jue. Won't that bother you?"

My heart clenched at the thought and I blinked my tears away.

"Of course it will bother me a lot but... As long as you're happy then I won't mind it. Just please, don't date anyone for revenge. Take your time choosing a decent partner and fall for him first before giving him your body. That's all I'm asking for."

His lips quivered, and breath hitched at my words. I was fighting the urge to kiss him right now but I had to hold myself. This was my choice after all and I had to be strong for his own sake.

"If you want that then fine. Let's stop seeing each other and I'll take my time choosing a good partner."

He smiled at me and I faked a smile too, giving him a gentle hug. This was our last night together and after that, we were going to be strangers again.

"I'm going abroad tomorrow and will only come back after six months."

I added and he looked at me with wide eyes, his beautiful smile suddenly disappearing.

"What? But why?"

"Well, I usually send my assistants to replace me but I thought that it would help us both cope with the new change if I leave for a while. I know that if I stay here, I won't hold myself from wanting to kiss you and touch you again."

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, letting a few tears roll down my cheeks.

This was the end, but I never regretted loving him and giving him everything without waiting for something in return.

Jiang Cheng would always live inside me, even if I travelled to the other end of the world. My heart had become completely his in a short period and I knew why. He had a very pretty face and a unique personality.

The sadness that he was struggling to deal with so bravely and the strength which he worked so hard to show made me admire him and raise him high above anyone I had met before.

I wished for him to be my wife one day but I knew that it was impossible. He deserved a better person and not a murderer.

The gloomy silence was killing me but it only proved his consent regarding my decision.

He was certainly happy to get rid of me now. I would no longer plague him and act like a desperate clingy boyfriend but I would miss him like hell.

I never thought that my life would turn into this mess. If they asked me to choose between a heartbreak and death, I'd gladly opt for the latter because I was aware that it was much easier than falling in love with someone who loathed me to the extreme.


	53. Chapter 53

**Jiang Cheng's POV:**

If working as a model taught me something, it was controlling my face expressions and showing the opposite of what I felt. Just like now, when he told me that he wanted us to part ways.   
I knew that he would get sick of me one day because I was being too much and I admit it.

I should've learnt my lesson back then, when that bitch Meng Yao almost snatched him away but my vanity surpassed the feelings that started flourishing inside my hollowed heart.

I wasn't able to lie to myself anymore. Lan Xichen succeeded at making me like him to the point of only having him in mind 24/7. I didn't know whether it was love or a mere crush but I needed him and wanted him to stay by my side. At least for now. He couldn't just leave me after I began opening up a little.

When he told me that he'd set me free, that he wouldn't mind seeing me with someone else, I felt hurt. I wanted him to always want me, to get possessive and protective over me. To prevent any other man from approaching the body that had become fully his. Why did he change his mind all of a sudden? Did he perhaps miss his ex?

Well, I would keep an eye on him anyways and seduce him, make him crawl back to me even though I had never found wit in trying too hard to get a person's attention. But Xichen was mine whether I loved him or not, I wanted him to keep being mine.

However, my plans were abashed when he told me that he was going abroad for six months. Was he too determined to forget me that he had chosen to leave his company, family and friends for such a long period of time?

My heart quivered with fear and anxiety. My inner voice was begging him to stay but I couldn't verbalize it no matter how hard I tried. I was on the verge of losing him but instead of stopping it, I smiled and again, shielded my emotions using a fake smile.

I turned around, facing him with my back and he snuggled closer, his strong arms pulling me to his warmth while I could feel the loud beating of his heart against my back.

I hesitantly placed my hands on his and closed my eyes, lulled by his calm breathing.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. This closeness made me so weak and perturbed. Why did he have to be so sweet even a night before our separation?

I felt a wetness inundating my cheeks and falling on the pillow that I was resting my head on. If only he didn't cause Yanli's death.. If only was I of a more forgiving nature.

I wasn't able to betray my sister, my nephew. My parents would kill me if they knew. They had accepted Wangji because first, he didn't kill her and second, Wuxian had a stronger and more intimidating personality than I did.

He had already a stable job and they never dared meddling in his business while I was the youngest. I was still a student and I had a very fragile character. I wouldn't become my own family's enemy just to follow my heart. I'm sorry, Xichen.. I wasn't too brave to fight for you, for us.

I couldn't sleep a wink, bothered by a militia of negative thoughts and he didn't neither. Because I could feel his lips caressing my naked shoulder from time to time and placing a few kisses here and there.

He was making my heart melt, I was burning from too much emotions invading me but I kept pretending that I was oblivious to what was going on around me until morning came.

I felt him shifting his body away then he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I sat up on the bed and put on his oversized shirt to cover me then laid on the bed again and stared at the door lifelessly.

I kept watching him wearing his clothes after he came out of the bathroom, gathering what was left of his belongings and when he placed a small walled next to the bedside table, containing his documents, I curiously grabbed it, checking the place that he was going to journey at.

"Thailand? That's not too far."

I smiled, checking the plane ticket and he grinned back.

"Yes. Have you been there?"

He asked and I shook my head, sitting up on the fluffy mattress.

"No. How about you?"

"I did once. It's a very interesting country and they have many beautiful girls."

He chuckled and I rolled my eyes at the statement.

"Are you going there to work or to flirt?"

I placed the documents down and he joined me on the bed, holding my small hands between his own.

"If I find a girl who is prettier than you then I will. But since I know that no one is as beautiful as you are, I don't think so."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, listening to the loud drumming of my heart.

Please don't do this to me. Don't make me stop you because I'm a step away from doing it.

I looked away, hoping that he hadn't noticed the blush spreading across my face and he grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"What is this?"

I asked, confused and he placed a hand on my cheek.

"I'm giving you this appartment as a goodbye gift."

I furrowed my eyebrows and handed him the paper back.

"No way! I'm not gonna accept it. You're making me feel like I was a prostitute and now you're paying me for giving you my body. I wanna buy my own house with my savings. I don't need a sugar daddy."

He laughed softly and stroked my burning flesh.

"You know very well that I don't mean it that way. You're as rich as I am, yet you refused to ask for your parents' help and wanted to depend on yourself but I'm not them. I'm giving you this to thank you for making me happy the last few months. I also know how much you wanted to leave your house so that... You won't be meeting Wangji a lot since you have feelings towards him. I caused that mess and I'm taking responsibility. "

I sighed and looked down. Should I tell him that I stopped thinking about his brother long time ago because I only have him in my heart and mind?

"Why are you talking like you'll never come back, hm? Are you planning to stay there forever or what? I'm sorry but I can't accept your gift. Plus, I should be the one giving you something for tolerating my craziness during the past months. For... Constanly breaking your heart."

I murmured and he moved closer, lifting my face up and kissing my forehead.

"Stop being stubborn, will you? You can take it now and pay me when you start earning more money, alright? Consider it as a loan."

I was planning to keep saying no but I didn't wanna seem rude and make him sad before he'd leave. I wasn't that cruel, okay?

"Fine then.. As long as you let me pay you back when I become a successful model."

He flashed me a bright smile and nodded.

"Deal. Well.. I think I'll have to go now."

He stood up and I followed him, watching him dragging his suitcase outside of the room. When he reached the door he placed his things there and approached me.

"Can I have one last kiss?"

He asked and I shook my head, tucking my head low.

"No. We've already broken up last night, remember?"

I didn't dare looking at him again nor kissing him because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't let him step outside this apartment and leave me. My heart wouldn't allow it.

"Okay.. I won't force you. Take care of yourself and don't get drunk. Do your homework, avoid skipping classes and eat well. I wish you a happy life, A-Cheng and thank you for everything."

I chuckled, trying to hide the sob that was threatening to leave my lips, still looking at the floor.

"This sounds more like a mother lecturing her kids. We're no longer together so stop worrying about me. I'll be fine."

I kept my voice steady while blurting these rude words out. He exhaled and patted my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get on your nerves. Goodbye, Cheng. I love you."

He turned around and walked away. I felt my heart leaving my chest at that moment.

"L-Lan Xichen."

My voice came barely audible, breaking into a slight whimper and he stopped without spinning around.

"I fucking hate goodbyes."

I added and he nodded his head, his shoulders falling down in disappointment. Was he expecting me to say something else?

I wanted to follow him, stop him from leaving.. Leaving me, but I was frozen and glued to the floor, eyes glazed with a glassy layer while floods of tears kept streaming unchecked down my cheeks.

I was crying for him, crying for the pain that I was feeling right now, knowing that I wouldn't be seeing him for six months. My bed was going to be cold and empty again, I probably lost him forever.

His sweet scent still lingering on the shirt that I was wearing right now made a strange warmth spread within my body and without realizing it, I found myself mumbling these four words. _"I love you, Xichen."_

If only he was still here so I could tell him that, if only I was able to move now and follow him but I couldn't. I knew that this chapter of my life had ended. I shall move on or just wait for him to come back.

I trailed my legs to the living room and let my body flop on the couch. I kept staring at the walls with no aim, thinking about everything and nothing.

The void that he had left inside my heart was bigger than I had expected, memories came with sadness, sadness slithered slowly within my soul and my soul ached like never before.

I didn't know for how long I stayed like that but it was definitely more than an hour.

I laid on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and trying to distract myself. Anything would do, I needed a voice to suppress the one inside my head, reminding me of every second I had spent with him.

I kept watching the news absent minded, as if people were talking a language that I didn't understand.

Xichen, what have you done to me? How did you manage to make me this dependent? I knew the answer.

You were patient, loving, caring and comprehensive. You gave me the attention that no one before you had guided towards me and you never complained.

I knew that your decision of leaving now was for MY own good. You were too selfless to think about your own well being at this point, I knew how sincere you were.

You wanted me to free myself from a poisonous hatred and find someone to love, have a fresh start and be normal again but little did you know that the someone who made me fall in love and start seeing everything colorful was you.

If only I could go back in time and stop you but two hours had passed. You must be sitting inside the plane now and looking forward to a new life. A life without a toxic loser like me.

As I was lost in my thoughts again, something caught my attention and I found myself focusing on the news.

"An engine disfunction leads to a plane crash with no sign of survivors yet. The incident is reported to be..."

I couldn't continue listening to what the woman was saying and leaped to my feet, moving my face closer to the screen and checking the flight's number.

Please God, you can't do this to me. Don't take another dear person away, I beg you..

The flight number was familiar and so was the destination.

Wasn't this what I wanted three months ago? So why did I feel like dying right now, knowing that I would never see him again. Knowing that he was _dead_.


	54. Chapter 54

** Jiang Cheng's POV: **

My mind went blank, and for a moment, I felt the world stopping around me. As the woman kept reciting the horrific news, I found myself staring at the screen with wide eyes while my tears came again to blurr my vision.

Was it a mistake? Did I confuse it with another flight? My heart was beating so loudly, blood rushing through my veins and making me feel dizzy.

I knew that he was on that plane, I sadly knew it.

It had the same number, same time of depart and same destination.

Xichen was on that damn plane and he died, leaving me alone just like my sister did.

I turned the tv off and shook my head in denial. My fingers were shaking, as if in spasm. What have I done? If I didn't act like a jerk, if I haven't been treating him like shit for the past three months, he wouldn't think of leaving the country and this could've been avoided.

I didn't even give him one last kiss and I hurt him again instead of letting him leave with a happy memory.

Death was what I deserved and my existence didn't mean anything anymore. It was clear that fate disliked me to the core. I had been facing problem after problem and this one was the worst so far because I was the one behind it. If only I let my stubbornness aside and stopped him, he would've been here, in my arms and we could've lived a happy life together.

I was surprised of my way of thinking right now. My mind was going crazy, realizing that I was deeply in love with him after I lost him.

I stood up and rushed towards the bedroom, finding anything decent to wear since I had only one destination in mind and it was the airport.

I had to check, I needed to know if there were survivors. If not, I wanted to see his corpse, find a reason to end my life as well once and for all.

My tears refused to stop and I could barely see. Fuck, I've never cried this much before, even after Yanli's death. When did I start loving him this much and how? If only I noticed this a bit earlier, I would've kept him by my side and cherished him till the end but I was so ignorant and I was paying for my sins. A few months ago, I wished nothing but his death and now, I was praying god to keep him alive.

How ironic..

What an amazing sensation, love is; making us completely turn into the opposite of what we were just because of one person who left a unique impression on us.

I didn't care about my appearance but I knew that I was looking like a mess, starting with my face which was covered with tears and my messy hair that I kept tugging on whenever the voices in my head told me that Xichen was dead. I chose random clothes and I didn't even check if I had worn them the right way. Why would I care anyways? Whom was I dressing up for now that the person occupying my heart and mind was gone?

A crying mess, that was what I had become as I grabbed my phone, forgetting to bring my wallet.

The damn elevator was blocked so I took the stairs from the 6th floor, I ran like I was chased by a lion and almost tripped halfway. If I fell then let it be. I wished nothing but death anyways so I cared less.

As I reached the exit door of the building's gate, I was running still when suddenly, something bumped onto me.

This damn woman, really! She was riding her bike and we strongly collided, sending me a few steps away. I fell down on the gravel path, my arm getting scratched and I watched blood oozing out of my skin.

Strangely, I didn't feel pain at all. I was rather numb. Only one organ was working at the moment and it was my heart. My shattered heart.

I struggled to stand up, ignoring the woman's loud voice cursing me before taking off again.

I almost lost my balance, my vision getting blurry all of a sudden. Why everything was spinning around me? This was too much for me to handle and so, I let my body fall back. A pair of strong arms held me, my head resting on a warm chest and a familiar scent tickled my nostrils.

"A-Cheng?"

His voice rung inside my ears. I tried so hard to open my eyes and look at him.

Was I dreaming? He seemed so real and tangible. I reached a hand up, touching his face while wearing a hopeful smile and after that, everything went black.

When I woke up later, I found myself laying on my bed, wearing a pyjama and my arm neatly bandaged.

I tried to recall what happened then I remembered that I had to go to the airport and check, not caring about the person who brought me here, I shifted my weight up.

As I walked outside of the room, my eyes bulged out upon seeing him. He was standing there, safe and sound, holding a mug.

Without thinking twice, I immediately jumped on him and hugged him.

"Please tell me that you're real... I'm not dreaming right?"

"Cheng.. Are you okay? What happened to put you in this state?"

I pulled away and started fondling him, checking that he wasn't a reflection of my imagination before I bursted out sobbing.

He placed the mug somewhere and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know what to do next because at the moment, I was too perplexed that I had little ability to distinguish between what was real and what was not.

"Hey.. Don't cry, Cheng. Shall I take you to the hospital?"

His voice made me cling to him more. I was almost breaking his bones between my trembling arms. If I could, I would make our bodies melt into one so that he'd never leave me again.

I felt him, lifting me up in his arms and walking back towards the bedroom. He sat down on the mattress with me still on his lap and waited for me to calm down, until I finally stopped whimpering and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Did you sleep?"

He asked and I was too shy to pull away and face him after crying like a kid so I shook my head and clutched to his shirt.

"Why did you come back? I thought... I thought that you went on that plane and died."

I stammered, words stuck in my throat when a few other sobs came and took possession of my voice again.

"Actually.. I heard about the plane crash and I'm still shocked as well.. I was supposed to be on that plane but something happened. The taxi driver who was taking me there was insane. Instead of heading towards the airport, he drove me to the train station and like that, I missed the flight."

I could hear him laughing loudly and then he proceeded.

" I was mad at first but later, he told me that it was his first day at work so I just asked him to drop me there and I called another taxi. I went to the airport to book the following flight but when I heard about the horrific accident, I felt so lucky and my anger dissipated."

I pulled away and looked at him in disbelief, hitting his chest with my tired fists.

"And you dare laughing, Xichen? This is not funny at all.. Do you know what happened to me when I saw the news? I became crazy, I didn't know what to do... I didn't want to lose you."

I squeezed my lids shut and he caressed my cheeks, wiping my tears away.

"Were you worried about me?"

I nodded, pressing my cheeks to his warm palms.

"So you do care after all.."

His voice had a glimpse of hope and this time, I didn't want to ruin it. I put my lips on his and kissed him gently.

"Don't leave me again, please? I want us to be together from now on. Forget about travelling, forget about breaking up with me."

I kissed him again and again, not giving him the chance to reject my offer and he looked at me in bewilderment.

"A-Cheng, we've already discussed that. It's for your own good."

I opened my eyes and frowned, tightening my hold around him.

"My own good is with you. I no longer care about revenge, Lan Xichen. I want us to start dating like a normal couple. Like two men in love. I want that."

The shock was clear on his face, his lips parting to say something but his voice had apparently failed him.

"If you don't believe me then I'll prove it. It's my turn to show my feelings towards you now so give me a chance."

Without saying anything, he smiled and made our mouths meet again. I could feel the salty taste of our tears mixing with our salivas while we kissed for long minutes and despite the lack of air, none of us had the will to break the intimate exchange so soon.

God had given me a chance to correct my mistakes, move on and start a new life. I would appreciate every single moment of it and learn how to take care of him just like he did the past few months.

I knew that Lan Xichen was the one for me because fate made us meet more than once and it led us here. I would fight the whole world for him if possible, just like my brother was fighting for his love, I'd do the same.

We broke the kiss breathless and he laid back on the bed while I stayed on top of him, my head placed on his chest, listening to his unsteady heart beats.

"I still can't believe.. If I knew that my death would make you care for me this much, I would've faked it long time ago."

He playfully exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't joke about that.. I was going crazy. From now on, I won't let you go anywhere unless I'm with you. If you die then I'll die with you."

I could see his ears reddening while his heart beats paced up. I liked the effect that my words had on him.

"I don't mind having a beautiful person like you clinging to me all day long. Cheng, does that mean that we're dating now? Am I your boyfriend?"

My cheeks went scarlet as I nodded my head. I wonder how my family would react if they ever knew about this relationship but I'd keep it as a secret for now.

"What if your parents refuse me when I propose?"

I looked up at him and chuckled.

"Propose?"

"Yes. I want you to be my wife one day. Just like your brother took mine, I want to steal his too."

He teased and I bit his cheek gently.

"In your dreams. I'm gonna make you propose then reject you. I don't wanna be a housewife. "

His laughter resonated inside the room and it made me furrow my eyebrows. Was he really planning to make me a housewife?

"Jiang Cheng, you will be a housewife whether you liked it or not. Mrs.Lan to be specific so you'd better start learning how to cook and take care of your future husband. My mother is very strict and she wants a good daughter in law."

I groaned loudly and was about to pull away if not he held me in place and hindered my movements.

"Why are you mad? Is it because you know that you're so bad at cooking?"

My memory took me to the day during which he let me cook and I almost burnt the kitchen. I was a useless piece of shit indeed and withal that, he still loved me unconditionally and kept serving me without complaining.

"Will you teach me how to cook?"

At my question, he looked at me with wide eyes and I blushed, immediately averting my gaze.

"I-I just wanna impress your mother if one day I visit her again. It's not like I'm gonna cook for you or something. "

Shit, my face was on the verge of exploding from too much heat right now and he smiled softly, lifting my chin up and kissing my forehead, cheeks and lips.

"I'll teach you anything you want, baby."

I hid my face in his neck and clutched to his shirt. What the hell was happening to me?

I felt like having a heart attack any moment if he continued being this sweet.

Too bad that I wasn't brave enough to tell him how much I loved him yet.. I was feeling extremely shy but I'd make sure to show him my sincere sentiments every single day until having courage to openly confess.

I knew that he was patient enough to wait for me.


	55. Chapter 55

**Wangji's POV:**

I had been keeping Wuxian here with me for a week now. I only let him go to his house to bring his clothes and forced him to stop working for a while, cancelling all his appointments.

To be honest, I didn't do that only to punish him. I wanted him to rest and learn how to enjoy his life without the need to exhaust himself constantly.

My parents seemed to like him a lot and treated him like their real son, especially my mom.

A couple of days later, I saw him smiling more often and tensing less. His laughter had become lively and carefree. His conversation skills and the way he expressed his feelings changed as well. I was so surprised to meet the real him after I got to know him better.

I even took him shopping one day and made him try a few youthful outfits. He looked breathtakingly hot with the clothes that I had chosen for him that every girl in the shop kept staring at him and trying to get his attention.

However, I made sure to show them that he already belonged to someone by kissing his lips constantly and clinging to him like a koala bear.

Being the naughty pervert that he was, he enjoyed my jealousy to the fullest and seized the chance to molest me there since I forbade him from touching me at home as a part of my punishment.

While enjoying my time with my husband, I never stopped thinking about those who dared to set me up. When I asked him, he said that he didn't know them but the conversation had a few usernames which sounded familiar.

Chao and A-Lin were second year students. I only talked to them once but Yixing knew them well since they were members of the poetry club.

I had one class today and I asked Wuxian not to come and pick me up. I lied, telling him that I had an extra class but in reality, I was planning to find the two men and break their bones then ask them about the reason behind their abhorrent behavior.

After finishing the biochemistry lecture, I started searching for these fuckers and their friends told me that they were in room number 344, waiting for their next class.

I smirked, walking towards the said place with steady steps. There were a few students sitting in the room, reading their books since their lecture was to take place an hour later.

I clapped my hands to get their attention.

"I want everyone to leave now except for Lin and Chao."

They looked at me in bewilderment but no one dared to disobey me. I had a frightening reputation since day one here after I broke the football team leader's leg when he tried to molest me and ever since, everyone feared me and avoided standing in my way.

Lan Wangji was a dangerous gangster in their eyes and I didn't care. I was only Wuxian's little kitten after all. Right?

Upon watching the students leave with their heads tucked low, Lin and Chao started trembling, trying to flee away as well but I slammed my hand against the wall and gestured them to freeze on their spots.

"W-Wangji? It's nice to see you here but... How can we help you?"

The boy named Cheo asked and I chuckled darkly.

"And you dare asking? You know very well why I came here. I want to know why the hell did you try to turn my husband against me."

Looking at each other, bemused, they gulped and backed off while I locked the door from the inside and started closing the windows.

"We don't know what you're talking about!"

After I made sure that the windows were closed so that no one would hear nor see what was going on here (because well, I didn't want to get a detention or else Wuxian would kill me) I prowled forwards and punched Chao right in the face, sending him a few meters away. As for the other boy who seemed more fragile, I pinned him to a desk and started choking him until his face turned red.

"That's not the answer that I wanted to hear. Listen to me, you two little fuckers, I have an hour before your teacher will come and save you. But I can do much in such a short period of time and I don't care if I get expelled after this. Now if you want to get out with your two legs and arms, tell me the truth!"

I snarled, making them both quiver with fear and Chao tried to stand up, using the wall for support while watching his friend losing his breath under my grip.

"Okay okay! I will tell you just please spare us!"

I pulled away and fixed my jacket, gesturing him to continue.

"Actually, someone paid us to do what we did.. They offered a generous amount of money and you know that we're not as rich as you are so we accepted."

My brows knitted, forming a deep scowl.

"And who are they? I want names now."

"One of them is your best friend, Yixing. He came with a tall beautiful woman who had long black hair and a fair skin. I think her name is Amy. They gave us money to talk to your husband and show him a conversation that Yixing created using your phone. Do you remember the day when you were playing football? He took your phone secretly and sent those messages. We also photoshopped a picture of you kissing another boy."

I looked at them with expanded eyes, my brain cells stuttering for a moment.

Were they perhaps lying and accusing my best friend for unknown purposes? Because I was sure that Yixing would never betray me... He was my childhood friend, for fuck's sake. Why...

"If you don't believe us then here is our last conversation with him."

Lin fished his phone out of his pocket and searched through his text messages before showing me the bitter truth.

I felt numb and my knees wobbled. I was heartbroken and sad because I never imagined my one and only friend to back stab like this, teaming with a thot to ruin my marriage.

He knew, so well, how much I loved Wuxian yet, he almost caused our separation. I saw them running away, seizing the chance of me proceeding to get over the immense shock their words had left on me. I was standing alone inside the cold big room, thinking of what to do next.

Walking through the corridor, I only wanted to find him, I needed to talk to him now and ask him about the reason behind which he did such a hideous thing. What have I done to make him hate me and think of harming like this?

Yeah, I was a violent arrogant person, I knew half of the people here hated and feared me but with Yixing, I was always nice and constantly protected him from the bullies ever since we were in mid school.

He was sitting in the university's garden, a spot which we used to share whenever we had free time between two lectures and when he saw me, he offered me a gentle smile that made my heart clench.

"Wangji, aren't you supposed to go home now? Since you have no classes nor clubs to attend."

I lifelessly took a seat next to him and looked at the maple trees in front of us without saying anything.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

"Why did you do that?"

I asked and he let the book that he was holding fall down next to us.

"Did what?"

A bitter chuckle left my lips, turning my head to face him.

"Please don't lie. Yixing, I know what you did a few days ago. I just need you to explain... Do you hate me? Did I hurt you somehow? Was I not a good and reliable best friend?"

His smile disappeared and I saw a layer of tears covering his eyes. He looked down and I breathed out.

"So it's true."

"I'm sorry."

He mumbled, and reached for my hand to hold it. I was so surprised but I didn't interrupt, waiting for him to keep talking.

"Yes I did all that but not because I hate you, Wangji. It's quite the opposite. "

My blood ran cold, trying to fathom his words. His grip tightened on my hand and I tried to pull it away but I couldn't.

"I fell in love with you ever since we started high school. How could you not notice? I saw you as my hero and my guardian angel. You've always been protecting me and helping me whenever I was in need. You're beautiful, talented, strong and righteous. Anyone would fall for you just after spending a few days with you so imagine sticking by your side for years. My heart was all yours and it still is."

I swallowed hard and kept staring at him, speechless. I never expected such a confession, thinking that he only considered me as a friend or a brother.

"I was planning to confess this year but Xichen killed that woman and you were forced to marry Jiang Wuxian. I didn't dare to stop you because I knew you'd choose your brother's life so I decided to keep my mouth shut until this problem ends and you get a divorce. I was ready to wait for you."

He paused for a second, wiping his tears with his free hand.

"I never thought that you'd fall for a man who is 15 years older than you.. You told me that you won't let him touch you or whatsoever yet, you started developing feelings towards him and look at you now... You're happily married and you keep talking about him every single day, killing me slowly. I was so jealous so I decided to use that woman's help in order to break your marriage. I was the one responsible for your latest fight with Wuxian and I regret it, I'm so sorry.."

He finally let go of my hand and covered his face with his palms, a broken sob filling the air and making my sensitive heart mellow.

He acted like a jerk and betrayed me, but I played a major role in it too since I unintentionally made him fall for me.

He must have suffered a lot, listening to his crush blabbering non stop about his love life. I should've been more attentive and noticed that he had feelings towards me.

I placed a hand on his back and rubbed it in a gentle manner.

"Stop crying. I'm mad at you but I'll never hate you, Yixing. I'm sorry for everything, even though I didn't do it on purpose but you shouldn't have used these dirty tricks to set me up. I feel so disappointed right now."

He sniffed and looked at me, remorseful.

"Please forgive me.. I don't want to lose our friendship, Wangji and I promise that I'll never do it again. I'll try to get over you and fall for someone else since I know that you will never spare me a glance. I should be happy for you and support you instead of being selfish. "

I smiled, my anger slowly alleviating after I felt sincerity in his words. Well, I really hoped that he learnt his lesson and would move on because I didn't want to lose him neither despite what happened. I would give him a chance to correct his sins but on the same time, I shall be more careful.

"Apology accepted but first, you need to come with me, talk to Wuxian and tell him the truth then apologize. I also want you to expose that bitch so they'd kick her out of the house."

He finally stopped crying and smiled, yanking me in for a hug.

"I will gladly do that. Hm.. Shall we go now?"

I smirked in triumph and let out a sigh of relief. Let's see how she would be reacting now after I reveal her sick intentions. Finally, I was going to get rid of her once and for all because her presence was starting to pester me more and more.


	56. Chapter 56

**Wuxian's POV:**

After I helped my mother in law preparing lunch, I went to the room in which Wangji and I were staying and laid on the bed, waiting for him.

I couldn't believe that he forced me to stay home like an obedient housewife and stop working for a whole week while he could go out and attend classes. My wife was so bossy and I had to follow his commands or else, I wouldn't be able to touch that cute round ass of his any sooner.

I really missed doing those things with him. After our passionate night, when I first came here, he refused to let me touch him, except for the kisses that I was sneakily stealing from time to time.

It was a real torture, having his small lean body between my arms every night without being able to squeeze and fondle. Only a few hugs are allowed because well, he just couldn't stay away from me neither. He was kissing me secretly whenever I was sleeping and sometimes, I would pretend that I was still sinking in a deep slumber just to feel his soft lips against mine.

He's really the cutest person alive.. So soft and gentle but mischievous on the same time. My thoughts kept drifting away slowly, so lost in remembering every single moment with him without noticing that I was blushing and smiling like an idiot for almost an hour.

I was lucky that I had no one around or else, they would definitely think that I was going crazy.

I was resolved not only upon keeping him by my side during this lifetime, if I was to be reincarnated again, I'd choose him as my partner over and over again with no doubts.

Wrapt in my picturesque imagination of my beautiful wife, I didn't realize that the door was opened and a small head was hovering over mine, looking at me with a pair of honey colored eyes.   
The object of my reverie was finally here and I swiftly grabbed his hand, making him fall on top of me.

"You're finally home, I missed you."

He whined, trying to free himself from my hold but I was stronger, keeping him between my arms and pressing my lips to his briefly.

"Ah! Let me go, you perverted molester!"

He groaned and I laughed at his cute reaction, smooching his cheek non stop.

"Didn't you miss me too?"

He finally stopped fighting and rested his head on my chest, looking up at me with blushing cheeks.

"Of course I did. Hm... By the way, someone wants to meet you."

My brows disappeared under my slightly messy bangs as I looked at him, curious.

"And who is that?"

"Can we go downstairs and talk? He's waiting for you there."

I nodded, my face turning grim when I noticed his change of humor. As we held hands, I followed him downstairs and was surprised to see a person that I didn't appreciate much, his so called best friend, Yixing.

When the boy started talking and explaining the situation, I was completely flabbergasted for I couldn't believe that this bastard had tricked us both along with Amy and almost ruined our marriage. That woman went so far and I wanted to stop her as soon as possible. She had to leave that house or else, I'd be the one leaving with my wife and daughter. We'd probably buy a new house or come and live here since I didn't mind staying with my in laws. I would never risk my relationship with Wangji again and his safty because only god knew what that witch was capable of.

After he finally left, Wangji and I sat on the couch and I looked at him, eaten by remorse, holding his small hand in mine and kissing the back of it.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you... I was so stupid for letting that woman manipulate me."

He smiled at me and moved closer, kissing my cheek.

"It's fine. I just don't want her to try to seperate us again."

He pouted, that cute pout that had always driven me insane and moved to sit on my lap. I looked around, afraid that his parents might appear in any moment. He leant closer to my ear and whispered.

"Don't worry, father isn't home and mom went out to buy a few things. We're here alone."

My ears warmed up, feeling his soft lips gazing my skin and I closed my eyes firmly.

"I'll.. I will kick her out of the house as soon as we go there. I'll do anything to make you comfortable. "

I mumbled breathlessly, trying to ignore the fact that he was pressing his plump ass against my crotch. Shit, I couldn't have a boner at the moment because I knew that I was punished; he wouldn't let me do anything to relieve myself.

"Good daddy. I don't want to see her at all because she wants to take you away from me."

He pouted again and nuzzled my neck. Was he doing this on purpose to make me melt? I wouldn't be surprised honestly because I knew what kind of demon my wife was despite his innocent looks.

My arms squeezed his small waist, narrowing the space between us while I enjoyed the soft kisses he was leaving on my neck. Since no one was there, I thought of seizing the opportunity and began touching him in a not so appropriate way, my hands palming his butt and squishing it greedily.

He didn't fight back and I thought that it was a good sign. Perhaps he decided to stop the punishment and let me do him so I leant down and captured his lips while sliding my hands under his pants.

We kept making out feverishly on the couch, touching each other in a way that awakened the beast inside me. I couldn't hold back anymore, thus, I decided to stand up and take him to the bedroom. Sadly, he stopped me midway, moving from my lap.

He looked so ethereal with his messy hair and swollen lips, how could I hold myself from devouring him now?

"Sorry but the punishment isn't over yet! I suggest you take a cold shower to calm yourself down while I feed Oscar."

He wiggled his eyebrows and gave me a malevolent smirk before catwalking upstairs as if nothing happened.

This kid... He was really mean and I thought of teaching him a good lesson once he forgave me. I've been very lenient lately and I shall make him behave. As for now, I trailed my feet to the room that we were sharing and followed his advice by taking a cold shower.

We spent almost 3 months at his parents house and during that period, Ange was visiting us regularly, playing with Wangji and his fat cat.

She told us how angry my mother was because of our stay here but I didn't care. I wanted her to learn from her mistake and understand that, without Wangji, I wouldn't step a foot inside that house or stay in it. Even my daughter was supporting me in my decision and I was so grateful. 

Finally, we bid his parents goodbye and decided to go back to my family's house after such a long period.

As expected, my mother was very furious and my nephew was glaring. I sensed trouble coming and I was prepared but first of all, I had to expose Amy and kick her out of our house.

When I explained what she did and my mother tried to defend her, dad, who had always been neutral and silent decided to interfere.

"Yu, I think that it's enough already. I'm so done with your constant fights and nagging. I sometimes wonder if you brought this boy to torture him or torture us, especially your older son."

He groaned, shooting her a deadly glare.

"YOU were the one bringing him here instead of letting us deal with his brother and honestly, I think that it's wrong to punish him for what someone else has done. Your son is clearly in love with this guy and we shall respect that."

I looked at my father with wide eyes. I couldn't believe that he was siding us now for I thought that he had always disliked my lover.

"But Lan Wangji is a man! And his brother murdered our daughter.. Feng Mian, how could you?!"

The old man placed his journal aside and leaped to his feet.

"What's the difference between a man and a woman as long as my son and my grand-daughter are happy? I've never seen Wuxian look this youthful before until this boy had appeared in his life. Losing a child doesn't mean that we have to punish the others because of that. I've already suffered enough, not seeing my son for 3 months so please stop your games and let's accept Wangji as a part of our family."

Amy who felt so out of place had a guilty face expression painted on her feature and she finally understood that she wasn't welcomed here anymore so she went upstairs and started packing her things.

I thought that everything was going to be fine but amid that, Jiang Cheng who looked so tensed throughout the conversation finally decided to talk, catching our attention.

"Actually, I have a confession."

He said, his hand slightly shaking while my mother pierced him with her gaze.

"What is it?"

Dad curiously asked and he took in a deep breath.

"I.. I don't want you to address Xichen as a murderer from now on. H-he didn't do it on purpose...and you might wonder now why I'm defending him. Actually, he and I had been dating for almost three months. I'm in love with him."

Everyone gasped and I felt my knees wobbling. Was Cheng kidding? I waited for him to burst out laughing then tell us that it was just a bad joke but he didn't, instead, I saw tears welling at his eyes when my mother slapped him and held him by the collar.

"What did you say again? Who are you dating?"

He looked down, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm dating Lan Xichen and I will never break up with him even if you kick me out of this house."

My mother started laughing hysterically and looked at my dad who, himself was so perplexed and pale.

"Do you see now the outcome of spoiling these boys? You accepted the murderer's brother as your son in law, now the murder himself is dating your other kid! The Lans are planning to destroy our family and you're standing there, without doing anything!"

The old man's face went grim and I held my breath, afraid that he might change his mind about Wangji. My mother slapped Cheng again and pushed him away.

"I want you to leave my house right now and never come back unless you break up with that criminal and cut ties with him. Meanwhile, your father will block all your credit cards and you're no longer a Jiang! Get the hell out!"

I wanted to interfere but I couldn't because I, myself was still under the shock. Wangji was standing behind me and trembling. I bet that he was scared and confused as well.

Suddenly, I saw my mother's body losing balance and she fell down unconscious. Well... I don't blame her actually, I was on the verge of fainting too after hearing the news.


	57. Chapter 57

**Xichen's POV:**

I finished my work at the company and was about to go home, walking outside the building while holding an umbrella. Heavy drops of rain kissed every surface, creating a loud pitter-patter that enticed me to reach my car as soon as possible.

I was barely able to see my surroundings as I headed towards the parked vehicle along with my driver.

Amidst that, my eyes laid on a familiar figure walking towards me. My Cheng was drenched with water, looking oddly white and the moment he saw us, he immediately rushed towards me and threw himself between my arms.

I gave the driver the umbrella and hugged him back, trying to shield his body from the rain while staring down at him worriedly.

"What's the matter, A-Cheng? You're shaking.."

I was so worried and perplexed. How could he just walk under the rain like that without thinking about his health?   
I held his hand and pulled him towards the car, hopping in the backseat with him and asking the driver to take us to the apartment that we were sharing.

"They kicked me out of the house.. My parents disowned me."

He mumbled between two gasps of air and I furrowed my eyebrows, holding his pale face between my palms.

"Baby, please calm down and explain. I'm here so you don't have to worry about anything."

He sniffed, nodding his head and taking in a deep breath. Meanwhile, I took my coat off and wrapped it around him, afraid that he might fall sick.

"I told them that we're dating and my mother kicked me out of the house. She said that I'm no longer a Jiang until I break up with you."

Hearing these words, my heart paced up and fears knocked at my door again. I was expecting such a reaction but I wanted it to happen at least a year or two later. Like that, I'd be able to make Cheng completely fall for me and have the strength to fight for our relationship.

"So.. What will you do? Are you going to leave me?"

I asked, hesitant and he shook his head, resting his small figure against mine.

"I will never leave you even if they decide to ditch me. I already made my mind, Xichen. I want to spend my life with you."

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes for a moment, a happy smile stretching my lips even though I felt bad for him right now. I didn't want him to leave his family for me but if that was the only way for us to be together then I was glad to be selfish and make him completely mine.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll take full responsibility and will never leave you. I'm sure that your parents will change their minds sooner or later."

I kissed his forehead and he sneezed, clutching to me and seeking for warmth since he was shivering still.

I asked the driver to stop near a drug store and I bought a few medicines for him then immediately headed to the appartment. After I made sure that he was tucked in a warm bed and sleeping soundly, I sat down next to him and caressed his face, thinking about my next move. I was lost in my thoughts when my phone suddenly vibrated.

I gulped when I saw my brother's number for I knew why he was calling me. He must be shocked as well.

"Yes?"

"Xichen, we need to talk now. Meet me at our parents' house."

My eyes darted to the sleeping figure and I sighed.

"Can we do it later? I'm busy now.."

"Cancel everything for fuck's sake! Come now and don't make me wait!"

He then ended the call brutally and I looked at the screen with wide eyes. Wangji had never raised his voice in my presence and now, he seemed very upset. I could already guess his opinion regarding my relationship with Cheng.

I fueled my lungs with air then let it out slowly, crouching down to press my lips to my boyfriend's forehead.

That made him wake up and he opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me an adorable smile which was able to make my worries fade away.

I would fight the whole world for him if I could. This smile was what I needed to be strong enough for whatever challenge I had to go through.

"How do you feel now?"

I asked and he rubbed his nose against mine.

"Better, thanks to you."

His cheeks flushed, making him look more beautiful than he already was and I kissed his mouth longly, forgetting my conversation with my brother for an instant.

"I have to go somewhere now and I'll be back soon. Will you be fine?"

His brows formed a frown and he refused to set me free.

"No.. Please, don't. I don't want you to leave me, Xichen.."

He was starting to panic again and I hugged him, peppering his face with tender kisses.

"I'm not gonna leave you, baby. I just need to settle a few things first. You can take a rest now. I promise to be here when you wake up."

He reluctantly let go of me and nodded. I gave him one last peck and covered him carefully before taking my leave. 

When I reached the house, my mother and Wangji were waiting for me. The latter was walking back and forth inside the living room, wearing a serious face expression.

"Hello?"

I said, catching their attention and he quickly dashed towards me.

"Well, hello Mr.Lan! Finally you decided to show up."

I looked at him calmly and tilted my head.

"Why did you want me to come here, Didi, Is there something wrong?"

His small eyes went comically wide at my words and I felt my mother's breath hitching.

"Wangji, please calm down  
He's your brother, okay?"

"My brother?"

The young man scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"If he was my brother then he wouldn't do what he did. Lan Xichen, I gave myself as a scapegoat to save your ass, I married Wuxian and threw myself inside the Jiangs' mansion without knowing what was waiting for me just to protect you and this is how you thank me? By dating their other son?!"

I was burning from the inside, guilt gnawing on my soul because yes, he was totally right but I couldn't help it. The heart wants what it wants after all. I never chose to love Cheng, it came naturally and now I couldn't back off.

"What do you want me to do, Wangji? I'm sorry, alright? But I wasn't able to stop myself from falling for him."

He chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"What the hell? You have a damn modeling company, you could've chosen any beautiful girl or boy as your lover or just kept dating Meng Yao. Why him of all people?! Now that the Jiangs had accepted me, you came to ruin everything in a blink of an eye, Xichen.. How could you?!"

I was honestly surprised by Wangji's reaction and also hurt. I thought that he would be supporting me but I guess that his love for Wuxian was stronger than the one he bared for me, his own brother. Who am I to blame him? I was the one who put him in this situation to begin with.

"I want you to break up with him. I'm warning you, Xichen. You're opening hell's doors by dating Jiang Cheng."

"I'm sorry didi, but I'll never do that. I'd rather die."

He clenched his fists and snarled.

"Why? Can't you see that he's just using you for revenge? Jiang Cheng doesn't love you and never will. He raised a damn gun in my and your father's faces because he wanted to kill you a few months ago. What if he's just planning to harm you now?"

Pursing my lips, I thought for an instant and then answered.

"I trust him. I know that he loves me hence, stop your assumptions, Wangji. Plus, that's my business so please stay out of it."

"He was having feelings towards me not long ago! What if he's using you as a replacement? How could you be so stupid?"

My mother abruptly stood up and held his arm.

"Lan Wangji, stop it! How could you be so rude while talking to your older brother?! Apologize now."

He pulled his arm harshly and growled.

"I'm not apologizing until he leaves that guy. Meanwhile, I don't wanna see him."

He walked past me and purposely bumped his shoulder against mine, shooting me a deadly glare.

Well, if he was doing that for Wuxian then I'd do more for Cheng. He was the one starting it anyways and I was ready to be his enemy if he wanted to.

I mean, I was grateful for what he did, saving me back then but come on. He was enjoying his "sacrifice" to the fullest and living a sweet marital life with that old man. He shouldn't be complaining now. Leaving Cheng wasn't an option so he'd better put that in mind. Him, his husband and the whole Jiang family. My mother cleared her throat and tugged on my arm.

"Don't be mad at your brother, hm? He's still young and foolish but he loves you. Just wait until he calms down then both of you have a serious talk."

I smiled calmly and hummed.

"I'm not mad at him, mom. Aren't you going to ask me to leave my boyfriend too, though?"

She ruffled my hair and beamed.

"No. I trust your choices, son and I'll support you no matter what. Just be careful, okay? Plus, I've already met the boy and he seemed so nice and polite when he came here to bring Oscar. I'm glad that he changed his mind and learnt forgiveness."

Having my mother's support made me somewhat relieved. As for Wangji, I really didn't know what to do to make him understand that it was impossible for me to give up on him. If only people were as comprehensive as my mom..


	58. Chapter 58

**Jin Ling's POV:**

Everyone cared about themselves but who cared about me?

_No one._

I was starting to wonder if anyone loved me here... Every day I feel more lonely than the day before. They were trying to solve their problems, forgetting that I existed.

I was an orphan, with no parents to turn to for moral support and affection. Ange was no longer interested in spending time with me since she had become best friends with Lan Wangji.

My grandma was rather busy finding ways to destroy my uncle's marriage and she wasn't the soft type to begin with. Even uncle Jiang, the one that I considered as a father betrayed me more than Wuxian did. Well, at least Wuxian was wed to the murderer's brother... Jiang Cheng was now in love with the one and only Lan Xichen... The person that took my beloved mother's life due to his lack of responsibility.

He not only had taken my mom from me, now he snatched my uncle away and I found my tears streaming down my cheeks like a dam whose were finally broken. I was no longer able to fight... I give up.

After I watched the scene of my uncle confessing and getting kicked out of the house, I trailed my feet upstairs, bereft of any emotion except for sadness and despair.

If only I was a bit older and was able to kill Xichen with my own hands, I'd do it since no one here remembered my poor mother's wasted blood.

Traitors, that's what they were and they didn't even ask about me, not even once. I was coming and leaving the house like a ghost and they barely talked to me. Why? Because all of them were interested in Wangji. He had taken the spot light ever since he stepped foot here.

I bet that they would even kick me out of if he ever demanded it. I mean.. Wuxian was behaving like his obedient dog, he'd surely do that because well... I was no one but an orphan.

Instead of going to my room, I decided to lounge at my mother's. Her scent had already disappeared from her sheets but still, I could feel her presence whenever I slept here.

I pulled the pillow that she was using and hugged it, letting all my pain out in disconnected sobs. How was I going to get rid of this pain? How could I look into Jiang Cheng's eyes now without having the word "betrayal" ringing in my head? If he chose Lan Xichen then I was sure that he'd go and live with him.

Like that, I wouldn't be able to see him ever again because I didn't want to meet that man. I lost him just like I lost my mom. For me, he was also dead.

I hated how this pillow smelled nothing like my mom so I stood up, heading towards her closet and rummaging through her belongings, searching for a perfume bottle or anything that had her scent to calm me down. As I kept looking through the pile of clothes, my hands landed on something hard that I fathomed later as a small book with a black cover.

I've never seen this thing before since I only came here to sleep sometimes, never thought of touching her things or whatsoever.

My curiosity rose and I grabbed the book, walking back to the bed and sitting down before opening it carefully.

I was surprised to see that it was nothing but a diary. My mother's diary.

I stopped crying, more focused on the object between my shaking fingers and I started to read what was written there.

Looking through the pages, my tears came back again since I saw nothing but sadness between those lines. My mother had never been happy throughout her life, even when she was flashing us her beautiful radiant smile. The reason behind it? It was no one but my alcoholic father. And what I read in the last page of this book made my heart stop for an instant. 

_"I don't know when he will finally set me free and leave me alone.. I just wanted to live a happy life with my son but I guess it would never happen.. Because my past keeps haunting me. To say that Jin Ling isn't Jin Xun's son but rather his brother's, Jin Xuan is something that I'm still ashamed of but well.. What shall I do, when Jin Xuan, the only man that I loved gave up on me and left me pregnant with a child before going abroad and starting a new life? If my parents knew back then, they would've surely killed me and my baby.. That was why I accepted his evil brother as my husband to cover up for my mistake. A mistake which he used to blackmail me and take my money. Even though Jin Ling was his nephew, he never spared him and was hitting him too whenever he was drunk. That man is heartless and what angered him more was the fact that I don't let him touch me because my heart will always be Xuan's. Today, he came to see me again and threatened me. I've already given him enough money but he asked for more,_ _something_ _that_ _made my skin crawl with_ _chills_ _._  
 _He wanted me to sleep with him.. God, was he enjoying to torture me that even after all these years, he decided to never let go? He told me that Jin Xuan was married to an American woman now and had a daughter, that I should forget him already but how can I? My_ _heart_ _sunk upon hearing the news._

_Please lord.. Take this pain away..._

_He even told me that if I don't follow his commands, he would be coming to talk to Jin Ling and rell him the truth. He'll even tell my parents and I know that if he did, they will kick me out again.. I'll have to go back to him forcefully since I had no one but him. My baby would suffer again.. I'd never allow that. After too much pondering, I decided to end my life. I was the root of all problems hence, I shall leave this world and let my son live with his grandparents and uncles. I know that they will take good care of him better than I did. How to kill myself? I'll just throw myself in front of a car and that's it. Tomorrow morning, I will wake up before everyone and if I'm lucky enough, a car will pass and just take my life. If not, I'll definitely keep trying until I get rid of this torture. I won't make it look like a suicide attempt because I don't want that image to be stuck in my son's head. He will only discover this the day his hands lay on this diary. At least, He'll know why his mother had left him.. I know that what I'm gonna do is wrong. I'll probably cause someone else's misery, especially the person that would be killing me tomorrow but I had no choice. I'm selfish, I'm a sinner... I hope everyone will forgive me one day... Especially my Ling and the one that I'm going to drag with me into this mess."_

I let the book fall down on the floor, causing a sharp clatter that matched the breaking of my heart. The amount of informations I had acknowledged right now was massive, unbelievable and dreadful.

My chagrined soul wasn't able to accept yet another stab, that was too much for me to cope with. Burying my face between my palms, I started crying bitterly, not caring that my voice was probably high enough for anyone passing by to hear it.

I had to let this pain out. My life was based on a lie. Sadly, I knew now why my "father" used to abuse me and my mother back then... Because my real one had left us. Did he even know that I existed? Why would I care anyways.. He broke my mother's heart and let his cruel brother torment us for years.

These diaries only deepened my wounds. I might forgive Lan Xichen after this, but I was sure that I wouldn't be forgiving my family nor my real father any sooner. If they were supportive enough and cared about her, she wouldn't think of killing herself but she knew what kind of society we were living in. They had accepted my uncles' sexual orientations but they didn't accept her getting pregnant without marriage? Well, fuck their logic, fuck them all!

I was trembling like an autumn leaf, sobbing continuously until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. As I looked up, I was surprised to see that stupid gay. I mean.. Jingyi, my cousin's friend. I quickly wiped my tears, refusing to let him see me in this state.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked without looking at him and he sat down next to me, wrapping his small arms around me and making my head rest on his chest.

Wait.. What the hell was he doing? And why was I not fighting back?

I wanted to push him away but strangely, he smelled so good. In fact, he smelled like my mother and I found myself leaning to his touch and closing my eyes. This damn twink was using a woman's perfume, tsk..

He should be thankful that I had too little force to be rude towards him right now, I had my own problems to deal with.

"What happened to make you cry, Ling Ling?"

He whispered with his soft voice and I wanted to groan but I couldn't.   
What kind of cheesy nickname was that? I didn't answer and he started playing with my hair while the pair of plump soft lips that he owned pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I've never been hugged and kissed like this before. Even my mom wasn't that touchy and to tell you the truth, I liked this special treatment that I was receiving right now.

I lifted my head up and looked at him. His round cheeks turned red when our breath mixed and I stared at him in amazement. Why was I thinking of his beauty now instead of focusing on the horrible truth that I acknowledge not half an hour ago?

He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Without realizing it, I closed my eyes and let him approach me slowly. This sneaky gay was using my fucked up state of mind to sexually harass me. I could feel his lips on mine, pressed firmly, then moving in a slow pace. Our mouths started moving against each other and I couldn't stop or push him away.

I let out all my frustration on his sweet smooth tiers, kissing him more vigorously. I even bit on his lower lip and sucked it. It was my first kiss and I wasn't an expert but I was guided by my instincts.

That being said, I never thought a kiss could have such an effect on me, making me oddly serene, dissipating all my hatred and disappointment.

When our mouths finally parted, I gazed at his blushing face. He looked so ethereal right now, his cheeks had a blinding glow that made me kiss them one by one before placing my head on his shoulder, trying to calm the loud beating of my heart and my chaotic breathing.

"Ling.. I'm sorry for putting my nose into your business but can you tell me now what made you this sad? I'm here for you no matter what, I won't judge you."

He started stroking my hair again while I rubbed my nose against his exposed collarbone and kissed his baby skin.

"Why would I trust you? I don't want to give my trust to anyone anymore. I don't want to open my heart because I know that no one will ever love me or accept me."

He cupped my face with his small hands and frowned. Why did he have to be so cute even while wearing that face expression?

"Hey, Ling Ling. I might be a fifteen year old boy... Well, I'm still fourteen but next week I'll be fifteen! Anyways, I might be young but my love is real. I've been chasing you for a long time now.. At first, I looked at you like a role model since you're a strong, hardworking and smart student but slowly... I started feeling more. I know that even after ten years, fifteen years.. Twenty years from now, I'll have the same feelings towards you so please accept my love and let me take care of your heart. I'll never let you down."

I couldn't hold myself from laughing. This little boy was really brave to confess so casually. When did he even learn such things? But then.. I was kissing this little boy earlier and enjoying it thus, I shouldn't be complaining.

"Hm.. I don't think I'll trust you that easily but I might give you a chance."

His eyes sparkled, hugging me with all his might and pecking my cheeks.

"Thank you so much! A-Ling, I promise to never let you down! Ahh I can't believe this!"

I pulled away while snickering still. I was really weird, laughing like this after what I read but Jingyi was like a small ball of sunshine, moving around to lighten the darkness that was surrounding me at the moment. My heart had become too soft after the chagrin that it had experienced during the last period. I guess this was why I decided to give him a chance. I needed a distraction anyways.

"You don't need to know what made me cry but I want you to know that you're still a gay in my eyes."

His smile suddenly disappeared and he looked down. I lifted his chin up and beamed.

"A very beautiful gay that might turn me into one too. Well, since all men in our family are becoming homos so why not me."

I knew that my grandmother would faint again when acknowledging my change of heart but well, I would be satisfied to trouble them after what I found out.

Speaking about that, I had to make everyone realize the truth, come what may. If they wanted to punish me for my mother's mistake then let it be.

She had done nothing wrong except for falling in love with the wrong person and Lan Xichen was a victim too.. Maybe like that, I would be able to accept Cheng's relationship with him and make them accept it too. My mother would be proud of me, I knew that she was watching me from above and smiling now.


	59. Chapter 59

** Jingyi's POV: **

After I finished my classes, I came to see my best friend Ange at the Jiangs' mansion but I was surprised when the family drama had started.

Well, I felt so awkward seeing what was happening so I decided to retrieve myself and watch from afar. I shall admit that the Jiangs had a lot of issues. I wasn't the type to interfere but when I saw Jin Ling's face expression and the sadness in his eyes, I couldn't hold myself from worrying.

I was a fourteen year old boy who knew nothing about life but the love that blossomed within my soul towards him made me act recklessly whenever he was around.

I tried to get his attention using every method but I couldn't. Jin Ling was near yet so far and my heart swelled with longing each passing day. He was clearly not into men and he despised me on top of that. The humiliation that I had received from him was unbearable but I did it for the sake of my unrequited love. Yeah, I was young and foolish but my feelings were real. I'd keep trying until he finds someone, that was the promise that I made to myself.

I saw him going upstairs while his tears were already covering his cheeks and I clenched my fingers into fists. Shall I follow him now and try to comfort him or just leave him alone and mind my own business? Ange finally took me to her room and we did our homework. When I decided to go back home, I heard him sobbing and it troubled my heart. I kept following his voice until I reached a room that Mrs. Jin was occupying before she died. When I opened the door, I saw him hiding his face in his palms and crying while a small black book rested on the floor.

So troubled, I approached him, asking about the reason behind those ugly tears covering his handsome face. He refused to tell me at first so I sat down on the bed, gathered all my courage and pulled him into a hug. My poor heart was shaking, I was afraid to be rejected again but to my biggest surprise, he let his body rest against mine and allowed me to maneuver him. I moved to the next step that was kissing his forehead. Again, he didn't complain. When I saw that he was tame between my arms, I leant closer, feeling his warm breath swarming over my face and my cheeks warmed up.

Was I dreaming? Did he just close his eyes and abandoned himself to me that easily? Without thinking, I put my virgin lips on his and started kissing him. I knew that I was being too bold but I couldn't control myself any longer. An obedient soft Ling was something so rare to witness and I shall seize this opportunity.

Suddenly, he took possession of my mouth and started biting and sucking. I was surprised, parting my lips to protest and that was how his tongue joined mine. I never imagined my first kiss to be this hot. He was as clumsy as myself but I enjoyed it from the start till it was sadly over.

This was similar to the wet dreams that I had about him ever since my innocent feelings turned into something much more complicated. We were now hugging each other, laying on the bed with my head placed on his chest.

I lifted my face up and we looked into each other's eyes. Everytime he smiled at me, I would unconsciously blush and he'd end up kissing my mouth. Rivers of happiness were flowing inside my veins and a tingling sensation trickled down my stomach. Like a million butterflies flying at once. It was amazing.

Why was he being so sweet to me? Was this the Jin Ling that I've known for 3 years now? Everyone at school feared him. If only they could see how gentle and soft he was behaving right now.. I was still curious to know more about what happened to him earlier nevertheless, so I placed my small hand on his cheek and shyly pecked his lips.

"A-Ling, are you ready now to tell me what happened?"

He let out a deep breath and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"You're really stubborn and nosy. Why would you want to know anyways? It's a family matter."

I pouted, giving him a puppy look and placing my hands on his shoulders. That made the tip of his ears go red and he groaned.

"Stop pouting if you don't want your lips to end up bruised and swollen."

He warned and I pouted even more.

"I'll stop when you tell me."

He rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Well, I was crying because I took possession of my mother's diary. I acknowledged a lot of informations that broke my heart but at the same time, they made me realize a few things."

"Things like what?"

"First, Lan Xichen didn't kill her on purpose. She wanted to die and threw herself in front of his car. Second, I'm the fruit of a love that completely ruined her. My real father left her when she was pregnant and started a new family abroad."

I gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh... Will you tell your family then? I really think that you should, Ling. It's better than keeping the grudges between you and the Lans. Your uncle Cheng will be relieved to know that.."

He chuckled and I glared at him, bemused.

"What's so funny about what I said?"

He pinched my cheek and shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just unable to believe what I'm doing right now. I'm laying on the bed with you after sharing a few kisses and we're discussing my personal matters like we've been dating for ages. I mean, look at our position. I don't know me anymore."

I swallowed hard. I was afraid that he regretted kissing me and looked down.

"I'm sorry.. I'm being too nosy here but.. I really care a lot about you, A-Ling. Ange told me that you think everyone is giving up on you because of Lan Wangji but that's not true. He's a nice guy and I believe that you should get to know him and try to be his friend."

I looked up at him, afraid of his reaction and my big mouth that didn't want to stop blabbering but he didn't show any discomfort so I continued.

"Please let us show you that you're not alone. Ange loves you and misses playing with you. She wishes we can hang out together, the four of us, including Wangji but if you don't want then I'm ready to ditch them all for you."

I blushed and he laughed again, holding my red face between his warm hands.

"You're so stupid, Jingyi. Dumping your best friend for a piece of shit like me. I'll end up hurting you. I was a curse since the day I was born. A curse to my mother and the reason behind her sorrow. I'll be that to you one day so why-"

I frowned, my blood boiling when he started talking ill of himself and I placed my finger on his lips to stop him, then rested my forehead on his.

"Don't say that. You're not a curse, you're a blessing to everyone around you, so stop your wrong assumptions. You're the stubborn one here, thinking that no one loves you but everyone does. You're just too blind to notice it, Ling Ling, I'll try to show it to you everyday if you let me."

I pecked his nose, then his lips and he looked at me silently, lounging his head on my chest.

My fingers gliding through his hair gently, a carefree smile plastered on my face and I was sure that he was able to hear my erratic heartbeats right now after he silently gave me the permission to take care of him.

I felt a warm liquid covering my shirt and I knew that he was crying. This time, I chose to keep my mouth shut and let him release his sorrow. He needed to let his sadness out and I was ready to offer him my shoulder whenever he felt the urge to cry. We stayed like that until his breathing slowed down and when I checked his face, I realized that he had fallen asleep between my arms.

I grabbed my phone and sent a message to my parents, telling them that I would spend the night at Ange's house then I pulled the blanket over us and embraced him until I finally dosed off, clutching to his body instead of the teddy bear that I used to hug every night to sleep. 


	60. Chapter 60

**Wuxian's POV:**

When Jiang Cheng made his confession, I felt my heart dropping to my knees and I didn't know what to do next. Watching my mother fall down lifeless, I immediately reached for her and lifted her up in my arms. I took her to her bedroom and checked her pulse then her blood pressure. She was going to be fine, fortunately. Perhaps she was still under the shock and couldn't digest the new information properly yet. I mean.. That was quite a surprise for us all to be honest.

After making sure that she was going to be fine, I looked for Wangji and the maids told me that he left the house. I was so afraid of what he was planning to do. I knew that he went to see his brother and would blame him for what happened.

I was mad too and I didn't want for this relationship to work but when I saw Cheng's persistence and the fact that he stood against our parents' will just to be with the man who directly or indirectly caused our sister's death made me realize how much he loved him.

As a man who was deeply in love, I could understand him. I'd do the same if I was in his place because I was ready to fight against all odds for my Wangji.

I waited for the little guy to come back home and when he did, he looked furious.

His round cheeks were red of anger and that cute pout of his... I was on the verge of laughing despite the twisted situation. I didn't want him to vent his anger on me so I followed him to our room and pulled him into my embrace.

"What's the matter, little one? And where were you?"

I asked, sitting on the bed and placing him on my lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I went to talk to Xichen and asked him to break up with your brother."

My eyes bulged out at his statement. I thought that he would just go and scold him but asking them to break up? That was kind of cruel.

"What? You can't force someone to break up with the person that he loves just because you want to, baby... That's so wrong."

He looked up at me and pouted.

"But I know that your brother doesn't love him! He wanted to kill him a few months ago and now they're dating? Even a seven year old kid would doubt their relationship. "

I poked the frown knitting his eyebrows, massaging it to make it disappear then I pecked his lips.

"That's none of our business after all, Wangji. They're both adults and they're mature enough to choose. Let's not meddle with their love life, okay?"

The tension contorting his face slowly disappeared and was replaced by a sad expression.

"I was so harsh on gege and I regret it now.. Shall I apologize?"

His small arms came to wrap around my neck and I felt like melting. He was so soft and adorable that I couldn't scold him further for trying to split a couple so cruelly.

"Yes, you should. He must be sad now to know that his didi isn't supporting him. And if you're worried about my parents, I'll make sure to convince them."

"Wuxian.. Do you forgive my brother? Will you accept him as a member of your family if he ever wanted to take his relationship with Cheng to the next level?"

His plump lips quivered, showing uncertainty and I cupped his cheeks and nodded.

"I will. If he promises to take care of my little brother. I've always been worried about Cheng and I noticed that he was getting better the last few months. Now I know why. I even called his university and asked about his grades since I always do it regularly. They told me that he's taking the spotlight by being one of the best ten students in his campus. I believe that Xichen is behind his success for I know how lazy my brother is."

He looked at me with wide pupils and gulped.

"Don't tell me that you call my university too and check my grades?"

I nodded proudly and smirked.

"Yes I do. You, Ange, Ling and Cheng. I have to keep your studies on check and make sure that you're going to have a bright future."

He whined and bit my nose.

"Bad Wuxian! Now I'll have to study more so I won't embarrass myself, urgh... By the way, I see that you care about your nephew so much. Why don't you show him your hidden feelings then?"

Confused, I tilted my head and he continued.

"I mean.. Ling is an orphan and I feel so sorry for him. He's still so young and needs moral support. I'm sure that he'd be so happy if you show him how much you care. Just have a talk with him, pat his head, give him a hug. I wish I could do anything to help him but he's so stubborn and he doesn't like me at all."

Upon hearing these words, I pursed my lips and loosened a sharp breath. Well, Wangji was totally right but I was so scared to do it. I've never been close to my daughter even.

"Come on, honey. I will be apologizing to Xichen now, I'm gonna call him. Meanwhile, I want you to go and talk to your nephew."

He smooched my cheeks and lips. I wasn't able to say no when he gave me that cute smile and so, I placed him on the bed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it now then."

He raised his thumbs up and gestured me to leave. I did, trailing my feet to Ling's room but I wasn't able to find him there. I decided to go and check his mother's room since he used to sleep there sometimes. When I opened the door, I saw him embracing my daughter's best friend, Jingyi, the two hugging each other firmly like a couple and my mouth formed an "o".

Didn't he dislike this boy to the guts and even wanted to chase him out of the house multiple times?

Kids nowadays are really weird. I was torn between waking him up or just letting him sleep peacefully for now but he suddenly moved and opened eyes his eyes, shifting them towards me.

His face turning red when he noticed my gaze on him and his... Well, was Jingyi his boyfriend?

He looked at the sleeping boy and pulled himself away from his hold then carefully covered him with the fluffy blanket.

It was my first time seeing Ling being nice and tender towards someone. My nephew had almost the same personality as me and seeing him care for the little boy that he was hugging a few seconds ago made me believe that there was definitely something going on between them and it was more than friendship.

He stood up and walked towards me, the blush on his face spreading to his neck as he spoke with a very low voice.

"Yes uncle? Do you need anything?"

I smiled and patted his head gently.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. I just... Wanted to talk to you."

He was surprised by my sudden gesture and stayed still for moment. After that, he grabbed a book that was laying on the carpet and looked up at me.

"I want to talk to you too. Let's go to my room."

After I followed him to the said place, we sat down on the bed and he handed me the small thing which he was holding.

With too much curiosity I grabbed it, my eyes darting towards him.

"I want you to read it and tell me your opinion. These are my mother's diaries."

That made me so perplexed. Diaries? I've never seen Yanli writing anything like that and what did this book have to make him look this tensed while handing it to me?

Without wasting another second, I began reading. The more I skimmed through the papers, the more my heart ached at the amount of pain I could feel throught these paragraphs.   
However, the last page was what made my mouth go ajar.

My tears fell down, uncontrollable, and I didn't even have the strength to wipe them away. When I glanced at him, he was already crying and looking away. At that moment, I placed the book down and yanked him between my arms.

I felt so guilty and sad. I was at fault too for never being a good brother, knowing that my sister was actually suffering while living with us.

Lan Xichen didn't kill her, _we did_.

Each one of us was selfish and never asked about how she really felt. I was so immersed in my work, trying to get over my own misery without thinking about those who were living under the same roof. I never cared about my sister, my daughter, my nephew and my brother...

Each one of them was struggling silently while I was wasting all my energy working and trying to be successful. I might had succeeded as a dentist but I failed at being a father, an uncle and a brother.

"I'm sorry..."

Was the only word that managed to leave my mouth. A word that wasn't able to correct my mistakes nor bring her back. If only it was as simple as giving an apology. I failed my little nephew and never bothered to ask about how he felt during this period. I thought that giving them money, asking about their grades and being strict to give them a bright future was enough to make them happy but it was all wrong.

I was a heartless person until Wangji came to my life and showed me how to be human again. A very young boy that taught me, a 33 year old man, a good lesson. I shall never forget his favor.

"Will you forgive me? Ling, will you let me take care of you now and make it up for you?"

I uttered between two sobs and he buried his face against my chest. I knew that it was a silent yes so I tightened my hold around him and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Just like I fixed my relationship with Ange, I'd do the same with him and Cheng.

I was determined now to make this family happy again.   
Not by money, but by warmth, love and forgiveness.


	61. Chapter 61

** Wuxian's POV:  **

Three years had passed and I could tell you that everything changed ever since I promised myself to make my family happy.

Too much outstanding for belief, I've made a great progress, neither more nor less than helping everyone living inside this house open their hearts and share their feelings freely.

I made them realize that we could only move forward if we had each other's support and it worked a great deal.

Today was Jin Ling's birthday and since he had graduated from high school recently with flying colors, I decided to throw a party in our house to celebrate it. He was too happy when I told him that and seeing his smile meant the world to me.

He was so excited for another reason too. His father, Jin Zi Xuan was coming tonight.

I forgot to tell you that during these years, my one and only purpose was finding Ling's real dad and bringing him here to at least meet his son for once. After doing many researches, I knew where he lived and even went to the USA for two weeks (during which I almost died because my Wangji wasn't with me since he had finals) well, I was finally able to find him.

When I told him about my nephew, he was so happy and welcomed me warmly then promised to take responsibly now.

He came back with me at that time and met Ling. They had a long talk and slowly, my nephew accepted his father and even met his little sister that came with him along with his foreign wife.

Maybe I wasn't able to protect his mother back then but luckily, I managed to find his dad and helped him mend the broken pieces of his heart. He needed at least one parent and Jin Zi Xuan showed his interest in wanting to play a major role in his son's life. He was actually so different from his cruel brother.

As everyone gathered inside our house, my eyes landed on the newly wed couple, Xichen and Cheng. They got married a few months ago and I could tell that my little brother changed a lot ever since he started spending more time with Lan Xichen. He has become more mature and wise. He even stopped drinking and took care of his health and studies more.

My parents had forgiven Lan Xichen after we revealed the truth behind Yanli's death but still, my mother wanted him to get married to a woman and indirectly kept arranging blind dates for him. However, no matter how much she tried, Cheng had only one person in his heart and it was no one but his current husband.

I smiled, seeing the two sitting in a corner and hugging each other tightly while Xichen seemed to have fun teasing my brother. My gaze then moved to my daughter, pulling Jingyi inside the big room while the latter seemed so shy and uncomfortable. I even heard her tell him that he shall meet his father in law and gain his trust if he ever wanted to marry Ling in the future.

This girl was really shameless and I know who taught her that, it was no other but my little devil, my mischievous beautiful wife and the one that flipped my life one hundred eighty degree the moment he stepped inside this house.

I kept searching for him with my eyes until they finally met his. He was helping my mother welcoming the guest and to tell you that they had become good friends lately was indeed shocking. She was even bragging about having a beautiful and polite son in law, introducing him to her friends and neighbors while patting his head gently. The poor boy was surrounded by many old ladies that didn't stop questioning him and praising his beauty.

He gave me a begging look, as if asking me to come and save him.

I made my way through the crowd and joined him, wrapping my arm around his small waist and bowing politely to the ladies that were almost eating him alive.

"I'm sorry but I have to steal him for a few minutes. Can I?"

I smiled at my mom and she smiled back while fixing my shirt.

"Sure! Did your brother come?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes. Everyone is here."

After she finally allowed us to flee away, I held my wife's hand and pulled him to a vacant corridor before wrapping my arms around him and smooching his cheeks.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

He groaned and tried to push me away but I laughed loudly and smooched him again, squeezing his small figure still.

"Do you think that I saved you for free? Now you choose. Me or those ladies?"

He huffed, his plump peachy lips forming a cute pout and I had to steal another kiss.

"You're such a sneaky user, do you know that?"

"And you like it."

I nestled my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his sweet scent. Even after three years, I still loved him the same. No actually, I loved him more.

My feelings were evolving each passing second and I knew that they would only strengthen and magnify with time.

I remember how I once stood with him at the altar, in front of a priest repeating vows that I never took seriously. I thought that our marriage was only a deal and shall remain like that but now, I was grateful that I unconsciously respected these vows, planning to do so till my dying day.

I looked in his eyes once again and I knew, he was the one for me. That I actually loved him from the very moment my eyes laid on him because he was so different from anyone that I had ever met. 

🌸🌸 _ **THE END**_ _ **🌸**_


End file.
